Dragonball Transension: Ten Demon Kings Saga
by SwordofGeddon
Summary: The epic conclusion to the Transcension trilogy. A new horrible threat looms. The gates of the demon world have been opened, and all hell will be unleashed on creation. As if matters were not bad enough..an old foe returns to torment the Z-Fighters.
1. An Old Foe Returns

Vegeta was exhausted. His black outfit was ripped and his muscled chest was exposed. He and Goku had used up all of their power in fighting each other. Vegeta had hoped to be the victor in the struggle, a great part of him expected Goku to win yet again. But the battle had ended as a stalemate. They had fought for two days straight as Super Saiyan Fives, and in the end it had been exhaustion that had ended the battle.

Vegeta remembered that after one final beam struggle, with his Hyper Nova attack against Goku's Grand Kamehameha, the both of them had suddenly reverted back to their base forms. Exhaustion then took over and both had fallen unconscious.

Vegeta had awoken first about a day later. He had flown back to his new home at Capsule Corporation's eastern headquarters.

Sitting on the brown leather couch in their cream-colored family room, Vegeta held a bottom of wine in his hand as he stared at the flat big-screen television hanging from the center wall. Grim news poured continiously on every channel. The Prince had hoped to take his mind off the events of the last few weeks, but it seemed that, at least for now, a distraction would be denied him.

A door to the left opened. Vegeta turned his head to see Bulma enter the room. The bluenette smiled at her husband with a mouth red from lipstick.

"The war news is still on every channel?" Bulma said with a solemn tone.

"Yes, every channel has either coverage of the destruction of West City or war coverage." Vegeta said before drinking from his bottle of wine.

"It is really hard not having Dragonballs. Kohryu was nice enough to bring back Pan, but why did he refuse to restore everything killed or destroyed by Krysis and his minions?" Bulma asked.

"I'm assuming when he uses his wishing ability it follows the same principles as the dragonballs. The bigger the wish, the more negative energy would be created. Since that energy isn't regulated to dragonballs, I'm guessing it is stored within Kohryu himself." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"That is a scary thought." Bulma said, pausing before she spoke again.

"Anyway it is awful what has happened to West City. The ruins are being looted and armed gangs have formed. It is total anarchy over there. I'd like to try to get into our old house to see if any of my inventions are still intact. The last thing I'd want is for some looter or gang-banger to find and use one of my creations for their own purposes." Bulma said.

"I'll tell you what woman. Tommorow I'll go searching threw what is left of our old house." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. He knew it annoyed Bulma whenever he called her "woman".

"Vegeta why can't you go today? It isn't like Krysis is still around causing trouble." Bulma said, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm exhausted. I just got back an hour ago from fighting Kakorot for two days straight in cause you recall." Vegeta said.

"Was fighting you all Goku wanted you for?" Bulma asked.

"No, we fought more for just the sake of a rematch. His idea was that maybe if we fought long enough as Super Saiyan Fives maybe we could get a hint on how to surpass it." Vegeta said with a slight amount of frustration in his voice.

"Did it work?" Bulma asked, intrigued.

"No. Two full days of fighting in my most powerful Saiyan form and nothing. I'm starting to think Super Saiyan Five is it, the actually limit to how powerful a Saiyan can get." Vegeta said.

"If I were to run a series of tests on your Super Saiyan Five form I might be able to get a hint if there is any Saiyan powers left for you to discover." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"No Bulma...I appreciate it, but sadly it won't work this time. Blutz waves can only go so far in boasting a Saiyan's power. Remember that unless one's power level was sufficient to maintain a Super Saiyan Three, one cannot become a golden great ape and attempt reaching the fourth level of Super Saiyan. Unless my strength reaches a certain point, I believe no matter how much you feed me blutz waves I will never surpass my current level of power. And keep in mind...that is assuming reaching the next level even operates like the other levels do." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"Why would you think it would be any different?" Bulma asked.

"Because reaching Super Saiyan Five was different Bulma. It was like none of the previous times I've reached a new level of Saiyan power. I did not gain it threw intense emotion like I did my first Super Saiyan form, nor threw training, like I did Super Saiyan 2 or 3. It wasn't even threw overcoming the raw instinct of the Great Ape or blutz waves that triggered the transformation." Vegeta said thoughtfully, looking directly at Bulma.

"Then how did it happen?" Bulma asked

"Call it intervention from a higher power if you will...but that was how it happened." Vegeta said before he poured himself another glass of wine.

"So when you fought Tlama last year, a higher power of some kind intervened and gave you the ability to become a Super Saiyan Five?" Bulma asked, not quite sure to believe Vegeta or not.

"Yes. I realized there was no conceivable way I could defeat Tlama. I had tried everything as a Super Saiyan Four, and it all failed. I was on the brink of despair, knowing that I could never avenge your death. That was when I heard a voice. Visions of the past came to me, things I said long ago. I choose to serve that higher power..the being Kakorot once called "The Source". In return I was granted the Super Saiyan Five form." Vegeta said.

"If that is true..then there may be no way you can surpass Super Saiyan Five..at least as long as you remain a mortal. I'm no expect on religion or philosophy Vegeta, but even if I weren't a genius that would be pretty obvious." Bulma said.

"Yes I know, Kakorot came to the same conclusion. He believes though that if indeed there is another threat coming..Super Saiyan Five will not be enough. Yet how does one transcend mortality? I mean even the form of immortality the dragon balls can grant isn't the sort of transcendsion one would need." Vegeta asked.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out. Maybe you should get some sleep Vegeta, I'm sure you don't feel rested after sleeping on top of a mountain." Bulma suggested.

"I think I probably will rest. I'd like to begin training again as soon as possible, if I'm tired I won't be able to do that." Vegeta said before standing up, placing a quick kiss on his wife's left cheek, and walking out of the room towards the master bedroom.

Meanwhile, at Mount Pouzu, Goku sat in his kitchen. He was sad, yet displayed no outward signs of his grief.

He kept imagining Chi Chi cooking him dinner, or yelling at him, or getting Gohan to study. He was in the same house..but now it was empty. Chi-Chi was gone, killed by yet another of the powerful beings to try his hand at the conquest of Earth.

Goku had rarely felt guilty in his life. He always tried to live as best he could. Thoughts of guilt were on his mind, and no matter what he couldn't escape the conclusion in his mind.

"_I've saved millions, maybe even billions in the past. I have always tried to offer my opponents a second chance..no matter how vile they were. How could I have forgotten and neglected something so obvious? How could I have been such a fool? Chi Chi is gone now, she doesn't even want to see me anymore."_ Goku thought, a single tear making its way down from his right eye.

Goku remembered his short visit with Chi Chi. It had been after he had awakened from his battle with Vegeta. He had used instant transmission to journey to heaven in otherworld, where his wife had gone to for her final destination.

He remembered the conversation well, as the pain it caused him was perhaps the greatest pain he had experienced in a very long time.

Goku walked on the green grass of paradise. It was a pleasant world, clear rivers, tall trees, fields of wild flowers, boundless azure sky. Goku liked it. All around good spirits floated, living out the eternity of their pleasant afterlife. The spirits resembled little more than puff-ball clouds, as only those who knew the spirits in life could see the sprit's true forms.

He walked a short distance, finally coming to a spirit he recognized. Chi Chi floated along amid a field of white flowers. Her upper-body resembled the form she had while she was alive, but her legs were replaced by the lower half of a white ghost.

Chi Chi looked directly at Goku as he approached, still wearing the ripped remains of his orange and green combat uniform.

"Oh its you." Chi Chi said, a look of anger on her face.

"Chi Chi, aren't you glad to see me?" Goku asked

"No. And you know why. For years I put up with you leaving for long periods of time. Years Goku! I thought all these years that you were doing a job, saving people from horrible threats. I thought you loved me!" Chi Chi said, tears falling freely from both her black eyes.

"I do love you Chi Chi. Why would you think otherwise?" Goku asked.

"Liar! Remember when you flew off with Uub over ten years ago? There wasn't any threat to the planet then, I thought we were happy, living a life where you wouldn't need to disappear again, because those threats were gone. But at the first opertunity to leave me, you took it." Chi Chi said, anger and grief evident in her voice.

"Chi Chi, the reason I did that wasn't because I wanted just to get away from you. I did it because I knew one day I wouldn't be around anymore to protect the Earth. Uub was the reincarnation of Kid Buu, Maijin Buu's final, most powerful form. If I wasn't there to guild him the evil in his heart could have reawakened." Goku said with a tone of desperation.

"Goku..Goku Goku. I'm not a fool. I know you too well to believe that. Maybe Uub needed guidance, I don't know, but you never bothered to say goodbye before you left, you never even visited me. I know you weren't training Uub twenty-four seven Goku. You could have easily used that teleport trick of yours to at least stay with me while you weren't training. But did you? No. I was alone to raise Goten threw his teenage years and babysit Pan while Gohan or Videl weren't around. Then when you finally came back, even as a child I was willing to put that entire Uub incident aside." Chi Chi said.

"Chi Chi.." Goku said.

"Then you left with Shenron. Once again you never said goodbye to me. Apparently you visited Krillin though, he told me while we were hiding from Krysis..a lot of good that did us. Stop lying to me Goku..I know the truth now..its taken years..but I finally know that you don't love me." Chi Chi said with sadness on her face and in her tone.

"Chi Chi that isn't true!" Goku said.

"Goodbye Goku. Maybe some day you will realize what you had..and maybe then we can have a real relationship..but until then..I don't want to see you." Chi Chi said, then turned her back on Goku and floated away.

"Chi Chi...I do love you..I always have..I" Goku said softly to himself as his wife floated away.

Goku snapped back to reality. His sadness turned into anger..then rage.

"How could I have been so STUPID!" Goku said, slamming his kitchen table in half by slamming his right fist into it.

Goku then did something he never thought he ever would do. He began sobbing. He held his face with his hands. In his sorrow he did not hear his front door open.

Bardock walked inside his son's home. He wore his standard sleeveless green saiyan armor, black pants, and his precious red head sash. The father of Goku heard crying from the room ahead, and walked forward.

He saw his son...crying, along with a demolished kitchen table.

Bardock walked over and sat down at the wooden chair opposite Goku.

"What is bothering you? I know I haven't been exactly the father of the year in the past my son, but you can talk to me." Bardock said

In truth, Bardock was very uncomfortable in these kinds of situations. He remembered the last time he had seen his wife years ago. It shortly after Raditz was born. His wife had been wonderful to look upon. Her long jet black hair, fair complexion and beautiful figure made her the desire of nearly every Saiyan man on Planet Vegeta. Yet she had chosen him, despite the fact he was a commoner, and she was nobility.

Colletta had been her name. She was the daughter of Omioncrus, younger brother of King Vegeta. Their courtship had been secret. Colletta had been kind, and gentle, rare qualities in Saiyans in those days. Their marriage had gone on in secret, and for awile things seemed good for them.

But after Raditz was born with a low power level, and the fact that he was viewed as an illegitimate child by Omioncrus, he was to be sent to a planet, like every common Saiyan baby was.

Bardock did not step forward and reveal the fact he was the boy's father. That had really hurt Colletta. He managed to retrieve Raditz before he could be sent off, but his wife never forgave him for his silence.

Their relationship had deteriorated after that. They had tried to rekindle their relationship, in the least for the sake of their son Raditz, by having another child. Soon after Kakorot was born, Colletta was sent to a planet against her will in order to kill the native population.

Bardock learned shortly before his team was sent on its second to last mission, that she had been murdered by Frieza for refusing to follow his orders.

He never saw Raditz again..at least until he met him in Hell years later.

Now seeing his second son, who had grown into a virtuous man in absence of his father, crying in sorrow, he couldn't help but feel compassion.

"My wife..Chi Chi. She thinks I never loved her. It is all my fault. I ignored her feelings all these years, I cared more about my desire to fight, to train, than I did my own wife. Now she wants nothing to do with me." Goku said with deep sorrow in his voice.

"Like father..like son." Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I abandoned your mother in order to go on a mission. She was killed by Frieza while I was gone." Bardock said with regret in his voice.

"My mother? What was see like?" Goku asked. He had never really put much thought into his parents before he had met his father, despite his current state of grief, he was curious.

"She was a kind and compassionate Saiyan woman, she was much like you are actually. I let her down. So you see my son..I know how your feeling." Bardock said.

"All these years I've thought it was only because I got hit on the head as a child. I've thought that maybe the path I took was only because of that one event." Goku said with a thoughtful expression.

"You of all people should know that we all have free will and the choice to do good or evil is entirely in our hands." Bardock said.

"Your right, I just wonder how I'd have ended up if that accident never happened." Goku said.

"Who knows. What I do know is that everyone of us isn't perfect, you could be the best person in the world and still have regrets. The point is...what do you learn from your mistake? Take it from me though. Sometimes you learn more from losing than from winning." Bardock said.

"Thankyou...father..I needed a pep talk I guess." Goku said, putting his right hand behind his head in his trademark fashion.

"Your welcome..though that wasn't the only reason I came to see you." Bardock said with a suddenly very serious expression.

"What is it?" Goku said, narrowing his eyes at his father's sudden change in attitude.

"There is something I did not tell you or anyone else during the battle with Krysis. During the fight, sometimes I would see visions. Now visions for me as your well aware are not out of the ordinary. But instead of seeing the future or something like that, I saw visions of myself in some other diamension. I would meet a shadowy being that always said cryptic and omenious things such as death is the only absolute. I learned this beings name was Azrael, and he offered me power if I agreed to his conditions." Bardock said.

"Please tell me you said no." Goku said, staring at his father.

"Sadly..I felt making that agreement at the time was the only way to defeat Krysis. I made a deal with the devil Goku..and now everything will pay the price for my foolessness." Bardock said with regret in his voice.

"The Pariahan woman warned us of an upcoming threat before they took Krysis away. Perhaps this is all connected." Goku said.

"I don't know, but in return for the power to defeat Krysis, I was to open a door when I came before it. Afew days ago, while I was at a bar I once again was taken to that other diamension. I came before a massive obscene door, built from the bones of millions..it was the most horrible thing I ever have seen. I opened the door Goku. Behind that door is some nightmarish realm full of powerful demonic entities. I expected them to rush out the moment the door was open..but instead nothing happened, I just heard the voice of Azrael again before I was returned to the bar..as if nothing happened." Bardock said.

"Demon world..." Goku said, images of Dabura and his childhood fight with another demon king playing out in his mind.

"Demon world?" Bardock asked.

Goku stood and began walked towards the door.

"We have to get everyone together and prepare. If what your saying is true father..than we are in deep trouble." Goku said.

Meanwhile..in a primitive-looking village surrounded by desert..

Maijuub lay in bed, sweet pored down his dark skinned chest. His head moved eraticly. He was having a nightmare.

Uub floated in realm completely composed of a red mist. He was wearing his old blue combat uniform, the one he wore before merging with Maijin Buu. Horrible images assaulted his mind. Images of millions dying by pink lights falling from the sky. Images of a pink demon forcing itself into someone's mouth and causing the man to explode.

"Please stop..what is it you want with me!" Uub yelled

Uub wondered where Buu was. Ever since he merged with Buu he heard Buu's voice in his mind from time to time. The past few days though, Buu had been silent. He felt his powers leaving him. Now he was in this nightmare..and he had no idea what was happening to him. He had never been this frightened in his entire young life.

"Shhh...it all will be over soon." A deep male voice said from nearby. The voice frightened Uub. It sounded scary...like the voice of some serial killer. But he couldn't sense insanity from it..only evil.

"Who are you!" Uub yelled

Suddenly a tall, heavily muscled being appeared before Uub. The being had pink skin and a head tenticle, like Maijin Buu. Unlike the Buu Uub knew, this being was lean, and rather than the diaper-like pants Buu wore, this being had normal white pants, but shared the "M" mark on his belt.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." The being said.

"Why am I supposed to know you?" Uub asked.

"Yes..I'm you. Or rather a part of you." The being said.

"I know Buu and I were once separate, but he never told me of you." Uub said.

"That's because my soul and personality were split between you and that fat pink blob. I have Vegeta to thank for that...he will pay." The being said.

Uub thought for a second. Goku once mentioned that he was the reincarnated form of a demon, with the evil sealed away. Could this being be that evil?

"Not exactly..but your close." The being said, demonstrating that he could read Uub's thoughts.

"It took me awile to grow in strength enough to even think..but now that my personality is intact..I'm taking what belongs to me." The being said with a wide sinister grin.

"And what would that be?" Uub asked..knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

The being tilted his head to the right and began laughing manically.

"Your body." The being said

Uub awoke to horrible pain. Veins appeared all over his chest, neck and face. A pink mist emerged from his mouth slowly. As the mist emerged, Uub could feel his mind slipping away, as though his entire existence were an illusion being replaced by a new..or old reality. Once the mist left him completely, Uub's body fell lifeless onto his bed, his dead eyes starring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the pink mist had gathered in the air above the village in the form of a massive pink cloud. The cloud slowly began to shrink as villagers emerged from their houses to see what the noise was.

An old man pointed into the sky at the cloud, which now resembled a human in shape. All the villagers ran in terror however, when the shape became a tall muscle-bound pink demon.

"I'M ALIVE! SUPER BUU IS BACK!" Super Buu said with a sinister smile.

Super Buu immediately had a sick twisted thought on his mind seeing the fleeing villagers.

"Oh don't run..I've brought food!" Super Buu said, pointing his head tenticle at the crowd. A pink energy beam was fired, and immediately the crowd became a pile of dark brown chocolate bars.

Super Buu walked over to the pile of human chocolate and a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"My favorate kind of chocolate...dark." Super Buu said with a smile.

It did not take the demon long to completely devour the chocolate. After he had eaten his fill, Super Buu stood and yelled as he powered up.

The ground cracked beneath him as the village was consumed by the energies Buu was giving off.

On another part of the planet, Gohan, Trunks and Goku were talking when suddenly they all felt it..a power they all thought they would never feel again. The worst part was how strong it was..much stronger than last time.

Goku was wearing a fresh outfit. He wore a blue shirt and orange pants. With the unique outfit Shenron had given him destroyed, Goku found one of his old combat uniforms to wear.

Gohan wore a red outfit similiar to his father's old Z-era one, while Trunks wore his standard black shirt, orange scarf, and brown shorts.

"How is that possible? The evil Buu was reincarnated!" Gohan said

"I don't know Gohan, but we really don't need this right now, I'm going to head to where Buu is and put a stop to this before he can do any real damage." Goku said, placing his hands on his head and activating his instant transmission.

Goku reappeared in the ruins of Uub's village. Goku had known these people. He had lived here for a time when he had trained Uub. Goku clutched his hands into fists in anger, and turned his head to look at the one responsible.

Super Buu looked at Goku with his head tilted to the side. A sick, sadistic grin was on the demon's face.

"How is this possible?" Goku asked

"After what you and Vegeta did to me, I never thought I'd ever exist again. But lucky for me my two halves were reunited..it was only a matter of time before I returned. All it took was for Uub to feel increasingly desperate..and in his emotional weakness..I was able to return. Poor Uub..always trying to live up to your standard." Super Buu said before laughing.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to him and his village!" Goku said.

"Still the honorable hero I see. Keep in mind..if you destroy me..you destroy Uub as well." Super Buu said before laughing again.

"If that is what I must do..than so be it." Goku said, powerful up to a regular Super Saiyan.

Compared to him, Super Buu was a weakling. There was no need to waste energy by using a higher form.

"This shouldn't take long." Goku said, then cupped his hands into his standard Kamehameha stance.

"That same old move. Goku you really need new material, but then again, what can you expect from a man who abandons his wife to go train someone he doesn't know." Super Buu said, laughing with satisfaction at Goku's reaction.

"How could you possibly know that? Answer me!" Goku asked angrily.

Super Buu did not answer, instead he laughed manically.

"You think thats funny? I'll show you funny." Goku said, then powered up further to a Super Saiyan Four.

Goku was about to leap forward and slam Super Buu with his Dragon Fist, when suddenly a pink blob emerged from the ground and engulfed him.

"Oh no..." Goku said, recognizing Buu's absorbsion technique.

"You didn't really think I was unprepared did you?" Super Buu said with a sadistic smile.

Goku yelled as he was fully encased in the pink blob, and then drawn into Super Buu.

Vegeta was resting in bed, when suddenly he felt an evil, and all-to familiar power. It was Super Buu. Vegeta found never forget that horrible power.

Vegeta then sensed Goku's power level reach Super Saiyan Four levels. But as soon as Goku's power increased, it had disappeared, and to make things even worse, Buu's was growing..

Back in the village, Goku's blob was absorbed into Super Buu. Super Buu yelled in pain as his body began to change. Lightning arched around his form as Goku's blue shirt appeared on Buu's chest. Super Buu's hands became more human, and his head tenticle grew longer and larger, reaching down to his waist.

Finally Super Buu's transformation was complete. His face now had a vague resemblance to Goku's.

"Now that Goku is apart of me..it is time to make Vegeta pay." Super Buu said.

Super Buu placed two fingers on his head and used instant transmission to appear outside the building he sensed Vegeta in.

Inside, Vegeta immediately sensed Buu. The Saiyan Prince quickly put on his black outfit, white boots and gloves, and made his way outside.

"Super Buu..I've seen you returned..and you've absorbed Kakorot." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Right on both, not bad. Now show me your Super Saiyan Five power so we can get started." Super Buu said with a smirk on his face.

"Your asking for it." Vegeta said, yelling as silver fur appeared on his arms. Vegeta's hair grew down to his waist, and changed color, becoming a platinum silver. Vegeta's height increased, and his eyes glowed with blue flame. Vegeta stood around Buu's height.

"Now I can finally make you pay for what you did to me years ago." Super Buu said, clutching his hands into fists.

"I'd like to see you try." Vegeta said with confidence.

Suddenly Super Buu extended his right arm and grabbed Vegeta's throat. Vegeta tried to get himself free, but Buu was too strong.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to lose your very mind and soul? To be trapped in some limbo with no hope of escape? Well Vegeta..I'm going to make you wish you were in limbo before I'm done with you." Super Buu said, stretching his right arm out so that Vegeta was smashed threw several buildings.

Super Buu dropped Vegeta, and retracted his arm. He used instant transmission to teleport directly to Vegeta.

Vegeta stood, scratched but most unharmed.

"I'm a much better fighter than I was the last time we fought you freak!" Vegeta said, launching himself at Super Buu in a furious assault.

Buu managed to somehow predict each and every one of Vegeta's punches, and effortlessly blocked each one with his arms. Buu then yelled, sending Vegeta flying backwards with a wave of his energy.

"Did you forget your friend Goku is a part of me now? I know exactly what your capable of. All your strengths, weaknesses, and techniques are known to me. Now Vegeta..it is time to show you what real suffering is." Super Buu said.

Buu in a flash moved forwards, his right and left arms glowing with golden energy. Vegeta recognized the attack immediately, and tried flying into the air to avoid being hit, but Buu suddenly changed his stance once Vegeta was in the air.

"Grand Kamehameha!" Super Buu yelled with a smile on his face, sending a pink blast of incredibly powerful energy in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta tried to block the attack, but was sent up into the sky. He did not stop moving until he was above the earth, in the vaccuum of space.

"That attack was too weak to harm me...what is Buu planning?" Vegeta asked aloud.

Suddenly Super Buu appeared in front of Vegeta. Vegeta managed to block a punch from the pink demon, but failed to stop the other one. Vegeta found himself being squeezed by a golden serpent-like dragon.

"The Dragon Fist technique is impressive is it not? Anyway..I love space and everything..but I'm really more of a down to earth kind of guy." Super Buu said, suddenly grabbing an injured Vegeta in a bear hug.

"Let go of me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh Vegeta I'm hurt. Its been years since we last saw each other and you don't want a hug?" Super Buu said, laughing at his own joke.

Super Buu suddenly flipped himself and Vegeta upside-down so that they were facing the Earth. He then flew at maximum speed towards the Earth.

The two slammed into a mountain, which promptly exploded. After the smoke cleared, a massive crater was revealed. Vegeta lay in his normal form, bloody and unconscious, while Super Buu floated in midair nearby.

"That was your limit Vegeta? I'm disappointed. Oh well, I can't have you die on me now can I? Considering the glorious plans I have for you." Super Buu said before ripping his own right arm off. Super Buu used his powers to change his arm's shape into a pink ball, which he then tossed, using his instantly regenerated new right arm, at Vegeta.

Before the blob could reach Vegeta however, Bardock appeared with Trunks and Gohan, all in their most powerful states.

Bardock blasted the blob, which turned into ash.

"I was wondering when you all would show up. But don't think that was my only way of absorbing Vegeta." Super Buu said before using his head tenticle to turn Vegeta into a chocolate bar.

"Father no!" Trunks yelled in alarm.

"Oh yes!" Super Buu said as the bar of chocolate floated over to him.

"We don't need this right now!" Gohan said.

Super Buu devoured the Vegeta-chocolate bar, and immediately steam poured from the holes in his arms. Super Buu laughed as the shirt on his chest changed to a blue and black version of Vegeto's shirt, and his face changed as well, resembling a combination of Vegeta and Goku's features with his own.

Gohan stared at Buu and was not sure what could be done. The real threat had not yet shown itself...and yet here was a foe that now easily had the power to destroy the universe.

Super Buu crossed his arms in a manner very much like that of Vegeta and smirked.

"What is so funny? I must have missed the joke." A familiar voice said from nearby.

Everyone looked in the direction of the newcomer.

It was a man who looked about twenty-something. He had spiky black hair that went down to his shoulders, and wore a white version of Goku's old combat uniform.

"Goten?" Trunks asked.

"The one and only!" Goten said with a smile.

Super Buu was not amused..


	2. Inner Conflict

Buu stared at Goten and narrowed his eyes.

With his arms crossed Super Buu spoke with a deep tone.

"Are you mocking me boy? Nobody mocks Buu and gets away with it." Super Buu said.

Goten turned towards the pink demon before responding.

"You absorbed my father and Vegeta in order to get your current power. The only one mocking you here is yourself. If you were truly a great fighter than you wouldn't need to absorb others for power." Goten said.

"It was the only way I would guarantee my existence. I don't expect you to understand." Super Buu said.

"Don't bother trying to reason with him Goten..you will only be wasting your time." A voice said from above.

Everyone present..including Buu looked up to see a humanoid figure with wings and a golden body flying a short distance above them.

"But Nouva...how do you expect me to defeat him? He has both my dad's and Vegeta's power at his disposal." Goten asked

Nouva Shenron floated down and landed next to Goten.

"Whoever said you would defeat him?" Nouva said with a smile on his golden face.

Nouva walked up to Super Buu and held out his right hand.

"So your Buu..my name is Nouva Shenron..pleased to meet you." The golden dragon said politely.

Super Buu was not sure how to react. Instead an internal struggle began in his mind.

Uub sat in a cross-legged position with his arms crossed floating in a black void.

"He was right ya know. You absorbed my teacher and Vegeta to get their power because you know if you had challenged them without it, they would have defeated you. But you also know that if we all were to become one..the power we would have would be on par with Goku in the very least." Uub said

"No..I would have to give up everything that I am. I'd much rather take the power of others than suffer that fate once again." Super Buu's voice said.

"You don't have to give up everything. If we are one..truly one being..then it would be more like how your mind changes after you absorb someone." Uub said.

"Your just saying that because you are concerned for your former teacher." Super Buu's voice said.

"Not just because I'm concerned. I'm saying it because it is the truth. We were all originally one person, you, me, and the other Buu. You remember how our soul became as it is now don't you?" Uub asked

Since he had been reduced to a consciousness inside Super Buu's soul, Uub had learned more about his past than he ever thought possible.

"Yes..it was long ago..and Bibidi was responsible. But I do not see how reuniting us would be in my best interests." Super Buu said

Uub tried to maintain his courage in the face of such an evil being as Super Buu. Luckily the years of training were paying off so far.

"Kid Buu was the being Bibidi created after stripping us of most of our intelligence and morals. He did that so that we would become his weapon. He did not realize that Kid Buu's ability to absorb would eventually reawaken the parts of Buu that Bibidi thought he had destroyed." Uub said.

"And now Kid Buu is you. You have a human mind and are far from the killing machine Bibidi intended you to be." Super Buu said with a neutral tone.

"Yes. I am no longer the creature Bibidi created. I am saying that if we were to become one again..you would not lose who you are..in fact if we do what I would like us to do..you never have to worry about oblivion again." Uub said.

There was no response. Uub imagined Buu was thinking on his words. At least..he hoped he was.

In the real world Super Buu began to laugh. All the Z-Fighters walked away in caution.

"None of you would even be a challenge to me now. Allow me to demonstrate." Super Buu said as he pointed both his hands in the Z-Fighter's direction.

A pink ball formed in front of Buu as the pink demon laughed at some unheard joke.

"Vanishing Ball!" Super Buu yelled, throwing his attack at the Earth itself.

Goten moved quickly, positioning himself under Buu's attack. He swung his right leg upwards and kicked the sphere with his right foot with great strength. The Vanishing Ball went flying into the sky, exploding somewhere beyond Earth's orbit.

"So you have gotten stronger Goten. I remember when you were that little brat who couldn't fight without fusing with Trunks." Super Buu said, laughing at Goten's heroics.

Goten stood back up and looked at Super Buu with disdain.

"Things change." Goten said.

"But can you stop my attack twice?" Super Buu asked as he floated into the air, forming a gigantic sphere of pink energy in his hands.

"Is that?" Gohan asked..narrowing his eyes.

"It looks like it..but I don't sense any spirit energy in that attack." Trunks remarked.

Goten yelled, powering up into a Super Saiyan Two, a form nobody had seen him use up until now. Goten's body was surrounded by an aura of blue-bio electricity as he looked upwards at Super Buu.

"I call it the Vanishing Bomb. It is like Goku's Spirit Bomb..only it is formed with my power instead of the spritual energy of the planet and the life on it. What do you think?" Super Buu asked as the sphere over his head grew to the size of a city.

Goten smiled. For whatever reason he wasn't afraid.

"_Remember what I taught you Goten." _Nouva thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"_I'll tell you what Uub..if that boy somehow manages to stop me from destroying the Earth with this attack..I'll consider doing as you suggest." _Super Buu thought as a twisted smile formed on his face.

"Farewell planet Earth!" Super Buu said, motioning towards the ground with his arms. The Vanishing Bomb slowly drifted towards Earth, chucks of rock and other debris floating upwards as it did so.

Goten braced himself. All the one thousand years of training he had done..it was all for moments like this.

"_I will hold you to that promise Buu. If this attack fails, you know what to do." _Uub thought from within Buu.

When the Vanishing Bomb was nearly touching the ground, Goten delivered a fierce kick to the bottom of the pink sphere, which suddenly flew up into the air and within moments, out of the planet's atmosphere.

"What? Impossible!" Super Buu said in disbelief.

In anger Super Buu floated downwards and stood a short distance from Goten, whose smile began to irritate the terror of the universe.

"If I have to go threw you to destroy this planet..than so be it." Super Buu said, then swung a punch at Goten, who managed to back away and avoid it.

Buu continually attempted to punch Goten, but found each and every one of his attacks unable to connect. It was almost as if Goten could predict his every move.

"Stop dodging and let me hit you!" Super Buu said angrily, swinging a hard right punch at Goten.

The attack managed to hit Goten in the face this time.

"Your overconfidence has cost you your life and the lives of your friends Goten. Did you really think you could dodge me forever?" Super Buu asked with a smile on his face.

Goten grabbed Super Buu's right arm with his left hand and pushed his fist out of his face. Goten smiled, his face completely unharmed by Buu's attack.

"I have a question for you Buu. Did you really think I'd actually let you hit me?" Goten said

Buu had a look of rage on his face.

"I'm going to make you dead." Super Buu said

"Come and try." Goten said with a smirk, gesturing Buu forward.

Super Buu attempted to punch Goten multiple times, but each attempt failed.

Finally Goten swung his right fist forward at Super Buu.

"_Buu I thought we had a deal?" _Uub thought.

Because Super Buu was distracted by Uub's thoughts he was unable to dodge Goten's attack, and was sent stumbling backwards from Goten's uppercut.

Goten pressed his advantage and delivered a series of quick punches to various points on Buu's body.

Gohan watched with an overwhelming sense of deja-vu. It was years ago..but he remembered fighting Buu in same way Goten was now, shortly after he had returned to Earth with the power Elder Kai had unlocked.

But how was Goten able to do so much against Buu in his current power as a mere-Super Saiyan Two?

"Enough. Lets see how you handle this." Super Buu said, cupping his hands together in a familiar stance.

"You should know the Kamehameha won't work on me Buu. I know everything there is to know about that move." Goten said with confidence.

"Who said anything about a Kamehameha? Hyper Dragon Wave!" Super Buu yelled, firing a pink serpent-like dragon made of energy in Goten's direction.

Goten's eyes widened in surprise. He flew backwards in an attempt to avoid the attack, but the attack seemed to be following him.

"Wasn't that the move Vegeto used against Krysis?" Bardock asked.

"Yes..I'm guessing sense he absorbed both Goku and Vegeta he is somehow able to use Vegeto's techniques.

Goten suddenly stopped flying backwards, and fired a yellow energy beam at the incoming dragon. The two attacks canceled each other out, but the resulting explosion sent Goten flying uncontrolably into the sky..where Buu was waiting.

Before Goten reached Super Buu's position, Buu held out his right hand, sending a sword made of energy at Goten. Goten yelled in pain as the blade pierced his chest. Super Buu held Goten up as a twisted smile appeared on the demon's face.

"Its funny. I was beaten so badly by Vegeto years ago..but now here I am with all his powers." Super Buu said.

"Powers you stole." Goten said weakly.

"_Let him go Buu..if you want real power..than do what you said you would do." _

"Shut up! I'm winning! I don't need you!" Super Buu suddenly said.

"Who are you talking to?" Goten asked

"That is none of your concern." Super Buu said, then tossed Goten back down towards the ground. Buu was about to slash Goten with his sword when he found his arm unable to move.

"_I don't like being ignored Buu." _

"Stop..let me finish him!" Super Buu said angrily.

Goten saw that as an opening as he landed on the ground.

"Time to use my maximum power." Goten said then yelled.

Goten's hair grew down to his waist, and his eyebrows completely disappeared.

Goten, now a Super Saiyan Three, formed energy in both his hands.

"Double Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing two beams of yellow energy at Super Buu.

"Let me move!" Super Buu said angrily as the blasts flew towards him.

"_Not unless you honor your word."_

"Fine!" Super Buu said, quickly dodging both blasts by flying to the side.

Super Buu landed near the Z-Fighters and had a look of pain on his face.

"What is going on?" Trunks asked.

"I sense his power decreasing for some reason." Gohan said as Goten flew over and stood next to his brother.

The shirt on Buu's chest disappeared as Buu's body reverted to its pre-absorbed state. Super Buu spat out two objects, which in a puff of smoke became an unconscious Goku and Vegeta.

Super Buu then flew away before anyone could ask what was going on.

"This had better not be a trick..or I'll make you pay." Super Buu said

Uub's mangled and dead body lay on the ground of what used to be Uub's village. Above, Super Buu floated, now glowing with pink energy.

"If I do this you have to promise one thing Uub." Super Buu said with a twisted smile forming on his face.

"_Name it." _

"Make Goten pay." Super Buu said with satisfaction.

There was a pause before Uub responded.

"_Very well..once we are one..the first thing I will do is finish the fight you started." _

"And you will do it my way. Got it?" Super Buu said.

"_Fine."_

Satisfied..Super Buu's body became a pink energy which floated down and engulfed Uub's dead body. Uub's life and injuries were healed, and Uub opened his eyes just as a vortex of pink energy formed around him.

Goten, Gohan and Trunks flew over to see what was going on.

The vortex subsided..revealing Majuub..or someone that looked like him. Majuub now lacked the black vest he had earlier. He had black bracelets on both wrists, and the familiar "M" belt Buu wore in all his forms was now on Majuub's waist instead of the belt Majuub wore before. Majuub also seemed more muscular, and slightly taller. The most noticeable change was that Majuub's pants were now jet black instead of white.

The youth opened his eyes and smiled.

"Is that..Uub?" Trunks asked out loud.

The new Majuub walked over to Goten, Trunks and Gohan.

"Goten..we have unfinished business." Majuub said. His voice sounded the same mostly..but there was something darker about it.

"You still want to fight?" Goten said, getting into a fighting position.

"That has not changed." Majuub said.

"Uub we have bigger things to worry about. We have to." Gohan started to say, but was interupted when Majuub grabbed Gohan by the throat and held him slightly above the ground.

"Do not tell me what to do Gohan. I could care less if this planet gets engulfed by demons." Majuub said with a completely straight face.

"Uub what are you saying?" Trunks said

"Uub..I don't know what has been going on with you..but I'm warning you now..put my brother down." Goten said with a dark tone.

Majuub gently dropped Gohan and looked at the Z-Fighters.

"Why should I care if demons go on a rampage and destroy the universe? I am a demon in case you forgot. Goku and Yemma only made me forget that fact. I thought I could enjoy a peaceful life as a human being. I was enjoying it..that was until Goku put the responsibility of the world on my shoulders. I was supposed to be the world's new hero..but I could never compete with Goku. You all think Super Buu was another person. Well your wrong..he and I are one in the same. I understand that now." Majuub said with the same sort of smile on his face that Super Buu would have made.

"So we made you forget who you were..we never asked you for your concent. But think of what the alternative would have been. Yemma could have just sentenced you to Hell, and that would be that." Gohan said weakly.

"Bardock seems to have survived the experience. The point is he got out and repented of his own free will..I was not so lucky..I did not have that choice." Majuub said as his body began to glow with pink energy.

"You would not have been able to make that choice on your own. You know that Uub." Gohan said, standing up.

Uub seemed to calm down abit.

Goku appeared suddenly. He looked tired, but otherwise unharmed.

"Dad?" Goten said in surprise.

"Uub I know I did not do the best job training you. I did not intend for you to feel as you did." Goku said.

A shrill wind blew across the desert island.

Majuub looked up into the cloudless azure sky and sighed.

"Goku..I'm no longer the boy you trained. I'm Majuub now." Majuub said, then turned towards Goten.

"Goten..this isn't over." Majuub said, then flew up into the sky.

"Uub wait!" Goku yelled, but it was too late.

Goku sighed and looked at Trunks and his sons.

"We need to talk." Goku said, prompting a nod from both Goten and Gohan.

Sometime later Goku stood with Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Nouva Shenron high atop Kami's lookout.

Dende stood, still wearing his white guardian robes and holding the wooden staff inherited from Kami, in front of the group.

Vegeta looked ok, whatever Buu had done in absorbing him had healed his injuries.

Mr. Popo, the black djinn who was groundskeeper and Kami's old faithful companion and servant, stood beside Dende.

"So Dende..Mr. Popo, I trust you know why I asked everyone to come?" Goku asked.

"Of coarse. I probably knew what was going on before Bardock told you Goku." Dende said

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Goku asked.

"As of yet..no..but I believe in the next couple of days we will know." Dende said.

"So we are supposed to let the enemy make the first move? I don't like the sound of that at all." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as a scowl formed on his face.

"It is not like we have much choice Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Alright. I suggest everyone go back to your normal lives for the moment. As soon as something happens..I will contact you all with telepathy." Dende said.

And with that..the meeting was over.

There was one on Earth that was far from pleased. He could care less about the possible demonic invasion. The only things on his mind were thoughts of anger, hate, and a desire for revenge.

His name was Majuub. Once he had been the student of one of the greatest heroes the universe had ever known. Now he was a living incarnation of barely restrained rage.

Majuub flew over mountains and forests, a reddish pink comet-like aura surrounded him as he flew.

"_Why did you not finish Goten when you had the chance? You promised me you would destroy him." _Super Buu's thoughts echoed in Majuub's mind.

"_Uub no want to kill Goten. Goten friend." _The thoughts of the other Buu echoed.

"_I fully intend on keeping my promise to you." Majuub thought._

"_Really? Then why did you hesitate?" _Super Buu's voice echoed.

"_Because Uub isn't like you." The other Buu thought._

"_We shall see." Super Buu thought._

Majuub flew over a vast green forest before arriving at his destination. Hovering over Goku's Mount Pouzu home, he could see Gohan talking to his wife Videl, who looked slightly larger in the belly than usual. Nearby was Pan, still wearing her tomboy outfit. Goku stood next to Pan. Neither Goten nor Bardock were anywhere to be seen.

Majuub sighed and landed in front of Goku. He wanted to fight Goten, but he had a score to settle with his old teacher as well.

"Majuub? What are you doing here?" Pan asked, suspicion in her voice.

"That is between me and your grandfather. Goku I've waited along time for this." Majuub said, staring relentlessly at Goku, who returned his gaze.

"Uub what is it that is bothering you?" Goku asked. Despite the Saiyan's calm exterior he was ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice if Uub decided to attack.

"You say that name like you know me. I'm afraid the insecure boy you knew is dead. Now Goku..allow me to interduce myself." Majuub said with a smile.

"What is this about Uub?" Goku asked as Gohan walked over to see what was going on.

"What do you think? First you decided to have me reincarnated. Then you trained me to be your replacement. Do you know how many long nights I couldn't sleep because I felt I was failing to live up to your expectations? No matter how hard I trained, I could never reach your level of power. I was barely useful against Baby. I was absolutely useless against Super Seventeen, let alone Omega or Tlama. I despaired thinking I would never be the hero you wanted me to be. But now that weight has been lifted off my shoulders. All the power King Yemma sealed away is mine again." Majuub said with a smile as a flame-like faint pink aura appeared around him.

"Before Yemma reincarnated you Uub, you were a monster. You were utterly without restraint, compassion or reason. You were utterly evil and insane. King Yemma did you a favor, sadly he is dead now. You should be thankful." Goku said with a serious tone.

"And yet I had no say in your plan of redemption." Majuub said.

"Honestly I don't think you would have been able to understand the concept before you were reincarnated Uub." Goku said.

"Grandpa is right Uub. Your life, your family, your entire being wouldn't exist now if it weren't for what he wished for you." Pan said.

"Pan did anyone ever tell you how much your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard?" Majuub said with a cruel smile as he briefly looked at Pan.

Pan looked down at her feet, she was obviously hurt by his comment.

"_Good" _Majuub thought to himself.

"Uub that was uncalled for. If you have a problem with me or anything I've done, there is no reason for you to take your unhappiness out on Pan. She has nothing to do with this." Goku said, a slight tone of anger in his voice at Majuub's attitude.

"You know Goku..you would not believe how good it feels to be liberated from living up to your impossibly high standard. Now enough talk, where is Goten?" Majuub asked.

"Right here." A familiar voice said from behind.

Majuub turned to see Goten, still dressed in his white uniform, although with a hair cut.

"Good you saved me the trouble of looking for you." Majuub said with a cruel smile.

Majuub pointed into the distance.

"There...meet me over there..we will settle things without you worrying about your precious family." Majuub said before flying off, Goten following closely behind him.

"_Why do you care if his family is hurt? His loved ones are of no concern to us." _Super Buu said from within Majuub's mind.

"_If I had harmed Pan or Videl that would have drawn Gohan and Goku into the battle. You know as well as I do that we are not yet at a level of power where we can so casually fight our battles. We must as you once said, know our physical and mental limitations." _Majuub thought.

Majuub and Goten both landed in a rocky area. Jagged razor-sharp cliffs under a clear azure sky defined the landscape.

"So you want to finish what you started as Super Buu I take it?" Goten asked, getting into a fighting stance, one leg in front of the other and both hands forming into fists.

"No..I want to make you dead." Majuub said darkly before he stretched his arms upwards and began to yell. Majuub's pink aura flared outwards violently as his muscles expanded slighty.

Majuub leapt at Goten, aiming a fierce right punch at the younger son of Goku. Goten easily blocked the attack with his left arm, but Majuub had ancipipated his movements and brought his left hand, glowing with pink energy, slamming into Goten's chest.

Goten flew backwards and crossed threw several rocky cliffs before coming to a stop. Majuub quickly flew over to where Goten was pressed against the side of a small mountain.

"What I want to know is how a weakling like you became so strong in so short a time." Majuub asked, raising his right arm and forming a ball of pink energy in his raised right hand.

"A well balanced breakfast." Goten responded with sarcasm.

"You think your hilarious don't you Goten? Well laugh at this!" Majuub yelled, throwing a pink sphere of energy in Goten's direction.

Goten smiled.

"You really are clueless Majuub. I case you hadn't noticed I haven't even transformed yet." Goten said, quickly powering up to a Super Saiyan and blasting Majuub's attack into oblivion.

Majuub smiled in a very Kid Buu like manner, and formed another sphere in his right hand, this time forming a much larger one.

"I once destroyed this planet with this same attack." Majuub said, forming a collosal reddish-pink orb which he held overhead. The orb created random bolts of lightning. The power Majuub was giving off had darkened the sky.

Goten ground his feet into the ground and prepared himself for what was about to come.

With a single gesture from Majuub, the enormious sphere floated downwards towards the Earth. Goten however, was not about to let the energy sphere destroy his home planet, and flew up and into the ball.

Majuub was surprised to say the least, when the sphere shrunk and was absorbed into Goten's body.

Goten landed on a cliff opposite his opponent and breathed heavily even as the skies returned to a normal peaceful shade of blue.

Majuub then pointed his right hand up into the sky again, but instead of a sphere he fired millions of small pink blasts of energy into the sky.

Goten's eyes widened as he remembered what Majuub had just done.

Years ago when Goten was a small child, Super Buu had used that same technique, which he called the Human Extinction Attack, to wipe out all the Earth's population.

Goten grew angry as nightmarish memories of those horrible times returned to the front of his mind.

"Uub you wouldn't dare!" Goten yelled.

"And why not? It is not like the people of this planet care one wit about me. They go about their boring little lives, eating, sleeping and working, repeating the same boring patterns waking moment. I think this is an act of compassion." Majuub yelled in response.

Goten clutched his fists in anger as the ground began to shake. Lightning suddenly danced around Goten's body.

Goten quickly flew forward and slammed Majuub in the face with a hard impact from his right shoulder. Goten quickly followed up his first attack with an uppercut to Majuub's jaw with his left fist.

"Those lives are not yours to take." Goten said before finishing his combo with a roundhouse kick which sent Majuub flying backwards.

Majuub managed to halt his flight backwards an stand. The reincarnate quickly wiped blood off his face and narrowed his eyes at Goten.

"You honestly thought my attack was aimed at this planet's population? Give me more credit than that Goten." Majuub said

Suddenly a rain of pink energy descended from the sky. Goten was forced to move as fast as he could to dodge each of the blasts.

The entire region was engulfed in a series of massive explosions.

In the distance, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan watched the battle.

"Father do you think Goten stands a chance against Majuub?" Gohan asked, crossing his muscular arms.

"Of coarse Uncle Goten stands a chance Dad. That jerk is no match for him." Pan said.

Videl smiled at her daughter.

"I wonder what my Dad will think when he finds out we are going to have another child Gohan." Videl said.

"He will probably be happy. Our children is part of what gives me the resolve to create a peaceful world." Gohan said, watching the distance as the constant flash of explosions stopped.

"Goten is still not using his full power. Judging by his current level of strength I'd say he is currently a Super Saiyan Two." Goku said, his full attention on the battle.

"How strong is Majuub now though Grandpa? That is what I'd like to know." Pan asked.

"He is about as strong as I was when I fought Omega Shenron." Goku said.

"Before or after we gave you a power increase?" Gohan asked.

"Before thankfully, but still Majuub's strength is unbelievable. I imagine King Yemma's death broke the seal on Uub's power." Goku said.

"That must be why Uub is acting like such a jerk." Pan said.

Back at the sight of the battle Goten and Majuub were exchanging blows at a rabid pace. The shockwaves from the impact of their attacks rippled threwout the area.

Majuub suddenly fired a weird pink beam in Goten's direction, which he was barely able to dodge. The beam struck a nearby boulder, which immediately transformed into chocolate.

"The candy trick again? Don't you ever get tired of that boring move?" Goten asked before forming charges of bluish-white energy in both hands.

"I could say the same about you and your family's obsession with the Kamehameha Wave." Majuub said before firing another beam from his fingers at Goten, who once again managed to dodge the chocolafying blast.

"Double Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing two equally powerful beams of bluish-white energy in Majuub's direction.

The beams hit only a pink sphere-shaped barrier, leaving Majuub totally unharmed.

"Thats a new trick." Goten said

Majuub smiled before stretching his left arm out in an inhuman manner and slamming Goten in the face with a hard punch.

Before Goten knew what just happened, Majuub stretched both arms in such a manner that they circled around Goten, restraining him.

"I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. But I am beginning to think your just about out of tricks yourself Goten." Majuub said.

Goten yelled in pain as Majuub painfully squeezed him.

"I know you still have one transformation left. There is no point in hiding it from me Goten. Everything Super Buu knows I know." Majuub said.

Goten yelled, but this time from increasing his own power rather than from pain. Majuub was forced backwards, his arms returning to their normal shape and length. Goten meanwhile had transformed yet again, this time into the long-haired form of the Super Saiyan Three.

"Your finally getting serious." Majuub said

Goten ignored Majuub. He stared at the reincarnate with blue eyes that had not a trace of pity or remorse.

"We gave you everything. Friendship..a purpose. And you have thrown it all away. You had your chance for redemption Maijin Buu, but that chance has now passed. Its over for you." Goten said in a deeper voice than usual.

Goten held out his right hand and formed what looked like a molecule in his hand.

"So now your the one who gets to decide the fate of others?" Majuub said angrily.

"Thats right. Atom.." Goten started, but was stopped when Goku appeared in front of him using instant transmission.

"Father get out of my way." Goten said with a dark tone.

"No Goten. I won't let you kill Majuub. Majuub, I don't know what is bothering you, but I can help you. It doesn't have to be this way." Goku pleaded.

"Quite a site to see the mighty Goku plead before little old me. You will never understand what torments me Goku because you understand nothing about me." Majuub said

Goten's impatience grew. Here was someone who wanted to kill him and had nearly destroyed the Earth, and yet his father would not allow him to do what needed to be done.

Goten angrily cursed and transformed back into his base form.

"If he goes on a rampage again and starts killing people, don't expect me to help you stop him." Goten said, flying up into the sky.

Goku ignored his son and responded to Majuub's last statement.

"If I don't understand..than help me to understand." Goku said.

Majuub clutched his fists tightly. Majuub looked down at the ground, a look of great inner turmoil and inner conflict on his young face.

"Maybe someday we can be friends again Goku...but for now I need to figure out who I am." Majuub said sadly before flying up into the sky himself.

Goku stared off into the setting sun, in the direction Majuub had flown.

"And when you figure that out my friend..I will be there for you." Goku said solemnly.


	3. Demonic Invitation

The chaos of war that had consumed Otherworld since King Yemma's untimely death continued. Without Yemma's influence, the many dark souls imprisoned in Hell had been set free. Now a battle was being waged between the warriors released from Hell and the warriors of Heaven, who had been sent by the Grand Kai to restore order to Otherworld.

In the skies over Snake Way, two clouds of fighters stood opposed to each other. On one side was the Green, black, white and violet Android known as Cell. Cell stood hovering in midair with his arms crossed, hundreds of the worst Hell had to offer behind him.

Cell smirked before gesturing for the warriors behind him to attack.

"ATTACK!" Cell yelled

In front of the opposing cloud of fighters was the green skinned warrior known as Pikon. Pikon wore his usual white outfit and black hat.

"This madness has gone on long enough. Lets make the Grand Kai proud guys. Attack!" Pikon said, gesturing towards Cell in the distance.

In moments both groups of warriors were on each other, and explosions, energy blasts, and shockwaves from the ensuing combat shook the sky.

In the distance, three figures watched the battle from on top the Check-In station. All three were cloaked in black robes. One of the three spoke. His voice was sinister, deep, and somehow familiar.

"Look as the mortals destroy each other. Without that fool Yemma this entire dimension has descended into chaos." The figure, who at his full height was quite tall, said.

"Dabura you expected anything less? It is just as the master said, the Otherworld will be in chaos, giving us the chance to slip into the living world." A second figure, who had a young but aristocratic sounding voice said.

Dabora smiled from beneath his cloak.

On Earth, ominious black clouds covered the sky of the entire planet. Vegeta looked out the window of his new home and narrowed his eyes. He had sensed energy like what he felt now before. He was not sure where though.

Goten was holding the hand of Valese, wearing his jeans and white shirt again. He had an object in his hand which he was going to reveal to Valese, when the clouds blotted out the sun, and the ominious energy appeared.

At Mount Poazu Gohan stood wearing a red combat uniform with Videl and Pan by his side.

"I don't like the feel of this energy." Gohan said with a worried tone.

"It has been a long time Gohan." A voice was heard saying.

Gohan looked directly above him to see a cloaked figure descend from the sky and land in from of him and his family.

The figure quickly removed his cloak to reveal his identity as Dabura. Dabura had a red outfit and a black cape, but otherwise looked unchanged from what Gohan remembered.

"Dabura? How are you alive?" Gohan asked.

"Let me just say I have friends in high, or more accurately, low places." Dabura said with a smile.

"What is it you want?" Gohan asked

"Dad who is this Dabura guy?" Pan asked

"Oh where are my manners. I am Dabura King of the Demon World, or more procisely, king of the first demon world. Gohan I am here for only one purpose." Dabura said, crossing his arms.

"My dad isn't interested in anything you have to say!" Pan said angrily.

"Pan be quiet!" Videl said sternly to her daughter.

"But mom!" Pan argued.

"You should listen to your mother girl. Anyways..Gohan here is my proposal. I wish to challenge you to a rematch. Our last battle really had no final outcome, so I'd like to settle things." Dabura said with a friendly smile.

Gohan knew the smile was only hiding Dabura's true intentions.

"I have gotten much stronger since we last fought Dabura." Gohan said.

"So have I. Anyways, here are the rules of our rematch. You have one week to journey threw my level of Demon World and defeat me, or the demonic energy covering this world will destroy the planet permanently." Dabura said, then flew off into the sky.

In East City Valese gripped Goten's right hand tightly.

Valese wore an orange dress and red shoes, her hair was its usual wavy brown.

"Goten what is happening?" The innocent girl asked.

"I'm not sure..but this feels like..demonic energy." Goten said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Suddenly a thick fog rolled threw the area, blocking Goten and Valese' view of the area. The sound of horse hoofs walking on the pavement could be heard. Goten could feel someone powerful approaching them, and he did not like the feeling he was getting from whoever it was.

Two black horses with blood red glowing eyes walked up to Goten and Valese pulling what looked like a wooden stage coach. One of the stage coach's doors opened and a charismatic man with long straight white hair, a youthful..if pale face, red cape and black Victorian era aristocratic clothing with red trimmings stepped out and planted his black shoes on the concrete.

Goten narrowed his eyes at the man, noticing he had two large crimson colored bat-like wings.

"Goten son of Goku. It is truly a pleasure to meet one from such a noble family." The figure said with an aristocratic eastern European ascent.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Goten asked with a cautious tone to his voice.

"Who am I? Oh yes that is right, where are my manners? My name is Malistar, Count Malistar, king of the fourth demon world.

"Fourth demon world?" Goten asked.

"Yes, there are ten demon worlds total, and a king for each one. As king of the fourth world I am the sixth strongest in terms of power." Malistar said, then turned his red gaze on Valese.

"Madame I would have your company." Malistar said, pointing at Valese with a commanding finger.

"Valese is taken." Goten said with an annoyed tone, not liking where this was going in the slightest.

Valese walked over to Malistar and stood in front of him.

"Would you not prefer a creature of beauty like myself to this half-saiyan brute?" Malistar said with a fanged smile on his red lips.

"Yes..your much better than Goten." Valese said without enthusism or emotion, suggesting some kind of mind control was at work.

"Whatever you just did to her..undo it now!" Goten yelled in anger.

"Tsk Tsk Goten. I know your saiyan blood must be boiling for a fight right now, and we will have a battle, but not here." Malistar said before moving his lips slowly closer to Valese' neck.

"I said let her go!" Goten yelled in anger, becoming a Super Saiyan in an instant and rushing forward at Malistar.

"Crimson Scourge!" Malistar yelled, summoning a whip made of red crackling energy into his left hand. Malistar moved quickly and struck at Goten, forcing him into the concrete nearby painfully.

"If you really want your bride to be returned to you unharmed, you will journey to my level of demon world and defeat me in combat before the bell tolls. If you fail, Valese will become a vampire and my servant for all eternity." Malistar said, carrying Valese into his stagecoach.

"Valese! Valese no!" Goten said, trying to fly at the stagecoach. Instead Goten met empty air..Malistar and Valese were gone.

Elsewhere in East City a large muscular man rode on a motorcycle that left flames in its wake. The man had long black hair and a beard and mustache of the same color, as well as two tiny horns on his head. This "Hell's Angel from hell" rode threw cars and other traffic as though they didn't exist.

Finally the man arrived at his destination. It was the new headquarters for Capsule Corp as well as the new home for Bulma and Vegeta. Sure enough, the Prince of all Saiyans stood with his arms crossed, as if waiting for the rider.

Vegeta still wore his black outfit, with white boots and gloves completing his appearence.

The demon on the motorcycle hopped off his bike. The man wore a black leather jacket, black leather gloves, blue jeans, and grey boots with spikes protruding from them. The demon also had two shoulder pads with the same spikes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vegeta said with a cautious tone.

"My name is Zaragoth, I am King of the second demon world, as for what I want? I want to kick your ass." The large demonic man said in a tough sounding male voice.

"Oh really? Then by all means come and try." Vegeta said, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I said I want to kick your ass..I didn't say now. Heres the deal." Zaragoth said, pointing a gloved finger in Vegeta's direction.

"You have about two weeks to get threw my layer of Demon World and defeat me. If you fail to do so, this planet and everyone on it will be destroyed forever. You have heard my terms, this is the only warning I will give you." Zaragoth said, getting back on his motorcyle.

As the hell rider rode away Vegeta sighed.

"_Despite his ridiculous appearance that Zaragoth's strength was nothing to laugh at." _Vegeta thought, looking up at the cloud-filled sky.

"Kakorot I fear we will not discover the secret of surpassing Super Saiyan Five in time." Vegeta said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile elsewhere on Earth, Majuub sat cross-legged and alone on a boulder in what had been his village. He could feel the demonic energy surrounding the planet. A few days ago it would have alarmed him, but now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Majuub looked briefly at the foreboding clouds.

"_If this world is to die than let it die. My life will continue even if this world is gone." _Majuub thought.

"_This energy may not alarm you now Uub..but it should. I have felt such energy before...I'm sure you remember it from somewhere..somewhere long ago." _Super Buu's voice echoed in Majuub's head.

The sound of someone landing nearby could be heard.

Majuub stood up and turned around to look at his surprise visitor.

It was a tall thin yet muscular humanoid with red skin and pointed red ears. The figure had a purple carapace covering its chest, ankles and forearms. A carapace also existed on the being's head which ended in a pair of symmetrical violet horns.

The being was obviously a demon, and quite powerful from what Majuub could tell. The question was..what did it want?

"Well aren't we the lonely one? Why does the reincarnation of Maijin Buu choose solitude for his company?" The figure said with a toothy smile. The being had a deep, masculine voice that was full of trickery. Majuub noticed the figure had a long lizard-like red tail.

"I came here to think. I need to find out who I am, and I can't do that with people bothering me." Majuub said, sending an annoyed gaze at his mystery visitor.

"Well I won't take up any more of your time than is needed. My name is Janemba, also known as king of the seventh demon world, and master of time and space." Janemba said with a bow.

"Are you the one responsible for the energy surrounding this planet?" Majuub asked.

"It is not I that is responsible for the miasma that covers this ball of rock. The one responsible is the tenth king and my supreme leader. Speaking of which...he would be able to answer any and all questions you have figuring your existence, and so much more." Janemba said with a sinister smile.

"How do I find this supreme king of yours?" Majuub asked.

"You must journey threw all nine levels of Demon World and defeat each world's king in order to reach the tenth and speak with the master. I'm sure your more than capable...now a must bid thee adieu!" Janemba said, making a graceful bow before disappearing into thin air.

"What a weird guy..I guess I should do as he suggests..I suppose that means I'll need the others help. Oh well." Majuub said out loud to himself.

"_If they get in our way don't hesitate to make them pay." Super Buu's voice echoed in Uub's mind._

Majuub smiled before flying off into the dark cloud covered sky.

Sometime later on Kami's lookout...

Dende looked over the Earth with increasing alarm as the demonic energy he sensed began to grow.

Mr. Popo stood beside his friend, the black djinn a welcome presence for the Earth's guardian.

"I've sensed energy like this before...when Garlic Jr. pored that horrid black water mist over the Earth." Mr. Popo said.

"But as I recall from when you told me that story , that mist caused everything on Earth that was exposed to it to become infected with evil. The evil I am sensing now is not effecting the Earth itself directly, at least not yet." Dende said.

Suddenly Goku appeared using instant transmission with Gohan, Pan and Videl. Moments later Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Bulla and Goten flew down and landed on the lookout, Bulma and Bulla from inside a small orange capsule corp helicopter. The last three to arrive were Nouva Shenron, Bardock and Majuub.

"So I take it each of you also encountered a demon king?" Vegeta asked flatly.

Goten and Gohan both nodded, Majuub nodded a second later.

"So what did these demon kings want?" Nouva Shenron asked, his golden skin dulled by the lack of sunlight.

"The one that appeared to me wanted a rematch, saying that unless we defeat him in a week, than the Earth will be permanently destroyed. It was Dabura..somehow he has returned." Gohan said.

"The guy I saw said the Earth would be destroyed if we did not defeat him in fourteen days." Vegeta remarked.

"The one I encountered said Valese would become his vampire bride for all eternity unless I stopped him before the bell tolls, whatever that means. He also said he was the king of the fourth level of Demon World." Goten said.

"The guy I spoke with said he was the king of the seventh level." Majuub said

"Now that you mention it, the reject Hell's angel said he was the King of the second demon world." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"What does it all mean?" Goku said.

"I can perhaps answer that question Goku." Nouva Shenron said, crossing his arms.

"If you can help this all make sense than go right ahead." Goku said with a smile.

"Well..Dabura is the first king, and gave a week time limit to defeat him. The person Vegeta met meanwhile, gave a two-week time limit. That and the number of each king begs the theory that perhaps this is a game to them. We have to defeat each King in order to proceed to the next level of Demon World, with a time limit imposed on us of one week for each Demon King." Nouva Shenron said

"Yes..that makes sense! Your quite good at the detective work Nouva." Bulma complemented the dragon.

Nouva smiled.

"It was..elementary." Nouva Shenron said.

"It is sort of like the video games I used to play where you had to beat a level to get to the next one. Remember Trunks?" Goten asked his old friend.

"Yeah, only if we fail to clear a level on time then everyone pays the price." Trunks said.

"Demon world having levels...did you know about this ?" Dende asked as he leaned on his staff.

"I had heard that Garlic Sr. was originally from the fourth demon world, but his time spent in this world greatly weakened him. Garlic Jr tried to counter that problem by bringing part of his home dimension here in the form of the Makio star." Mr. Popo said.

"Not to interupt but, how do we get to Demon World anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I know how. I can take everyone there." Bardock said with a serious expression on his face.

Suddenly Janemba appeared out of nowhere in the form of digital-looking colored blocks.

"The way into Demon World you have in mind..is not one that will save mankind." Janemba said with a toothy grin.

"Whose this clown?" Vegeta asked.

"If you all want to overcome our challenge, than you must start from the bottom." Janemba said, materializing a red sword in his red hand.

All the fighters present readied themselves for battle, but instead of attacking them, the red and violet demon attacked the air, causing a fissure to form in space and time.

An orange door with a demonic looking carving and handle appeared.

"From this door you shall proceed to find that which you all seek." Janemba said, disappearing once again.

Goku walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a charred black landscape with what looked like rivers of lava, red sky, and discarded war equipment for as far as the eye could see. The worst part was the smell. The smell of sulphur assaulted Goku's senses the moment he had opened the door.

"That is the demon world all right." Goku said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Its not like we have much of a choice." Vegeta said, walking over to Goku.

"Alright looks like this is it. Pan I want you to look after your mom and brother for me until I get back." Gohan said, smiling at his family.

"Will do daddy." Pan said, smiling at her father.

Bulma and Bulla walked over to Vegeta.

"You better come back my prince." Bulma said with a smile.

"Dad you owe me another shopping trip..you better come back." Bulla said, causing Vegeta to wince slightly.

"Do not worry..I have some of the strongest warriors to have ever lived with me, and besides..am I not the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"I'll make sure he comes back mom." Trunks said.

Majuub ignored the others as they said their goodbyes. A brief memory of his parents flooded his mind, but it was soon replaced by the image of Super Buu devouring them.

Majuub shook his head and walked ever closer to the door.

Nouva stood next to Goten, who looked up at the golden dragon.

"Goten, these upcoming battles will put the training I gave you to the ultimate test. Be mentally prepared as I instructed you." Nouva Shenron said.

"I will sir..don't worry." Goten said, grabbing a capsule out of his pocket which he pressed. In seconds his cloths were replaced by his white combat uniform.

Bardock stood at the back as the other fighters walked one-by-one threw the door. He could not shake a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	4. The Fallen and the Just

The Z-Fighters had arrived in Demon World. Once all seven warriors were threw the door, the door vanished.

Goku turned around and sighed.

"Well we all knew this was probably a one-way trip anyway." Goku said calmly.

Gohan looked around at the bleak landscape. The land was charred black, the rivers composed of boiling blood. The entire world looked like it was the graveyard for all manner of weapons from all the wars fought in the universe.

"So this is Dabura's domain." Gohan said.

"Anyone know where we are supposed to go?" Goten asked.

A shadow fell on the group as a black cloud passed in front of the bloated red sun that lit the world.

Bardock crossed his arms over his green-armor.

"If we keep going North we will reach him." Bardock said

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Gohan asked, floating above the black earth.

As soon as Gohan lifted off the ground he dropped back down.

"For some reason I can't fly properly here." Gohan said with disdain.

Goku placed a couple fingers on his forehead. Sure enough, his Instant Transmission failed to work.

"Looks like we will be walking." Goku said.

For several hours the group walked over the charred ground, their every footstep making a snapping sound. Eventually the group came to the scene of a battle. On both sides were demons of various sizes. The two opposed armies of demons crashed into each other, blood and cries of pain and rage were heard.

"What do you think they are fighting over?" Goten asked.

Nouva Shenron stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"They are fighting for Dabura's amusement, fighting a war for its own sake." The fire dragon said with disgust.

In moments the two armies were reduced to a broken and battered field of corpses, the blood of the demons flowing together into a new river.

"_Now I know where the rivers here come from." _Gohan thought morbidly.

As the group was about to pass threw the area, the armies of the dead somehow came back to life. The two sides snarled at each other and gripped their weapons.

"They fight for all eternity, without cause and without end." Nouva Shenron said.

"Hell if ever there was one." Trunks said quietly, somewhat disturbed.

To Goku such an idea was obscene. He lived for fighting. To him fighting was fun, either for the fun of it, or to defend those he cared about, the innocent who couldn't protect themselves. To force anyone to fight forever as an act of torture was just about one of the cruelest things Goku had ever witnessed.

"Lets hurry and get to Dabura, I've had just about enough of this place already." Goku said with disgust.

"_I don't blame you Kakorot." _Vegeta thought.

The group managed to sneak past the endless battlefield. The crash of thunder could be heard from above as red rain started falling from the bleak skies.

Everyone in the group wished they could fly, but for some reason, perhaps simply to torture them, Dabura had disabled flying in his domain, making them witness the sure brutality and hell of the first demon world.

For several hours the group walked and endured the harsh weather. When the rain finally abated, the harsh red sun of the world bombarded all the Z-Fighters was a harsh heat. Everyone except Nouva Shenron found the heat unpleasant, but even Nouva did not look like he enjoyed it.

"How much further until we reach Dabura?" Goten asked.

"Whats wrong Goten? Can't stand the heat?" Majuub said cruelly with a half smile to the younger son of Goku. 

Goten rolled his eyes at Majuub, but otherwise ignored him.

"We still have a long way to go. I think I begin to understand why we were given a week." Bardock said with a sigh.

"Do you really think Dabura is a week's distance away?" Trunks asked.

"There is no way of knowing Trunks. The only way we will find that out is by finding him. I wish I could say more." Bardock said.

The group walked over a thin bridge of rock, below them was an unbelievably large river of lava.

Two shadows could be seen on the ground.

Vegeta was the first to notice.

"Everyone look out!" Vegeta yelled as two demons flew down and landed in the middle of the group.

One demon was blue in coloration, the other blood red. Both were humanoid and had arms which doubled as wings. The two demons had grinning gargoyle like faces.

"You shouldn't worry about reaching Dabura..because you all are going to die here and now by our hands." The red demon said.

Without warning the blue demon breathed a cone of blue flames at the Z-Fighters, creating a circle around them.

"All the foes you have vanguished..all for nothing Goku!" The red demon said mockingly.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, he didn't dare risk a higher transformation, as doing so could break the bridge they were standing on. Without the ability to fly they would be doomed if that were to occur.

"Goku let me handle them." Nouva Shenron said, boldly stepping threw the flames surrounding them.

"So your immune to our flames? So what, your friends aren't. Let us turn up the heat brother." The red demon said, then he and the blue demon breathed a stream of red and blue flames with increasing intensity at the Z-Fighters.

Nouva looked above at the sun present in the sky and smiled. The sun was his friend, his ally. With it present Nouva had an unlimited amount of energy to draw from.

Nouva crossed his arms over his chest in an x-pattern, lenses of a glass-like material appeared above him.

"Nova Death-Ray!" Nouva yelled, sending a beam of red energy in the red demon's direction.

The beam struck the surprised demon and destroyed him in an instant. Nouva turned around and looked at the blue demon, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you going to let us pass? Or would you like to meet the same fate as your brother?" Nouva asked with a smile on his golden face.

The blue demon yelled in fear and flew off, the fires surrounding the Z-Fighters disappearing.

"Nicely done dragon." Vegeta said, quite impressed.

"Thankyou. Now, shall we continue?" Nouva asked.

With that the group continued along the stone bridge, finally reaching the other side an hour later.

Ahead was a field of red grass. Tall trees with red fruit, green leaves and red-brown trunks grew here and there.

"This is different.." Gohan said.

"It is pleasant even. Much different than the first part of this world." Goten said.

"Don't be deceived by appearences Goten." Vegeta said, hovering his foot above the red grass, which hissed and twisted below him. Tiny mouths could be seen opening on the grass.

"How are we supposed to get past this if we can't fly?" Goten asked.

"We use a cleansing flame." Nouva said.

"Nova Death-Ray!" Nouva yelled, sending a fire beam forward which cleared a path threw the hellish grass.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us Nouva." Goku said.

"I just hope this makes up for my failure against Syn." Nouva said.

Goku remembered when he first encountered the four-star shadow dragon. At the time Goku thought Nouva was an enemy, but that changed when he showed mercy to his granddaughter, not wanting to involve her in their battle. Nouva was the only Shadow Dragon who had a code of honor. He did what he did for the same reasons Goku did, for the love of the fight.

At first Goku had wondered why Nouva of all the shadow dragons had been the only one not totally consumed by evil. But then he remembered that it was the four-star ball that Nouva had come from. That dragonball had been his grandfather's. For years his grandfather had held that ball, then later Goku had.

Unlike the other dragonballs, which had stored only negative energy, the four star had also stored the positive energy of Goku's grandfather, as well as Goku himself. When Nouva was created..he alone could make the choice to serve either good or evil.

Lucky for all of them, Nouva had chosen the side of good.

The group walked over the charred, dead remains of the red flesh-eating grass as they made their way yet closer to Dabura.

Gohan looked onward, suddenly seeing the image of Piccolo.

"Why did you let me die Gohan? I was like a father to you. I thought you were my friend!" The voice of Piccolo said from the apparition.

Guilt filled Gohan.

"I had no way of helping you Piccolo? You went to fight Krysis alone!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan who are you talking to? There is nothing there!" Goku yelled in alarm.

"No..there is definitely someone here." Bardock said, narrowing his eyes.

"Gohan help me!" The image of Piccolo said weakly before suddenly turning to stone.

The deep cruel laughter of Dabura could be heard all around them.

"Dabura! You think you can toy with me like this? Do you know what I'm capable of?" Gohan yelled angrily to the sky.

"He is trying to get under your skin man, don't let him." Trunks said.

"Gohan you must stay cool. Don't give him the satisfaction of angering you." Bardock said.

Gohan visibly calmed as the group made its way past the sinister field. Vegeta turned his attention to the fruit-baring trees.

"Immortality can be yours Saiyan Prince.." A deep voice said in Vegeta's mind.

Vegeta could not help himself. He reached up to the tree, the desire to eat one of the ruby-red fruits overpowering him.

"Yes..your quest for greatness...your desire to surpass Super Saiyan Five..are all yours." The voice said.

"No..something is wrong." Vegeta said

"Now Vegeta is doing it." Goten said.

"Father don't give in." Trunks said with concern in his voice.

"This place is driving you people crazy because your all weaklings." Majuub said.

"Majuub your not helping." Gohan said.

"Who said I wanted to help?" Majuub said.

"There is nothing wrong with reaching your deepest desires. Reach out, pluck an apple..all you desire shall be yours." The voice said.

"No. Get out of my head!" Vegeta yelled.

The deep laughter of Dabura could be heard echoing threw out the region.

"You could have been the greatest champion of darkness Vegeta. But you had to let your feelings for your family hold you back. Now look how pathetic you have become, a champion of the just and the weak." The voice said.

"I'm not the one who is pathetic..it is you..Dabura!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well done, I suppose there is no point in hiding myself any longer." Dabura said.

Suddenly a large stone circular area appeared in front of them, in the center of reach was a black throne on which everyone could clearly see Dabura. Surrounding the circle were millions of stone statues, each with expressions of pain and fear on their face.

The group walked onto the circle of stone. Dabura suddenly rose from his throne and clapped his hands in mock congratulations.

"Well done. I honestly didn't think you mortals would actually reach me. The hazards of my world combined with my restriction of your movement-enhancing abilities should have killed you. I suppose a part of me knew you would succeed, but regardless I couldn't make things easy for you..where would the fun in that be?" Dabura said, glancing at Gohan and Vegeta briefly.

"So this was all just a game to you?" Trunks asked, anger evident in his voice.

"You like my collection?" Dabura asked, ignoring Trunks and pointing to the stone statues.

"Let me guess..all your past victims?" Gohan asked.

"Indeed. I see you have not forgotten my petrification technique." Dabura said with a smile on his red face.

"How could anyone forget something that horrible?" Gohan asked.

Dabura briefly glanced at Majuub before turning his attention back to Gohan.

"Before that imp appeared in my world and forced me..a King of the demon world, to be his slave, I had entire worlds covered with such statues. Honestly when that fat pink blob killed me, I thought I was done for. But luckily for me the emperor still had a use for me. You mortals will soon witness the full fury of Dabura." Dabura said.

"Emperor?" Gohan asked.

"The king of us all. The tenth king. I believe Bardock and Trunks have some knowledge of whom I speak." Dabura said.

"Azrael." Bardock said as the crash of thunder was heard echoing in the distance.

"Correct mortal. Each of us Demon Kings represents a different shade of evil. The emperor is the darkest and more primal shade of all. Perhaps you will see why for yourselves one day..but for now mortals..you must face me." Dabura said, clutching his hands suddenly into fists.

"This fight is mine guys." Gohan said, stepping forward.

"Without fear you step into the fray Gohan, despite not knowing your enemy." Dabura said as a red glow began to surround his body.

"I've fought you before..I think I know you pretty well." Gohan said, clutching his hands into fists as he prepared to power up.

Dabura and Gohan as one yelled as each powered up. The other Z-Fighters got a good distance from the two fighters, everyone knowing the battle would likely be destructive.

Dabura was surrounded by a black and red aura. Gohan had remembered Dabura powering up, but never to this extent.

"Years ago I gave you but a glimpse of my true power. Now Gohan you see the full extent of my demonic will." Dabura said

Gohan in response transformed into his Mystic Super Saiyan Four form, red fur covering his arms, a red tail appearing, and finally the bat-like marking on Gohan's chest.

"It is impressive how much you've increased your own power, but I'm feeling pretty confident myself." Gohan said.

Dabura suddenly flew forward. He attempted to punch Gohan several times, but Gohan proved too fast with his transformation, and easily dodged each attack. Gohan brought his right fist up in the form of an uppercut and slammed Dabura hard in the chest. The demon king opened his mouth in shock and pain but quickly recovered, breathing a cone of fire at Gohan. Gohan flew backwards and then up into the air, glad his flight had returned as it enabled him to dodge Dabura's evil flame.

Dabura looked upwards and smiled, firing hundreds of red hellish blasts of energy in Gohan's direction.

Gohan flew threw the cloud of energy attacks and slammed Dabura twice with both fists before kneeing the demon king hard in the stomach.

Gohan brought his right leg around and kicked Dabura into a mountain of stone statues, each crumbling into dust on impact.

"Dabura is this all the power you have? I'm disappointed." Gohan yelled, crossing his arms.

"Pride comes before the fall Gohan. Believe me..I'd know." Dabura said before laughing.

Dabura suddenly appeared a short distance ahead of Gohan, holding out his right hand.

"Sword!" Dabura yelled, and suddenly a large scimitar like blade with a yellow cross-guard appeared in his hand as if by magic.

Seconds after creating his weapon, Dabura descended upon Gohan.

" Attack!" Dabura yelled, then struck Gohan with at least twelve slashes from his sword before firing a black blast of energy which send Gohan colliding with a different mountain of statues.

"I grow tired of this game. I expected to fight a fierce half-saiyan warrior. You disappoint me Gohan. I suppose you mortals are only capable of so much. Evil..Impulse!" Dabura yelled, firing a large sphere of dark black and red energy from his right hand in Gohan's direction.

Gohan was finally able to stand when he saw Dabura's attack heading his way.

"I don't think so. Meha Wave!" Gohan yelled, firing an orange beam of energy from his right hand.

Gohan's attack pushed Dabura's attack backwards towards the demon king.

"So you do have some fight in you. No matter. Evil Detonation!" Dabura yelled, causing his earlier attack to suddenly explode. The shockwave from the explosion sent Gohan soaring into the air, while Dabura seemed unaffected.

In the distance the Z-Fighters watched the battle, Goku having a bad feeling.

"Dabura was able to telepathicly reach out and manipulate Gohan and Vegeta earlier, what is more he was able to disable our ability to fly. He is just toying with Gohan." Goku said.

"The Supreme Kai did mention that in Dabura's demon world he was the strongest by far. Maybe being in his own world gives him more power?" Vegeta suggested.

"Gohan..your strength has always been in your anger. You take after me in that regard. Don't fight your rage..let it give you strength." Bardock said

Gohan wiped blood off his chin, then flew down at Dabura. Dabura smiled and spit several globs in Gohan's direction. Gohan was easily able to dodge all three. Gohan than began relentlessly pummeling the demon king with hundreds of rapid-fire punches.

Dabura brought his sword around and attempted to slash Gohan away from him, but Dabura miscalculated, the half-saiyan using an after-image, Dabura striking only air.

Gohan tapped on Dabura's shoulder, the Demon King turned around only to be greeted by the sight of Gohan's right fist striking him in the jaw. Dabura dropped his sword, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dabura and Gohan then rushed at each other. Each began striking the other or attempting to strike the other in a deadly dance of blocks, punches and kicks. The sky shook from the intensity of the battle.

Dabura and Gohan then flew some distance from each other.

Dabura wiped blood from his mouth and smiled at Gohan.

"Now that is more like it. You didn't have that sprit when we fought before, yet I sense you still have yet to show me your real fighting ability Gohan." Dabura said with a wicked smile.

"I am at my maximum now. I don't know what your talking about." Gohan said.

"Someone with my level of power is very rarely given a true challenge. I know all about your father and Vegeta's Super Saiyan Five transformation. If they can reach such a level..than you should be able to as well." Dabura said.

"Why would you want me to reach a level that would most likely cause your death?" Gohan asked.

"Let me tell you a secret mortal. I have not been fighting you with my true might and power this entire time. This world gives me a far greater level of power. That power would make you nothing to me." Dabura boasted.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not letting you get such an advantage over me. I'm ending this fight, for the people I care about and everyone held hostage on Earth." Gohan said.

"By all means, show me your fury Gohan." Dabura said, taunting his opponent.

Gohan cupped his hands and got into a familiar stance.

"Ka" Gohan started

"You and your family just never get tired of move do you?" Dabura said, crossing his arms with confidence.

"Meh" Gohan continued.

"Spear!" Dabura yelled, summoning a long curved spear into his right hand.

"Ha" Gohan continued.

Dabura rushed forward, intending on impaling Gohan for his arrogance.

"Meh" Gohan continued to chant.

Dabura was a hairs-breathe away from Gohan when Gohan yelled "HA!", sending an enormous blue beam of pure energy at point-blank range into Dabura.

Dabura screamed in pain as he was sent high into the red sky. Dabura disappeared from view, becoming a point of light in the sky before disappearing entirely.

"Is Dabura gone dad?" Goten asked.

Goku narrowed his eyes in the direction Dabura went.

"Part of me would say yes, but something tells me this is far from over." Goku said.

Sure enough a red star could be seen rapidly approaching the battlefield.

The star was revealed to be Dabura, covered in a blood-red aura.

Dabura was breathing heavily, blood flowed from his mouth, and his chest was charred. Dabura's cape was partly burnt away, and parts of clothing were ripped and tattered.

Dabura said nothing, he only looked at Gohan with eyes full of rage, and pointed his right hand in his direction.

Gohan braced himself for whatever was coming.

Dabura fired an unbelievable amount of reddish-black energy blasts at Gohan.

"There has to be millions of them." Vegeta said with a small amount of surprise in Vegeta's voice.

All the blasts slammed into Gohan, who screamed in pain as the blasts struck him with the full fury of Dabura.

"Gohan you either ascend or die..those are your choices. I'm done playing with you." Dabura said as he continued to fire his attacks.

Gohan yelled "Meha Wave!" sending an orange beam at Dabura, who was forced to break off his attack in order to dodge the blast.

Gohan looked tired, sweat pored down the areas of his body not covered in clothing or fur. The half saiyan son of Goku suddenly floated down to the ground, landing on the stone below.

Gohan reverted back to his normal form. He wearily looked upwards at Dabura, who had a wicked smile on his face.

"I was curious to see what fighting you at the level of Super Saiyan Five would be like, but now I see that this is the limit of your ability Gohan. It is unfortunate, I had hoped to drag out this rematch of ours much longer, but even I am capable of mercy. Because you gave me a good workout, I will give you a quick death." Dabura said, pointing his right hand at Gohan.

"No..it can't end this way. Why is it I always fail?" Gohan thought.

Suddenly Gohan was fighting Cell again. One of his arms was useless and broken, yet he held onto his anger of what Cell had done to his family and friends. He made that his power, sending every last ounce of strength into his attack.

But it wasn't enough. Cell's attack overpowered his own. The green, purple and black bio android laughed as he stopped his attack, Gohan's own striking Cell but having no effect.

"Did you really think you could defeat perfection Gohan?" Cell said, then walked over to Yamcha and Tien, who continued to uselessly strike him with attacks of their own.

Cell grabbed both human fighters by the neck with his hands and held them overhead.

"Gohan run while you still can!" Tien yelled before Cell snapped both men's necks, tossing the two corpses aside like trash.

"Stop Cell please!" Gohan pleaded, but his cries were ignored.

Cell walked over to Krillin, who fired off a destructo-disk in vain at the android.

"Gohan run..its all your good for anyway." Krillin said.

Cell swung his right leg around and decapitated the bald monk, the desert nearby stained red with his blood.

Piccolo was Cell's next victim. Gohan couldn't bring himself to look as he heard his first friend and second father cry in pain.

"Why Gohan..I loved you like a son." Piccolo said

The scenery in Gohan's mind suddenly changed. Gohan was in some kind of gothic city. The bodies of his friends and family lay still, either dead and unconcious.

A tall green man with vibrant red hair approached Gohan.

"Soon this beutiful world will belong to Bojack." A female voice said as Bojack approached Gohan.

"Sorry son, but I'm in otherworld now, I can't help you." Gohan's father's voice said.

Bojack grabbed Gohan's teenage body and painfully squeezed him. Every cry of pain by the youth brought a smile to the green man's lips.

Gohan blacked out from the pain, waking up as an older teen. Super Buu, wearing a metamorian fusion vest kneeled over him.

"Your failing them again. Your old teacher Piccolo would be disappointed." Buu said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gohan yelled flying up at Buu.

Buu grabbed Gohan by the neck with his head tenticle, then scolded him like a child with his finger.

"It is always your fault Gohan." Buu said before Gohan blacked out again, waking to see the silver face of the parasite Baby staring at him. He appeared to be on the New planet Tuffle which Baby had wished into existence.

"You couldn't save your brother or Vegeta from becoming my hosts. You couldn't even save yourself!" Baby said, laughing his high-pitched laugh before continuing.

"You couldn't even stop me from using you to kill Piccolo!" Baby said

The scenery changed yet again. It was a dune-filled desert, the bodies of Majuub, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta lay unconcious on the sand.

Gohan saw a white-clad figure with an eagle-like mask floating slightly above the ground.

"You cannot stop us. Nobody can stop us. Soon..all will become one with us!" Tlama yelled in his echoing voice.

"We defeated you! Your dead!" Gohan yelled.

"Evil can never be truly destroyed." Tlama said before erupting in more of his maniacal laughter.

"No..your wrong." Gohan yelled, attempting to punch the dark god several times, but only striking his barrier.

"If the embodiment of evil is ever destroyed..it will merely change in form. Darkness is never ending." Tlama said

Suddenly Gohan was inside the Time Fortress, Krysis held Piccolo by the throat..

"Gohan..help me." Piccolo gasped.

The crimson tyrant held Piccolo by his mechanical black hand, smiling his sick smile.

"Help me, help me he says!" Krysis said mockingly.

"Krysis..I'm warning you..let him go." Gohan said darkly.

"That is what you said before I killed your mother and your daughter. Is begging all you can do Gohan? Apparently so because so many are now dead because you failed to act. Your father died because you failed to kill Cell when you should have." Krysis said, and Perfect Cell appeared beside him.

"You failed to notice the obvious..and you let Buu absorb your loved ones. Then you allowed yourself to be taken. If that were not pathetic enough...look what happened with Baby. Once again you allowed yourself to be used against those you care about." Krysis said, and both Super Buu and Baby appeared next to Cell.

Tlama appeared next.

"Darkness is never ending...and you are powerless to stop it." Tlama said.

Krysis tightened his grip on Piccolo's neck.

"Do not fear Gohan. I am in no danger." The voice of Piccolo said in his mind.

"Piccolo? But your." Gohan said, confusion in his voice.

"The Piccolo held by Krysis is but an illusion. Every image you have seen is the darkness of your own soul. This is all a test to see if you are worthy." Piccolo's voice said.

"Worthy? Worthy of what?" Gohan asked.

"Transcension. Gohan..just as there are great powers of evil at work now, so to is there good. If you truly wish to fight evil, you must pledge yourself to the higher power. Only then will you transcend your mortality." Piccolo said.

"Don't listen to the voice in your head. There is no power of light..only one of darkness." Tlama hissed.

"If it means I can make a difference..than I will pledge myself to this higher power." Gohan said with conviction.

"No matter what you do you cannot defeat the darkness. Darkness is never ending. It is the true state of existence. Death is the only absolute." A sinister voice said.

Gohan suddenly saw the being who had just spoken appear in place of all the previous villains. The figure looked human. His skin was as pale white as bone. He wore dark armor decorated with white skulls on the shoulder and chest area. The figure's face could be described as handsome. Six black bird-like wings lay on the figure's back. In the figure's hands was a scythe.

"I am Azrael, the Tenth Demon King and Emperor of the Demon World, ruler of all that is evil and wicked. Darkness is mighty, there is no light that can defeat it." Azrael said.

Suddenly Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan Four form. Goku smiled at Azrael and said:

"Darkness isn't mightier than light."

Suddenly none of his insecurities mattered. None of his past failures mattered. All that mattered was doing what was right. The past was the past..

"I embrace only what I can do for the present..and the future!" Gohan yelled.

Dabura covered his face from the light..the horrible light of purity that suddenly pierced the darkness of his demon world.

"Gohan's power was near zero..where is he getting all this strength from?" Trunks asked.

"A higher power." Vegeta said calmly.

Dabura smiled wicked at this development, despite the horrid light.

The light faded slowly to reveal a taller, buffer Gohan with hair as white as snow and silver fur. Blue lightning danced around Gohan's new form, which radiated a power that suddenly caused Dabura to become concerned. Gohan's eyes became like miniature suns, radiating with yellow light. Only the orange pants he wore remained unchanged.

"I expected an increase in power from this transformation..but your new strength surpasses that of my own. This is just not possible!" Dabura yelled, firing a sphere of black and red energy in Gohan's direction.

"Is good really that strong?" Majuub asked quietly to himself.

For once, none of the Buus responded.

Gohan held out his right hand and caught Dabura's attack, then effortlessly flung it back at the demon king, who barely dodged it.

"I will not be defeated by a mortal!" Dabura yelled, spitting on Gohan.

Gohan did not seem alarmed as his silver body turned to stone.

Instead he flew towards Dabura, even as he changed.

"I am past this. I will not allow your technique to claim me. I have SURPASSED THIS!" Gohan yelled, as an explosion occured which Dabura flying backwards.

"You should be a statue by now!" Dabura yelled.

"Dabura, you and your master tried to use my past failures against me. You used my mind as a battlefield, knowing you could unleash something even you could not handle. All I have to say is..be careful what you wish for." Gohan said as he flew towards Dabura, who now looked afraid.

"This fight is over." Goku smiled.

"Stay away!" Dabura yelled.

"Did you stay away from all the billions of people you tortured and killed? No you did not. Now as justice descends upon you you show fear." Gohan said, continuing to approach Dabura's position.

Dabura fired the largest blast he was capable of at Gohan. But as the red and black energies of the blast dissapated, Gohan was revealed directly in front of Dabura, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Masenko of Justice!" Gohan yelled, firing what looked like a yellow sun point-blank at Dabura, who screamed as the energies of the attack tore him apart.

Dabura thought back to long ago when he was one of the four Supreme Kais watching over the universe. He had been pure then, his greatest desire was to lessen the suffering of mortals. One day he had journeyed to a world plagued by a horrible demon. He had defeated the beast, but had learned that the creature had been created by the innocents of the world in an attempt to protect them from an invading alien force.

Dabura saw the corruption on many worlds, and one day spoke with his fellow Kais, telling them that they should rule directly over mortals rather than simply watching over them.

Daikaioh rarely spoke, but when he did, it mattered. Daikaioh told Dabura one thing. It was the last thing he remembered before he was one day banished from the world of the kais and transformed into a demon.

"A lust and greed for power, no matter how noble the intent, will always lead to hell." Daikaioh had said.

"_Daikaioh you were right" _Dabura thought before death claimed him.

Gohan's blast faded, and suddenly a door appeared where Dabura's throne once was.

Gohan turned to his family and friends present and smiled.

"Time to go to level two." Gohan said.

"Gohan you reached Super Saiyan Five! That was amazing!" Goten said, pride evident in his older brother.

"If I had been the other Trunks that could have been me next." Trunks said sadly.

"Don't compare yourself to him Trunks. I'm sure there is greatness in store for you as well. After all, you are my son." Vegeta said with a smile.

"We should prepare ourselves. However difficult Dabura's world was to overcome, I sense the next will be harder still." Nouva said

"It is nothing we can't overcome. Right guys?" Goku said to his team.

Everyone, even Majuub nodded reluctantly. Each of them then went threw the door, into the waiting arms of the next world that awaited them.


	5. Guilt that Burns

It was a long and lonely highway. On either side of the road's lonely expanse were partly destroyed skyscrapers and other buildings one might find in a human city. The sky was covered in black clouds, with only the occasional ray of yellow light breaking threw, almost like heaven reaching into the broken wastes of despair.

A shrill wind blew threw the area, picking up stray pieces of trash. It was to this enviriment that the Z-Fighters arrived, as the door from the previous demon world opened from out of nowhere, depositing the seven warriors on the highway.

Trunks looked around. At first he thought they were back on Earth, but the feel of the place was much different from Earth..tainted with a darkness beyond what the darkest places on Earth were capable of.

"This looks like a city on Earth." Trunks said.

"More like a dystopian vision of the future." Gohan remarked.

"This must be the home of Zaragog. Lets get this over with." Vegeta said, taking a step forward.

Goku tried to sense where their next opponent was located. He sensed a dark power, but it was much farther away than Dabura's had been when they had arrived in his world.

"Vegeta wait, we won't be able to reach the next demon king on time if we walk." Goku said.

"Then what do you suggest we do Kakorot? We can't fly." Vegeta said with some annoyance.

"What about this?" Goten said from a short distance away.

Everyone present looked in Goten's direction to see a large black vehicle of some sort. It had five seats in the main vehicle, which resembled a large motorcyle, and two smaller sidecars on either side.

"How convenient." Vegeta said.

Goku was about to get in the driver's seat when Vegeta noticed.

"Oh no you don't Kakorot, if we let you drive we will die before we reach our next opponent. I'm driving." Vegeta said, pushing Goku aside and sitting down, gripping the black steering wheel with both his gloved hands.

"Am I really that bad?" Goku asked.

Gohan patted his father on the back.

"No offense dad but your driving is almost as hazardous as getting into an argument with mom." Gohan said, then was silent when he realized he mentioned his mother.

Goku looked downwards before smiling at his son.

"Your right, there are some things even I can't do I suppose." Goku said sadly.

Everyone else got into the vehicle, with Goten and Trunks choosing the side-cars.

Bardock sat at the very back of the main vehicle.

Vegeta looked at the controls before hitting the gas, surprisingly the vehicle took off without a key.

The trip down the lonely road was uneventful at first. All around, the only things that could be seen were the broken and crumbling remains of buildings. It was like some nightmare from a future where civilization had met its end.

"_Trunks my son..is this the kind of place you came from? The kind of place that no longer exists?" _Vegeta thought.

The scenery was not unfamiliar to Vegeta. Years ago when he worked for Frieza, such sights were commonplace. He, Raditz and Nappa had destroyed dozens of civilizations, leaving nothing but ruins remaining after the world's population had been killed.

Years ago such a sight would not have bothered him, but now it did. There was something about this place that gave him a bad feeling, and it wasn't just because it was a part of demon world.

The party drove over a large suspension bridge. The bridge looked like it had seen better days, with dents here and there, but it was otherwise intact.

When Vegeta had driven the vehicle halfway across the bridge, the sound of engines could be heard behind them. Something or someone was headed their way.

"Someone is coming, brace yourselves." Vegeta warned his passengers as he stepped on the gas, propelling the vehicle into even faster speeds.

Soon whoever was behind them came into view. It was a group of about five, riding on motorcycles, each vehicle emblazoned with macabre skulls. All five looked much the same, they were dressed like punks, with white skin and black leather clothing. All but one of the punks had long green hair, the apparent leader had a red mohawk. All the punks had small horns on their heads.

"I see we have ourselves some uninvited guests boys." The lead punk said.

"Lets show these offworlders how its done in demon world." One of the other punks said, with cheers from his compatriots.

"I like the sound of that." The lead punk said.

With that all five punks began firing small blasts of energy in the Z-Fighters's direction in an attempt at destroying their vehicle.

"I need to focus on driving, I need someone to take care of these pests." Vegeta said.

"We will father, right Goten?" Trunks said

"Sure thing." Goten remarked.

Goten and Trunks then turned around in their seats and began firing their own blasts in the punk's direction. Trunks managed to hit one, who spun out of control and exploded some distance behind his friends.

"You will pay for that Earthling." The lead punk said, firing a larger white blast in Trunk's direction.

"I don't think so." Goten yelled, firing his own attack. The two blasts exploded, canceling each other out.

"My grandma has better aim then you numskulls." The lead punk said.

Vegeta saw the end of the bridge ahead. The far side of the bridge was apparently destroyed, leaving a large chasm to somehow get across. The chasm seemed to have no bottom.

"I'm going to make this thing go as fast as possible." Vegeta said, warning everyone as he increased the speed.

The punks continued to fire in a vain attempt at hitting the Z-Fighters.

"This isn't working, time for a different approach." The lead punk said, pulling out a chain connected to a spiked iron ball.

The punk swung his weapon overhead at increasing speed.

"Goten do you think we can stop that?" Trunks asked.

"Easily." Goten said as the punk swung his weapon at them.

"Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing his family's signiture attack at the approaching weapon. The weapon resisted the energy attack at first, but in seconds it crumbled.

The vehicle then soared off the side of the bridge, landing hard on the highway on the other side of the chasm seconds later.

The lead punk raised his fist and yelled.

"This isn't over, you fools haven't seen the last of us!" The lead punk yelled.

The angry cries of the punks became increasingly soft as Vegeta drove increasingly far away.

The next few moments were uneventful. But when the group saw a very out of place location Vegeta immediately stopped the vehicle in its tracks.

Vegeta stood up and put his feet on the hard cement ground, looking ahead at the structure in front of them.

There for all to see was the capsule corporation headquarters, with all the surrounding buildings the that normally stood next to the once proud structure.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta asked

The other Z-Fighters stood behind the Saiyan Prince. None of them had an answer to Vegeta's question.

"I can answer that." A familiar voice from the distance as the sound of an engine was heard growing ever closer.

"Zaragog.." Vegeta said with disdain..

Sure enough the "Hell's angel from hell" drove into the area, his motorcycle leaving flames in its wake. Zaragog stood up and off his ride, crossing his arms as he sneered at the Z-Fighters.

"How do you like my domain?" Zaragog asked

"Why is Capsule Corporation here?" Vegeta asked, cutting to the chase.

"Simple. What you have seen and are seeing are all that remains of the Timeline of the one you call Future Trunks. When his timeline was destroyed, it became part of my world." Zaragog said.

Now Vegeta knew why he had a bad feeling as soon as they had entered this world. Zaragog's domain was not merely a monument to destroyed Earth cities, it was the corpse of a dead timeline.

"If the timeline is here..where is my son?" Vegeta asked, anxiety in his voice.

"No life from that timeline survived, only the city. Sorry to disappoint you." Zaragog said.

"Lets get this over with then." Vegeta said, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Once transformed, a golden-haired Vegeta turned to his companions and said "Everyone of you stay out of this, this is my fight." Vegeta said darkly.

Zaragog struck a combat pose with his massive muscled arms.

Vegeta wasted no time and flew at Zaragog, swinging several anger-charged punches and kicks at the demon king, all of which were easily avoided.

Zaragog brought his right fist forward and slammed Vegeta hard in the chest. Vegeta's face erupted into an expression of shock and pain from the sheer intensity of Zaragog's attack before the prince stumbled backwards, clutching his chest in pain with both hands.

"Your that effected by one simple punch Vegeta? Really I thought you were tougher than that." Zaragog taunted.

Vegeta looked angrily at Zaragog, then forced himself into a fighting position. Zaragog charged forward, swinging both his leather gloved fists forward in an effort to harm Vegeta. The saiyan prince ducked beneath both attacks, then brought his right fist upwards in the form of a fierce uppercut.

Zaragog was sent high into the air. Vegeta flew upwards and followed his adversary. In midair Zaragog pulled out the spikes on his shoulders, revealing two flail-like weapons which he sent Vegeta's way.

Vegeta avoided the spikes on each weapon as he flew upwards towards Zaragog, whose bearded face twisted into a smile.

"Did you really think my weapons were meant to impail my opponents Vegeta?" Zaragog said.

Vegeta looked around in alarm as the chains from both of Zaragog's weapons surrounded him.

Zaragog pointed his right hand at Vegeta and closed it into a fist. As he did that the chains surrounding Vegeta covered and immobilized him.

Zaragog then sent green electrical energy ainto Vegeta threw his chains. Vegeta cried out in pain from the attack, but he refused to give up.

"Come on prince, I know your capable of much more than this." Zaragog taunted.

"You want to see more? Be careful what you wish for." Vegeta said, then yelled as he transformed yet again, breaking the chains restraining him in the process.

Vegeta was surrounded by a red and gold aura, his hair was once again black and extended down to his shoulders. Red fur covered his arms.

"Lets see how you handle me at Super Saiyan Four." Vegeta smirked, then teleported directly in front of Zaragog.

"Not bad." Zaragog said before Vegeta brought his right fist forward, slamming Zaragog in the chest. Zaragog swung his left fist down at Vegeta, but the prince blocked with his own left arm.

The chains from earlier came back toward Vegeta. Vegeta had sensed Zaragog's weapons, and teleported behind Zaragog.

"Final..Shine!" Vegeta yelled as he extended his right hand forward, firing a green beam of powerful energy into Zaragog's back.

The mad biker along with his metal chains were sent slamming into the hard ground below with a crash.

"Nouva how do you think Vegeta measures up to Zaragog in terms of power?" Goten asked the fire dragon.

"Right now Vegeta diffinitely has the advantage in terms of strength. We should not get overconfident though, there is no doubt this Zaragog has more tricks he has yet to reveal." Nouva said, crossing his golden arms.

"_Father I know how you feel. The other Trunks risked so much, only to be rewarded with a death not even the dragonballs could restore. He and I were once one, so I feel like I lost a part of myself. This entire world is all that remains of the world he tried so hard to protect and save. Defeat this guy Dad, do it for all of us." _Trunks thought as he watched his father fight.

Zaragog forced himself to his feet as the chains retracted back into his shoulders.

"Vegeta let me ask you something. Do you think your the righteous one here?" Zaragog asked as he pointed his right hand at Vegeta, a green ball of energy forming in his hand as he did so.

"Think? I know I am." Vegeta said as he flew down with a right handed punch aimed at Zaragog's jaw.

"Wrath of the Fallen." Zaragog yelled, firing a ghoulish yellow-green beam in Vegeta's direction. The beam struck Vegeta seconds before he could hit Zaragog. Vegeta yelled in pain as the beam ravaged his body.

"Father!" Trunks yelled in alarm.

"Don't worry Trunks, your dad his been hit by far worse things than that." Goku said.

Vegeta knelt on the ground in pain, but quickly forced himself onto his feet.

"Do you know why that attack hurt you so much Vegeta?" Zaragog asked as he slowly walked forward, a chain loosing from his arm. Zaragog quickly tossed his chain at Vegeta, which wrapped around his waist.

"Get over here Saiyan!" Zaragog yelled, pulling Vegeta to within a close distance.

Vegeta yelled, using his strength to break the chain's hold on him.

"I don't know why it hurt me, and frankly I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is destroying you." Vegeta said, both his hands charging with green energy.

"If you won't try to guess then I'll tell you. My Wrath of the Fallen attack only works on those who have the blood of the innocent on their hands. How many people have you killed over the coarse of your lifetime Vegeta? How many have you sent to an early grave in the name of your own personal glory? How many died because you were following orders?" Zaragog asked, smiling as his words seemed to bother Vegeta.

"I'm not like that anymore. I abandoned that path years ago." Vegeta said

"We both know that that is bullshit. You can pretend to run from the ghosts of your past, but sooner or later the guilty will always pay. Redemption is nothing more than an attempt to escape justice." Zaragog said.

"Your..WRONG!" Vegeta roared, charging forward with both fists. Vegeta angrily attempted to strike Zaragog, but the hell's angel was able to duck beneath or sidestep each one easily.

"Your anger makes you sloppy Vegeta. But I understand your anger. You show me your rage because you know what I say is the truth." Zaragog said, then erupted into a series of deep-throated laughter.

"That..thats not true! Redemption is real, I regret everyday what I did in the past..but It is not who I am..not anymore." Vegeta said

"It is what you do that makes who you are..you hide that from yourself and the ones you claim to love, but I see threw your bullshit Vegeta. To be fair though..I too have not been showing you my true self." Zaragog said.

"Shut up! I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone. Final...Shine!" Vegeta yelled, firing every bit of strength into his attack.

The green beam struck a surprised Zaragog, and the entire area erupted in a huge explosion. Nouva, Goku, Bardock, Goten and Gohan all flew away from the area, landing a safe distance nearby on top of a grey skyscraper.

"Who does this Zaragog think he is playing with my father's mind like that?" Trunks said

"He is a demon Trunks. I think we have to get used to the idea that during these battles..it won't be just our bodies, but our minds that will come under attack as well. As long as we know who we are, and what we fight for, that good is stronger than evil, then we will win." Goku said with an introspective tone.

Bardock looked at the ground.

"_I'm just as guilty as you are Vegeta. You may battle this enemy alone, but know that in reality..you are not alone in this struggle." _Bardock thought.

Nouva looked down at the blackened area in the aftermath of the explosion.

"Vegeta is mostly unharmed, I am sensing Zaragog nearby, he is weakened, but alive." Nouva said, narrowing his draconic eyes.

Vegeta looked around the burnt charred area for signs of his opponent. Some distance away Zaragog limped along, stopping only when he was next to his motorcycle.

"So your going to ride off now that you know you can't beat me Zaragog?" Vegeta asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Vegeta I'm many things, but a coward is not one of them. I think it is time we get to the real fight." Zaragog said, putting his right gloved hand on his motorcycle, which immediately began to glow a yellowish-green light.

Zaragog and the motorcycle became engulfed in a huge red fiery explosion. Vegeta covered his face with his right arm.

Nearby Nouva narrowed his eyes.

"Goku I'm sensing Zaragog's power greatly increasing." Nouva said with concern in his voice.

"Come on Vegeta, holding back isn't like you. Show him what you can do as a Super Saiyan Five." Goku said

As the flames receded, a new Zaragog was revealed. He was thinner than in his previous form. He wore armor from the tops of his shoulders to his boots that was completely composed of a silver metal. His chest had a stylized skull emblazened on it. The biggest change though, was Zaragog's head, was was now a skull burning eternally with a yellowish-green flame.

The new Zaragog pointed a silver-gloved finger at Vegeta and hissed.

"I will show you exactly what kind of person you really are. All the pain you inflicted on the innocent, will be inflicted on you one thousand fold." Zaragog said as he took his first step in his new body forward.

"I won't make it easy for you." Vegeta said, clutching his fists tightly as he prepared to power up yet again.

Zaragog did not give Vegeta the luxury of time. In an instant he was in front of Vegeta. In one swift motion Zaragog grabbed Vegeta by the neck and held his face millimeters from his own.

"Let me go you bone-headed freak!" Vegeta yelled.

Zaragog ignored Vegeta's demands and hissed a reply.

"Look into my eyes." Zaragog said

"Father don't do it!" Trunks yelled.

Goku recognized the type of technique Zaragog was using. Years ago he had met a demon by the name of Akkuman. Akkuman possessed a deadly move called the "Devilmite Beam", an attack that effected anyone with the slightest amount of evil in them. Even a tiny amount of evil was fatal for the unfortunate victim.

Vegeta struggled, he closed his eyes, but he could not prevent Zaragog from getting him to stare directly into his hollow raging eye-sockets.

Horror beyond imagining struck Vegeta the instant his eyes met Zaragog's. The face of everyone he had ever killed in cold blood appears. Millions upon millions of innocents of all manner of races flashed before his eyes. Even old opponents he had mercilessly slaughtered appeared. Twice he saw himself kill Nappa without a shred of mercy. Qui, Zarbon, Juice, Android 19, he had taken great pleasure in ending their lives.

The attack only lasted a couple of seconds at most, but to Vegeta he had just lived threw several lifetimes. A drained, horrified look was on Vegeta's face.

The Prince reverted to his base form and crumbled onto the ground after Zaragog released him. Vegeta lay on the charred ground, saying and doing nothing.

Trunks could not take it anymore. He powered up to Super Saiyan and flew between Zaragog and his father.

"What did you just do to him?" Trunks asked angrily, his blue eyes staring intenting with rage at the demonic biker.

"I simply made him feel the pain of everyone he has ever murdered." Zaragog said, staring with hollow eyes at the son of Vegeta.

"I'm not going to allow you to harm him any longer." Trunks said with conviction.

"I wonder Trunks..what guilty secrets you have inside of you? Resentment and jealousy that once consumed you perhaps? Do you think you will fair any better against my eyes than your father did?" Zaragog hissed

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled, firing a glowing yellow energy beam from his brown gloved hands at Zaragog.

The beam struck true, but after the smoke from the attack quickly cleared, it was apparent little, if any, damage had been done.

"It took a Super Saiyan Five to defeat Dabura. I am stronger than he was, and yet you believe someone with strength as pitiful as yours has a chance? What arrogance." Zaragog said, then teleported directly in front of a stunned Trunks.

"Trunks get out of there!" Goten warned his best friend.

The taller Zaragog grabbed Trunks by his orange scarf before the half-saiyan could even think about retreating, and then held Trunks so that he was eye level with him.

"Look into my eyes." Zaragog hissed.

"Final Flash!" A familiar voice yelled as a powering yellow blast of energy slammed into Zaragog from the side and caused him to drop Trunks.

Zaragog angrily turned his head and saw Vegeta, once again a Super Saiyan Four. Vegeta did not look happy.

"What? I just made you suffer the pain of everyone you have ever killed! How is it you stand!" Zaragog asked with surprise and frustration.

"You think punishing me with my past will destroy me? I've had to live with the knowledge of what I have done for decades freak! I do not deny that I was a heartless bastard, the kind of person who deserved to suffer an eternity in hell. But guess what?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"What?" Zaragog asked humorlessly.

"That Vegeta is dead. He died years and years ago. What your looking at is the new Vegeta. Yes I have done many bad things in the past using my power, but here today that same strength and power has a new purpose. Do you know what that is?" Vegeta asked, clutching his hands together as he prepared to power up.

"I am sure your about to tell me." Zaragog said flatly.

"It is to kill guys like you, who use the guilt and in-securities of others to destroy them. Now prepare yourself for the full wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, then continued to yell as his body floated up into the air, a blinding blue light illuminating everything a great distance around.

The Z-Fighters nearby were forced to cover their eyes from the sheer brightness. Even Zaragog could barely look on at the sheer intensity of Vegeta's ascension.

"Incredible." Trunks said

When the light dimmed, Vegeta hovered in midair, now with platinum colored fur and silver hair. His eyes now resembled flames which resembled a small sun. Vegeta's muscle mass and height had increased, giving the Saiyan prince an appearance that could be said to be..legendary.

"Lets see you try that eye trick of yours on me now freak." Vegeta said with a voice that was somewhat deeper than before.

"Be careful what you ask for." Zaragog said, then lifted off the ground and flew over to Vegeta's position.

"Look into my eyes." Zaragog said flatly.

To Zaragog's surprise, Vegeta did. He did not blink or hesitate, but immediately stared down Zaragog.

Surrounding Vegeta in his mind was the millions of innocents he had killed.

"I know nothing I can say can give back what I once took from you. But I ask this. I ask for your forgiveness. But more than that...I ask that you give me the power to stop others from dying needlessly." Vegeta said, the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

_Guilt only destroys the un forgiven. Vegeta my champion..go and show the forces of evil that light is mightier than darkness._

Vegeta looked directly at Zaragog and a smile spread on his face as he began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Zaragog asked angrily.

"Your powers will no longer work on me. Who and what I represent is greater than the power of guilt and vengeance." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I don't need my stare to defeat you." Zaragog said, then flew at high speed towards Vegeta.

Zaragog swung a hard right punch at Vegeta, but Vegeta easily blocked the attack with his right forearm.

Zaragog then charged a yellow-green blast in his left hand and fired it nearly point blank at Vegeta. The blast struck Vegeta, but had no effect. Vegeta smiled at Zaragog.

"Your attacks are so predictable and weak. Is that the best you've got?" Vegeta asked.

"Silence!" Zaragog yelled angrily, then was surrounded by the same flame that surrounded his head.

"Aura of Vengeance!" Zaragog yelled.

Zaragog then flew at high speeds at Vegeta, who was easily able to fly out of harm's way. Zaragog turned and flew back at Vegeta like a comet for a second attempt, which was also easily dodged by Vegeta.

"My turn! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, firing a super-charged version of his Big Bang at Zaragog. The blast struck the flaming hell's angel, sending him flying backwards a distance.

"INFERNO!" Zaragog yelled, expanding his aura to the surrounding area.

"He will destroy everything!" Trunks yelled in alarm.

"Not if I can help it." Vegeta said, then began charging blue energy in both hands.

As flames erupted all around the Z-Fighters, melting everything as far as the eye could see, Vegeta calmly collected energy for his attack.

"Hyper...NOVA!" Vegeta yelled, firing a beam of blue fire in Zaragog's direction.

Briefly the two opposing flames fought against each other, but it was apparent that Vegeta's was greater.

Zaragog found himself being torn apart by the power Vegeta had unleashed against him.

"This can't be happening!" Zaragog yelled before he was turned into ash.

Another explosion of fire struck the area. Trunks flew in the direction he sensed his friends and away from the blast radius.

All around the area was devastated. The ruins were gone, replaced by charred piles of ash.

Luckily Vegeta was unharmed. His Super Saiyan Five body hovered in the air, seemingly unharmed by the flames. Slowly Vegeta flew down and landed on the ground.

Something was wrong. Every warrior instinct Vegeta had was telling him that this battle was far from over.

Seconds later his instincts were proven right. All the remaining flames from the previous explosion roared to life once again, converging together into a miniature sun. The flaming sphere soon took on a humanoid shape. In seconds Zaragog had reformed himself.

His metal body cooled until it was once again silver before Zaragog choose to speak again.

"Did you really think a creature of fire such as myself would be destroyed by the power of fire? If I can't use your past to destroy you, I will just have to use an all-consuming flame." Zaragog yelled, then fired an enormous yellow ball of fire in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta easily teleported out of the way of the fiery blast, only to be forced to avoid a second moments later.

"_So my Hyper Nova is out of the question. I guess that means I'll have to finish him up close and personal." _Vegeta thought.

Vegeta dodged literally thousands of fireballs as he made his way to Zaragog. When he was finally within striking distance Zaragog was waiting for him, and swung his right leg around, slamming Vegeta with a fierce whirlwind kick. Vegeta was sent slamming into the ground, Zaragog wasting no time in diving down after him.

Before Zaragog could reach him, Vegeta fired a one-handed Final Flash upwards. The attack slowed, but otherwise had no effect on the descending Zaragog. Vegeta blocked a series of punches from the hell biker, then countered with a hard right punch to Zaragog's flaming skull face.

Zaragog staggered backwards, then looked back at Vegeta with what Vegeta assumed was anger.

Zaragog gestured towards Vegeta, and suddenly two green flaming chains came into existence. Zaragog pointed at Vegeta, and the chains flew towards him. Vegeta simply smiled and yelled "Final Flash!", anniliating Zaragog's creations and forcing Zaragog himself backwards quite a distance.

"You can't avoid me forever Vegeta. Eventually your body will tire and my flames will consume you." Zaragog taunted.

"I will find a way to destroy you long before that happens." Vegeta said, then blocked a sudden punch from Zaragog with his left forearm.

The two began exchanging blows, each in a desperate attempt at defeating the other.

In the distance the Z-Fighters continued to watch the battle.

"In terms of power Vegeta is definitely far superior to Zaragog, yet Zaragog is able to withstand Vegeta's attacks." Goku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Remember what Dabura said. I got lucky when I defeated him. He had a great deal more power at his disposal from the world itself, he was just too overconfident to use it." Gohan said with a serious expression.

"So you believe Zaragog is using his world's reserve power, for lack of a better term, at this very moment Gohan?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, how else was he able to regenerate like he did? You saw how he did it, he absorbed parts of the world itself." Gohan said.

"Gohan is correct. I sensed Zaragog convert part of his world to flame in order to trigger his rebirth. I am afraid that as long as Zaragog is able to do this there may be no way to defeat him." Nouva said.

"This is my dad we are talking about..he will find a way." Trunks said with pride for his father.

"Maybe if Vegeta uses a powerful attack that does not involve fire he could destroy him." Goten suggested.

"It could work, provided that fire triggers his regeneration." Nouva said.

Nearby Vegeta continued his struggle against Zaragog.

Vegeta and Zaragog held each other's hands in a test of strength, each calling upon hidden reserves of energy as they sought to overpower the other.

A large crater formed beneath them out of the sheer energy released in the struggle.

"Give it up Vegeta. You cannot defeat me." Zaragog taunted

"Well excuse me for not taking you at your word." Vegeta responded.

In one motion Vegeta pushed Zaragog backwards, then kicked him with his right leg.

Zaragog staggered backwards, but before he could regain his bearings, Vegeta charged forward, his right fist glowing with silver energy.

"Oozaru Fist!" Vegeta yelled as the image of a silver great ape appeared around him. The attack impaled Zaragog, who screamed in pain as the attack pieced his chest.

Zaragog screamed as his body disintegrated in nothingness. Vegeta had overcome the guilt and the fire. The second demon king was finally dead.

"Vegeta you did it!" Goten said, flying over with Trunks to Vegeta's side.

Vegeta breathed heavily as he allowed his body to revert back to his normal state.

"That punk thought he was tougher than he actually was." Vegeta said

Nouva, Bardock and Goku landed next to their comrade.

Nouva turned his head and looked around.

"_If Zaragog truely is dead than why hasn't the door to the next demon world appeared." _Nouva thought, then saw tiny embers of flame moving towards each other.

"Oh no you don't." Nouva said, flying into the air.

Zaragog was using the small fires left from one of the explosions earlier to reform himself. But as long as Nouva Shenron was present, he wouldn't give him the chance.

"Nouva what are you doing?" Goten yelled.

"Making sure our friend doesn't return." Nouva said, then yelled as he absorbed all the small flames in the area.

It took afew moments but Nouva had managed to absorb all the flames. There was now nothing for Zaragog to regenerate himself with.

As the door to the next world appeared, Goten gave a thumbs up to his mentor.

"Good call Nouva." Goten said with a smile.

"It was nothing. Let us proceed to the next world shall we?" Nouva asked.

"We should think about this for a moment before we proceed." Gohan cautioned.

"Whats on your mind Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Of the four demon kings that appeared to us on Earth, they were the kings of the first, second, fourth and seventh demon worlds. The next world is the third king's domain. Just be ready guys, because the next world is a total unknown to us. Thats all I wanted to say." Gohan said, crossing his arms over his red uniform.

"Wise words, but I'm sure its nothing we can't handle." Vegeta said.

With that, the Z-Fighters opened the door to yet another world.


	6. Raven's Song

The Z-Fighters found themselves in the middle of a dark forest which seemed to be dimly lit by some unknown source. The trees had purple leaves, which served to increase the etherealness of their appearance.

The sound of an owl's call could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"Quite the spooky place we find ourselves in this time eh?" Goten said, trying to remain light heartened amid the gloom.

"Its dark. No big deal." Trunks said, adjusting his scarf nerviously.

Majuub, who had remained silent the entire time they were in the second king's domain, choose to speak.

"Is it too much for you guys? Trunks I can understand, but I thought you were tougher than that after our last fight Goten." Majuub said with a half-smirk.

Majuub's black clothing nearly blended in with their dark surroundings. Goten had to squint to be able to see who he was talking to.

"So now you talk. I wonder Majuub, were you afraid what would have happened if Zaragog had used his technique on you?" Goten said, staring without pause at Majuub, who returned his stare.

"Vegeta and Nouva took care of that problem. But you didn't answer my question Goten." Majuub said.

"Uub, Goten, thats enough. The last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves, considering what we are up against." Goku said with a stern tone.

Majuub rolled his eyes and turned his gaze away from Goten.

Gohan noticed a wooden sign directly ahead near a group of trees.

"Hey everyone whats that?" Gohan asked, pointing to the sign. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Majuub and Nouva all looked in the direction Gohan pointed.

Nouva crossed his arms. Even moreso than the previous two demon worlds, he didn't like this place one bit.

"It says on the road you shall travel ahead take a right and you will reach the carnival of night." Goten said, reading the sign aloud so the others could hear.

"What nonsense." Vegeta said, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Maybe we should follow the sign's directions father, I don't know about you but I haven't been able to sense anything strong enough to be this world's king." Trunks said.

"I agree with Trunks Vegeta, we don't have many other options anyway." Goku said.

"So you want us to follow a rhyming sign that points the way to a carnival Kakorot? Maybe you really are a clown." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Very funny." Goku responded.

A soft wind blew threw the area, causing the entire forest to roar with the sound of rustling leaves. Goku could have sworn he saw a group of shadows move in and out of the darkness of the forest.

"_All that you have accomplished is meaningless"_

"Did anyone hear anything?" Goku asked.

"It is just your imagination Goku. Come, let us proceed." Nouva said, placing one of his golden feet forward.

Majuub looked around and narrowed his eyes.

The group walked forward, following the directions written on the wooden sign. After afew minutes of walking they came to a fork in the road.

"The sign said go right." Gohan remarked.

Goku nodded to Vegeta, then to Nouva. The group then followed the right forest trail. After afew minutes of walking Goku spotted a orange puddle.

Nearby, watching silently from the forest, was a crow. The bird stared intently at the Z-fighters with two glowing red eyes.

"Guys lets stop and rest a moment. Ever since we entered Demon World we haven't had a single break. I know we have a time limit, but alittle rest won't kill us." Goku said.

"A short reprieve. Agreed Goku." Nouva said

The group all sat down in a circle. Nouva smiled and lit a campfire in the center of the circle.

"Thankyou Nouva." Goten said

A moment passed with no conversation. The sound of various forest animals served as the only background noise.

"So when was the last time we were all sitting together like this? Its been years hasn't it?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, that party we had after Buu was defeated." Vegeta said.

"Our families really drifted apart after that didn't they?" Goten said.

"Goten its best you don't bring up that topic." Gohan said sadly.

Goku was reminded immediately of Chi Chi. He sighed before standing up.

"Hey guys I hope you all don't mind but I'd like to stand alone for a moment." Goku said.

"You ok Goku?" Trunks asked

"Leave him my son. Sometimes a man must pursue solitude in order to find clarity and peace." Vegeta said.

Goku left the group. He walked over and stood near the strange orange puddle he had seen earlier.

Goku looked up into the sky. Not a single star lit the sky. The sky was empty.

"_Sort of like the hole in my heart that can only be filled by you Chi Chi" _Goku thought sadly.

Memories filled Goku's mind. Goku remembered the first time he met the Ox King's daughter. He was only a child then, as was she. By accident Goku had entered into a marriage agreement with her, not knowing at the time what marriage truly was.

Years later Chi Chi had entered the world martial arts tournament in order to face Goku. After he had defeated Piccolo, Goku and Chi Chi had left on an adventure to find the Dragonballs. That had been their honeymoon, and Goku had never been happier.

They had built a house near his grandfather's on Mount Pouzu. Things had been happy, but that happiness only increased when Gohan was born. Goku swelled up with pride knowing he had become a father.

"_Oh Gohan. Everytime I look at you I am proud, a man could not ask for a better son. But I can't help but see your mother in you, and it breaks my heart. It breaks my heart to be reminded of someone I failed so utterly and completely." _Goku thought.

Chi Chi had not always been the most pleasant to be around. She was very overprotective of Gohan when he was growing up, and she often got furiously angry at the slightest thing. But she was a great wife. No matter how many years he had been gone, she had waited. No matter the obstacle, she stayed by his side. Even if she did not know for sure that her husband would return.

But all the times Chi Chi had let things go had added up. Her death at the hands of Krysis was the last straw.

Goku shook his head. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself. After this was all over they could be together again, this time for good.

Thoughts of his wife off his mind, Goku's attention was drawn to the strange orange ooze.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Goku reached down his hand..and touched the ooze.

The second his hand made contact with the slimy orange substance, Goku instantly regretted it. A million disturbing and nightmarish images entered his mind all at once. But one thing more than all others floated to prominence in Goku's mind when he touched the ooze.

A single rhyming pair of sentences, repeating itself without end.

"_The 10th is the 11th. In order for true evil to rise, death, yes even death itself must die."_

Goku quickly pulled his hand away from the ooze. Looking over his hand, Goku was relieved to see none of the substance on him.

"That was weird. Oh well, I better get back to the others." Goku said, then began walking back over to the rest of the Z-Fighters.

As Goku walked a crow that had been watching him took flight.

"Feeling any better Dad?" Gohan asked as Goku stopped walking.

"Alittle. Everyone rested? I'd like to get going if possible." Goku said.

"Agreed. Enough sitting around everyone, its time to get moving." Vegeta said.

"We aren't going to make smores? How disapointing." Majuub said.

Goten ignored Majuub and stood up.

"Alright, back on the road." Goten said.

"We should just continue going straight, eventually we should arrive at the carnival that sign was talking about." Trunks suggested.

Without another word the group continued on its way. Eventually Nouva spotted another sign, this one had a large red arrow on it with a message that said "This way."

As the group walked more and more signs could be seen nailed to the trees. Eventually they came to a large archway decorated with two crows with wings outstreched. Beyond the archway was a large purple tent, the kind of tent one may find at a circus. Surrounding the large tent were several smaller tents.

Thousands of people were gathered in crowds around and nearby the large tent. Vegeta could see several clowns, dressed in gawdy rainbow-colored outfits, amusing a small group of people.

"Look Kakorot, the circus is in town. You'd fit right in." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Good one." Goku said, smiling slightly at Vegeta's teasing.

"Are those humans at the circus or demons?" Gohan asked.

"They look and feel like humans to me." Nouva said.

"We should probably check this circus out. Maybe someone who works here would know where we can find the third demon king?" Trunks suggested.

"We don't have much of a choice." Goten said

The group walked past a large crowd of people and approached the entrance to the large purple tent. Standing in front of the entrance was a man with light blonde hair, a fair complexion, and a tuxedo. The man carried a medium-length black cane.

"Ah more guests. Step right up and enter the tent behind me. Believe me the show is a real heart-stopper. Its simply to die for." The man said in a shrill but mature voice.

Goten exthanged glances with Trunks, both friends shrugged their shoulders.

"_I have a bad feeling about this. Oh well, if this is a trap, they will find I'm more than prepared for it." _Majuub thought to himself.

The group entered the tent and was immediately greeted by the sight of thousands sitting in a stadium-like seating arrangment. Lights shone from above on the center of the room.

As the Z-Fighters took their seats they saw a man in the center of the room. The man had a black top hat, a black tuxedo and shoes, and carried a large black cane. The man had a black mustache.

With a booming voice the man spoke.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonite we have some special guests joining us. Give a round of applause for Goku and his friends!" The man, apparently the ringmaster said.

Immediately the crowd erupted in furious applause.

"Thankyou one and all. Now I will share with you what is in store for tonite's entertainment. Because we have such special guests, none other than our king himself will be preforming for us. It is sure to be a show to remember. Without further adieu..ON WITH THE SHOW!" The man said, then bowed gracefully before walking off.

Gohan turned to Goku and spoke.

"Is the king that guy was talking about the third demon king?" Gohan asked.

"We are about to find out." Goku said.

The lights dimmed suddenly. The crowd was utterly silent. Without further warning the lights shined with several different colors, red, green, yellow, and finally blue. A series of smoke explosions filled the center of the room.

Goku could immediately sense a power level entering the tent. A lone crow flew down and landed in the center of the room. Lightning erupted from each of the four lights and struck the bird.

The bird immediately tranformed, becoming a twenty-year old looking handsome young man with jet black hair, glowing red eyes, and two small horns on his forehead.

The man had one black spiked shoulder pad on his left shoulder. The man wore a black cape, red pants and boots, as well as red gloves.

The man held a microphone in his right hand.

"Is everyone ready to rock?" The man asked, with the crowd cheering in response. The man had an english accent.

"Its time for Vanterus to give all you a good show." The man, who called himself "Vanterus" said right before summoning a black electric guitar into his hands.

"Goku I choose you to be my opponent. Come down here and fight me love." Vanterus said calmly.

"I suppose its my turn then." Goku said before walking away from his friends and family and to the center of the tent.

"Not giving me a hard time on this? Rocking!" Vanterus said with a smile.

"I never run from a challenge." Goku said with a serious expression.

"Rocking! Your widely regarded as the strongest Saiyan who has ever lived..so do give me a good fight." Vanterus said.

Nearby the other Z-Fighters commented on what was taking place.

"How does this Vanterus guy compare to Dabura or Zaragog?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at Goten, placing his gloved hands on his knees. Nouva cast his golden gaze on Goten as well, choosing to answer Goten's question.

"I'd say just abit more powerful than Zaragog's transformed state." Nouva said.

"If thats the case, then Dad has little to fear from this guy right?" Goten asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure. He may be hiding his true power, I would not be surprised Goten." Gohan said.

"I'm sure its nothing Goku can't handle." Trunks said, shrugging.

"I should hope so. It would be ridiculous if Kakorot lost to a heavy metal performer." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"_Alright Goku, show me what your really capable of. Show me so that I can crush you myself later." _Majuub thought to himself, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Goku powered up to the first level of Super Saiyan, a golden aura forming around him as he did so, then struck a combat pose, his feet and hands taking a stance favoring defense over was a total unknown, it was best to be cautious.

Vanterus smiled and placed his right hand on the strings of his instrument.

"I have a special tune in mind just for you. It will rock your world." Vanterus said before beginning to play his instrument.

"Lost and confused my mind is abused with the sound of your demise" Vanterus sung the first verse of his song. The melody sounded somehow familiar to Goku, but haunting as well. Deciding he didn't want to be in the middle of a rock proformance, Goku choose that time to attack.

Goku yelled, attempting to strike Vanterus. Goku hit only air however, as the rocker hand warped behind him. The invisible band accompanying Vanterus guitar playing and singing started up again.

"You fight long and hard. You took charge. But in the end all you did was die." Vanterus sung.

Goku cupped his hands together and begun chanting his signature attack.

"Ka" Goku started.

"Death is the fate we all share. Death the only absolute." Vanterus

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Vanterus.

By now Vanterus was tapping his right foot in sync with the invisible drummer.

"So why not go out in style..out with a bang? If we must die..let it not be in shame!" Vanterus smiled and sung.

"Meh" was Goku's only response.

"Rock on!" Vanterus yelled to cheers from the crowd, then begun a guitar solo.

"_All intent aside, this Vanterus guy is pretty good." _Goten said as he begun to tap his foot in sync with the song.

Trunks noticed he was as well.

Gohan didn't really care for this kind of music, but even he found he couldn't help but get into it. It was like the song got into your head and wanted to become a part of you...

"Ha" Goku said as he pushed his powers up to the second level of super saiyan.

"I live in the darkness..I thrive in the spotlight." Vanterus sung the next verse of his song.

"Meh!" Goku said with a stern expression.

By now even Vegeta couldn't help but get into the music. He and Bardock's feet we tapping in sync with the beat.

"Why is it I like this music so much?" Vegeta asked aloud.

"I don't know..its almost like its alive..becoming a part of us." Bardock said...warning sirens going off in his mind like crazy.

"I..sense dark magic at work here." Nouva said as even his feet were tapping to the music.

"I don't feel a thing" Majuub said, finding himself somehow immune to whatever was going on..

"Beware the webs I weave, my song is old, a living rhthym. Fear what my music creates." Vanterus sung, breaking out into another guitar solo.

"HA!" Goku finished, firing an enormious blue beam at Vanterus, who continued to play his music, as if he was oblivious to the incoming danger.

To Goku's surprise, all his friends flew in front of the blast, shielding Vanterus. All of them fell to the ground, smoking and in a small amount of pain.

"Vanterus your fight is with me..leave my friends out of it!" Goku yelled angrily.

"My fight is with all of you. While its true that I have to choose one primary opponent out of your group, there are no rules against involving your teammates in my battle. Got it love?" Vanterus said with a toothy grin.

"In that case its time I stop playing around myself and take things up a notch." Goku said as he clutched his fists, preparing to power up.

Goku had avoided using any of his higher transformations up until this point for fear of hurting the innocents attention this twisted carnival. He knew Vanterus was taking advantage of that, using all the non-combatants, even his friends and teammates, as shields.

There was a time Goku would have given in..but that was before Chi Chi. Goku's lack of action was what had allowed his beloved wife to die. That would not happen again. Not to Gohan, not to Goten, not to anyone.

With a look of rage in his eyes Goku yelled, shaking the entire building as he did so.

"Now were talking mate...thats it, get all that power out so we can really rock!" Vanterus yelled, loving every minute of this.

"What is that energy I'm feeling from Goku?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure..but I don't like it. Kakorot's energy has always felt pure..good. There is something..tainted about whatever he is giving off now." Vegeta said with a worried tone.

Goku's hair grew long and black as red fur covered his arms. A red tail appeared. Goku looked at Vanterus with red rimmed-eyes devoid of mercy or compassion. His feline-like gold eyes looked at Vanterus as a hunter would its prey.

"You choose to use those I care about against me. That is something...you do not do." Goku said darkly, a twisted smile appearing on his face.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Vanterus asked, his hands on his guitar.

"Whatever I need to do to defeat you." Goku said.

"Rock" Vanterus started to speak, but was interupted when Goku teleported in front of him and slammed him in the chest with a hard right punch.

Vanterus bent over in shock and pain, but quickly righted himself.

"Nice punch love..but that one was a freebie." Vanterus said before he resumed playing on his instrument.

"This fire inside me, this rage its a killing me." Vanterus sung.

"I'm canceling your show." Goku said, swinging another punch at the rocker. This time Vanterus teleported behind Goku and continued playing his tune.

Goku's anger and his patience was limited. This guy had threatened yet more of his family. He would get none of the usual mercy. The mercy and weakness that had allowed those he loved to die.

"Fast teleportation is it? I think I can top that." Goku said darkly, placing two fighters on his forehead.

Goku reappeared behind Vanterus. Before the rocker could react, Goku yelled.

"Dragon Fist!"

Goku once again slammed Vanterus with his right fist, this time using his Dragon Fist technique. The rocker yelled as the golden shenron-like dragon coiled around him, destroying his instrument in the process.

Before the attack could destroy him however, Vanterus yelled, causing Goku's dragon to disappear. He then floated gently to the ground.

"You destroyed my instrument mate. That does not rock." Vanterus said with an annoyed tone.

"Goku took out Vanterus music, that should force him to fight the old fashioned way right?" Goten asked.

"Yes it will Goten..and that is what worries me." Nouva said, looking at the standoff between a very angry Super Saiyan Four Goku and an instrument-less Vanterus.

"I could care less about you and your damn music. Your lucky your still around to make those annoying rock references." Goku said

"Oh really? I'd say I've been quite successful so far against you. You just don't know it yet. I know something about you that you don't mate." Vanterus said with a smile on his face.

"I don't care what you think you know. All I care about is your destruction. Delayed Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Woah!" Vanterus yelled as he was sent skyhigh by the energy from Goku's delayed energy attack. Vanterus went right threw the roof of the tent.

Goku smiled and looked upwards, teleporting above Vanterus.

Goku brought down both his fists on Vanterus and sent the rocker on a return trip to the ground.

As he was heading groundward, Goku clutched his hands, a red energy building between them.

"Kamehameha 10x!" Goku yelled, firing his supercharged red kamehameha.

First Vanterus ripped threw the roof of the tent, then Goku's red beam slammed into him from above, burning what was left of the tent out of existence. The audience was running from the tent in terror.

Silently Goku landed near where Vanterus had hit the ground.

Vanterus was alive, smoking, but alive. He smiled at Goku and gave the saiyan hero a thumbs up before getting to his feet.

"Good show. Not only did you manage to destroy my carnival, but you scared my audience away. Those people come from all over the demon worlds to see me in action." Vanterus said.

"I said your show is canceled." Goku said darkly.

Vanterus laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Goku asked.

"You still don't get it." Vanterus said

"What do you suppose Vanterus is talking about?" Trunks asked.

Gohan decided to answer.

"I think I have a theory..but its better that I don't say anything until I confirm it." Gohan said.

"I also believe I have an idea whats going on. I agree with you Gohan. Unless we know for certain its better we keep it to ourselves." Nouva said.

"_I'm not going to avoid the truth..no matter if it pains me to realize it. Goku you were and still are the kindest, most pure-hearted person I know. It makes me proud to know that your my son. But you have allowed your pain to get the best of you. Normally you turn your pain into your strength, you refuse to let it control you. Not this time. This time you want others to feel your pain. That path will only destroy you my son." _Bardock thought to himself.

"I've decided I'm not going to give you time to figure it out mate. I'm getting serious. If you've noticed up until now I've not attacked you once, at least physically. Well its time I show you my fighting power. If you hadn't already, I'd say it would have brought down the house." Vanterus said, then clutched his hands.

Goku knew Vanterus was about to power up. He knew he couldn't let that happen.

Goku charged forward, only to meet a violet forcefield that blocked him from his opponent. The same invisible music from before began to play again.

"As long as me band still plays, you have no choice but to let me reach my fighting strength love." Vanterus said, then began to yell.

"" Vanterus yelled. When his yell got loud enough it began to sound like singing.

An aura flashed around Vanterus. First it flashed red, then violet, then blue, then green, then orange, then finally yellow before disappearing.

Vanterus had not transformed. But his power had jumped. He was now slightly beyond Vegeta's full power Super Saiyan Five state in power.

"So what do you think love? Not bad am I? I was surprised Vegeta beat my brother honestly. If it weren't for your dragon friend you all would have been toast mate. And you have the nerve to say I shouldn't involve your friends. Vegeta's fight wasn't exactly one on one was it?" Vanterus said, clutching his hands into fists as he got into a fighting position.

"Your brother got what he deserved..and soon..so will you." Goku said, also striking a combat pose.

Goku's yellow cat-like eyes stared into Vanterus' glowing red eyes.

"Your implying my brother deserved to die. Tell me mate..what crime exactly did my brother commit to warrant your justice?" Vanterus said, continuing to stare relentlessly at Goku.

"He is part of the threat on the Earth. Unless he was defeated than the Earth and everyone on it would cease to be." Goku said flatly.

"And so your saying the ends justified the means? That the good of the many outways the good of the few or something like it? Am I right love?" Vanterus asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Goku said.

"Do you know anything at all about the race your protecting? Nevermind that. Do you know anything about the races of the universe you choose to save?" Vanterus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked, begining to lose his patience for talking.

"Humans, the dominant race on the planet you call Earth, are one of the most violent species in the universe. It is a trait of theirs on every universe humans exist. They are experts at constantly finding new ways to lie, cheat and kill each other. You think we demons are evil? Well at least we don't lie to ourselves. At least we acknowledge our wickedness. Humans? They justify it. And thats just humanity." Vanterus said.

"Shut up." Goku said darkly.

"The Saiyans, your people, were originally a peaceful people that loved fighting for sport and fun. That was until a related race, the Pariahans enslaved them, instilling in them a love for killing and violence far beyond what they were naturally inclined to. When your ancestors broke free, they wandered the universe for a millenia, until they settled on a planet inhabited by a people called the Tuffles. The Tuffles were an advanced race...and much like humans, they excelled at creating new ways to fuel their greed and lust for power. The Tuffles tried to enslave your race..they failed and were killed. You would think your people would have turned to peace after that..but they didn't." Vanterus said, a smile forming on his face.

"I said shut up." Goku said.

"Then there's the Arcosians, who set your people up for their own eventual destruction. The Arcosians were notorious traders and pirates. Once they sold a primitive world technology that eventually destroyed the planet's natural ecosystem. The Arcosians of coarse had the solution, selling those same people manufactured substitutes. They enslaved entire worlds. I believe you defeated a couple of the stronger Arcosians..Frieza and Cooler ring a bell?" Vanterus said.

Goku had had enough. He charged at Vanterus intending on punching the rocker. Vanterus however, caught Goku's right fist with his own right hand, holding Goku's hand with a vice-like grip.

Goku yelled in rage, firing a one-handed Kamehameha with his left hand. The blast exploded point-blank, but once the smoke cleared, Vanterus was standing in the same position and completely unharmed.

Vanterus smiled, then brought his left boot forward and slammed Goku in the stomach with a hard left kick, all the while continuing to hold Goku's right arm.

"Point blank energy attacks is it?" Vanterus said while he charged orange energy in his left hand.

Vanterus let loose, firing blast after orange blast at Goku point blank. Goku yelled in agony and pain as the attacks slammed into him.

After a minute of this, Vanterus let Goku go, the Saiyan stumbling backwards a distance.

A wind blew threw the violet forest surrounding the carnival clearing suddenly. Goku was for a split-second, distracted by the sudden wind. That instant was all the opening Vanterus needed.

Vanterus ran forward and slammed Goku's jaw with an uppercut from his right fist. Goku tried to block his next punch with his left arm, but regretted doing so instantly as a sharp, burning pain accompanied the sound of a crunch on impact.

Goku yelled in agony, holding his injured arm with his one good arm.

"Your screaming is beautiful...I should think about adding that sound to my next big hit." Vanterus said, a smile forming on his lips.

Vegeta, still sitting with the others nearby, was losing patience. Vegeta clutched both his hands into fists.

"Kakorot you idiot!" Vegeta said.

"Why doesn't dad ascend. He can cream this guy as a Super Saiyan Five." Goten said with a confused tone.

Majuub looked at Goten briefly, then back to Goku, who was struggling to stand as Vanterus slowly walked towards him.

"_Goku can't ascend because he is no longer pure. Just like that old man Roshi can't fly on that cloud anymore. I always thought your purity of character was unbreakable Goku. I hated you for it. Seeing that even you can fall..well I'm not sure I should be happy or sad." _Majuub thought.

"Are you wondering why you can't transform Goku? Are you confused why you must endure this pain in a fight that should have been over in minutes? Even I have mercy for my enemies. I'll tell ya love. Its because your heart is no longer pure. You want to defeat me? Find a way to make yourself pure again." Vanterus said, smiling his wicked smile again.

Vanterus was enjoying every minute of this. Crushing someone who was supposed to be a symbol of justice, someone who had earlier seemed incorruptible to his eyes, and doing so after proving even the most righteous could fall..it filled Vanterus with utter ecstasy.

Goku looked at the ground. He knew his opponent was right. If guilt over Chi-Chi had caused him break his principles. He was no longer worthy of being a Super Saiyan Five.

"I won't let your suffering go on long. This next attack will end this, then you can rest in peace." Vanterus said, pointing both hands at Goku.

"Iron..Maiden!" Vanterus yelled, firing a ring-shaped beam in Goku's direction. Once the beam struck Goku, a metal, coffin-like object materialized around him. The coffin had a woman's face with a forlorn expression carved on it.

Inside the object, Goku struggled not to be impaled by the many spikes lining the object.

"Dad no!" Gohan yelled in alarm, getting to his feet.

"Up the irons mates! Who wants to be my next opponent?" Vanterus yelled triumphantly.

Vegeta clutched his white-gloved fists in anger. Vanterus had planned on using Goku's love for his wife against him the moment they entered his world.

"You have no honor." Vegeta said, getting to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at Vanterus.

"What did you expect mate?" Vanterus said, glancing briefly at Vegeta and smiling.

"Evil rarely has honor Vegeta. My flame hungers for him..but I respect your wishes if you want to be the one to avenge our comrade." Nouva said.

"There is no need to avenge anyone Nouva..Kakorot is not dead." Vegeta said, looking with disgust at Vanterus.

Inside the Iron Maiden Goku was lost in thought even as he fought death itself.

"_Chi Chi..I'm so so sorry. I failed you again. I allowed my emotions to control me." Goku thought._

"_But it is your emotions that are your greatest strength. Your enemies have deceived you into believing your strength is your weakness. Do not be blinded by the intentions of the darkness. Remember whom you serve. Remember the cause you fight for. Remember all you love. Remember that...and no sin can claim your soul." A wise and incredibly kind voice said._

"_Goku you are only mortal. Even you are not immune to the darkness. Embrace what is inevitable..give in." A seductive voice said._

"_I may not be immune..but I know darkness is not inevitable." Goku thought._

"_Yes it is. Darkness is inevitable...death the only absolute." The seductive voice spoke again._

"_There are many absolutes..and death is not one of them. Truth...love...light...hope..but never death. It is true that all mortals are fated to die..but death is not the end..it is only the next phase of the journey. Any who truly love truth and light, who embrace all that is right, those will never truly fear death..for they have an ally who has conquered death." The wise voice spoke._

"_The light...the source" Goku thought, remembering._

Vanterus walked slowly towards where the other Z-Fighters were standing. He was about to speak when he was literally sent onto the ground by the force of an explosion behind him.

The iron maiden had exploded, revealing a blinding light.

Vanterus turned, then immediately shielded his eyes.

"That light! What is that horrible light?" Vanterus asked.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all those that cry out for peace. I am an ally to good...a nightmare to you." Goku spoke.

"Oh no." Vanterus said, his eyes widening in alarm as he slowly turned his head back towards Goku.

"I am...a Super Saiyan!" Goku, now in his Super Saiyan Five form said with a smile.

Goku stared at Vanterus with eyes that resembled two miniature white suns. The silver fur on his head and body were like a knight in shining armor, a warrior who held to a code of honor, who fought for the weak and punished the wicked.

"Impossible..how is it you survive! You shouldn't have had access to that form after what we did to you!" Vanterus yelled.

"You tried to taint me. To break me. Well you nearly succeeded." Goku said in a voice hinting at wisdom far beyond his experiences.

"Then how!" Vanterus yelled.

"Because I'm better than you." Goku said, a smile forming on his face, then formed his hands into fists.

"Don't think you've won Super Saiyan." Vanterus hissed, then fired blasts of orange energy in Goku's direction.

Goku took all of Vanterus' attacks. None of them did any kind of real damage to the Super Saiyan Five.

"You should stick to music. As a fighter you clearly could use some training." Goku said without a hint of sarcasm as he advanced towards Vanterus.

"Silence!" Vanterus yelled, charging Goku. Goku easily dodged the twelve or so punches Vanterus aimed his way.

"Velvet Revolver!" Vanterus yelled, firing a series of high-speed orange energy blasts from his right hand, which he held pointing in a gun-like shape pointing at Goku. Goku waded threw the attacks. Each blast had seemingly no effect on him.

"Mega" Vanterus started but was interrupted by a hard right fist from Goku.

Vanterus stumbled over, holding his chest in pain.

"I've had enough of the rock references. I'm now going to give you two choices. One, you give up, allowing us passage to the next demon world. I should not have to tell you what the second option is." Goku said with a smile.

"Who are you to dictate terms to me in my own realm?" Vanterus said, his anger beginning to rise.

"So its going to be the hard way then. I can't say I'm surprised." Goku said as violet energy began building up in Goku's right palm.

"I had hoped to kill you without the hassle of a real battle. But it seems I will have to transform to defeat you. If you recall...Zaragog was my brother. Like him we have objects that we store the majority of our demonic power in. For him it was his motorcycle..for me." Vanterus started.

Goku wanted to finish it and just blast Vanterus, but another part of him prevailed over those thoughts and intentions. Call it Saiyan pride, honor, mercy or courage, but something in him wanted to fight Vanterus at his best. To defeat Vanterus while he had the ability to fight back. Maybe it was the good old Saiyan instincts in him, or maybe it was because Vanterus had not given him the same courtesy, but Goku would only be satisfied if Vanterus was at his best.

Vanterus conjured a red stylized electric guitar into his hands.

"For me its my mighty and trusty guitar. Now to play the last tune you will ever hear." Vanterus said with a smile before he began playing a new melody on his guitar.

As he played a column of rainbow colored light enveloped Vanterus. The column went all the way up to the sky, changing the pitch black sky of the world to a constantly shimmering rainbow.

"Its beautiful..much better than that creepy black void that was there before." Goten remarked.

"Don't be deceived. Sometimes the most deadly things are hidden in the most beautiful." Nouva said, crossing his golden arms.

In seconds after it had started the column of light disappeared. Vanterus was now encased in red, medieval style plate armor on everything but his head. On his shoulders two stylized black ravens were carved. On his chest Vanterus now had a stylized crow with wings extended.

Instead of a guitar, Vanterus now held a large two bladed battleaxe in his right hand.

Vanterus smiled and looked at Goku.

"Lets rock." The demon king said, then leapt at Goku. Goku leapt into the air to meet Vanterus' attack. He nimbly dodged the blade of his opponent's axe, then delivered a fierce punch to the rocker's chest, only to be surprised when the armor reduced any damage he might otherwise inflict down to almost nothing.

Goku landed on the ground opposite Vanterus, then turned and faced his opponent.

"That is some pretty tough armor." Goku said.

"Wonderful isn't it love? Vanterus said, then tossed his axe at Goku, who quickly ducked to avoid the weapon.

Vanterus held out bold hands and fired two beams of orange energy at Goku, both of which he managed to dodge.

The axe nearly struck Goku in the head, if it weren't for the Saiyan's sharp hearing. The weapon flew over Goku when he ducked to avoid it, and returned like a faithful servant to the waiting right hand of Vanterus.

"Your certainly good at dodging things love. Lets see how you dodge THIS!" Vanterus yelled, pointing his axe into the sky.

A portion of the sky fell down in the form of a rainbow-colored metior. The object nearly struck Goku, who flew backwards and into the air to avoid it. The truck-sized object slammed into the ground, causing a huge explosion. The Z-Fighters and any carnival members still around were forced to get a safe distance away.

"You dodged one..so what. I have the entire sky love. Sky Diamond Meteor Revolution!" Vanterus yelled

Suddenly the entire rainbow filled sky began falling tiny piece by piece in the form of truck-sized metiors.

Literally the entire sky was coming against Goku. Goku knew he couldn't avoid all the billions of objects falling towards him. Instead he decided to follow the advice of that age-old proverb and use offense for defense.

"Grand Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing a huge violet-hued blast from both his hands at the incoming metiors.

Some distance away, the other Z-Fighters watched Goku.

"I think dad has the right idea. Masenko!" Gohan yelled, firing the strongest blast he could in his basic super saiyan form at the incoming metiors.

"You said it Gohan. Double Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, now in his super saiyan form as he fired two white kamehamehas at the falling objects.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks gathered energy in each of his hands and formed it into a large yellow ball, he then pulled it back and fired at the incoming metiors.

"Nova Death Ray!" Nouva yelled, firing a large red beam of energy and fire.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled, sending his own beam at the incoming objects.

"Lightning...Arrow!" Majuub yelled, firing millions of tiny energy blasts like a whirlwind into the sky.

Each of the Z-Fighter's attacks slammed into the incoming rain of rainbow-colored meteors and destroyed them on impact.

Back at the battlefield, Goku stood triumphantly, having avoided Vanterus latest attack.

"So you and your mates managed to avoid my metiors? So what." Vanterus yelled, then flew at Goku, battleaxe in hand.

Goku flew out of the way of each of Vanterus three swings.

"You really should be careful with that axe, you could really hurt someone." Goku said with a smirk.

"Thats the point!"Vanterus yelled, then swung his axe down at Goku. To Vanterus' shock, Goku managed to catch his axe by holding it on the flat side of the axe's blades with both palms.

"Let go!" Vanterus said, annoyance evident in his tone.

"If you say so." Goku said.

Goku released the axe. Vanterus immediately inspected his weapon.

"Don't you put your simian Saiyan hands on me axe again!" Vanterus said angrily.

"I have a much better target." Goku said, rushing forwards, his fists glowing with golden light.

Vanterus then realized what was happening.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanterus said, swinging his axe down at Goku before he could strike him with his attack.

Goku grabbed the axe again. This time though, the energy in his hands caused the axe to shatter.

Vanterus looked with disbelief at his shattered axe.

"That axe was a gift from my brother. You will pay for that Saiyan!" Vanterus yelled, dropping the hilt of his weapon uselessly onto the ground.

"I gave you two choices Vanterus. I still extend that offer. Allow us to pass to the fourth demon world. There is no need for you to die needlessly." Goku said.

"Goku and his famous compassion. Your mocking me. You think I can't beat you don't you?" Vanterus asked, clutching his red armored hands in anger as he gazed at Goku with both his glowing red eyes.

"I don't think..I know you cannot defeat me. Last chance Vanterus. Give up." Goku said, crossing his massive silver furred arms.

"Never!" Vanterus yelled, then flew at high speeds at Goku.

"Have it your way." Goku said sadly, shaking his head briefly.

Goku easily blocked the thousands of punches Vanterus aimed his way. Vanterus was so blinded by his own arrogance and rage that he failed to notice the golden energy gathering in both Goku's arms.

"Let it be finished! Twin Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled, bringing both his fists forward slamming into Vanterus' chest armor.

Vanterus erupted in a column of golden light. He screamed in agony as two shenron-like gold dragons coiled around him.

"Is..is this the true power of the righteous?" Vanterus said as his body began to disintegrate from his feet on up.

Vanterus uttered one last final cry of agony before disappearing. The golden light from Goku's attack faded, and Goku noticed a doorway appear in the center of where Vanterus' carnival tent once stood.

"I didn't want to kill you." Goku said solemnly, then landed on the ground and slowly walked towards the doorway.

The other Z-Fighters quickly reached his position.

"Dad that was amazing!" Goten said.

"Yeah you really showed that guy." Gohan said.

"I take no pleasure in this victory. I allowed my feelings to control me. I nearly cost you all your lives. Defeating him was penitence." Goku said, his voice full of regret.

"I never thought I'd hear you say a word like that father." Gohan said.

"This form increases my wisdom and intelligence along with my power. It is to be expected Gohan." Goku said.

"Gohan are you saying your dad is stupid?" Trunks asked, a smile on his face.

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.

"Kakorot may act stupid sometimes..but that does not mean he is lacking in intelligence." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Was that another circus reference Vegeta?" Goku asked with a smirk of his own.

"Why of coarse." Vegeta said.

Everyone in the group, except for Majuub who stood a short distance away from the rest, erupted in laughter.

Goku allowed himself to revert to his normal form. He then sighed in relief.

"That was a tough one. Not because Vanterus was strong or anything, but the entire emotional battle I had to go threw since arriving here. I hope the rest of the demon worlds are easier..but I know they will probably be even more difficult." Goku said.

"Well, speaking of demon worlds, let us continue onto the next one." Nouva suggested.

The entire group then went threw the door. Majuub paused before entering, and briefly looked around at the devastated carnival.

"_Goku you were one of my first friends and my first teacher. Yet since I merged with Super Buu I can't help but think of you as my enemy. If you could conquer your own inner demons..could I do the same?" _Majuub thought.

"_When we find answers we will know what to do." _The innocent Buu thought.

"_We will know who we really are...our true purpose and identity." _Super Buu thought.

Majuub sighed, then stepped threw the door, the entire group leaving the dark realm of Vanterus behind.


	7. Blood Moon

It was a dark and gloomy night. A man ran threw cobblestone streets with only the dim white light of the moon to guide him. The man wore brown clothing that was little better than rags. A look of fright was on his face.

The man looked about thirty or so years in age. His long unkempt brown hair went down to his shoulders.

A shadow passed above the man, who briefly looked above. When he saw nothing he continued running forward threw the streets of the city.

Suddenly with a rush of air three figures landed in front of the man. All three were dressed like wealthy aristocrats.

One had white hair that went down to his shoulders, and a snow-white Victorian suit to match. The man wore white gloves on both hands. The white haired man smiled at the frightened man they had been chasing, baring noticeable fangs.

The second of the three was dressed totally in black. He had a black mustache and a top hat. The man's right eye was covered by a glass monocle. He carried a long black cane which had a stylized metal wolf for a headpiece.

The third of the three figures was a woman. She too was dressed in aristocratic looking clothing. Her outfit was a very expensive looking Victorian era dress with white trimmings. She carried a red parasol which she held over her shoulder. The woman had pale skin and blonde hair. She looked about thirty-something in age.

"Did you really think you could escape us cattle?" The woman said, her red lips twisting into a wicked smile.

"No please..I don't want to die!" The frightened man yelled.

The man in white sneered before speaking in a voice that subtly sounded like a serpent.

"How many mortals actually embrace their ultimate destiny?" The white clothed man said.

"You should be honored." The man in black said.

The woman in red then walked over to the frightened man, who only grew yet more frightened as she approached.

"Please no!" The man begged, tears streaming down his right cheek.

"What's the matter? I'm only going to give you a kiss." The red lady said, placing her lips over the man's neck.

The Z-Fighters arrived in another area in the city. Immediately after arriving Goten looked upwards to see a large gothic clocktower in the distance. He immediately was reminded of Malistar's words.

"_Defeat me before the last bell tolls..."_

"Val." Goten said sadly

"Whats wrong Goten? Don't worry man we will save her." Trunks said, patting his friend on the back.

Goten's white uniform seemed to glow from the moonlight that fell from above Trunks noticed.

"What kind of world did we arrive in this time?" Bardock asked.

Gohan looked around at the black gothic-style Victorian buildings. He could see smoke rising from rooftops in the distance.

"Looks like a city from the industrial age on Earth." Gohan said.

"With a bit of transylvania thrown in." Goten remarked darkly.

Suddenly the group all heard a blood-curdling scream.

"What the heck was that?" Bardock asked, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"It came from nearby." Gohan said as he turned his head to look in the direction of the scream.

"Lets move." Vegeta said.

As one the group ran into the shadows of the city. Just as with the last three demon worlds, the ability to fly was apparently sealed. None of the Z-Fighters liked it, but for now they had no choice but to play the demon king's game.

As the Z-Fighters approached after passing threw the shadows of the city streets, they realized they were not alone.

The black clothed man with the wolf cane and top hat turned his attention in the direction of Z-Fighters and spoke.

His voice sounded wise but hinted at a much deeper malevolence.

"We seem to have intruders." The man said.

"Nightshade you are certain?" The white clothed man said.

"Have I ever been wrong on such things Acacia?" Nightshade, the man in black asked.

"It appears then that the Z-Fighters have arrived. They managed to defeat Vanterus, that is most impressive." Acacia, the man in white said.

The woman in red let the man in rags fall to the ground. The man had two red puncture marks on his neck.

"I suppose we should report to the master then?" The woman in red asked.

"There is no need Lotus, the master already knows." Nightshade said

"Here they come." Acacia said, pointing a white-gloved finger in the direction of the Z-Fighters, who were quickly approaching.

Goten was the first to notice the three. He was also the first to notice the dead man lying on the ground near them.

"What did you do to that man?" Goten asked, visibly disturbed and angry.

"I fed on his blood." Lotus said bluntly, baring her fangs for split second.

"Ah the fabled Z-Fighters. We have been expecting you." Acacia said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Duke Nightshade, also known as the iron wolf." Nightshade said.

"You were the ringmaster at Vanterus carnival weren't you!" Goten asked, pointing an accusing finger.

"Guilty as charged." Nightshade said, bowing gracefully.

"I am Acacia of the white rose." Acacia said, also bowing gracefully.

"And I am Lotus, also called the red death." Lotus said.

"Together we are known as the Blud Brigade, Malistar's greatest warriors." Nightshade said.

"Just get me some garlic or a couple of wooden stakes and I'll take care of these three clowns." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"How confident of you. I'm afraid such weaknesses do not apply to us here." Acacia said with a toothy smile.

"And why would that be?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his black-clothed chest.

"Because this is the demon world, where those of our kind are at their strongest." Lotus said.

Nightshade looked briefly up at the huge clocktower in the distance. Noticing the time was exactly 8:30, he turned back towards the Z-fighters.

"I would love to fight you here, but the time draws near for the ceremony of the master's new bride. If you wish to fight us, or save the love of your life Goten..go to the Clock tower. There you will find all three of us in addition to our master." Nightshade said

"Farewell for now." Lotus said with a toothy smile before all three members of the Blud Brigade became vapors which flew up into the sky towards the Clocktower.

"Time to go after them. I am not losing Valese." Goten said with both worry and determination in his tone.

"_I know exactly how you feel _Goten. Lets hope you have more luck saving your beloved than I did saving mine." Goku thought sadly.

Meanwhile, high atop the Clock Tower on a stone balcony, evil eyes stared down at the slowly approaching Z-Fighters.

Count Malistar held a fancy-looking glass of fine wine in his right hand as he looked over his domain. A twisted smile appeared on the king's face.

"Yes come Goten. Come and try to stop what I have planned. You just may find Valese is not the girl you once knew." Malistar said with a smile on his lips.

Nightshade appeared from behind Malistar on the balcony, and then bowed out of reverence for his master.

"Nightshade, make certain your Blud Brigade delays the Z-Fighters until the clock strikes midnight. I have a show planned for our guests. It will be the final act in our play." Malistar said with his rich romanian accent.

"At once master. Each of us will guard a floor on the clocktower." Nightshade said.

"See that you don't fail me. I want Goten to arrive alive before midnight, you can do whatever you want with the others." Malistar said, then took a sip from his glass of red wine.

Meanwhile the Z-Fighters ran as fast as they could threw the grim city streets, the moon silently shining down upon them. Soon they found themselves in front of the tall structure. As the bell chimed nine times Goten stopped and turned to the others.

"This is my battle. Malistar said that I only have until midnight to save Valese. I don't want anyone helping me." Goten said, gazing first at his brother and father, then at Trunks.

"Goten you know you can't possibly win if you fight alone. Let me help you. With fusion we would" Trunks said, but was interupted by Goten.

"Fusion? Fusion! Are you freaking kidding me Trunks?" Goten said, staring with rage at Trunks.

"I just thought Gotenks would easily." Trunks said, but was once again interrupted by Goten.

"You used me Trunks. Because of you I rotted in a Gentech dungeon for days. I will never forget how I was just a tool for you in your scheme of personal revenge. Fusion Trunks? Never again. At least not with you." Goten said, a furious expression on his face.

Majuub laughed, when Goten gave him a dark look, he stopped laughing though.

Goten turned towards the huge black doors of the clocktower, and forced them open with little effort.

"You cannot allow the past to dictate how you treat others, especially not here Goten." Nouva said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Nouva..but I need to know that I can fight without help. I need to be able to protect the woman I love with my own two hands. I have to do this alone." Goten said flatly..and then walked into the darkness of the clocktower.

As Goten walked inside he could immediately feel a dark presence. Goten narrowed his eyes, then clutched his hands into fists. Goten yelled as his hair turned gold, then grew down to his waist.

Goten flew upwards to the roof of the tower.

"Don't worry Vel..I will save you." Goten said

As the others walked into the tower a short time after Goten, Trunks looked upwards in the direction he had felt Goten fly in.

"How long is Goten going to be angry at me?" Trunks asked out loud.

"As long as that pain you caused him is still there, he will feel resentful of you. Give him time." Vegeta said.

Suddenly the group could hear something in the tower. Gohan was going to power up an energy blast, when he saw what looked like an old man in brown rags with two small dirt-covered children.

"Careful I almost blasted you." Gohan said.

"You would probably be doing us a favor." The old man said.

"Your human?" Gohan asked

"We did see humans earlier, and in the previous demon world Gohan." Bardock said calmly.

"Of coarse. This entire vast city is populated by humans. Many of us are little better than rats. We live in the streets, we have no way to raise our status. We either die in the streets to those with a violent nature, or we are lucky enough to die of old age. Then theres the third option." The Old man said darkly before continuing to speak.

"The vampires feed on everyone, but they prefer us the most." The old man said.

"That is horrible. Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because that is the way the city always has been. The rich live nice lives..it is said some even become vampires themselves. Everyone below them lives in constant fear." The old man said.

"Wasn't this world supposed to be where Garlic Jr and his father came from? I find that hard to believe seeing the way this place looks." Gohan said.

"You speak of the Makyans? The Makyan's demonic realm is said to stretch outside the borders of the city. That knowledge is what keeps us from trying to escape." The old man said.

"We should get going. Despite what the kid said, I don't think Goten really wants to be facing a demon king alone." Bardock said.

"Stay safe." Gohan said to the old man. The group then began to climb the enormous spiral staircase that led to the next floor of the tower.

Moments later, the group arrived at a round chamber. Images of wonderfully drawn humans in a style reminscient of the sistine chapel covered the room. The images were pleasant, full of angels and white, puffy looking clouds.

The man in white stood in the far end of the room. Acacia pointed at the group and smiled, briefly revealing his fangs.

"If you wish to ascend further, one of you will need to stay and fight me." Acacia said with a voice that reeked of deceit and treachery.

"I'll fight you. I haven't had any action sense coming to the Demon World, so this is long overdue." Majuub said with a dark smile.

The reincarnate cracked his knuckles and then crossed his arms.

"Uub are you sure about this?" Goku asked his old student.

"I can handle myself Goku. If you have time to show me concern, you have time to reach Goten." Uub said coldly to his former teacher.

Goku looked with concern at Uub but said nothing.

"Very well. You will stay here, the rest of you can proceed." Acacia said.

"Goodluck Uub." Goku said.

"Tell your brother not to die Gohan." Majuub said, ignoring Goku.

"Will do." Gohan said flatly as the others continued to ascend the ladder.

"Yet another person I failed." Goku said quietly as the group proceded to climb the ladder once again.

"You did not fail him Kakorot. What is happening to him and the choices he makes are entirely out of anyone's control." Vegeta said

"We all have our inner demons to conquer. For some of us that is literal." Bardock said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Trunks said, sensing a dark energy welling up from inside Uub as the group approached the third floor above.

Meanwhile..below.

Majuub stepped forward and then got into a fighting stance.

"Interesting. Your soul is very close to near complete darkness. Yet a shred of light remains, fighting for its existence within you." Acacia said, gazing on Majuub.

"You seem to know alot about me just by looking at me." Majuub said, gazing at Acacia, who crossed his white clothed arms.

"Yes. You seek to know who you truly are, what your true nature is. I can liberate you from such confusion." Acacia said.

"I'm not fool enough to trust you." Majuub said.

"Then I suppose it will be violence after all then?" Acacia said with a fanged smile.

The figures depicted on the walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to move in ancipation of the battle to come.

"I'm going to make you dead." Majuub said darkly with a smile on his face.

Acacia rushed forward with an inhuman shriek, his hands twisting into claws as he approached.

Majuub slammed his right fist into Acacia's stomach, causing the pale vampire to double over in pain.

Majuub then brought his left fist foreward as an uppercut, slamming Acacia in the jaw. The pale vampire staggered backwards afew steps before attacking in rage.

Acacia sliced the air with his claws, creating claw-shaped beams of light which streaked towards Uub. Uub ducked and side-stepped to avoid the attacks, then he smiled and pointed his right hand towards Acacia.

Uub fired a series of reddish-pink energy in Acacia's direction. The pale vampire managed somehow to dodge every blast with inhuman speed.

"You fight with such savagery, but you lack real experience." Acacia said

Uub charged forward and sent a series of punches in Acacia's direction, all of which the vampire easily dodged using his amazing speed.

"_I can easily destroy this fool Uub. Let me handle him" _The voice of Super Buu said in Uub's mind.

"Ah, I can tell your mind is uncertain. You are not sure you can defeat me aren't you?" Acacia said with a fanged smile.

"Someone like you is nothing to me." Majuub said, then cupped his hands in a familiar stance.

"Ah your teacher's favorite technique. I was certain you had abandoned its use." Acacia said, crossing his arms and showing his overconfidence threw his smug smile.

Majuub ignored the vampire, allowing the red energies in his palms to envelop his hands.

To Acacia's surprise, Majuub struck at him not with a Kamehameha Wave but with a melee attack he did not recognize. Acacia was struck in the chest by Uub's dark-energy engulfed fist, but managed to avoid the second fist by once again using his great speed to sidestep the attack.

"My turn." Acacia said with a cruel smile.

Acacia moved forward quicker than Majuub could follow and landed three quick punches to Uub's jaw, stomach and face. Uub quickly doubled over in pain, then coughed up blood.

"Ah blood, how delicious. By showing such you should realize your power is nothing compared to mine mortal." Acacia said with a cruel smile.

"Maybe..maybe I'm not a match for you.." Majuub said with a pained voice.

Meanwhile, as Gohan, Bardock, Nouva, Vegeta, Goku and Trunks reached the third floor..

The group stood in yet another round room. This one was decorated much like the last. However the art seemed to have a darker feel to it. The figures had cruel expressions, dark hair, and almost white skin. The sky looked almost red, and the clouds were nearly black.

In the back of the room was an aristocratic woman, obviously the second member of the Blud Brigade, Lotus.

Meanwhile..below..

"Maybe your right..I can't beat you." Uub said as a dark red and black aura materialized around him.

"_Yes..Yes Uub..let me handle him." _

Uub smiled a twisted smile as the whites in his eyes turned black, and his pupils turned red.

"But I know someone who can." Uub said, then he lowered his head.

"What is this dark power? It feels...like emptyness." Acacia said, the vampire's voice betraying fright for the first time.

"What your feeling is the power of the Maijin. The black well of power that is the source of my power and the essence of our being." Super Buu said from inside Uub's body.

Even Acacia, a creature of darkness and evil, was intimidated by the sheer malevolence in the deep voice speaking to him.

"I will not be frightened. Prepare to die mortal!" Acacia said, then fired a series of white energy blasts at the Maijin, who simply blocked each with his arm.

Acacia then leapt forward, launching punch after punch at the Super-Buu controlled Majuub. Majuub easily blocked each attack, then smiled a sinister smile.

"I heard vampires don't like garlic. Is this true?" Super Buu said, pointing Majuub's right hand in Acacia's direction.

"I will crush you!" Acacia said with a voice full of both fear and anger.

Acacia beared his fangs, then pointed his left hand at Majuub. Tiny pinpricks of energy formed in Acacia's hand.

Majuub merely laughed manically at his opponent.

Acacia formed a ball of dark light in his left hand.

"Take this...Twilight Breaker!" Acacia said, throwing his attack in Majuub's direction.

Majuub simply yelled, and his black and red aura flared outwards, reflecting Acacia's own attack right back at him.

The vampire screamed in pain as his body was ravaged by his own attack, but while injured, was not out of the game just yet.

"You didn't answer my question." Super Buu asked using Majuub's body.

"Garlic only effects us outside the demon world you mortal fool." Acacia said as he prepared to once again attack.

"Thankyou. One last thing..the being that is about to kill you..isn't mortal." Super Buu said, forming a smile on Majuub's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Acacia asked.

"I'm hungry." Majuub said, sending a spiraling pink beam of energy streaking out of his right hand.

Acacia placed his arms in front of himself to guard against the attack, but screamed in pain when the attack struck him.

Acacia found his body painfully transforming into a smaller, two-diamensional shape. As Acacia uttered one last scream of agony, he fell to the floor...as a bar of white chocolate.

Majuub stepped over and picked up the candy he had just created from the body of his opponent.

"_This one will increase our power." _Super Buu thought.

"_Your not seriously going to absorb him are you? We have no idea what that will do to me." _Majuub said.

"_Lets find out." _Super Buu thought as he lowered the bar of chocolate into Majuub's mouth.

As Majuub chewed the vampire chocolate he found his mind once again in control of his body.

But he soon wished he hadn't regained control as spasms of pain engulfed his entire body as his defeated opponent began to be absorbed.

Majuub's skin became a shade lighter in color, and Majuub found himself slightly taller. Majuub smiled, then began to laugh manically in his own voice.

On the floor above, Goku felt the change in his student immediately.

"_Oh no. Uub..what you just did pushed your soul much closer to evil. It was bad before..but this..this is much worse." _Goku thought.

"Just as with my friend below...one of you will have to stay here and fight me if the rest of you are to precede to the next floor." Lotus said in a sexy, seductive sounding voice.

"I'll fight you." Nouva said, stepping forward.

"Interesting. Does the rest of your team have a problem with that?" Lotus said, staring briefly at Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock and Trunks.

"Good luck Nouva..stay alive alright?" Goku asked

Nouva smiled with his large pink lips and gave his friend a thumbs-up with one of his golden reptilian hands.

The other Z-Fighters then proceeded to climb to the fourth level of the tower, leaving Nouva Shenron to deal with the feminine wiles of Lotus.

Once the group reached the fourth floor, they noticed a remarkable change in the decorations. The sistine-chapel-style artwork was replaced with drawings of countless demons of various colors.

A dark man stood at the far end of the room. Bardock narrowed his eyes as soon as the group stood after getting off the ladder.

"Welcome. Now I'm sure you know the rules by now. One of you will be my opponent, the rest of you can precede to the fifth floor, where young Goten is confronting Malistair." The dark man said.

A brief flash of lightning from outside the tower briefly illuminated the dark man, revealing the monocled, top-hat wearing form of Nightshade.

"Nightshade..I'll be your opponent." Bardock said, placing his right fist into his left palm and smiling confidently.

"Good, good..then by all means, the rest of you continue upwards." Nightshade said, then gazed at Bardock and smiled.

On the third floor, Lotus screamed as she and Nouva were engulfed in a sphere of fire which covered the entire room.

"This isn't fair.." Lotus yelled

"Normally I'd fight you in a long and drawn out battle. However you are a creature of irredeemable evil. This cleansing flame is justice." Nouva said with a smile as Lotus' body was completely incinerated.

As the flames died down Nouva turned his attention to the ladder behind him, only to see Majuub climb up.

Nouva narrowed his eyes at Majuub.

"You going up or not?" Majuub asked.

"Yes of coarse." Nouva said, narrowing his eyes as he placed himself on the ladder and began climbing.

On the fourth floor, Bardock ceased yelling, having completed his transformation to Super Saiyan Three. His golden aura lit the entire dark room.

"This form should make short work of you." Bardock said as he began forming energy in his right hand.

"How can you defeat an opponent you know nothing about Bardock? You form that Riot Javelin thinking I'm on the same level as you..or even below you. Are you certain that is the case?" Nightshade said with a slight smile.

"We are about to find out." Bardock said

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled, throwing his energy attack in Nightshade's direction.

Nightshade did not even bother to dodge the energy attack. He simply held his cane in the path of the attack. When the Riot Javelin struck the cane, it fizzled into nothingness.

"What the?" Bardock said

"The energy from your attack has returned to the nothingness it came from. Just as you mortals will one day die and return to the dust." Nightshade said.

Bardock ignored his opponent, and flew forward. However, everyone of the hundred or so punches he sent Nightshade's way fazed threw the dark man as though he were a hologram and not completely there.

Bardock stood in surprise.

"Think of this little meeting as a shadow of things to come. We will meet again Bardock." Nightshade said, the image of Azrael briefly flashing behind him as lightning briefly illuminated the room. As soon as the lightning's light faded, the dark man was gone.

Goten stood at the top of the tower. Despite the constant rain which poured down from above, the full moon still could be seen, illuminating the tower and the entire city in its pale light.

Goten heard a scream, and immediately turned his attention to a young girl tied by her arms to a large golden bell.

"Valese!" Goten yelled. Concern built in Goten seeing his beloved in such as state.

A cloud of black bats flew down from somewhere above, merging in front of the large clock. The figure was a charismatic man with long straight white hair, a youthful..if pale face, red cape and black Victorian era aristocratic clothing with red trimmings. On his back, the king of the fourth demon world had two red batlike wings.

Malistar crossed his arms over his chest before speaking in his rich accent.

"Not bad Goten. You and your friends managed to defeat Dabura, Zaragoth and Vanterus and get all the way to my tower before your time was out. You may now take Valese and go if you wish." Malistar said, then sliced the rope holding Valese' arms.

Valese immediately began to drop to the ground.

Goten moved quickly and caught his beloved in his arms. Goten noticed Valese was wearing a red dress and she looked abit paler than he remembered.

"Valese its going to be ok, I'm here." Goten said with a warm smile.

Valese opened her eyes and smiled. It was then that Goten noticed the two puncture marks on her neck.

Goten gently lowered Valese to the ground and looked up at Malistar, narrowing his eyes.

"What have you done to her?" Goten said with barely restrained anger.

"Oh? I gave her something you could never give her. The ability to live in eternal matrimony. Come my darling, to the man you truly love." Malistar said, gesturing Valese towards him with his right hand.

Valese smiled and flew up into the air to float besides Malistar.

"You said you wouldn't do this until after time expired!" Goten said as the ground around him began to crack.

"Actually, the timer was the same as the other demon lords. Defeat me before time runs out, or Earth is permanently destroyed. You only assumed I could be trusted when it came to your beloved." Malistar said with a wicked smile.

"Malis..STAR!" Goten yelled in rage as a golden aura appeared around him and his hair changed to become spiky and blonde.

"Are you angry? Don't be. Valese is happy with me, you should be happy for her Goten. Just ask her. No? Then I will for you." Malistar turned his face towards Valese, who simply stared back at him.

"Valese, are you under my spell or do you truly prefer me over Goten?" Malistar asked with a gentle tone.

"I wish only to remain by your side my count...for eternity. That is my one and only wish." Valese said.

"But Valese..what about our love? What us?" Goten asked as he could not believe what he was hearing.

Valese turned her attention to Goten and smiled at him. It was not the warm smile he remembered from her.

"I was a sheltered girl. I knew nothing of the world around me. You claimed to love me Goten...but you never were honest about those amazing powers you had. Malistar has opened my eyes." Valese said.

"No..Malistar has corrupted you. Malistar..undo whatever you did to her..or I'll." Goten said with a dark tone as blue bolts of bio-electricity joined his already impressive golden aura.

"Or you'll what? I'm well aware of what your capable of Goten. Even with that fancy training you underwent your limit is Super Saiyan Three. I also know your not like your brother is, a person who draws strength from his rage. I'm afraid without those qualities you will never defeat me, and that is only if I decided to fight you myself." Malistar said with a sinister grin.

Just then, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta arrived from below.

Goten felt extreme rage, but also extreme sorrow. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling.

As his fists trembled, Goten let out a scream of agony, causing the entire city to quake from the sheer amount of power.

"Whats going on?" Trunks asked, nervously adjusting his orange scarf.

"I'm not sure but I think we should simply observe for now." Goku suggested, the moonlight seemingly causing his blue combat gai to glow.

"I've never felt this much emotional pain from Goten before." Gohan said.

"If he was you, he could turn that emotion into strength..but I'm afraid Goten isn't like you Gohan. He is even less of a fighter than you are." Vegeta said calmly.

"If only he allowed me to help him. Doesn't he realize he isn't alone in this?" Trunks asked.

Trunks looked on as Goten ascended upwards into his limit, his hair growing down to his waist and his eyebrows disapearing.

Goten growled, then flew upwards at Malistar. Malistar did not seem threatened by Goten's transformed state.

Just as Goten was about to strike Malistar with his right fist, Valese appeared in front of him.

"Valese get out of my way!" Goten yelled

"I will defend my Count to the death!" Valese said.

"You don't have it in you to destroy the one you love Goten. But guess what? I have no problems using her as a shield if it means defeating you." Malistar said, then held his right hand out, red energy gathering in his palm.

Goten wasn't sure what he should do. He could attack, but that would only harm Valese. He could allow Malistar to strike him, but if he died he would be failing his family and friends.

"I'm sorry Valese. Please forgive me." Goten said

"Double Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, placing his palms together and then separating them as he fired twin beams of white energy in Malistar's direction.

Both beams flew towards Malistar, but Valese took both for her fel master. Valese screamed in pain as Goten's attacks ripped at her form.

"Valese!" Goten yelled, concern overcoming his battle instincts.

"Your guard is down. Crimson Scourge!" Malistar yelled, forming a whip composed of red electricity in his right hand and swinging it at Goten.

Goten, to overcome with guilt and sorrow to notice, was struck by the attack, which heavily injured his right arm.

Goten screamed in agony, dropping to one knee and holding his arm with his left hand. Blood poured from the wound.

Nouva Shenron, Bardock and Majuub by this time had joined the others.

Nouva crossed his golden arms over his golden chest.

"_Goten I know I trained you for situations such as this. Remember what you've learned." _Nouva thought.

The blood from Goten's arm wound stained the right leg of Goten's otherwise snow-white uniform. Goten ripped part of the fabric from his right sleeve off and tied it around the wound on his right arm, making a makeshift-bandage.

"I won't allow you to defeat me using such underhanded tactics." Goten said as he fought to control the many emotions raging threwout his form.

"Oh? Well unless you can strike down the woman you love..you won't be able to back that claim." Malistar said.

Goten rocketed into the air, aiming a hard right punch for Malistar's head. When he saw Valese about to fly in front of Malistar to shield him, and gritted his teeth and fired a low-powered energy blast in her direction. Valese was forced into the ground, and Goten managed to slam Malistar in the face with a hard right punch.

Building off his momentum, Goten swung his left leg around and slammed Malistar hard in the chest with a hard kick. The vampire lord flew backwards somewhat, but was not overly harmed.

"You surprise me Goten. I did not think you had it in you." Malistar said, once again forming red energy in his right hand.

"There is alot about me you don't know." Goten said, quickly dodging Malistar's Crimson Scourge attack by flying upwards.

"Crimson Scourge!" Malistar yelled, forming a second red energy whip in his left hand. Goten dodged one Crimson Scourge, only to be forced into the side of a nearby brick building by the second.

Before Malistar could descend upon him, Goten rushed forward like a golden comet, his right fist aimed for the vampire lord's gut.

Malistar however simply smiled as his body separated into dozens of black bats, only to reform behind Goten.

Goten slowly turned around as Malistar pointed before his palms towards him.

"Darkness Wing!" Malistar yelled, unleashing swarms of black bats in Goten's direction.

In seconds the swarm of black engulfed Goten's shining Super Saiyan Three form.

"Why is Goten having trouble with this guy? He held his own against Super Buu when he had both myself and Kakorot absorbed." Vegeta remarked as the group watched the battle.

"Buu was only toying with him. With two Super Saiyan Fives, Super Buu could have easily defeated Goten, even in his current state. I'd know, don't forget I fought Goten myself, I know just how strong he really is." Majuub said.

"Things look bad now guys, but this is my grandson we are talking about. I'm sure Goten will pull threw." Bardock said, crossing his arms over his green-armored chest.

"Nevertheless, Trunks, he may need your help." Nouva said

"He won't allow me to help him. Not after what I did. I used him to get at my counterpart from the other timeline. I don't think Goten will ever trust me again." Trunks said sadly.

"He will..and I fear he may have no choice." Nouva said.

Goten yelled, causing all the bats around him to explode. Goten then immediately flew towards Malistar.

"Did you forget Valese Goten?" Malistar said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly Valese flew up off the ground. Goten knew she was going to intercept his latest attack.

"He needs my help. This fight wasn't fair to begin with." Trunks said, powering up to Super Saiyan and flying towards the battle.

"Trunks you will be slaughtered!" Gohan said.

"No..let him go. My son is stronger than he realizes." Vegeta said with a proud smile.

"Have more faith in him Gohan." Bardock said.

As Trunks rushed towards the battlefield he gathered white energy in each of his hands and formed it into a large ball, then pulled it back and fires it at Valese.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled as he fired his attack.

Valese was blasted into the distance by the surprise attack. Trunks flew beside Goten, giving his oldest friend a quick glance, a smile, and finally a thumbs up.

"Trunks..why did you help me?" Goten asked.

"Because I couldn't stand the sight of my best friend in an unfair fight." Trunks said.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want your help?" Goten said, keeping on his guard as he watched Malistar in the distance.

"Well you know me...I just don't listen somethings." Trunks said.

Goten smiled at his friend.

"You never change." Goten said.

Trunks smirked in a manner that reminded Goten of Vegeta.

"I have changed..I've learned how much our friendship means to me." Trunks said.

Malistar clapped his hands as he floated closer to the two Z-Fighters.

"How very touching. I'm moved a really am. Fortunately such moments don't last." Malistar said, wiping fake tears from his face.

"I'll keep Valese from interfering, you handle this reject from a Halloween party." Trunks said, turning around and facing towards Valese, who was heading back in their direction.

"Sounds like a plan." Goten said.

Malistar and Goten rushed towards each other. Each caught the other's hands in a vice-grip. The two immediately began a test of strength, Malistar's black and red aura clashed with Goten's golden aura.

Meanwhile Valese fired a red sphere of energy, an attack which Trunks easily blocked.

"Get out of my way. The master needs me." Valese said

"No can do." Trunks said, getting into a fighting stance.

Valese bared her fangs and rushed towards Trunks.

"Brave Cannon!" Trunks yelled, firing a white sphere at Velese. Velese once again was sent flying into the distance from the sheer force of the attack.

Malistar knocked Goten backwards, then aimed a right punch his way. Goten managed to duck under the punch, then block a left punch from Malistar with his right forearm.

"Your stronger than I thought you'd be." Malistar said, then sent another punch Goten's way, an attack which was easily dodged by Goten flying backwards out of harm's way.

"Lets see how you handle this without a shield." Goten said, narrowing his eyes at Malistar.

"Double" Goten started to say.

Malistar moved his wings so that they shielded his body.

"Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing a white beam of energy from both his hands at the vampire king.

The attack slammed into Malistar, sending the Vampire lord high into the night sky.

Meanwhile, Trunks restrained a livid Valese.

"You let me go! I have to assist my master!" Valese practicly screamed as Trunks restrained her.

"Don't worry Valese, you'll be back to normal soon." Trunks said.

Goten got into a fighting pose. He knew his last attack wasn't enough to destroy someone as powerful as Malistar.

Sure enough, Malistar flew down and hovered in front of Goten.

He looked mostly unharmed, although his wings were smoking.

"Not bad. I honestly thought I picked the short-end of the stick when it came to you Z-Fighters. I guess I was wrong. Don't think you have a chance at beating me though." Malistar said with a wicked smile.

Goten ignored his opponent, merely narrowing his eyes in preparation for what was to come.

"Lets see how you handle this! Rain...of...BLOOD!" Malistar yelled, spreading his wings apart. Suddenly a red liquid that resembled human blood began to fall from Malistar's wings towards Goten. Goten managed to avoid the attack, but noticed the stone of the roof below wasn't so lucky as the acid-like substance melted away at the stone, leaving a small crater.

"Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing his family's classic technique at Malistar, who once again used his wings to shield himself from all damage.

Goten flew over to Trunks.

"I'm at my limit Trunks. Even at my max my attacks aren't able to land a serious blow on this guy." Goten said

"Your asking if I'll help you with fusion?" Trunks said with a half-smile.

"Yes. I'm trusting you. Lets show this guy what happens to those who mess with the people we care about." Goten said.

"Sure thing." Trunks said as the two old friends landed on the ground and took up identical poses.

Valese flew up and hovered beside her master.

"So they have overcome their differences and are preparing that ridiculous Fusion Dance technique." Malistar said, stroking his chin as he pondered whether or not to allow this development to continue.

Trunks and Goten powered down to their base forms. Each then began the first pose needed for the fusion dance.

"Fuse" Trunks and Goten said together.

"Sion" Trunks and Goten said as they struck the second pose of the fusion dance.

"HA!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they placed their fingers together in symmetry, striking the final pose needed for fusion.

Malistar shielded his eyes from the painful and horrible blinding white light that followed, as did the Z-Fighters nearby.

"Will Gotenks have enough power to defeat Malistar?" Gohan yelled over the roar of the explosion that occurred as the blinding light appeared.

"Easily." Goku said.

Valese screamed as the sudden wind that had picked up forced her away from the battlefield.

The light began to dim, slowly revealing a figure at the center of the light.

The figure stood proudly. He was thin, but well-muscled, much like a pro-athlete. His face was young, kind and gentle, but hinted at a fury much like an oncoming storm. He wore white pants, a blue sash around his waist, and a black and orange metamorian style vest. On his feet the warrior wore tight blue boots. The warrior's hair went down to his waist and was a golden yellow in color. The warrior lacked eyebrows.

No sooner was he revealed, did the warrior smirk in a manner very much like that of Vegeta.

"So this is what fusion looks like? Most impressive, are you Trunks, or Goten now?" Malistar asked

The warrior turned his gaze towards Malistar.

"I am neither..and I am both. I am Gotenks." The warrior said with a tone full of confidence.

"Your still no match for my power." Malistar said arrogantly.

"Is that so? Why don't we test that theory. Big Tree Cannon!"

A golden, comet-like blast of energy was then fired from the warrior's hands towards Malistar, who attempted to block with his wings. This time to Malistar's horror, the resulting explosion destroyed Malistar's wings, and sent the vampire plummeting to the ground below.

"Revenge Cannon!" The warrior yelled before Malistar hit the ground, firing a golden blast of energy from his mouth at Malistar. The attack slammed into the vampire, causing him to scream out in pain.

Valese was about to shield her master, when Gotenks appeared behind her and promptly restrained her.

"I won't allow him to use you, even if you truely desire to protect him." Gotenks said with a calm tone.

Nearby all watching were amazed at the new Gotenks.

"Gotenks is nothing like he was last time I saw him." Goku said

"Both Trunks and Goten have been threw much. Their combined fighting and life experiences have likely caused Gotenk's change in demeanor." Nouva suggested.

"Maybe Gotenks sees this battle as something to take seriously. Don't forget fusions have minds and personalities of their own." Bardock remarked.

Malistar painfully forced himself off the ground just as the rain stopped falling.

"I knew your fusion would give you alot of additional power. But I did not imagine you would gain this much power." Malistar said, breathing heavily as blood fell from the right corner of his mouth.

Gotenks landed near, released Velease, then fired a ring-shaped blast at her.

The girl, now properly restrained, struggled to break free.

Gotenks ignored Velese and turned his gaze towards Malistar.

"You take advantage of the innocent. You use love as a weapon. Give me one reason why I shouldn't simply kill you where you stand?" Gotenks asked, betraying no outward signs of emotion.

"You? Kill me? Thats rich! Darkness Wing!" Malistar yelled as he fired a seemingly endless stream of black bats from his hands at Gotenks, who did not seem amused.

Gotenks yelled, causing his aura to flare outward and destroy all the incoming bats.

"I think its time I shove the wooden stake threw your heart..if you actually have one." Gotenks said, getting into a combat pose.

"Oh I have a heart..its just black as night." Malistar said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly two utterly white clones of Gotenks appeared on either side of the fusion.

"Is that the Kamikaze Ghost Attack?" Gohan asked.

"I think its a new and improved version." Vegeta said as he watched the two clones strike identical combat poses beside their creator.

"One or Three it makes no difference to me." Malistar said as he slowly walked towards his opponent.

"You misunderstand. These aren't clones..not really anyway. Lets just put it this way..compared to me..they have a much more explosive personality." Gotenks said with a smirk.

"What?" Malistar said to late as the two doubles ran towards him.

"Kamikaze Phantom..Explosion!" Gotenks yelled as the two doubles converged on Malistar and then promptly exploded.

Malistar screamed as the energy from Gotenk's attack tore him apart.

In moments it was all over, and seemingly nothing remained of the vampire lord.

Valese screamed from nearby, seeing her master destroyed.

"Is it over?" Gohan asked.

Goku felt something was not right, and narrowed his eyes.

"No..this isn't over..not yet." Goku said.

All around dark energy gathered in the sky.

Gotenks turned his attention to the gathering energy, getting into yet another fighting pose as he did so.

Suddenly the white moon changed, becoming blood red. In that instant Malistar reappeared with his clothing ripped and in a much more muscular form resembling a fusion of man and bat. Malistar had a long red serpent-like tail, reminding everyone of Malistar's demonic nature. A dark red fur covered Malistar's now bestial head and body.

The new Malistar landed on the roof of the building and let out a hearty laugh before facing Gotenks.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME SO EASILY? ARE YOU FORGETING I AM THE LORD OF THE FOURTH DEMON WORLD. ALL THE POWER OF MAKYO IS AT MY COMMAND!" Malistar said as Gotenks looked at Malistar's long red hand claws.

"Someone needs to get their nails trimmed." Gotenks said

"MOCK ME ALL YOU WANT. IT WILL NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT I AM THE SUPERIOR FIGHTER HERE.!" Malistar yelled, then charged Gotenks, who swiftly landed a fierce uppercut to Malistar's jaw before the vampire lord could land a single attack.

"You were saying?" Gotenks taunted

"DIE!" Malistar yelled, firing a blast of red energy from his mouth in Gotenk's direction. Gotenks was struck by the blast and went flying into a tall nearby building, then threw the building behind that.

Gotenks quickly flew back towards Malistar, and slammed the beast in the chest with a flying left kick. Gotenks then held his hands towards Malistar and fired thousands of yellow energy blasts at the vampire.

"ENOUGH!" Malistar yelled as he shrugged off Gotenk's attacks. Malistar then flew toward Gotenks and grabbed the fusion by the neck, then flew as fast as he could towards the ground. Gotenks was painfully slammed threw a building, which immediately exploded on impact.

Still holding Gotenks by the neck, Malistar slammed the fusion into the side of another building, then tossed the fusion into the air.

"I AM THE DARKNESS..I AM THAT WHICH CRAVES YOUR BLOOD. I AM NEITHER DEAD..NOR ALIVE. I AM THE UNDEAD KING..NOW FEEL MY WRATH!" Malistar yelled, then flew up into the air and gave Gotenks a head-butt to the chest. Gotenks cried out in pain, spitting out a small amount of blood as he soared higher and higher into the sky.

Nearby...

"Is that what I think it is?" Gohan asked, looking at the dark red moon in the sky.

"Is there something about this place you know that you haven't told us Gohan? Because I think now would be the time to share." Bardock remarked.

"Yeah..I think the moon here is the Makyo Star. Years ago Dad, when you were still missing in space after defeating Frieza, Piccolo, Krillin and I had a run in with Garlic Jr. His source of power was a red planetoid called the Makyo Star. But how can it be here if I destroyed it?" Gohan asked aloud.

"Look closely at the moon. There is a small piece missing. I imagine what you destroyed was only part of a much larger object." Nouva said.

"Then that must be the source of Malistar's power. Maybe if we destroy it." Goku said.

"Then Gotenks wins." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gotenks created another clone and sent it at Malistar, but the bestial vampire lord willingly took on the blast, showing no sign of injury when the smoke cleared.

As Malistar approached him, Gotenks held his hands together and began charging tiny particles of yellow energy.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks yelled as he fired his yellow hued beam at his opponent.

Malistar was pushed backwards by the attack and into the sky, but he quickly recovered and once again could be seen by the other Z-Fighters flying back towards Gotenks, intent on delivering a killing blow.

Valese also watched the battle from nearby. She was waiting and willing to sacrifice her life at any time for her master.

"I ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR YOU GOTENKS. YOU EXISTENCE ONLY FOR A BRIEF TIME. I COULD CHANGE THAT..IF YOU ALLOWED ME TO." Malistar yelled as he approached Gotenks.

"As if I'd want anything you'd have to offer." Gotenks said, then swiftly dodged a claw attack from Malistar. Gotenks then flipped over in midair and pointed both his palms at his opponent.

"Galactic Donuts!" Gotenks yelled, firing three ring-shaped golden energy blasts at Malistar.

Malistar found himself restrained and unable to move his body. The vampire grinned with malicious intent seconds after being immobilized however.

Roaring with inhuman might, Malistar broke free of his restrains and pointed a clawed finger in Gotenk's direction.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT." Malistar said, then opened his mouth, unleashing a red beam of energy in Gotenk's direction.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks yelled quickly, firing his own yellow beam to intercept Malistar's. In seconds the two beams were clashing against each other, red and yellow battling for dominance in the dark skys over the gothic city.

For now it seemed Gotenks would be the victor, but Goku knew better.

Goku placed his hands in a familiar stance.

"Its now or never guys. Gotenks fusion won't last forever." Goku said

To Gotenk's surprise nearby, he found his opponents attack beginning to overpower his own.

"DO YOU FEEL YOUR MORTALITY SLIPPING AWAY AS DEATH APPROACHES TO CLAIM YOU?" Malistar yelled as he poured more of his foul energy into his attack.

"I don't plan on dying today thankyou very much." Gotenks responded as he sent more of his own power into his attack.

"Now guys! Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing his signiture attack at the massive red moon in the sky.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled.

"Nova Death Ray!" Nouva yelled

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled.

The attacks of all the assembled Z-Fighters flew towards the massive red moon in the sky, converging on the blood red planetoid and causing a blinding flash of light to consume the entire sky in an instant.

Malistar did not fail to notice as he felt his power decreasing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Malistar yelled in anger and surprise.

"We just defeated you." Gotenks said with a smile as his Big Tree Cannon finally overcame Malistar's attack and struck the vampire king.

Malistar felt his body being torn apart by the energies Gotenks unleashed against him. His massive form soon reverted back to its orginal size and shape as the wounded vampire landed on the hard stone ground of the tower.

Gotenks landed nearby and crossed his arms.

"Thats what you get when you mess with the grim reaper of justice." Gotenks said with a smile.

Gotenk's smile soon disappeared however, when Valese ran over to the injured king.

"My master..I could not protect you..I'm sorry." Valese said sadly, tears dripping down her face and onto the red dress she wore.

Gotenks suddenly split back into Goten and Trunks, the former of which ran over to Valese.

"Its ok Valese, its over." Goten said

Valese suddenly rose to her feet. She looked at Goten with a face combining both anger and grief.

"You have no idea what you just did. Malistar opened my eyes to the world in a way you could never have Goten. I love him." Valese said

"Your under his spell. It will wear off when hes gone." Goten said.

Malistar, although injured, managed to chuckle to himself in amusement.

"Once bitten by a true vampire such as myself..the victim becomes forever under that influence..even if the vampire somehow is killed. Even though I lay defeated here today...I take comfort in the fact that I forever influenced your lives and will continue to." Malistar said weakly, before laughing one last time.

Malistar's face stopped, his injured body went limp. The vampire king of the fourth world was dead.

"Malistar!" Valese screamed, tears flowing down her face as she embraced the dead body of the fourth king.

Goten wasn't sure what to do. He had come all this way, fought this hard, only for things to end like this. He could not accept this. He would not accept this.

"Valese..hes dead." Goten said calmly.

"Thanks to you!" Valese hissed.

"Is there no way to break Malistar's spell?" Goten asked.

"The only way to set her free would be to kill her." Nouva said sadly.

The group noticed a door appeared at that moment, meaning that Malistar was truely dead.

"You guys go threw the door ahead of me..I'll be right behind you." Goten said with barely controled sorrow in his tone.

"Alright Goten. Just know..I'm proud of you son." Goku said with a smile, in an attempt to comfort Goten in this dark hour.

"Thanks Dad..I'll be fine..now go." Goten said with a weak smile.

With that all the other Z-Fighters went threw the doorway to the next demon world, Trunks being the last to step threw.

Goten turned his attention to Valese, who had an animal-like look of fury on her face as she stared at him.

"Valese..I'm so sorry." Goten said as he charged white energy in both his hands.


	8. Light Above, Darkness Below

The group opened the door and arrived in a vast field of grass. Overhead the sky was a pleasant shade of pink. In the distance there could be seen tall white pillars resembling marble.

A gentle breeze blew across the landscape just as the last person to come through the door, Majuub, arrived on the scene.

Gohan looked around with a look of surprise on his face.

"Is this really still the demon world? This place is actually pleasant." Gohan said, then wiped some black dust off his orange uniform.

Trunks adjusted his blue scarf out of nervious habit before talking.

"Sure this place looks nice, but that isn't really what I'm worried about right now." Trunks said, thinking of Goten.

There was a short silence before anyone spoke again.

"When he arrives..he will be needing our support. I know what he is going threw, and the company of friends is exactly what he will need." Goku said, his blue uniform contrasting sharply with the pink sky above.

"I do not mean to seem insulting Goku, but as usual you are missing the big picture." Nouva Shenron said, the golden dragon staring intently in Goku's direction as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, slightly confused.

"From the moment we arrived in Demon World our enemies have been using our sense of loss against us." Nouva said.

A golden hued butterfly flew silently past Majuub. A single tiny bolt of pink energy lashed out from Majuub's body and reduced the creature to ashes without a sound. Majuub smirked slightly.

"I should have known this would have happened." Bardock said, crossing his well-muscled arms over his green armored chest.

"Azrael always kept saying the same sentence every time I encountered him in those visions or whatever they were. Remember?" Bardock asked.

"Death is the only absolute right?" Vegeta said, his black outfit contrasting sharply with the bright coloration of the surrounding terrain.

"Yes. I believe each fight with a demon king has tried to show us a form of loss or somehow take advantage of loss in a personal way." Bardock said.

Before anyone could add anything further to the conversation, the doorway from the previous demon world reopened. Goten stepped threw, his white uniform stained red in many places with what looked like blood.

A look of utter grief was on Goten's face. It was a look that did not fit the normally cheerful Goten.

"Goten..are you alright?" Trunks asked his old friend softly.

Goten stared at the ground before speaking, tears streamed down his youthful face.

"No I'm not alright. I am not freaking alright!" Goten said with a voice combining intense grief with intense rage.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"I just had to kill the woman I loved." Goten said as tears continued to stream down his face.

There was shocked silence for at least five seconds before Goten was heard sobbing.

"I promised I'd rescue her. I promised I'd always protect her! I failed! They used my own love as a weapon against me." Goten said as he turned his hands into fists and looked up at the sky.

"Goten..I understand what your going threw." Goku said in the most gentle, kind voice he could manage.

"You understand..nothing! You always left mom, always with some stupid excuse. You choose to train Uub over your own family! You could have visited..but did you? No. So no father..I don't think you understand ANYTHING about what I'm feeling right now." Goten said angrily.

Majuub crossed his arms and smiled. This entire spectacle was very amusing to him.

"Goten your being unfair." Gohan said.

"Am I? Look..lets just get one thing straight here. This one thing I've been meaning to say for years to you and Dad. I'm not like you. Sure Gohan you claim to hate fighting, but you always found ways to fight, like that ridiculous Super Hero gig you did years ago. And Dad..everyone knows fighting is all you live for. You always have put your love of fighting ahead of your own family." Goten said.

"Goten your father is a Saiyan warrior. Don't expect to understand how he thinks. Also..don't forget that if it weren't for your father's love of fighting, well lets just say there would be a lot less people alive right now." Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter. The Saiyan excuse only goes so far. Vegeta your a pure blooded Saiyan just like my father is..yet you have always taken your responsibilities to your family seriously. The point is I'm not like you Dad. Before this entire demon thing started I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life with Valese, even if that meant I'd not see a single battle till the day I died." Goten said.

"Let me get this straight Goten. Are you actually blaming me for Valese death?" Goku said with an angry tone.

Goten was about to respond when Majuub walked over and stood near Goten, laughing hysterically the entire way there.

"This soap opera is just too much. Look how pathetic you are Goten. First you sob like a baby over that stupid girlfriend of yours. Honestly did you expect her to survive? Anyway..then after your pathetic display of tears, you start blaming your father for her death. What is this? Desperate Housewives? I knew you were too weak to defeat me the last time we fought Goten. Your whiny, emo attitude here just confirmed it." Majuub said with a cruel smile on his dark skinned face.

"You take that back." Goten said darkly, a look of utter hatred on his face as he looked at Majuub.

Majuub began laughing hysterically in a manner that reminded Gohan and Goku of Super Buu.

"No I don't think I'll be doing that. I heard from the others earlier that you've been holding back the full extent of your power Goten. Show me what you can really do...or is crying over dead..stupid girls the only thing you can do now?" Majuub said cruelly as he got into a fighting pose.

"Guys now is not the time for this!" Gohan said.

"Oh I think it is. Uub I'm sick of your comments and your insults. I just lost the woman I loved. I will not allow you to speak of her in such a manner!" Goten said as a golden aura materialized around him.

"Oh am I hurting your feelings? Get over it. Or better yet, show me exactly how powerful you really are..or are you afraid?" Majuub said as a pink aura materialized around him.

"Guys please stop this!" Gohan yelled

"SHUT UP!" Goten yelled as he fired a blast of yellow energy in Gohan's direction. Gohan was sent flying into the distance by the attack.

"Now we are talking!" Majuub said

"You want me Uub? Well be careful what you wish for." Goten yelled as his now golden hair grew out to his waist and his eyebrows disappeared as he finished his power up to his Super Saiyan Three form.

Majuub smiled and flew with his right fist forward at Goten. Goten flew with his right fist forward at Majuub. The other Z-Fighters flew away to watch the battle from a safe distance.

As both fighters collided a huge shockwave was created which created a large crater in the formerly pristine field of grass.

In the skies overhead, bolts of electricity danced in the skies. The entire region was effected by the combined power of the two combatants.

Majuub landed a punch to Goten's face, causing the half saiyan to cough up no small amount of blood. Majuub then fired a pink energy blast from his mouth point blank at Goten. Goten fought against the pain and used all the power he had to push Majuub's attack backwards.

Majuub smiled wickedly as he pointed both his hands into the sky.

"Extinction Attack!" Majuub said as he began firing millions of pink energy blasts into the sky.

Goten remembered that technique. Years ago when Super Buu was told by Piccolo that the majority of Earth's population was still alive in order to buy time, Super Buu had used the move in order to kill everyone on Earth at once.

"You monster!" Goten said as he landed a hard flying right kick to Majuub's face, ending the attack.

Goten stepped back from Majuub, looking with horror on what he had done to his face.

Majuub's head was twisted back in an unnatural manner. Majuub looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

"Oh no." Goten said, regretting his actions.

Suddenly to Goten's horror Majuub's face stretched and changed as though it were made of liquid, and in seconds it was back to its orginal, uninjured state.

Majuub looked at Goten with black eyes, then spoke in a voice much deeper than his usual voice.

"Nice try Goten. I'd give your attempt an A for artistry though." Majuub said, than laughed at his own joke.

"Wait your not Uub." Goten said, then began charge white energy in both hands.

Majuub said nothing, instead he just smiled, and then stretched his arm out, grabbing Goten by the throat. Majuub continued to stretch his arm until he was holding Goten high over the ground.

With his free hand, Majuub fired a red beam of energy at Goten, who struggled to get free from Majuub's grasp as the blast approached.

Goten's thoughts shifted between thoughts of powerlessness, anger, grief at the loss of Valese, and finally hatred of Uub. The combined intensity of his raging emotions gave Goten strength, and he managed to rip Majuub's arm off his throat.

Goten yelled as he used all the strength he could muster to flip Majuub into the air using his own arm.

Before Goten could complete this plan though, Majuub returned his arm to its normal length, then fired a blast of red energy at Goten, who placed both arms in front of his chest and face in an X position to hopefully block the attack and reduce the damage.

Goten was forced backwards a short distance from Majuub's attack, but looked otherwise unharmed. Quickly shifting to a fighting pose, Goten stared at his opponent.

"This is the full extent of your power? How disappointing Goten." Majuub said.

Goten knew his friends and family were watching nearby. He knew that somehow Super Buu had regained control over Uub's body and mind. That would mean he would come for them next if he failed to stop him.

Yet how could he stop him? He was at his maximum as a mastered Super Saiyan Three. There was no way he could ascend higher without a blutz wave generator. Even if this world had a moon, he didn't have a tail..so attempting to reach Super Saiyan Four was out of the question.

"Whats wrong Goten? No more fight left in you?" Majuub said as he placed his right arm upwards, a small ball of red energy beginning to form the moment his arm was fully vertical.

Goten was using the maximum amount of power he could handle. This was the most he had ever dared to use. But he knew he could call upon far greater amounts of power if he really wanted to. There was a risk his body would be turned to stone..but he had to attempt it..the alternative was simply too horrible to contemplate.

"_Valese I know I failed you, but know that my love transcends all time and diamensions. Gohan..you have always been the best brother one could ask for. And father..no matter what I say..I admire you more than you can know. For all of you I do this..perhaps my final act, my final part in this struggle." _Goten said as he began pushing his power level beyond anything he had attempted before.

Nearby Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta noticed immediately.

"What is Goten trying to do?" Gohan asked.

"Is he trying to blow himself up in an attempt at destroying Majuub? Doesn't he know that won't work?" Goku said, shaking his fist in frustration. The last thing Goku wanted was to lose his youngest son..again.

"No..Goten isn't using the Final Explosion technique..I'd know. He is attempting something completely different." Vegeta said.

On the battlefield Goten continued to yell until his yell grew louder than what was humanly possible. His muscles began to expand, and his body began to grow larger. A tail emerged just as coarse, golden fur began to grow over Goten's entire body. Finally Goten's face grew increasingly primal and ape-like.

After he was fully transformed into a Golden Oozaru, Goten pounded his chest with both hands and howled at the sky.

"A golden great ape? But how? I thought you needed Blutz Waves in order to become that form?" Trunks asked.

"Well..technically speaking Blutz Waves only amplify a Saiyan's natural power. Therefore it is technically possible for someone to acheive the Golden Oozaru form without them so long as the Saiyan reaches the required level of power." Gohan said.

"I trained Goten for ten Earth years in the millenium realm. During that time he did not age physically, but his mind and strength changed a great deal. This is the first time I've seen Goten attempt this transformation though." Nouva said, crossing his arms over his golden chest.

"Can he move beyond the Golden Oozaru to Super saiyan four?" Trunks asked.

"That is up to him." Vegeta said.

Goten's mind was engulfed by the primal mind. Pure instinct threatened to totally consume his consciousness, yet he would not allow himself to suffer such a fate.

Goten used his love for his brother, father and friends, and the loss of his beloved to give him resolve and strength. He used that to cling to who he was.

After what seemed like an eternity Goten imagined himself swimming at the bottom of a vast ocean, a single ray of light reaching down from the heavens and piercing the darkness. Goten reached for that light as best he could.

Refusing to give up or surrender, Goten continued to reach for the light. Eventually the vast, dark ocean receded, the skies above rushing down at him.

Suddenly with the warm light around him, all of the pain and sorrow he had inside him seemed to vanish. A warm feeling, like the feeling of a mother's love for her child and a father's pride in his son enveloped Goten.

"Father..brother..Trunks..I will not allow you to fight this battle alone. I love you too much for that. Even if I have to follow you all to the very gates of hell itself..I shall stand with you." Goten thought

Suddenly the Golden Oozaru began to change. It shrank, becoming human in size and shape. Goten opened his now red eyes and looked at the world as a completely changed being.

His figure was still slim and lean, but well muscled. His arms and chest were covered with bronze hued fur. Goten's hair was now red and went down to his shoulders. Only the white pants from Goten's old combat uniform remained.

A golden and red aura surrounded Goten's new Super Saiyan Four body. Turning his gaze on a stunned Majuub, Goten spoke in a voice that somehow sounded wiser and somewhat deeper than his usual.

"I understand your pain Uub. I understand your struggle to discover who you are. I know the real you would never take the side of evil." Goten said as he slowly walked over to Majuub.

"You think you know me? You don't know. How can you understand me when I don't understand myself?" Majuub said, his voice and eyes back to their normal pitch and coloration.

"I know that you suffer. I know too what it is like to suffer. You take your unhappiness out on others because it briefly relieves the pain you feel. I can help you..if you let me." Goten said with a kind smile and an outstretched hand.

"_Don't listen to him! He lies! There is no way he would show you kindness after the way we treated him!" _Super Buu's voice said from within Majuub's mind.

"_I trust him. The only thing your path has caused me is pain." _Uub thought

"_His way will only hurt us." _The innocent Buu thought.

"_Perhaps Maijin Buu was a creature of destruction and evil in the past..but things can change." Uub thought._

With some hesitation Uub grabbed ahold of Goten's hand.

Immediately Uub imagined himself at the bottom of that same dark ocean, a single ray of light coming down from above. Super Buu suddenly grabbed him by the foot. With a sinister smile, the demon attempted to pull him down into the murky depths.

Just when Uub thought he was going to fall into the deep darkness, a single hand pierced the ocean surface and reached down. Uub grabbed that hand with his own. He knew it was Goten.

Super Buu growled in rage, and pulled harder in an attempt at dragging Uub down with him.

Then a second hand pieced the ocean's surface. Uub grabbed onto that hand with his other hand. He knew it was Goku.

Super Buu tried with all his might to drag him down, but the love of his friends would not allow it.

Suddenly two more hands pierced the ocean's surface. One was fair skinned, but human, the other was golden and somewhat reptilian in appearance. Those two hands helped the others in pulling him up. Uub knew it was Nouva Shenron and Trunks.

Finally the hands of Gohan and Vegeta joined in, and together they dragged Uub out of the abyss and into the skies above.

Goten could feel Valese and his mother staring down at him from some other plane. He knew they were smiling.

"You are not alone." Goten said with a kind expression to Uub, who was kneeling and in tears.

Uub noticed all his friends behind him.

"Guys..I don't know what to say." Uub said.

"Did you really think I'd let my student fall to the darkness?" Goku said with a smile.

"I've been there..its not a place I'd let anyone I call a comrade to fall into." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Somewhere nearby, beyond the pleasant fields and marble columns, was a tall Olympian-style palace of black marble. Twin statues that resembled ancient Greek warriors stood on either side, eternally guarding the for boding structure.

Inside a dark figure on a throne watched the Z-Fighters. The figure wore black plate armor and a violet cape. On the being's head was a grey helmet which resembled a dead cow's skull, with long curved horns protruded on either side.

He watched the Z-Fighters, seeing the camaraderie between them filled him with disgust.

"A touching display. But you are in my domain now Z-Warriors. All your previous efforts and struggles are for naught..as you all will soon see." The dark being said.

The Z-Fighters had decided to rest. Each had gathered in a small circle as they had done awhile ago, during the journey threw the third demon king's domain.

A sense of peace and completeness settled over the group with both Goten and Uub's issues resolved.

After afew moments of silence, Trunks decided to speak.

"This is the domain of the fifth demon king right?" Trunks asked.

Bardock answered before anyone else could.

"Yeah. Considering how much stronger each King is to the previous one, I'd say whoever our next opponent is will be a challenge. Not that I'm complaining of coarse." Bardock said, putting his arms behind his back as he looked up at the sky.

"So far Kakorot, Gohan, Goten and I have had turns fighting a Demon King, although I suppose we should also count you Trunks, since it was Gotenks that landed the final blow against that vampire." Vegeta said, leaning against an oak tree.

"I guess we should decide who will fight the next king then huh?" Goku said as he lay on the grass.

"I'll take this one. Besides, both Nouva and Uub are stronger than I am, we should save them for later." Bardock said.

"This is all assuming that the Demon Kings are indeed playing by those rules." Vegeta said.

"You think its a trick or something Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know, but nothing seemed to happen when Trunks helped Goten defeat Malastar." Vegeta said.

"Just a theory but maybe the rule is each King can only be defeated by one fighter, and that same fighter cannot defeat any further demon kings. Maybe then Gotenks counted as a fighter, meaning both Trunks and Goten are able to fight and defeat an opponent, so long as they do so seperately." Gohan suggested as he also leaned against a tree.

"Well I might have a chance against one of them now that I can transform into a Super Saiyan Four, but Trunks I'd worry about if he fought alone." Goten said, sitting cross-legged next to his friend, he had his hands behind his back as he lay against the grass. Goten's white outfit was once again pristine and restored, due to the mysterious after-effects of the Super Saiyan Four transformation.

"Thankyou for the vote of confidence Goten" Trunks said.

"I'm just being realistic. Of all of us, you have had the least training and therefore the lowest power level. You haven't mastered anything beyond a regular Super Saiyan." Goten said flatly.

"You sound like my dad. What ever happened to the immature Goten who was always talking on his cell phone?" Trunks said.

"He grew up. Trunks I may be physically younger than you..but mentally I'm nine years older than you. I've changed a lot." Goten said.

"Yeah you sure have. I hardly recognize you. I guess I am just dead weight at this point. Shame because when I was fused with the other Trunks I was almost as powerful as your dad." Trunks said, thinking back to the battle with Krysis and the Perfect Trunks fusion.

"There may be a possibility that some of that power still lies dormant inside you. If that is the case, then you only need to learn how to tap into that power." Nouva said from his perch on top of the same oak tree Vegeta leaned against.

"I'll start working on that right away then." Trunks said as he stood up.

Trunks walked a short distance from the group, looked up at the sky briefly, then sighed.

"All my life I've lived in your shadow. You grew up knowing nothing but survival. You helped rebuild a future that no longer exists. I thought I was past this feeling..but I suppose it will always be a part of me." Trunks said

Trunks suddenly had a feeling. He reached into his right shorts pocket and retrieved a capsule. Trunks promptly pressed the capsule, and in seconds Tapion's Sword was in his hands.

"This sword killed Hirudigarn. It had half the power of the Time Guardian Trunks. Well..I, no, for everyone I need that power now." Trunks said, looking at the ancient blade.

Trunks thought he felt a brief shock, like static electricity, but he dismissed it as his imagination.

Trunks' thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of his father from nearby.

"I see your thinking about things." Vegeta said

Trunks turned to see his father. He had a kind yet somewhat amused expression on his face.

"Yeah..I was wondering if this sword still had some of the power that the fused Trunks had." Trunks said.

"You believe that maybe you can unlock that power and claim it for yourself?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his black clothed chest.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"That power is not yours to take. Trunks if you truly desire to get stronger..be aware that there are no shortcuts. We don't have access to the Elder Kai, nor any special technique which would bring out your hidden potencial. The only thing we can do is train." Vegeta said.

"Do we have the luxury or time to do that though? I mean..I'm so far behind the rest of you it isn't even funny." Trunks said

What happened next Trunks did not expect. Vegeta suddenly slammed him in the gut with a punch. As Trunks fell onto the ground gasping for air, Vegeta spoke.

"I've had enough of your self-pity to last me a lifetime. If you want to grow stronger, sulking is not going to accomplish it. There is a trick I know that can greatly increase a Saiyan's power in a short time..but it won't be pleasant and you must be truly dedicated." Vegeta said.

"I thought you said there were no shortcuts?" Trunks asked, still on the ground getting his breathe back.

"I forgot there was one. In order for this to work..you need to be injured to the point of death itself." Vegeta said.

Trunks didn't say anything.

"Don't worry..I have a sensu bean for you after the deed is done." Vegeta said.

"When did you get one of those? I don't remember Korin giving Goku any." Trunks said.

"I paid a visit to Korin briefly before we all met up on Kami's Lookout. Now Trunks..are you ready?" Vegeta asked his son.

"I am." Trunks said.

His own words were the last things Trunks heard before Vegeta fired a blast into his chest, and he lost consciousness.

Goku and Bardock walked over to see a heavily injured Trunks lying on the ground.

"Your method of training Trunks is to force him into a Zenkai?" Bardock asked.

"Seems abit..harsh." Goku said.

"With the time constraints on us, we don't have much of a choice." Vegeta said

Vegeta looked down at his son and smiled.

"I don't think I believe I'm saying this..but in a way, I'm actually somewhat glad Frieza destroyed our people." Vegeta said.

"I know what you mean. After we took over Planet Vegeta from the Tuffles, we became so obsessed with combat and fighting that we forgot our own families. We forgot how to love. I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you on that Vegeta." Bardock said.

"Agreeing with both Frieza and Baby is not a pleasant thought." Vegeta said with a half smile.

"So do you think Trunks will be able to surpass Super Saiyan after experiencing a Zenkai?" Goku asked.

"Hopefully." Vegeta said.

"_Super Saiyans..I thought it was just a legend myself one time. Until I became one. It may have been a miracle or some strange twist of fate..but when Frieza's death ball struck me..I found myself in the past. I always thought the Tuffles were the orginal inhabits of Planet Vegeta, but I was wrong. Battling Frieza's ancestor, becoming a Super Saiyan one thousand years in the past..did that make me the orginal legendary Super Saiyan? I thought so. But then I remembered our history. The story of how the orginal Super Saiyan destroyed our homeworld. Both events happening at the same time. Maybe that had something to do with both my son and Broly being born on the same day." Bardock thought._

"Eat this my son." Vegeta said, slipping the green senzu bean into Trunk's mouth. In moments, the open wound on Trunks' chest was completely healed and Trunks beganed consciousness.

"Do you feel stronger?" Goku asked.

Trunks got to his feet.

"Lets find out." Trunks said, then transformed into a Super Saiyan as he began to power up.

In moments Trunk's already spiky hair became spiker still. Blue bio electricity began to dance around his form.

"I was already close to becoming a Super Saiyan Two. I guess whatever just happened pushed me over the edge." Trunks said.

"Don't think your done yet, as long as there isn't a battle going on I want you training. If you really want to catch up to us..than that is the only way your going to do it." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

Majuub walked over to Trunks from behind a nearby tree. While he was still dressed in his black "super majuub" clothing, the aura of faint evil and darkness seemed to be gone.

"If your worrying about using up Senzu beans in his training, I can heal almost as well as a senzu bean." Uub said.

"I guess that means your going to blast me close to death again aren't you father?" Trunks asked, slightly uneasy.

"Not yet, you still have to recover from your previous Zenkai. But soon." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Somewhere else..

The black armored figure walked threw a town with architecture much like that of ancient Greece or Rome. The various toga-wearing human townsfolk kept their distance as their dark lord walked out of his palace, threw the town, and into the surrounding countryside.

When the dark lord was out of the town, he took to the air.

"They thought the first four demon kings were strong? They have yet to experience true strength. But they soon shall." The dark lord said as the pleasant skies above darkened.


	9. The Price of Power

Trunks stood in the vast field of grass with his sword in hand. As he practiced with the ancient sword, he felt his mastery and skill of the weapon increase, as though the weapon were becoming one with him.

Vegeta stood nearby. As always he watched with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to have me undergo another Zenkai father?" Trunks asked as he swung his sword around, slicing the air.

"Not yet. As I said I want your strength to be at its maximum. If your still weakened from the last zenkai you won't survive." Vegeta said.

Nearby the rest of the Z-Fighters stood, some watching Trunks train, and others such as Nouva Shenron choosing to take the chance to rest.

Goten sat against a tree, his father and brother to his right and left respectively.

Goku broke the silence.

"Wow look at Trunks wield that sword. He is almost as good as future Trunks now don't you think?" Goku said with an excited tone.

"He might have picked up some of the other Trunks' skills when the two were fused. Also consider that Trunks is using Tapion's sword, which is magical." Gohan said

"Goten what do you think?" Goku asked his younger son.

Goten stared at the ground, only reluctantly answering his father.

"Trunks shouldn't even bother. If we are being realistic it will take him years to catch up to everyone else. I don't know what Vegeta is thinking." Goten said bluntly.

"Whats with the attitude Goten? You can't fault Trunks for trying. I mean look at how much you've improved." Gohan said.

"So Trunks sees how much better I am than him now and wants to catch up I get it. But this isn't the time or the place for him to train. You made Pan stay home for good reason, Trunks should not have come with us." Goten said.

Goku continued to watch Vegeta and Trunks train, ignoring his sons for the moment.

"Are you forgetting that without Trunks you likely would have been killed by Malastar? He came because he knew that fusion would still be useful despite how much different you and Trunks are in terms of power." Gohan said.

"And despite that I was still forced to kill the woman I love." Goten said

Goku decided to chime in.

"I thought you had gotten past your grief after you became a Super Saiyan Four Goten?" Goku asked.

A shrill wind blew threw the area, causing every green leaf and blade of grass to sway gently.

"Are you over Mom's death yet?" Goten asked.

The question hit Goku like a knife to the gut. Goten seemed to see the pain he caused just by asking the question.

"I didn't think so." Goten said, a serious expression on his face.

Suddenly another gust of wind blew threw the area. This time though the wind was nearly hurricane strength. The calm blue sky overhead darkened to a dull grey, exactly like the sky before an oncoming storm.

Like a falling meteor a being landed with great force, knocking anyone standing nearby to the ground. As one each of the Z-Fighters gathered around the mysterious being, each getting into a fighting pose.

The figure resembled a dark knight. His body was surrounded by a dull red aura. The being wore black plate armor over his entire body as well as a violet cape over his back. On the being's head was a grey helmet which resembled a dead cow's skull, with long curved horns protruded on either side.

Vegeta shook his right fist at the intruder.

"I don't like being interrupted when I'm in the middle of training." Vegeta said with an annoyed tone.

"_Whoever this guy is, his power is amazing. He is just a little bit stronger than Malastar was in his transformed state. I have a bad feeling about this." _Trunks thought.

The armored warrior stared with two glowing red eyes at Vegeta before answering.

"Yes how utterly inconsiderate of me. Perhaps next time I decide to engage in battle with a mortal enemy I should ask them politely first if it is convenient for them if I show up." The dark warrior said with a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Gohan asked

"I am Hadeon, fifth King of the Demon World and ruler of the dead. As for what I want with your pitiful group, I want to destroy you." Hadeon said

"That won't happen you freak." Vegeta said

"Vegeta I believe it would be unwise to anger this one. His power is much greater than the previous demon kings." Nouva said with a concerned tone.

"I will give you all ten seconds to choose whom among you will fight me. Starting now." Hadeon said.

"I'll fight you." Trunks said, courageously stepping forward, sword in hand.

Hadeon suddenly erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You? Your the weakest out of this pitiful group. What are you trying to prove?" Hadeon said.

Trunks did not smile nor show any sign that he was acting in jest. Instead he powered up to his Super Saiyan Two state and held his sword in hand, ready for whatever Hadeon sent his way.

"Hmm. If you truly wish to challenge me, than to be fair I will allow all of your companions to fight me as well. This should be amusing." Hadeon said, then arrogantly crossed his armored arms over his chest.

"You want to fight all of us? You got it!" Majuub yelled, then fired a pink hued beam of energy Hadeon's way.

Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan Five state, Vegeta and Goku did the same.

"Masenko of Justice!" Gohan yelled, firing what looked like a yellow sun at Hadeon

"Grand Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing a violet beam of incredible power.

"Hyper Nova!" Vegeta roared, sending a flaming blue beam at Hadeon.

All four attacks stopped in midair in front of Hadeon, then disappeared.

"What? No way." Gohan said in surprise.

Goten transformed into his new Super Saiyan Four form.

"Double Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing twin red beams of energy Hadeon's way.

"Nouva Death Ray!" Nouva yelled, firing his own fiery attack at Hadeon.

As before both attacks fizzled away harmlessly before they could strike their target.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled as he gathered yellow energy in each of his hands, forming it into a large ball, which he then pulled back and fired at Hadeon.

Trunks attack also fizzled away harmlessly before it could strike its target.

"Is that the best all of you are capable of? Let me show you how its done." Hadeon said as he held out his metal-covered hands towards the Z-Fighters.

Suddenly a dark blue electricity emerged from Hadeon's fingertips and collided with each of the Z-Fighters, who cried out in pain as the attack struck them.

Hadeon's dim red aura then flared outwards, the force of which threw the Z-Fighters a short distance away.

Majuub forced himself off the ground, as did the other Z-Fighters.

"Hes so powerful." Majuub said, weeryness in his tone.

"That does not matter..we have no choice, we must find a way to defeat him." Gohan said as he forced himself onto one knee.

"I can assure you half-saiyan. That will not happen." Hadeon said, teleporting directing in front of Gohan. Before anyone could blink Hadeon held Gohan by the neck in the air with his right hand.

"I expected a challenge from you so called Z-Fighters. What I got was a joke. I might as well put you all out of your misery now and spare you the illusion of hope." Hadeon said.

Trunks clutched his hands tightly together.

"_Maybe if I had followed father's advice all those years ago and trained, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Then again, look how easily this guy is beating everyone. There must be something..anything I can do to even the odds."_ Trunks thought.

Without thinking Trunks flew into the air with his sword in hand and yelled out a battlecry as he charged Hadeon.

Hadeon casually tossed Gohan towards Trunks and the two half-saiyans collided in mid-air, falling to the ground afterwards.

"How in the name of hell did you sorry fools defeat the first four kings?" Hadeon said

"With courage and honor..the same way we are going to be beat you." Vegeta yelled as he flew towards Hadeon.

Vegeta slammed Hadeon with his right fist, and continued pummeling the fifth king.

After a minute of this, Vegeta flew backwards a short distance.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans. There is no way I'd allow someone like you, a puppet of evil, to defeat me." Vegeta said.

Hadeon turned towards Vegeta.

"A Prince you may be. But are you a Prince of Saiyans? Or simply a prince of fools?" Hadeon said.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked.

"Ending Effect" Hadeon said flatly, then fired twin beams of red energy from his eyes in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta was able to dodge the beams, but to his horror they continued to follow him.

"Heads up horn head!" Trunks yelled, slamming his sword on top of Hadeon's helmut.

While Trunks did no real damage, the attack was enough to distract him and thus canceled out his Ending Effect attack.

"Insects deserved to be squashed." Hadeon said, reaching up and grabbing Trunks.

"You let him go!" Vegeta roared, slamming the hardest punch he could into Hadeon's armored chest.

Hadeon was forced several inches backwards, but was otherwise unaffected.

Goku watched from nearby.

"There has to be a way to lessen the power difference between us." Goku said.

Uub walked up next to his teacher.

"Well, there is always fusion, I doubt Gotenks would be able to do much against this guy..but maybe Gogeta could." Uub suggested.

"Gogeta would destroy this guy..but if we use him now..that would mean we wouldn't have access to him later." Goku said

Goten flew over and slammed Hadeon in the back of the head with a fierce right kick. The kick did no real damage to the armored demon king, but it did give Trunks the distraction needed to break free.

"Trunks while we still have the time, lets fuse." Goten said quickly.

"But if we" Trunks started, but was stopped by his friend.

"I'd rather survive than wonder about some rules that may or may nor exist." Goten said.

"Fine." Trunks said as he and Goten began the poses needed to execute the metamorian fusion dance.

Hadeon tossed Vegeta off him directing into an incoming Goku. The two Super Saiyan Fives collided painfully than fell to the ground.

Gohan began firing hundreds of orange energy blasts at Hadeon from behind. The armored king turned and let his gaze fall upon the first son of Goku.

"If your trying to be a nuisance..your succeeding." Hadeon said, then held out his right hand and fired a blast of crimson energy which Gohan was narrowly able to dodge.

The blast flew into the distance, colliding with, and destroying a nearby mountain.

"HA!" Goten and Trunks yelled together. A brief, but bright flash of light illuminated the area.

Hadeon turned his attention towards the light, only to see Gotenks in his base form standing where he had sensed two separate powers moments earlier.

Gotenks held his hand up and gave the victory sign, then yelled and powered up to his Super Saiyan Three form.

"Not a bad trick. But even like that you still wouldn't last long against me." Hadeon said.

"Oh really? Well in that case how about I take things up a notch?" Gotenks asked, then began to yell. Everyone nearby could sense Gotenks' power increasing yet further.

Gotenks hair shortened somewhat and darkened to black. Down the middle of Gotenk's hair was a streak of lavender, a reminder that Trunks was a component to Gotenks' existence. Gotenks muscles grew somewhat, and red fur covered his arms and outer chest. A red tail appeared. Gotenks eyebrows reappeared, along with a red ring around both eyes, which were red and had cat-like pupils.

"Maybe I'll be a challenge now that I'm a Super Saiyan Four?" Gotenks asked with a very Vegeta-like smirk.

Goku was not happy.

"What were they thinking? Gotenks has already defeated one of the demon kings. We don't know what breaking the rules will do yet. It is too risky." Goku said with alarm in his voice.

Vegeta was silent. There was no point in arguing about this latest development, considering Gotenks just may have saved their lives.

"Ultra Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled, then spit out eight ghosts with heads that resembled his own.

"Go ghosts, make me proud!" Gotenks yelled, pointing at Hadeon.

Hadeon was silent as the ghosts approached. His suddenly glowing eyes were the only sign he was aware of what was going on.

"Ending Effect." Hadeon said, then fired two red beams from his eyes at the incoming ghosts, which exploded on impact.

"Hey no fair!" Gotenks said

"Ending Effect." Hadeon repeated, this time firing his beams of death at Gotenks, who flew into the air, only to see the beams follow him as though they had minds of their own.

"Why is Gotenks acting childish again?" Gohan asked as he walked over to Vegeta, Nouva, and Goku.

"My guess is either its the effect of the Super Saiyan Four transformation on the fusion, or Gotenks is acting like himself again because the feelings he had last time he was formed aren't as intense." Vegeta said.

Gotenks stopped flying and fired two blasts of his own at the incoming beams. A tremendous mid-air explosion occurred that sent Gotenks high into the sky.

Bardock appeared from behind the armored king and slammed his fists into Hadeon's back as hard as his Super Saiyan Three body would allow.

The impact merely shook Hadeon abit.

"I'm growing tired of these games. It is apparent that all of you together are not capable of giving me a decent fight." Hadeon said

"So its time to end this charade." Hadeon said as his eyes began to glow.

Suddenly two small red spheres of energy slammed into Hadeon's chest with explosive force, causing Hadeon to nearby fall over. Hadeon clutched his chest in pain. Someone had actually managed to hurt him! 

"Still picking on those weaker than yourself I see." A male and somewhat metallic voice said from nearby.

Everyone present looked upwards to see a figure floating in the sky.

The mysterious newcomer had a black leather jacket over a black and red cloth shirt. The figure had two red wings which he used to float in the sky. On the figure's head was a black helmut with a red jewel on the forehead section of the helmut, as well as red eyes. The figure also wore a red leather belt, black leather pants and two metal boots.

The mystery man held two black and red guns, one in each hand. Both were pointed at Hadeon.

"What who are you?" Hadeon asked, seeing the newcomer.

"I see you don't remember me..well along we to interduce myself." The being said, then began firing red spheres of energy rapidly into Hadeon's form, causing the armored king to yell out in pain.

"Agony, Pain..Sorrow..that is who I am." The figure said.

"Hey I was fighting him." Gotenks protested

The figure turned his head towards Gotenks, then aimed his weapon and fired it at the fusion.

Gotenks yelled out in surprise and pain as the blast struck him, then promptly defused into base form Trunks and Goten, who fell to the ground, and were quickly caught by Bardock.

"Does that remind you of anyone Hadeon?" The flying figure said.

"No? Is it supposed to?" Hadeon asked.

"You wiped my entire race from existence, you killed my only son. You warped my body into the abomination it is today." The figure said.

"Ah..Elidan. So you've finally come to try to exact your revenge?" Hadeon asked as he stared upwards at the flying figure in leather.

"Elidan" ignored Hadeon's words, and pointed his weapons at the armored king once more, firing a series of red blasts at the fifth king.

Hadeon's body was wracked with pain as the blasts struck him.

"You feel the pain? The helplessness? Maybe now you feel just abit of what my family felt as you mercilessly slaughtered them." Elidan said

"You call that pain? I will show you pain." Hadeon yelled as his eyes began to glow.

Nearby the Z-Fighters had gathered.

"Who is this guy?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but he is out of control." Goten said.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"Ending Effect." Hadeon yelled as he once again fired his twin red eye-beams, this time at the flying form of Elidan.

"Always with that same boring attack." Elidan said as he pressed a button on both his guns. Instantly a curved red blade appeared from each of Elidan's guns. Elidan then flew to everyone's surprise directly towards the incoming Ending Effect beams.

Elidan held his weapons in front of himself as he dived down towards Hadeon, slicing Hadeon's attacks into nothingness as he did so.

Elidan then brought his weapons down on the armored king. Hadeon however, was prepared, and with a wave of his right hand, flung Elidan away from him with force alone.

"You win this round, but assure you things will not transpire the same way next time." Hadeon said as he rose into the air.

"Hes retreating?" Goten said.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Elidan yelled

"Oh but I am." Hadeon said, then held his right hand towards Trunks.

Immediately Trunks found himself lifted into the sky.

"Guys whats happening?" Trunks yelled in alarm.

Before anyone could make sense of what was going on, Hadeon flew off at amazing speeds, Trunks following him.

Elidan landed on the ground near the Z-Fighters, on top a field of green grass.

Elidan inspected his weapons, which were once again in gun form.

Goku walked over to the mystery man.

"I don't know who you think you are but you were out of control. You could have hurt my son." Goku said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What happens to your son doesn't matter to me. I live only for revenge now. If anyone gets hurt in the process its their fault for getting in my way." Elidan said coldly.

Goku clutched his teeth in anger.

"If you live for revenge all you will find is pain in the end." Vegeta said, speaking from experience.

"I disagree..besides..I never asked you." Elidan said.

Meanwhile..inside Hadeon's dark place.

Hadeon sat on his throne of bone, two torches the only source of light in the room. Trunks was chained by his hands and feet to the left wall of the room. Beneath Trunks was a pool of orange slime. The same substance lay at the right side of the chamber.

"What are you going to do to me?" Trunks yelled, demanding to know his fate.

Hadeon ignored Trunks, focusing instead on the figure which suddenly appeared before Hadeon and his dark throne.

The figure looked human. His skin was as pale white as bone. He wore dark armor decorated with white skulls on the shoulder and chest area. The figure's face could be described as handsome. Six black bird-like wings lay on the figure's back. In the figure's hands was a scythe.

"Azrael my master...it is an honor to be graced by your presence." Hadeon said with reverence.

"And it is a honor to know I have such devoted and loyal followers." Azrael said with a smile on his pale face.

"What brings you to my realm master?" Hadeon asked.

"Your Azrael? The one behind all this?" Trunks asked loudly from the wall nearby.

"Yes..indeed I am. And your...Trunks are you not?" Azrael asked.

Trunks saw a smile from Azrael..but despite Azrael's well mannered demeanor, there was something about him that made him uneasy.

Trunks was silent.

"Trunks, we have met twice before now. Once while I was disguised as Nightshade, and the second and first time we met was when you became Tollan, the being that represented your resentment towards your counterpart from the other timeline." Azrael said, clutching his weapon tightly.

"Wait..your!" Trunks remembered, his eyes widening in horror.

"Yes I was the wraith-like being in your vision. The one that said death is the only absolute. I was only trying to open your eyes to the truth, yet you rejected me. Now you have a chance to remedy your earlier mistake." Azrael said.

"Master what could you possibly want with a weakling such as him? Hadeon asked.

"Patience Hadeon. Sometimes the devil is in the details." Azrael said.

"I will never again fight on the side of evil." Trunks said loudly.

"Oh? Are you sure? Perhaps you should listen to what my main goal is. Don't you wonder why everything before now seems to have lead to today?" Azrael asked.

"What are you saying?" Trunks asked.

"I am saying that Tlama's appearence, the following elimination of all timelines but one, using the threat of Krysis to convince Bardock to open the gates of demon world. All of it is leading to something. My grand design. Do you want to know what my grand design is Trunks?" Azrael asked with a grin on his bone-white face.

"No, but I bet your about to tell me anyway." Trunks said.

"The cause of all conflict. The sorrow that comes with death, all the horrible things you must endure as mortals. I intend on ending them all. I will eliminate opposites. I will make good and evil, life and death, hot and cold..I will make them all one and the same. There will be no more opinions, nothing to divide life from other life. It will be paradise..the kind the existed before opposition destroyed it." Azrael said.

"Your insane!" Trunks yelled.

"Insanity is something that plagues mortal beings. I am a Seraphim, a fallen one, but still a Seraphim nonetheless. Beings on my level do not experience madness." Azrael said.

"Seraphims..those were the celestial beings that built the time force..then dissapeared without a trace one day." Trunks said, remembering.

"Yes. You remember. They left the time fortress to mortals for various reasons. Only one of them realized the futility in protecting mortals from other mortals. That one was me. I offered a plan that would solve that problem...but nobody appreciated my genius..and I was banished to Demon World." Azrael said

"How tragic." Trunks said with a sarcastic sounding voice.

"I have waited for over a million mortal generations to set my plan into motion and finally escape from my prison. That time is nearly upon us Trunks. You said earlier you will never serve evil again? Well think of the alternative. Hadeon here has enough power to crush all of your friends in a single attack if he wishes. If you really want a chance against him..then you will accept my help." Azrael said.

"I don't make deals with devils." Trunks said.

"Master..why are you going to help him? I do not understand." Hadeon said with a confused tone.

"I have my reasons Hadeon. I think you will find them to much for your mind to comprehend." Azrael said, then pointed his scythe at Trunks.

"On a million different Earths and beyond I was known as the Grim Reaper. My appearance meant only that death had arrived. Trunks death has come for you now. You have two choices..either join me and allow me to grant you some of my power..or oppose me and perish as all mortals eventually will. The choice...is yours." Azrael said.

Trunks did not take long to answer.

"Do your worst." was all the lavender haired half-saiyan could say.

"Wrong answer. Lucky for you I was going to force you into the first option no matter what you said, although if you had gone willingly..it would have been much more pleasurable for me. I always enjoy corrupting the good and the innocent." Azrael said, then threw his scythe at Trunks.

The blade of Azrael's weapon sliced the chains restraining Trunks' hands off. Trunks body then hung by his feet over the pit of orange slime.

Azrael caught his weapon as it returned to his bone white right hand. Azrael immediately tossed his weapon again.

Trunks screamed as he fell into the orange goo. His mind was assaulted by a million horrible images at once the moment his body touched the substance. When he was completely submerged and struggled to get out of the horrible, hellish liquid, but whatever the slime was, it would not allow him to leave.

The images assaulted his mind. As time past the images were gradual less horrible, eventually Trunks came to find them amusing.

As this occurred Trunks heard two sentences constantly repeated over and over again.

The 10th is the 11th. In order for true evil to rise, death, yes even death itself must die.


	10. White Rose

Vegeta was angry. It was one thing for an opponent to insult him, it was another thing entirely for that same opponent to do something to hurt his family.

And by abducting Trunks, that was exactly what Hadeon had done. The Saiyan Prince clutched his hands into fists, he fought the urge to take his frustrations out of this Elidan character, even though he had the perfect right to do so, considering how he had assaulted Gotenks earlier.

So Vegeta settled for the next best thing.

Vegeta walked over to the red and black winged mystery man.

"You. It was your fault that Trunks was taken away. I hope your proud of yourself." Vegeta said, pointing an accusing finger at the masked man.

"Believe it or not, but I take no amusement in the fact your son was taken. Perhaps if you had listened to me..and allowed me to fight Hadeon alone your son would not be missing now." Elidan said, his red hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Vegeta said.

"I could care less what you take from my words." Elidan said coldly.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly and without warning he slammed Elidan in his mask with an uppercut. Elidan, more out of surprise than actual pain, staggered backwards a short distance.

"I told you earlier revenge only harms you and those around you. Well guess what? Someone was harmed because of you. And you couldn't care less." Vegeta said, his blue Super Saiyan Five aura flaring outwards in tune with his rage.

"Aren't you being a hypocrite? You lecture me about revenge, yet all your doing now is punishing me because of what I did." Elidan said, casting his red gaze on Vegeta, who returned it.

"The two are not the same." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Is that so? Regardless, if it is your son you are worried about..I sense he will be returning soon. Just stay out of my way..Hadeon is mine." Elidan said coldly.

Sure enough all the Z-Fighters could sense Trunks flying back towards them, Hadeon a short distance behind him.

Bardock crossed his arms over his green armored chest.

"Is it just me, or does Trunks energy feel different somehow?" Bardock asked.

"Your right. It feels..dark and full of hate and rage." Gohan said.

"Oh no." Vegeta said.

"What is it?" Goten asked

"Remember when Trunks was consumed with anger and used you to attack the other Trunks as Gotenks?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, how could I forget? Oh..you don't mean?" Goten asked with dread.

"Yes, there can be no doubt, somehow Hadeon has brought back the part of Trunks that calls himself Tolan." Vegeta said.

Sure enough, Trunks landed nearby. His hair was black and long. Black fur covered his arms and exposed legs. Trunks' eyes were glowing red.

"Hello." Trunks said with a voice dripping with malice.

Elidan looked on and couldn't help but remember his own dark past.

He had grown up and lived the early part of his life on a small blue planet. The world was called Terra, and it had one moon.

His people had a long and eventful history. Great empires had risen and fallen during the time of civilization on Terra. In Elidan's time there existed four great kingdoms and many smaller states. Elidan lived in a small village in the western continent of Terra.

It was a simple place. The various homes were built of brick, and most of the men of the village were farmers. Elidan though, was a knight, a warrior sworn to a code of honor. It was his honor that caused the love of his life to fall for him. The two were madly in love within days of meeting each other.

In those happy times Elidan wore a white cloth shirt and white cloth pants while not on duty. His face was young, but was not the face of a youth or child. He had long blonde hair then.

Elidan remembered with pride as his son was born. The child had the combined features of both his parents. He had his mother's face and his father's eyes and hair.

As his son, whom he named Zikal grew, he came to idolize his father. He wanted to grow up and be a knight, just as his father had done. Elidan could not have been prouder of his son.

When bandits and other forces threatened his community or his family Elidan used his skills as a swordsman and skill in the spiritual arts to subdue them. In time, Elidan felt he had no equal as a warrior.

Then the demonic hordes of Hadeon invaded his world.

His village and the castle town nearby were all in flames.

Elidan ran threw the hordes of demons, ignoring the smoke as best he could and impaling any demon foolish enough to try and attack him with his silver broadsword.

A taller, thin demon with grey skin grinned at him from atop a nearby roof.

"Your honor will not win this battle paladin. In the end it is the strong that are the victors..not who is most good." The demon spat.

"You are wrong fel creature. The power of righteousness will always overcome any darkness in the end." Elidan said

The creature responded by flying at him. Elidan sliced the demon in two with his sword. His white clothing was stained red from the blood of those he had slain.

Elidan could not help but feel like some of that blood represented his own sins.

After fighting threw what seemed like thousands of demons, Elidan looked up into the sky to see a red haze covering the normally blue sky of Terra. Was that haze the blood of all the innocents that had died in the weeks following Hadeon's invasion?

A male youth's cry for help could be heard. Elidan looked in the direction he heard the sound. There was his son Zikal, clad in similar armor to his father.

"Dad let me handle this." Zikal said with a smile on his youthful face.

"No your not ready for this kind of battle my son. Flee somewhere safe!" Elidan yelled.

"I will not let you fight alone father." Zikal said.

Elidan realized arguing was pointless. His son was as stubborn has he was. Together the two cut a bloody path all the way to Hadeon himself, who sat on the throne of the land's king.

Elidan remembered how he fired a white energy blast from his sword at a demon that attempted to attack him the moment he entered the room. His son had done the same.

"Ah so you must be the knight that my legions speak so highly about." Hadeon said, standing to his full height.

"That would be me. I am Sir Elidan of the Flamewind Clan. I give you this chance. Flee and leave this land." Elidan said.

Hadeon erupted in laughter at his words.

"You are strong..for a mortal..but that kind of strength is nothing compared to someone like me." Hadeon said.

"Your all talk and no action. I can take him father." Zikal said

"No Zikal..this is my fight. Run and flee somewhere safe." Hadeon said.

"I won't allow you to die alone." Zikal turned his face and looked at his father.

Zikal's eyes had love in them..love and the same honor that burned within his father's own heart.

"You knew didn't you?" Elidan asked.

"Yes. These hordes are without end. There will be no Terra to return to, even if we defeated all the demons in the world." Zikal said.

"Then so be it. One last charge..for our kingdom and for our clan!" Elidan said, holding his sword in a combat stance.

Hadeon was silent as Elidan and his son charged the demon lord. Hadeon suddenly grabbed Zikal with his right hand, tightly holding onto the blonde haired youth.

"Let my son go!" Elidan demanded

"Your strength has impressed me mortal. You may be the first to stand before me. My empire has uses for people like you. As for your son, that is another story." Hadeon said as his eyes began to glow red.

"No..no please..don't! Not my son!" Elidan yelled, getting on his knees and begging.

"Ending Effect!" Hadeon yelled.

"Father..no matter what happens..I will always love you fight with honor fight for our..." Zikal said seconds before the red light of Hadeon's ending effect reduced his body to nothingness.

"ZIKAL!" Elidan yelled in anguish and rage.

Elidan then tried to attack Hadeon out of revenge..only to be knocked unconscious by one punch from the demon lord..

When Elidan had regained consciousness, he found himself dressed only in brown rags, chained to a dungeon wall.

Days past without food or water, his only companion his growing anger and hate. He was very tempted to believe the words of that demon, that honor was worthless, but his memory of his son would not allow him to. Even if he died a meaningless death..he would die in honor.

Eventually several soldiers wearing golden armor in a style Elidan did not recognize came and removed him from the cell. He was then taken from a run-down looking primative village and into a vast and sandy desert. The harsh sunlight and his thirst nearly killed him in that journey.

When things seemed like they would never end..they had arrived. It was a large black pyramid. An eerie green glow surrounded the structure.

The soldiers let him go inside alone. From there, he walked for what seemed like hours down the halls of the pyramid until he arrived in a central chamber.

Sitting on a golden throne was a grey-skined man adorned with golden bracelets, a vest and numerious other objects that reminded Elidan of some ancient primitive culture.

The man on the throne called himself "Sakhen". He was a powerful sorcerer. Sakhen offered Elidan a deal. If he agreed to one thousand years of servitude, he would be granted his freedom, which included the possibility of seeing his family again. Elidan, seeing little alternative, agreed.

Dark magic warped his body. His skin became red, and his hair wild and black. He knew that if he was to see those he loved again..they probably would run in fear from his mere pressence, not recognizing him.

His shame and the faint amount of hope still in his heart prevented him from straying from the pact he made with Sakhen.

One thousand years of destruction and evil followed. In time Elidan no longer recognized who he was anymore. Once free, he adorned himself with black clothing and a mask. He would not touch a sword..feeling that such a weapon reminded him of his past, something painful Elidan wanted to avoid.

Instead he trained in the use of guns. He became a feared bounty hunter and mercenary. He thought such a life was all he would know..until a portal opened to the demon world on a backwater planet much like his old homeworld.

Now Hadeon would feel his wrath. He would pay for killing his people and taking the life of his wife and only son.

Hadeon gazed at the youth that had been Trunks. He reminded him so much of himself, after he was corrupted and forced to fight for the very things that were against everything he had stood for.

"What has Hadeon done to you?" Goten asked, still in his strongest form, that of the Super saiyan Four.

Trunks seemed to ignore Goten, it was like his mind wasn't entirely there.

"Trunks I asked you a question." Goten said.

"Don't bother trying to reason with him. He is under the influence of a very dark power." Nouva said, his golden gaze on Trunks.

Trunks pointed at Goten, who was sitting cross-legged nearby.

"You want to fight me?" Goten asked, to which Trunks responded by nodding his head silently.

Goten stood up and assumed a fighting position.

"Be careful, I sense some kind of conspiracy." Nouva said.

"Azrael..what is it your planning?" Bardock asked quietly to himself as he leaned against a nearby tree.

Goten waited for Trunks to make a move. Instead a dark energy emerged out of Trunks and flew towards Goten, who narrowly managed to block the attack.

"Why are you doing this Trunks?" Goten asked, his red and gold Super Saiyan 4 aura clashing with Trunks' black aura.

Trunks did not respond, instead he swung his left leg around and attempted to strike Goten.

At that moment a strong and dark pressence could be felt nearby.

Elidan could never forget that pressence.

"Hadeon.." Elidan said, drawing both his weapons from his leather jacket.

"You wanted me Elidan? Here I am. Ending Effect!" Hadeon yelled, firing twin red beams of destruction in Elidan's direction.

Elidan simply fired two shots from his guns, canceling out Hadeon's attack when they struck true.

"I've been training for over a thousand years to defeat that attack. You destroyed my son's life with that move." Elidan said, both his black guns trained on Hadeon's large form.

"Many have fallen to my Ending Effect..your son was just another victim to my power." Hadeon said.

"Just as you killed my only son..so to will I kill you. No more waiting, the time is now!" Ellidan yelled, then opened fire on Hadeon, firing a volley of red laser blasts at the dark overlord of the fifth demon world.

Meanwhile, Trunks fired his Buster Cannon attack at Goten. Goten managed to avoid the energy blast.

"I don't want to hurt you." Goten said as he charged white energy into both his hands.

Trunks ignored Goten's words and launched a flying right kick his way. Goten fired his attack, the Twin Kamehameha, at Trunks, who was struck by both energy beams.

Trunks nearly fell over, his body smoking from Goten's assault. But some strange power caused him to quickly recover. Trunks had a sudden twisted smile on his face before he leapt like a rabid animal towards Goten, who easily dodged the clumsy attack by taking to the air.

"Its like Trunks body is there..but nobody is home." Goten said as Trunks slowly flew into the sky after him.

Nearby Vegeta, Majuub, Bardock, Nouva, Gohan and Goku watched the battles. The group stood side-by side, all eyes watching either the conflict between Elidan and Hadeon, or Trunks and Goten.

"What do you think happened to Trunks?" Majuub asked. Majuub sat cross-legged on the grass.

"Azrael has something to do with it..I can smell it." Bardock said, he stood against a tree with his arms crossed over his black and green saiyan armor.

"I can sense my son's power, but there is none of his soul in it. If they did anything to him I swear I'll." Vegeta said with his right fist clutched tightly.

"Trunks soul is surrounded by a very dark power. It is that power which is controlling his body now, not Trunks himself." Nouva said.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Gohan asked.

"I think only its defeat will draw out whatever dark force is controlling Trunks." Nouva said, his hands on his golden hips.

As Goten blocked a series of punches from Trunks, he spotted Tapion's sword a short distance away. It was lying on the ground, just the place Trunks had left it before Hadeon had arrived hours earlier.

Meanwhile..

Elidan summoned twin red blades out of his guns and dived down from the air towards Hadeon, who flew towards him surrounded by a dark red aura.

When the two combatants collided the energy and force of the collision caused a large shockwave which formed a huge crater where once had been grass and trees.

Nearby Goten had just reached Tapion's Sword when the shockwaves hit the area. Goten was sent high into the sky, but managed to block a punch from Trunks just in time with the hilt of Tapion's Sword.

Trunks roared in rage, then fired a series of black energy blasts at Goten, who managed to block them all with some quick flying.

Testing his hypothosis, Goten drew the sword and slashed Trunks across the chest with it. Trunks fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Nearby Hadeon aimed a punch with one of his large fists in Elidan's direction. Elidan flew backwards quickly and unloaded another round of firepower from his two guns into Hadeon's chest.

Hadeon roared in pain and anger, his aura flaring outward.

Trunks meanwhile, was on the ground.

Vegeta ran over to be at his son's side.

Vegeta grabbed Goten by the neck.

"You didn't have to kill him." Vegeta said darkly.

"Killing him was never my intention Vegeta, please believe me." Goten said as best he could with a fist on his neck.

Vegeta was about to retort, when Tapion's sword flew out of Goten's hands and flew directly into Trunks' body, which then was enveloped in blindingly bright light.

"What is going on?" Gohan asked from nearby as he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"I think I have a good idea." Goku said with a smile, seemingly unaffected by the light.

As the light dimmed, a new, but familiar Trunks emerged. Trunks black shirt, blue scarf and brown shorts were replaced by golden armor which covered his chest and the sides of his legs. The armor was similiar to Saiyan armor. As Trunks stood up and opened his eyes, everyone present could feel the strength of the individual before them.

"Thankyou Goten, I owe you one." Trunks said, giving his friend a thumbs up

"What is going on?" Goten asked.

"The sword contained what was left of both Time Guardian Trunks and the one you call Future Trunks. When Goten stabbed me with the weapon, the soul of all three once again fused to recreate me. And not a moment too soon I might add." Perfect Trunks said, pointing in Hadeon and Elidan's direction.

Elidan had dropped his weapons and he and Hadeon were engaged in a test of strength, both combatant's hands clutching the other.

"I will make you feel the pain of all the innocents you have killed Hadeon..you hear me!" Elidan yelled as red lightning ripped apart the ground beneath them and small bits of earth lifted off from the ground.

"That I doubt highly." Hadeon said calmly as his eyes began to glow a bright red.

"Oh no you don't!" Elidan said, releasing Hadeon from his grasp and flying into the air.

"Ending Effect!" Hadeon yelled, firing his signature attack once again.

Elidan held both his hands in front of him, his hands glowed with orange energy.

"Counter Effect!" Elidan yelled seconds before Hadeon's attack struck him.

To Hadeon's surprise his attack turned back towards him.

"What sorcery is this?" Hadeon said in alarm as his own attack came flying down towards him.

Hadeon's surprise was short-lived however.

"Impressive, but my powers know who the true master is." Hadeon said as he clutched his right hand into a fist.

The incoming beams dissapeared.

Elidan flew down and landed on the ground below.

"_I trained for centuries to defeat this bastard..and this is all I'm capable of? I will not accept this!" _Hadeon thought to himself.

"You were amusing for a time, but now you have become a bit of a pest. Any last words before I kill you just like I killed your son?" Hadeon said, his dark gaze on Elidan.

Elidan smiled beneath his helmut. Both his guns flew into his right and left hands.

"The only last words will be yours." Elidan said before unleashing a volley of red energy blasts Hadeon's way.

The blasts pushed Hadeon backwards, but they seemed to be doing no real damage to the dark king.

"Hand of the Underworld!" Hadeon yelled, firing a giant grey fist made of spectral energies in Elidan's direction.

The attack was about to strike the vengeful one, when Trunks appeared and using his sword, destroyed the hand of the underworld before it could harm anyone.

"No..get out of here. This is my fight!" Elidan said angrily.

"A fight your not capable of finishing alone." Perfect Trunks said, a golden aura surrounding him.

"Your even weaker than I am. Stand aside and let me finish him." Elidan said angrily.

Trunks landed on the ground, then yelled as he summoned the full extent of his power.

Perfect Trunks' arms grew red fur, his muscle mass increased slightly. Trunks' lavender hair grew down to his shoulders and except for the middle, turned black in coloration. Trunks closed his eyes as a red ring appeared around each eye just as a red tail appeared.

"Incredible, do you feel Trunks' new power?" Goten asked, turning his head towards his father.

"Yes. It is amazing, but he is still severely outclassed by Hadeon." Goku said thoughtfully.

"Before we write him off..lets give my son a chance shall we?" Vegeta asked with his trademark smirk.

Perfect Trunks gripped his sword tightly, then flew into the air, his sword glowing with the same red and gold as the aura which enveloped his body.

"Amusing, but pointless." Hadeon said as he crossed his massive arms over his armored chest.

Just as everyone expected Trunks to fly at Hadeon, he instead aimed his sword directly for the ground below.

"Triple Helix!" Trunks yelled as his sword caused energies to form and float upwards in the form of a triple-helix of fire and yellow energy.

The attack circled Hadeon and trapped him inside a globe of golden fire.

"That attack won't finish him. I'd know." Elidan said as he flew down and landed near Trunks.

"Your right, but that attack is just part of a larger plan." Trunks said, then flew into the air, his entire body becoming a comet of fire and light energy.

Trunks pierced the fiery globe containing Hadeon and emerged the other side, returning to his normal physical Super Saiyan Four form.

Hadeon yelled out in pain and rage from the injury in his chest, then plummeted to the ground below and landed with a thud.

Trunks looked down at his fallen opponent.

Elidan was not happy. He had trained over a millenium to fight this creature..and now some twenty-something comes out of nowhere and takes that pleasure away from him.

"What have you done!" Elidan said, aiming both his weapons in Trunk's direction.

"I just did something you weren't capable of doing." Trunks said.

Nearby...

"How is it Trunks is so much stronger now?" Goten asked.

"I'm guessing when both Time Guardian Trunks and Future Trunks faded away that counted as dying somehow, so that when they returned and merged with our Trunks, it was as though he had gone threw three zenkais all at once." Bardock said thoughtfully.

"I hate to cut the party short. But our friend Hadeon isn't dead yet." Vegeta said, pointing his white gloved finger towards the ground where Hadeon lay.

Hadeon suddenly floated upwards until he was standing normally on the green grass-covered ground below.

"Did you really think I'd die so easily mortal?" Hadeon asked while gazing at Perfect Trunks.

"See..I told you only I could defeat him. Hadeon prepare to by my hand!" Elidan yelled, then unloaded thousands of rounds from his two energy pistols.

A smoke cloud was created from all the unleashed firepower.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. He knew that attack could not destroy Hadeon.

Sure enough, a black gauntleted hand emerged from the smoke and grabbed Elidan by the neck. Hadeon wasted no time in relentlessly crushing the man's neck.

"_Is this how it ends? My love my son..I have failed you both. All I ever wanted to be was a man of honor a knight that protected the weak and the helpless. Now I can't even protect myself. Maybe it is because I allowed myself to be corrupted as I have. I gave in. I took the lives of others for money..all for my ultimate goal of vengence. That man was right..vengence has only led me to my own destruction. I just wish..that I could have died honorably."_ Elidan thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Let him go!" Trunks yelled, flying at Hadeon in a rage. Hadeon slapped Trunks to the ground easily with his free hand.

"Everyone..I'm...sorry." Elidan said weakly before his body went limp.

Trunks was outraged. This was a man who only wanted to protect the things dear to him. And he met such a hollow death.

"All you ever were was trash." Hadeon said coldly as he tossed Elidan's still body to the ground.

"You...killed him!" Perfect Trunks said with barely controled rage.

"Why are you so surprised? He was a fool to think he could stand against me. A man of honor and virtue? Those are just pretty words. Look where his honor got him." Hadeon said cruelly as his dark gaze fell upon Trunks.

"_Honor and virtue are not just words. They are everything. A man with honor and virtue is great, while a man without either is nothing. Remember my son, that without honor a man is not a man..but a beast worthy of nothing."_

A memory floated into Trunks mind.

"_Elidan was just like me. He was a knight. A warrior bound by honor, duty and love to uphold that which was good and true. Beneath that grim appearence..you must have been suffering for a very long time. Fear not..for I shall avenge you." _Trunks thought just as the grey sky above began to rain.

"Honor and virtue are much more than just words Hadeon. Without them one is nothing..with them..one is great." Trunks said as his aura began to glow a brilliant gold.

"Really? Well that did not seem to be the case with your now dead friend here. You chivalrous types and your desire to avenge..I will never understand you." Hadeon said as he turned his body to face Trunks.

"Then perhaps the time of talking has past. Come at me with everything you have." Trunks said

"Very well, it is as they say, your funeral." Hadeon said as his red aura began to flare outward like a growing flame, just as Hadeon began to yell as he summoned the great reserves of power he was holding back until now.

In moments Hadeon was a changed being. He was much sleeker and thinner than in his previous bulker form. His new appearence made him look like a golden suit of armor. On Hadeon's new helmut were remnants of his previous appearence in the form of small ram-like horns. Swaying in the wind behind Hadeon was a red cape.

Hadeon summoned a golden sword with demonic writing on it into his right hand.

"If honor and virtue are so great..than show me." Hadeon said, his dark gaze upon Trunks, who gripped his own sword.

"Very well..I shall." Trunks said as the fur on his arms and the hair on his head began to grey even as his golden aura changed to a platinum white.

As his transformation occurred memories and voices flooded Trunks mind.

"_Your about to fight a real Super Saiyan..and I'm not talking about Goku" _

"_All mortals must die once, but death is not absolute for the righteous"_

Perfect Trunks, his very existence a miracle, called upon every bit of power he could muster from within himself. The timeline of Future Trunks, the warrior that had liberated his world from evil androids, had vanished, yet part of his existence lived on inside the sword. The existence of the time guardian Trunks, a being who previously was recreated from the Trunks of this timeline and that of the Future Trunks' timeline, also had a shred of his existence inside the sword.

When those two shards of existence merged with Trunks' own, he became a being that was not entirely a fusion, nor was he entirely the same Trunks from before. Instead he was a more complete, stronger representation of everything Trunks was.

And that existence so full of miracles was about to show Hadeon just what honor truly was.

After one final scream of effort Trunks was revealed as a changed being. His body was still lean and thin, but his muscle mass and height had increased slightly. He had silver fur on his legs and arms, and his hair had changed to a platinum silver coloration. Trunks eyes resembled red flames, and a calm, steady white glowing aura surrounded Trunks entire form.

"So you attained Super Saiyan Five just like your father and friends. So what. I will show you that my sword has no equal!" Hadeon yelled, then flew towards Trunks, who simply looked up towards his opponent and without fear, assumed a combat stance.

It all happened in an instant. As Hadeon swung his golden blade down upon Trunks, Trunks fly around and dodged the blade while delivering a swift uppercut to the chest of Hadeon.

Hadeon was knocked high into the air. Trunks then seemingly vanished and appeared above Hadeon.

"How is this possible?" Hadeon yelled in anger and confusion.

"Honor and Virtue." Trunks answered flatly before slamming Hadeon in the chest with both his fists, an act which sent Hadeon plummeting to the ground at great speeds.

Moments before Hadeon struck the ground Trunks held out his right hand towards the ground and yelled "Final Buster!"

A brilliant beam of shimmering white energy emerged from Trunks' hand and slammed full force into Hadeon, who yelled in pain from the sear force of the attack.

Trunks landed near the fallen form of Elidan just as he watched Hadeon's golden form disintegrate into nothingness.

"I have avenged you." Trunks said.

Trunks felt his strength drastically go down suddenly. His form reverted to his normal form, and he felt the pressences of Future and Time Guardian Trunks no longer inside him.

Trunks, now in his normal form and clothing, began to walk away from the sight of the battle when he felt a very strong, and very powerful presence nearby.

Trunks(and all the Z-Fighters nearby) gasped with awe as a six-winged angelic being clad totally in white armor radiating holy light descended and hovered above the fallen body of Elidan.

A man also clad in white emerged from the corpse of Elidan. He was handsome and had blonde hair and a beard. Besides him were a beautiful woman and a teenage boy who greatly resembled the man.

The angelic being looked with compassion on all present.

"The Lord of Heaven never forsakes his champions." The being said.

Before anything else happened the being and the three souls with him floated into the sky and vanished.

Silently the other Z-Fighters stood behind Trunks just as the door to the next demon world appeared.

"Elidan...no matter how dark the shadows became..in the end the part of you which was true and noble remained. I hope I can be just as honorable as you." Trunks said quietly just as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You already are my son. You already are." Vegeta said with a warm smile on his face.


	11. Guide to Transcendsion

Hello readers. It's halfway threw the final Transcendsion Arc and I decided to add this FAQ/whos who/guide to the trilogy. It is not required reading so if and when I post the next official story chapter, feel free to skip over this if you desire.

Anyways let us begin.

1. What is Transcendsion anyway?

Answer: Transcendsion is word combining "Transcend" with "ascension". As for why I choose the word for the title of my trilogy, I wanted the entirety of the three sagas to be about transcending mortality in some manner. You can see this pattern from the start, right when Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan Five during the Tlama Arc. The theme means either literal ascendsion in that manner, or transcending something else, such as personal hardship, dought, one's inner demons etc.

2. Super Saiyan Five?

Answer: I know there are many Dragonball fans who hate anything that steps beyond Akira Toriyama's work, including a hatred for GT, the movies, and sometimes even the DBZ anime itself. I am not one of those fans. I like the idea that the characters we know and love will continue to improve and reach higher forms and levels of power. This was the essence of DBZ.

Anyways, in my trilogy Super Saiyan Five(obviously) is a new level beyond the Super Saiyan Four interduced back in Dragonball GT's Baby Saga. Unlike previous Saiyan transformations, the fifth cannot be reached by normal mortal means. One must receive aid in some fashion from a higher power.

Super Saiyan Five is a sacred power, and only Saiyans who have reached Super Saiyan Four and are on the good side of the fence need apply. Moreover, a Saiyan must be in a situation in which there is no possible way to win by normal means.

So lets go over the existing SS5s revealed so far in the trilogy:

Goku: Goku received the form after intense training with Shenron himself. During the gap between GT and Transcendsion, Goku forefilled the requirements for the Super Saiyan Five form.

Vegeta: Vegeta if one recalls was the first SS5 to appear in the series. He released there was no possible way to defeat Tlama, as he had tried everything. After losing Bulma, it was the icing on the cake. Vegeta was assisted by a higher power(depending on others is the hardest thing Vegeta can do), and reached Super Saiyan Five.

(Perfect) Trunks: Perfect Trunks is the temporary union of the last remaining parts of both Future Trunks and Time Guardian Trunk's souls with the main timeline's Trunks. During the battle with the fifth demon king, in order to avenge Elidan, Trunks briefly assumed this form in order to destroy Hadeon, the fifth king.

Gohan: Gohan found his Mystic Super Saiyan Four powers no match for Dabura's improved strength. It took a near death experience among other things for Gohan to receive this transformation.

3. Any other new transformations?

Answer: Yes. In addition to the many villain transformations, there are afew new transformations worth mentioning. First there is Gohan's Mystic Super Saiyan Three and Four forms, which are a combination of his mystic power with the normal Super Saiyan transformations. There is also Piccolo's ascended form, which he received from Red Shenron, think of it as a Super Namek level two.

4. Will there be a Super Saiyan Six?

Answer: I won't say no. That is all for now :)

5. So the villains of the first two arcs, who are they and what inspired their characters?

Answer: Good question, I'll do Tlama and Krysis one at a time.

Tlama: Tlama is an evil god from an alternate diamension. Actually the negative energy stored inside Kohryu personified, Tlama's orginal goal was to undo and remake all that Kohryu had fought to create, which was the Kais, and otherworld itself. He also wished to merge with all mortal souls in order to increase his own powers.

Tlama is actually aztec for "a wiseman". If you have played the Baiten Kaitos games on the Gamecube, you may recall the character "Wiseman", an evil angelic like being who is evil personified in that game's universe. The entire idea for Tlama was inspired when I asked my brother if someone like Wiseman would be a good DBZ villain, to which he responded "maybe". I thought "why not?" and decided to write the story.

Krysis: Krysis is one of the Pariahan race, a people related to the Saiyans. Think Vulcans and Romulans from Star Trek. The Pariahans and Saiyans once lived on the same home world, with the Pariahans ruling over the less powerful and less long lived Saiyans. This all changed when the first Legendary Super Saiyan appeared and destroyed the home world, forcing both the Pariahans and Saiyans to look for new homes.

The Saiyans eventually found what was later called Planet Vegeta, taking it from the Tuffles, who in turn had taken it from the race Bardock found a millenia in the past(In Episode of Bardock special/manga).

The Pariahans found their own world, and became pacifists, dedicating their near immortal lifespans to the persuit of knowledge and peace. One of the Pariahans, later known as Krysis, rebelled and set off to create his own empire.

Hundreds of years past, and Krysis founded an empire on an alternate version of Earth.

Krysis is a master swordsman and can attain speeds only a chosen few(such as Gogeta) can keep up with.

6. How do the movies fit into Transcension's timeline/universe?

Answer: Another great question. I'll answer each movie seperately.

The Dead Zone: This takes place between Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Most likely a matter of weeks or months before Raditz' arrival on Earth. Definitely part of Transcendsion's universe.

The World's Strongest: I'd fit this around a week or so after Vegeta's first defeat on Earth, with some continuity changes perhaps. In Transcendsion's version of this movie's events Piccolo was not alive, nor were any of the other characters killed previously by Nappa.

The Tree of Might: This one takes place after Vegeta's defeat as well, but in a universe where Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha were not killed by Nappa. In Transcendsion's version of this movie's events, Piccolo was not alive, nor were any of the other characters killed previously by Nappa. Also Goku was not surprised by Gohan's transformation.

Lord Slug: Same problem that Tree of Might has. There are too many continuity problems to fit it into Transcendsion however.

Cooler's Revenge: This movie takes place after Trunks warns the Z-Fighters of the Androids, during the three year gap where the Z-Fighters train. Definitely part of Transcendsion's universe.

The Return of Cooler: This takes place after Dende is installed as Earth's guardian, but before the Cell Games. There are some continuity problems with this movie that make it hard to fit into Transcendsion's universe as is. I don't think Cooler getting blasted into the sun and just happening to find a piece of a mechanical planet is very likely.

Super Android 13: This movie takes place in an alternate universe where three additional Androids(15, 14 and 13) appeared after Android 17 and 18 killed Dr. Gero and then were themselves defeated.

While the events of this movie never took place in Transcendsion, Android 13, 14 and 15 do exist in Transcendsion's universe, hidden away in one of Gero's many laboratories. Gero lied to 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all Androids lower than number 16, knowing 17 and 18's rebellious natures.

I would go onto say that during the Super 17 saga in GT, Dr. Gero planned on finishing 13, 14 and 15 himself. Dr. Muu ruined that plan however.

Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan: This movie takes place during one of the days Cell gave the Z crew to prepare for the Cell games. Cell could sense the Legendary Super Saiyan's power, before Broly was defeated Cell hoped to battle the monster himself.

Plot to Destroy the Saiyans: This movie takes place in another alternate universe in which Lord Slug's movie is part of the continuity, also while the events of Broly's first movie are a part of this movie's universe, it is implied to me that Cell was defeated sometime before Broly was fought, possibly by Vegeta in a scenerio where he killed Cell before he could absorb 18.

While the movie's events are not part of Transcendsion, Hatchyack definitely exists in the universe. I'd say rather than a pre-Cell event, the Z-Fighters battled Cooler, Turles, Frieza and Broly(not in LSS form) sometime after Buu was defeated, but before the seven year gap to the end of Z.

Bojack Unbound: This movie takes place between a few months and a year after Cell's defeat. The events of this movie are a direct result of Cell destroying King Kai's planet. Definitely part of Transcendsion's universe.

2nd and 3rd Broly movies: Horrible monstrocities which ruined Broly's character..nuff said.

Fusion Reborn: This movie takes place in another alternate universe, one in which Goku defeated Fat Buu after first revealing his Super Saiyan Three form. While the events of this movie don't take place in Transcendsion's universe per say, they did take place in an alternate timeline.

In this alternate timeline Janemba, 7th King of the Demon world was sealed away in the sprit cleanser machine by the combined powers of all the Supreme Kais. Years of neglect on the machine combined with the careless actions of a young ogre set Janemba free, and while he was defeated in this timeline, his death in that universe's otherworld allowed him to return to Demon World(There is only one Demon World in Transcendsion) where he regained his full intellect and powers.

Wrath of the Dragon: This movie takes place shortly after Kid Buu's defeat, probably a matter of months. Definitely takes place in Transcendsion's universe, in fact this movie is very important to the overall story.

7. You answered who Krysis and Tlama were, but who is this Azrael guy who keeps appearing?

Answer: Azrael is the 10th king of the demon world. His power is vast and he has at least a small measure of power over the force of death itself. Azrael is behind nearly all the events of the trilogy in some manner. He is the ultimate enemy.

Thats it for now.

Thankyou for reading -SwordofGeddon.


	12. Sand which Runs Out

Pikkon soared across the yellow skies of otherworld. Many warriors from Hell had challenged him since the chaos began. Pikkon had defeated them all with little difficulty.

Pikkon turned towards the two warriors that now accompanied him in his quest to bring order back to Otherworld.

One of the warriors was the white and violet clad Namekian known only as Piccolo, the other was a large man wearing a white toga in the same manner as the ancient greeks, he was called Olive, the very man who most of Earth's ancient legends were based on.

The group's flight suddenly stopped over the check-in station. Since Yemma's death a short time ago Otherworld had entered a crisis from which there seemed no true end in sight.

Suddenly Pikkon sensed a very strong..and evil power headed towards them. As the figure came into view it became clear there were two beings headed for them.

"Heads up guys we got company." Pikkon said as he prepared himself for battle.

A large muscular humanoid with orange hair and bright green skin flew up to the group. Riding the man's shoulder was a smaller green creature with a black cloth over his head with a stylized letter "M" depicted on it.

"Babiti? No your someone different entirely." Piccolo remarked as he reached for his turban. This would probably prove more difficult a battle than fighting Frieza and the others had been, so Piccolo was prepared to give it his all.

"Piccolo you know this creature?" Pikkon asked

"Not him in particular, but there is something familiar about him to me. I do know the big guy though, his name is Bojack." Piccolo said.

"Got that right, and with the help of my little buddy here I'm more powerful than ever." Bojack said, pointing his right thumb at the M on his forehead.

The little green imp jumped up and down on Bojack's shoulder, obviously in annoyance.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I am Bibidi, and don't you dare compare me with my idiot of a son." The green skinned wizard Bibidi said with an annoyed tone in his shrill voice.

"Ah, your the one who created that monster Maijin Buu right?" Piccolo asked with a slight smirk on his green face.

"Yes, a lot of good that plan turned out to be. Anyways I have a much better subordinate now. Bojack has caused almost as much trouble for those annoying Kais as I did. We share the same goals even." Bibidi said with a happy tone.

"Well sorry to break it to you two, but there will be no intergalactic conquest or whatever it was you were planning. Even if you were to get by us, the living world is under some kind of demonic influence and we have no idea what is going on down there." Pikkon said, his arms crossed.

"Demonic you say?" Bibidi said

Bojack carried Bibidi down to the roof of the Check-in station. Bibidi then muttered an incantation and suddenly a crystal ball materialized into existence in his hands.

"Lets watch him, just in case." Piccolo suggested.

"Agreed." Olive said. a frown on his face.

As one the three dead heroes landed near Maijin Bojack and his master Bibidi.

"This cannot be! No no no this is not good...not good at all!" Bibidi said with his shrill voice.

"What is troubling you my master?" Bojack asked, his deep voice contrasting sharply with that of his master.

"Hmm." Piccolo said quietly.

"This demonic energy is of such strength, there can be no mistaking it." Bibidi said with fear in his tone.

"What seems to be the problem?" Piccolo asked as he narrowed his eyes at Bibidi.

"When I learned the dark arts one of the first things I learned was the relative strength of demons. The age old practice was to divide demons into seven catagories, with E being the weakest of demons, and S plus being the greatest. My Buu was only a mid-level B at full power. The energies I am sensing in the living world could only belong to an upper S plus level demon. Nobody skilled in the mystic arts in the entire history of wizardry has ever sensed a demon of this power before." Bibidi said with an increasing level of fear.

"So..what does this level of energy mean master? Do we call off our plans to conquer the living?" Bojack asked.

"Yes you nitwit! Those energies could only belong to the fabled devil himself." Bibidi yelled as he jumped up and down to emphasize his point.

"Wait wait wait..devil?" Pikkon asked.

"Yes, the source of all evil in this universe..any universe in fact." Bibidi said, seemingly calming down as he explained what he knew.

"I always thought the devil was just a myth." Piccolo remarked.

"So did I..but only a fool denies what is right in front of his nose." Bibidi said, stroking his chin in thought.

"What could this mean?" Olive asked.

"Armageddon." Piccolo said flatly.

Meanwhile in the depths of demon world itself...

A single door opened in the midst of a large desert. Out of the door walked the Z-Fighters, a group consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Nouva Shenron, Majuub, Trunks, Goten and finally Bardock.

In every direction surrounding them were sand dunes as far as the eyes could see. The sky overhead was blue, much like on Earth. A large yellow sun hung in the sky.

"Just great, a desert." Goten remarked.

"Whats wrong, afraid to get sand in your boots?" Majuub asked with a smile on his dark skinned face.

"No..I'm afraid of dehydration. Don't forget we did not pack that many supplies, and I don't think the water we picked up in the last demon world will last long in this heat." Goten whined.

"I grew up in a place much like this. You get used to the harsh climate." Majuub said.

"_You embrace the human existence forced upon you, rather than the greatness of your former life?" _A deep voice said from within Majuub's mind.

Majuub visibly flinched before regaining his composure.

"Uub you ok?" Goku asked.

"I'll be fine..it was just Super Buu again, nothing I can't handle." Majuub said.

"He is still trying to regain control?" Goku asked, concern evident for his student and friend.

"I don't think it is control he is after this time." Majuub remarked.

"This desert brings back bad memories." Vegeta remarked, not seemingly noticing that he changed the subject.

"How so?" Nouva asked.

"It was in a place like this where Tlama was revived. That was the event that seemingly started everything leading up to now." Vegeta said.

"At the time we thought Tlama was the embodiment of evil itself." Gohan remarked, remembering the dark god.

"Remember Tlama's last words? You may destroy me, but evil will continue to exist, without me it merely will take another form." Gohan remarked as the group reached the top of a large sand dune, the sun relentlessly beating down upon them.

"Yes, and Kohryu did warn us to take what Tlama said seriously." Vegeta remarked.

"It is not just with Tlama. If watching you guys had taught me anything its that defeating a powerful evil will merely set the stage for an even more powerful evil. My son defeats Frieza? Cell appears. Cell is defeated? Maijin Buu appears...and so on." Bardock said

"You think defeating evil merely causes a stronger evil to replace it? Is that what your saying father?" Goku asked.

"That seems to be the case for us." Bardock said flatly.

Suddenly a large ball of light descended from the sky. The Z-Fighters barely had enough time to get out of the way.

Instead of an impact or explosion, the ball gently landed and disappeared, revealing a tall and wise figure with two angel wings, a white mustache, and gold Supreme Kai robes.

"Speaking of Kohryu." Bardock said with a half-smile.

Kohryu walked over to the group with a limp.

"Kohryu sir..are you ok?" Nouva Shenron asked, bowing to the Dragon-Kai, who sat on the ground and was breathing heavily.

"I wish I could have come at a happier occasion..but I am afraid I have bad news." Kohryu said weakly.

Bardock somehow already had an inclining of what Kohryu was going to say.

"You are running out of time. Already Azrael's power has enveloped the living world. Soon it will be tainted beyond repair and recognition. If that happens than my superiors will come." Kohryu said weakly.

"Guys, get Kohryu some water." Bardock said.

"It is all my fault this is happening." Bardock said sadly.

Kohryu placed his right hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself my child...for the actions of another. You are a victim of Azrael's treachery, like so many others before you. It is him and him alone that is to blame for everything that has happened..not you." Kohryu said weakly.

"You mentioned Superiors. Are you speaking of the Seraphim? Because we saw one in the last demon world. He appeared and took the soul of a brave warrior." Trunks said.

"Yes..the Seraphim are already active, they would be rescuing any souls they could from the coming storm. But I do not speak only of the Seraphim. There are many ranks of Celestial beings above me. When the highest of them all, the Cherubim are sent, than it will be too late for your universe." Kohryu said.

"Sounds like the fabled Armageddon." Gohan remarked.

"That is exactly what it is. But that event was not supposed to occur for quite some time. Azrael is planning something. Despite being utterly evil, Azrael has been known for his desire to play by the rules. The only way he would break them is if he found out something...something for which all recent events tie into somehow." Kohryu said.

"I thought Tlama was the embodiment of evil. Did this Azrael gain his position because we defeated Tlama?" Gohan asked.

"No, Azrael has had his position since he betrayed the celestial order, if anything, Tlama owed his existence to Azrael, not the other way around. The truth is that Tlama was born from the negative energy I created by using my wish power to shape this universe's otherworld. Azrael was not born or created evil, he choose that path on his own. But we have little time." Kohryu said.

"I can sense the next Demon King a short distance from here. Kohryu will you be ok to travel with us?" Gohan asked.

"I will be fine once I recover from crossing dimensions as I did." Kohryu said as he forced himself to his feet.

"Alright then, but I'm helping you, and don't argue about it." Bardock said as he placed an arm under Kohryu's left arm in order to help Kohryu walk.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" Majuub remarked as the group started walking towards their destination deep in the desert.

"Maybe Buu was originally an inhabitant of this world?" Goten suggested.

"_Much more than that." _Super Buu's voice echoed from within Majuub's mind.

Some time passed before the group arrived at a colossal pyramid seemingly carved out of obsidian. A single large doorway in the front of the structure was the only noticeable way inside.

Taking the first bold steps into the black pyramid was Goten. The rest of the Z-Fighters followed closely behind, with Bardock and Kohryu at the very back.

Meanwhile..in otherworld..

A figure wearing red samurai-style armor with a fearsome demonic mask sliced a group of Saibamen into pieces with a long silver katana sword. The warrior had a halo above his head, meaning that the warrior was not among the living.

Behind the armored warrior was an army of fierce-looking ogres, all of them armored to some degree and carrying spears.

Nearby at the check-in station, Piccolo kept an eye on Bojack and Bibidi in case the evil duo tried something.

Pikkon pointed at the incoming army.

"Look who could that be?" Pikkon asked

"You really know nothing do you?" Bibidi said, rolling his eyes at the ignorance displayed before him.

"That is King Yemma and his ogre army. After his..unfortunate death he regained his original form." Bibidi said.

"I sense demonic energy from Yemma." Piccolo said calmly.

"Once long ago King Yemma and his ogre servants fought on the side of evil. They were some of the many demons of Demon World. That was until Yemma and his ogres began to question who they were and the actions they took. It was a fateful meeting between Yemma and one of the old Supreme Kais that convinced Yemma to change his ways." Bibidi said calmly as he related his knowledge.

"I take it Yemma's old demonic power was sealed away as part of his conversion to the side of good?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. Now that Yemma and his ogres have regained their original forms Yemma can no longer serve as the gatekeeper to otherworld." Bibidi said.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Piccolo said with a wry smile.

Meanwhile in the depths of Demon World...

The group of heroes walked down the dark corridor. On the walls were torches which served as the only light sources in the structure. Ancient hieroglyphics from some long forgotten civilization decorated the stone walls.

After what seemed like years of walking the Z-Fighters came to a square chamber with a statue at each corner, each statue with a different animal head. A vulture, jackal, crocodile and serpent stared at them from the four corners of the chamber.

At the center of the dark chamber was a sarcophagus beautifully decorated with gold.

Gohan looked around the ancient room.

"Looks like the tomb of some long dead king." Gohan remarked.

"That is exactly what it is. Remember we all sensed the sixth demon king's energies coming from this very spot. Keep your guard up everyone, he could appear any moment." Vegeta said, cautioning the other members of his group.

"I am awakened early..who dares invade the burial chamber of Sakhen?" A old decrepit sounding voice said.

The group turned to see the sarcophagus' lid removed by two mummified, bony hands. After that a rotting creature covered in bandages wearing assorted golden jewelry and bracelets from some ancient culture emerged. The creature's face looked like a corpse, grey and without life.

"You must be the sixth demon king." Goten said, pointing an accusing finger at the mummy.

"And what if I am? If mortal warriors are here that could mean only one thing..the game has begun. You want to defeat me to gain access to the seventh demon world..am I right?" Sakhen said with a hissing voice.

"Yes. In order to put a stop to all this madness defeating you, as disgusting as you are, is simply something we have no choice in." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Very well then..choose whom among you will face me. Choose wisely." Sakhen said.

"I'll be your opponent." Goten said, stepping forward.

"Goten you already fought once, I don't think your allowed by their rules to fight again." Goku remarked.

"Actually, it was Gotenks which defeated Malastar, so as long as it is me that finishes this fight, then the rules allow for it." Goten said, getting into a combat position. He would start this fight in his base form..once he had a good idea how strong Sakhen was, he would ascend higher.

"Yes..Goten may face me so long as he fights without outside help. I accept those conditions. Come show me what your capable of mortal." Sakhen said as he stood to his full height, a height which was a head taller than Bardock or Goku.

Goten stared at the mummy-like creature before him. Sakhen stared back at Goten with eyes as black as the void.

Goten smiled before speaking again.

"You have a good thing going with the ancient crypt and the undead appearance, but it will take more than that to scare me. I bet you won't even be able to stand up against my most basic energy attack." Goten said with a cocky smile on his youthful face.

Sakhen smiled slightly before answer, a dim violet glow suddenly appearing around his form.

"Is that so? Well try whatever you want..it shall not help you." Sakhen said calmly.

"Double..Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing two glowing white beams of pure spritual energy in Sakhen's direction.

Sakhen gestured to his right and a floating brown parchment appeared. Goten's attack struck Sakhen, who seemed barely effected by it. After the attack struck, some ancient script appeared on the parchment, which then promptly disappeared.

"Your attack was impressive, but ineffective." Sakhen said with a slight smile.

"Oh really? Well how about a second helping?" Goten yelled as he shifted his stance.

Goku could feel something was wrong.

"Goten..wait don't! He is planning something!" Goku yelled in alarm.

"Dad when you fight you can do things your way...stay out of my way and let me handle this." Goten responded

"Double...Kamehameha!" Goten yelled, firing two Kamehameha waves...or rather trying to.

"What the?" Goten yelled in confusion as he executed the attack perfectly but nothing occured.

"Is there a problem young man?" Sakhen asked with a toothty, decayed smile on his face.

"Nothing thats your business." Goten said, clutching his fists tightly as his golden aura began to flare out from the sudden increase in power coming from Goten.

Goten's hair grew down to his shoulders and reverted to its normal, black coloration. Red fur appeared on Goten's arms, as this occurred a red monkey-like tail emerged.

"Your confident..lets see how you handle a Super Saiyan Four!" Goten yelled, then flew into the air with his right fist aimed at Sakhen's head.

Sakhen was surprisingly quick and managed to fly to the right, completely avoiding Goten's attack.

"You have great power. But you fight on the side of good, wasting your true potential. I could show you what your truly capable of." Sakhen said, hovering slightly above the ground with the dim violet aura surrounding his form.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Goten said as he swung a right punch Sakhen's way. Another punch from the left, then another from the right came from Goten's fists, but all three were easily avoided by Sakhen. 

"You assume thats a request mortal. I have ways of making one bend to my desires..even you." Sakhen said.

"_Goten does not realize the danger he is in. Unless I get him out of this fight he could die...or worse." _Goku thought to himself.


	13. A Dark Wind Howls

No matter what Goten tried, he found his attacks unable to even be executed. Each time he used one, he found using a given technique a second time proved impossible.

All the while Sakhen smirked as Goten tried in vain to strike him. Sakhen simply stood like a tall statue, unmoved by Goten's assault.

Goku watched from nearby with the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"Doesn't Goten realize that each time he uses a Ki-based technique Sakhen seals it away with whatever those scrolls are? He does not have the power to defeat Sakhen on physical attacks alone." Goku said.

Goten yelled as he was forced to the very back of the chamber by a wave of Sakhen's magical power.

"You have shown me that your capable of great power. But your mortal body can only do so much. I have seen enough. It is time to demonstrate what a being such as myself, who has transcended mortality, is capable of." Sakhen said as he took a step forward.

All the eyes of all four statues in the crypt began to glow a sinister red.

Goten looked around in confusion just as he felt a sudden ancient..and evil power building in the room.

Sakhen looked upwards with a sinister grin on his mummified face as he raised his hands to the ceiling.

"Malevolent powers of old..change this decrepit form into Sakhen Pharoah of the Sixth Demon World!" Sakhen yelled as dark sorcery and power flowed into him from every corner of the room.

"What is happening?" Gohan asked.

"Sakhen is getting serious thats whats happening." Vegeta said

Sakhen's thin body grew muscular and well-built. His grey skin grew full of life and changed color to a deep tan. The old sorcoror's face became young and handsome.

Sakhen had his now muscular arms crossed over his chest. He now wore a yellow pharoah's crown on his head. Behind him a white cape fluttered in the wind generated by his dark energies.

Sakhen smiled as the scrolls he had used earlier to nullify Goten's energy techniques appeared in front of him. Sakhen grabbed both scrolls and surprisingly stuffed them both into his mouth, swallowing them.

"What the heck are you?" Super Saiyan Four Goten said, breathing heavily in midair nearby.

"I am Sakhen, king of kings. Look upon me mortals...and despair!" Sakhen said, then stretched out both his hands.

Suddenly the entire structure around them began to crumble.

Vegeta placed one arm in front of his face to protect himself from the duststorm that was sure to follow, the other Z-Fighters such as Gohan or Nouva had similar ideas.

Hovering in the center of the destroyed structure was Sakhen. A violet aura of power surrounded the sorcorer-king, who gestured towards Goten with his right hand.

"It is said that one of the great plagues of antiquity was a storm of giant hale stones. Today you face not hale, but a storm of debris from ruins old and forgotten by time." Sakhen said as hundreds of bricks, tiles and other material that had made up the pyramid floated into the air and flew quickly at Goten.

Goten managed to defend himself by punching over a dozen of the incoming objects into dust in quick succession, but the steady and relentless assault from Sakhen was slowly taking its toll on Goten. Eventually one object managed to smash Goten in the face, causing the young warrior to cry out in surprise and pain.

The distraction was all Sakhen needed, as dozens more objects struck Goten at various points of his body, one by one.

Goten fell to the sandy desert ground below. Despite the pain, Goten forced himself to a standing position and struck a combat stance.

"You cannot defeat me Goten. Give up and I will spare your life." Sakhen said.

"Never!" Goten yelled, then flew towards Sakhen at high speed with a punch aimed for the king's face.

"Such insolence." Sakhen said as he made a quick gesture with his right hand.

Goten found himself suddenly unable to advance further. It was as if an invisible barrier had been erected in between him and his opponent.

Sakhen made a quick gesture with his left hand, and Goten found himself flung with great force away from Sakhen. Goten found himself slammed violently into a large tan sand dune.

Goten dusted himself off and stood up.

"Alright that is really starting to get annoying." Goten said right before taking to the air, this time with all the speed his Super Saiyan Four body was capable of.

Goten approached the ruins of the pyramid in less than a second. Just as quickly he once again struck the barrier Sakhen had erected moments earlier. The force and speed Goten had amassed allowed him to advance much closer to Sakhen than before.

Despite this, Sakhen made a gesture with his left hand, and Goten was send soaring high into the sky above.

"Goten can't beat this guy. A Super Saiyan Four isn't enough." Goku said with a serious tone. It was a tone that combined both Goku's excitement from the fight with the concern he had for his youngest son.

"Perhaps..but let us not rule him out yet." Vegeta responded, arms crossed over his chest.

Sakhen made a gesture with his right hand, and purple lightning of some sort erupted from that hand and streaked towards Goten.

Goten narrowly managed to avoid the blast of unholy magical power. Despite his determination, Goten knew there was only so long he could keep this up until he was forced back to his normal form. If that happened he was as good as dead.

"_Gohan...you were in situations like this. How is it you always managed to gain the power you needed to defeat your enemies? What makes me so different from you? We both share the same parents, the same father. The same blood that flows in your veins flows threw mine." _Goten thought as he avoided another blast from Sahken.

"_Hercule managed to do what father and Vegeta couldn't. Time and again the trust of Earth's people in him alone managed to save the universe. What do I have? It seems everyone in our group but me has some special quality, some power that gives them the strength they need." _Goten said.

"_Goten. I understand how you feel..but you need to have more confidence in yourself. There is something all warriors have which you also have. The one thing you need to embrace..the will to survive."_ Kohryu said with telepathy directly into Goten's mind.

Goten suddenly changed tactics. Rather than trying to assault Sakhen, Goten struck a combat pose and with great agility managed to avoid getting hit by the relentless onslaught of his enemy.

Lightning and debris soared towards him, but both were easily avoided. Goten had resorted to the most simple and basic of defensive tactics...he had embraced his instinct to survive.

"I see your desire to rejoin you beloved is weaker than I first thought." Sakhen said cruelly.

Goten paused briefly, but did not allow his feelings to control the outcome of this battle as he dodged yet another blast of lightning from the hands of Sakhen.

Goten remembered back to the innocent times of his childhood. A time before the fighting and women. He remembered how it had been his mother, not the father he had known little of, that had trained him and taught him how to fight.

He had looked up to Gohan then, to a certain extent he still did. Part of him would always be Gohan's younger brother..and that would never change.

Gohan had taught him to use his Super Saiyan powers to the fullest. He had learned how to use his energy, how to fly and fire blasts of power.

Trunks and him had been unstoppable as Gotenks. If it were not for Maijin Buu's regeneration power, Gotenks would surely have defeated the pink demon with his first Kamekaze Ghost attack.

Goten had come far since those humble times.

A smile formed on the tan face of the Demonic Pharoah Sakhen. The king stood motionless, his crown and white cape the only things moving from the sudden wind.

"Goten you are not the first noble warrior to challenge me. I have fought and beaten many others before you." Sakhen said as a cloud passed over the large yellow sun.

"I don't doubt it. I knew going into this I might not have won." Goten said with a smile as he landed a short distance on the ground from Sakhen. Goten's once pristine white outfit was now stained by blood and sand.

"Then why fight? Why challenge me if you don't think your one hundred percent certain of victory?" Sakhen asked.

"Because if I took no chances..If I ran from everything in my life I'd be a coward, a nobody. I've done plenty of that in the past, I'm not going to run anymore." Goten said with conviction in his voice.

Vegeta watched and although Goten was not his son...for some reason his words made him proud.

"So although you stare into the very jaws of death itself you refuse to relent?" Sakhen asked.

The desert sun shined across the bleak desert landscape for untold distances around the site of the battle. Only bones broke up the endless dunes of sand.

"If I die..than I do so knowing that I lived up to his expectations. I will die happy knowing that in the end I was my father's son." Goten said, striking a combat stance.

"Goten...I never knew all this time you felt like you needed to prove yourself." Goku said quietly, looking downward slightly.

"Some things are not said Kakorot. The deepest pains only reluctantly come to the surface. You know this." Vegeta said, briefly turning towards his oldest and most respected friend and rival.

The violet aura surrounding Sakhen seemed to grow yet more vibrant and intense.

"You believe honor and family bonds will carry you threw this fight? You are a fool." Sakhen said as he took a step forward.

"And why is that?" Goten said with a confident expression on his face.

"Because honor is meaningless. It is just a word used by the weak. And bonds are worthless..they don't always carry on to the next life. Isn't that right..Goku?" Sakhen said with a wicked smile on his face.

Goku visibly flinched from Sakhen's words, but said nothing in response.

"Your words are what means nothing Sakhen. You see no value in honor or love because you have neither." Goten said as his Saiyan aura flared out and grew to resemble a blazing sun.

"A new technique? Just try it." Sakhen said.

"Corona Crusher!" Goten yelled as he flew into the air, his aura creating the impression of a solar prominance.

Goten then dived down towards Sakhen, his form resembling an incoming comet made of flame.

Goten crashed into Sakhen, a large explosion forming from the sheer impact of his attack.

The other Z-Fighters flew a safe distance away.

Slowly the explosion disapeared, revealing Goten, now in his normal form, lying on the ground.

"Did he get him?" Trunks asked from nearby Vegeta's new position at the top of a sand dune.

"Sadly no." Vegeta responded.

Sakhen floated out of the sand like a corpse returning from the grave.

"That was indeed an impressive technique, but it failed to destroy me. Sadly when you fight me, you don't get a second chance." Sakhen said as a scroll appeared to his right. Immediately writing appeared on the scroll, which immediately flew in front of Sakhen's face.

Right before Sakhen could eat the scroll, Goten grabbed the scroll himself.

"What? Give that back!" The Pharoah king said angrily.

"It isn't nice to take what doesn't belong to you. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out your technique? I may not be as smart as my older brother..but I'm not stupid. All this time you have been taking my attacks and techniques in the form of scrolls." Goten said before immediately plunging the papyrus into his mouth.

After making a weird face, Goten seemed like his strength had returned. He immediately powered up again to his Super Saiyan Four form.

"You even tried to take my transformations." Goten said to a stunned Sakhen.

"I already have you standard Super Saiyan Power as well as your Kamehameha. You may know the effects of my magic..but eventually your body will tire and you will not be able to prevent me from taking your power." Sakhen said.

"Then I guess everything depends on this next attack." Goten said, then flew towards Sakhen at the greatest speed his body was capable of.

Sakhen crossed both his arms over his chest and face in hopes of blocking the attack. Instead of some kind of beam or energy blast, Goten brought his right arm up from near the ground in the form of an uppercut, his fist blazing with a red flame. Goten's fist struck Sakhen's body and set his entire form on fire.

As Sakhen cried out in surprise, anger and pain, Goten yelled the name of his newest attack.

"Burning Dragon Punch...Shoryuken!" Goten yelled as he flew high into the air after striking Sakhen with his attack.

Nearby on a sand dune where Goku, Nouva, Gohan and Nouva stood.

"Nouva is that one of your techniques?" Goku asked the fire dragon standing behind him.

"It is a technique which Goten perfected after I taught him how to harness the element of fire, but it is not one of mine." Nouva said with a smile on his bronze face.

"He may have been inspired by your own Dragon Fist Dad." Gohan said.

"I can see the similarities." Goku said.

Goten flew back down towards Sakhen. Sure enough, a scroll had appeared near the pharoah. Goten flew by and snatched the scroll, promptly eating it before turning around.

In a rage Sakhen fired two more blasts of energy in Goten's direction, both of which were easily avoided. Goten flew past Sakhen, slamming the Pharoah with a hard punch to the chest and a second to the face. Goten landed a short distance behind Sakhen, promptly turned around and walked towards his adversary.

Sakhen attempted to strike Goten with a flying right swipe, but Goten ducked to avoid it. Sakhen then attempted to strike Goten with his left fist, but again Goten easily dodged the attack by blocking it with his left arm.

Goten then unloaded on Sakhen. Pummeling the Pharoah with thousands of split-second punches, Sakhen's face was a mix of pain, surprise, and perhaps even fear.

Goten ended his massive assault by firing a point-blank blast of energy which sent Sakhen high into the air.

Goten then promptly flew into the sky after his opponent.

Majuub looked up into the desert sky from a dune far from the other Z-Fighters.

"_Had I fought you to the bitter end before we entered Demon World...there is no doubt now that it would have been you who would have won our battle. As long as I don't know who I really am...as long as I doubt myself. I would never tell you this to your face, but I will never be able to be your equal Goten. Not until I know who I am." _Majuub thought.

Goten slammed both his fists hard into Sakhen when his body reached his position, an act which sent the pharoah slamming like a meteor back into the sandy ground below.

Goten then fired millions of energy blasts as fast as he could at Sakhen's position.

Sakhen looked up into the sky to see the rain of death descent upon him. The Demonic Pharoah smiled as a shimmering field of magical energy came into existence.

Goten felt his attacks slam into something, but he knew it wasn't Sakhen. Quickly, Goten flew down and landed nearby from Sakhen's last known position.

"You are indeed a worthy foe Goten. I have not fought someone on your level in a very long time." Sakhen said.

"If your such a great fighter yourself..you would have more than parlor tricks at your disposal." Goten said, striking a combat stance.

"Your right. Enough magic..I will use my power alone to defeat you." Sakhen said calmly, then suddenly swung his right fist at Goten. His entire arm was surrounded by purple flames.

Before Goten had time to regain his footing, Sakhen swung his left hand around, it also was surrounded by purple fire.

"Fists of Anubis!" Sakhen yelled.

Sakhen struck Goten's left shoulder. Goten cried out in pain as Sakhen struck, but promptly flew backwards and landed nearby on a piece of stone that once made up the pyramid.

Sakhen roared and leapt for Goten. Goten encased his own right arm in red fire.

"Shoryuken!" Goten yelled as he attempted to uppercut Sakhen. The demonic Pharaoh blocked Goten's attack with his own left arm. Sakhen then breathed a cone of violet fire in Goten's direction. Goten managed to leap backwards and land a safe distance away. The spot he was standing on wasn't so lucky, as it erupted in violet flame.

"A flame which burns even solid rock. That is the flame of the dead" Sakhen said, wave his right hand over his head in a half-circle pattern. Immediately five tiny balls of violet flame appeared.

"Fires of Setesh!" Sakhen yelled.

Goten barely had time to dodge the first two fireballs that were sent his way by flying into the sky. Goten swung his body around in midair to avoid a third, then flew downwards to avoid the fourth. When he landed he realized Sakhen had been setting him up too late.

Sakhen's last fireball struck Goten square in the chest, causing the supernatural flames to quickly begin consuming Goten's flesh even as Goten himself screamed out in agony.

Goten tried to roll on the ground, do anything to end his pain, but nothing seemed to work.

"You will burn forever. Just as Setesh and his ambition burn like an endless fire, so too shall your torment not end until your body is reduced to ash." Sakhen said.

Goten used the knowledge Nouva taught him during all those seemingly endless hours of training. He reached out his mind to the flames which even now consumed him.

"Give up now and I will allow you to become my student. Refuse and die knowing you refused my merciful offer." Sakhen said confidently.

"There is...nothing you can teach me...that I...would want to know." Goten said weakly.

"You speak out of ignorance." Sakhen said as he took a step towards Goten.

"No...even if I die...there is...nothing someone as evil as you could teach...that I possibly...would want to know." Goten said as he struggled against the pain.

Before Sakhen could respond Goten threw a violet ball of flame back towards Sakhen. The violet flames were surrounded by his own red ones.

Just as a look of horror and surprise started to appear on Sakhen's face, Goten got to his feet, his body only lightly burnt.

Sakhen's entire body erupted in flames.

"You rely so much on your magic that you lack the basic instinct that guide all true fighters." Goten said.

"And what would that be you insolent little.." Sakhen said with a voice filled with both rage and pain.

"Never let your guard down." Goten said with a smirk.

Sakhen breathed heavily, suddenly the flames that burned away at his flesh vanished.

"A most rare fighter indeed. But I cannot be defeated by my own attacks." Sakhen said, lifting himself into the sky.

"I was like you once Goten but unlike you, I came to my senses. You really have no idea of forces are at work do you?" Sakhen asked with a twisted smile on his tan face.

"It does not matter. Whatever force you pledge your loyalty to we will defeat just as we have defeated every other villain, sicko and psycho who threatens the universe." Goten said as he and his opponent became nearly eye-level with each other.

"Stuck in your narrow minded morals till the end." Sakhen said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You may have been a great warrior once, but now all you are is a monster." Goten said with contempt.

"You disapprove of how we do things? You believe my master will fall because he does not lead justly? It isn't you who decides who leads. It is the strongest who will rule the weak." Sakhen said as an aura of yellow energy surrounded him. The entire desert for a great distance around was engulfed in very strong hurricane force winds which quickly formed a vast tornado, ripping the land to shreds for a great distance around and leaving a vast, dead looking dirt valley behind.

"What are you doing!" Goten yelled out in shock.

"Skipping the pageantry." Sakhen said in a deep, menacing voice that was utterly unlike the voice he had spoken in before.

Sakhen's eyes became yellow, with almost hourglass shaped pupils. His crown flew off his head, and straight black hair was revealed beneath it. Sakhen's face grew out into a canine-like snoat, and all the skin on his body darkened until it was pitch black in coloration. Finally, Sakhen grew grotesquely in both height and muscle, becoming a hulking eight foot tall monster. There was no other way to describe it.

"So you think making yourself even uglier than before will help?" Goten said as he hovered in midair, trying to remain calm.

"It was so painful to watch your childish style of fighting all that time, I just could not take it anymore." The creature said in a deep, sinister voice.

"Childish? Be careful or I might just feel insulted." Goten said as he gathered himself into a fighting pose.

"In my true form I am known as the demon king of air, Sakhenotep. One of the four demonic lords of the elements. I believe you already defeated Zaragog, lord of fire." The creature said in tone that while it lacked emotion, sounded full of hate and malice.

"I don't care what you are or call yourself. Your going down. Lord of air huh? Well I'll just have to remove the wind from your sails then now won't I?" Goten said with a smirk, flying at the creature.

Goten landed punch after punch to the creature, but Sakhenotep did not even seem bothered by it in the slightest. Quickly the younger son of Goku flew back and cupped his hands in a very familiar manner.

"I learned this from Gohan when I was just a child. It may be a bit basic and old fashioned for someone like you, but combined with the power of a Super Saiyan Four, it will be your end. Kamehamaha!" Goten yelled, releasing a red version of the famous technique.

Sakhenotep simply swatted the attack away as if it were some kind of annoying insect with nothing but a swat from his massive left arm, sending it soaring into the desert sky.

"Your up against a being with powers you can't even possibly measure mortal. That attack was less than a fleabite to me. I assure you however, this counterattack will be more than enough to knock you out of this fight." Sakhenotep said with a snarl.

"No I won't lose." Goten said, sending thousands of energy missiles at the master of air in a furious attempt at harming the monster. It was for nothing though, as each collided with the monster's chest and disappeared on impact.

Sakhenotep's face twisted into a sadistic smile with far more cruelty in it than Goten had ever seen from anyone in the past.

"My turn." Sakhenotep said, quickly teleporting in front of Goten and striking him in the face with a vicious backhand.

Goten immediately landed painfully on the ground. Almost every bone in his body felt like it was broken.

Sakhenotep appeared nearby Goten's body via teleportation, and suddenly kicked him into the air with his massive right leg, causing Goten to scream out in pain as he fell to the ground again. He began to scream in fear.

Nearby Gohan could not watch anymore. His fists were clutched so tightly that blood was flowing down and smacking into the ground below. A white aura appeared around Gohan, just as silver fur covered his chest and his hair grew down to his waist, becoming silver as it did so.

"No Gohan..I know how you feel. But if we break the rules we don't know what will happen." Goku said.

"To HELL with the rules." Gohan said right before flying off.

"I would have done the same." Vegeta said as he walked over to his old friend.

"But Vegeta..we don't know what will happen if he interferes!" Goku said.

Vegeta suddenly slammed Goku in the stomach with a punch. Goku had a stunned look on his face as he looked back at Vegeta.

"What is the point of saving the universe if we have to watch our loved ones die to do it? Answer me that Kakorot? I don't know what has happened to you, but the being standing before me is not the man who spared my life, the one who defeated Frieza and calls himself the hope of the universe. The being standing before me is nothing more than a coward." Vegeta said with a stern expression on his face.

"Vegeta...if we allow this to happen it could well mean the end of everything. Are you willing to take that chance?" Goku asked

"Yes. You want to know why? Because if Azrael was so powerful that breaking his rules would end reality itself why drag us down threw Demon World in this little game of his?" Vegeta asked.

Goku said nothing, he only looked up into the blue sky.

"Thats right Azrael! We don't care about your stupid rules! If that pisses you off..than just come down here and kill us for all I care..but we will NOT be playing your sick game." Vegeta yelled so that his voice could be heard for great distances around.

Meanwhile Sakhenotep looked at Goten and smiled.

"Fear is a good thing for mortals to possess of a superior being. I don't know if I'm satisfied with your suffering as of yet however. You will long for death before I am done, but I won't give you that. You will beg for it. Instead, I will offer you a choice, either become my apprentice and eventual successor, or suffer endless torment. I know, I'm sadistic, how cruel of me." Sakhenotep said with a smile that betrayed the vilest of intentions.

Goten screamed again. But this time, his voice was heard. Nearby, Gohan stood with his eyes narrowed in anger at the unfathomably cruel being before him.

Gohan's clothing had changed somehow to match his new form. He was wearing white pants, with a flowing orange loincloth. Red boots covered his feet. And an unmistakably silver Saiyan tail was wrapped around his waist in the same manner the Saiyans of old once did.

"You leave him alone monster, your fight is now with me alone." Super Saiyan Five Gohan said with a tone that hinted he had deadly intentions for the monster before him.

Sakhenotep turned and looked at Gohan.

"You are but a gnat compared to me." Sakhenotep said dismissively

Gohan's anger had reached its limit. He had not felt like this in years, not completely.

Gohan yelled as he unleashed his full fury and powered up.

This time the entire planet shook with violent force as Gohan glowed yellow like a sun.

Gohan looked with hate at the abomination that was Sakhenotep and spoke in a voice that lacked any compassion and hinted at only rage.

"I've seen and battled demons all my life, and as far as I'm concerned, your not a true threat, your just practice." Gohan said.

The two combatants stared at each other and both narrowed their eyes.

"Now that is more like it, now Gohan was it? Show me your full power unrestrained!" Sakhenotep said with a cruel grin.

The grin now reminded Gohan of Cell's, or Super Buu's. It made Gohan very angry. Cell had killed countless innocents, including what was in a way his own brother, another Android, and had cost him his father because he had failed. Super Buu had taunted him with his failures of the past, and was responsible for just as much if not more suffering than Cell.

Both were evil creatures with no regrets for their actions. And this Sakhenotep was no different in that regard, but in a way, he was worse. Unlike Cell who was programmed to do what he did, or Buu, who was created for evil purposes, this being choose evil for the pleasure of it.

"Be careful what you wish for." Gohan said flatly, then yelled as a golden flame enveloped his silver form.

Everyone nearby was forced to shield their eyes from the sheer brightness of Gohan's power up.

"This isn't the full power I know your capable of." Sakhenotep said, eyeing Super Saiyan Five Gohan dismissingly.

"Well, if you know so much about me, then you'd know that I'm just getting started." Gohan said before he began to yell as he brought all the power he was capable of to the surface.

Gohan's glow was now so bright that even with eyes closed, one could feel the light and heat he was giving off. The very ground shook from Gohan's unrestrained power.

"Now is this what you wanted?" Gohan said in a slow menacing voice.

"Indeed, now let me even the playing field." Sakhenotep said as he took a combat pose.

Suddenly a yellow vortex of energy surrounded Sakhenotep, and the surrounding region was buffeted by nearly Hurricane force winds. Sakhenotep's long black hair stood up straight, spinning perpetually like a whirlwind.

Sakhenotep hovered over the ground, eyeing Gohan with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Your pretty confident. I wonder if you still will feel that way after I hurt you the same way you hurt my brother?" Gohan chided.

"Haha, funny. Lets see if you fight better than you insult Gohan." Sakhenotep said with a smile.

Gohan smirked himself.

"Funny thing, you all have been using that name like you know me, but you really don't." Gohan said.

"Oh?" Sakhenotep asked, curious as to the meaning of that statement.

Gohan rushed forward faster than Sakhenotep could see, and landed a hard punch in the latter's gut, knocking the wind right out of him, no pun intended.

As Sakhenotep gasped in shock, Gohan answered the question for him.

"I am the son of Goku." Gohan said, following his attack up with a hard uppercut to Sakhenotep's jaw, sending the wind master staggering backwards.

"Ally to good. Nightmare to you." Gohan continued flying forward, his long silver hair shining like a beacon of light as he slammed his right fist hard into Sakhenotep's left side, sending him skidding along the ground.

"Its over Sakhenotep." Gohan finished as he flew forward mere inches off the ground towards his opponent. Sakhenotep managed to painfully block a punch from Gohan's left fist, but left himself open to a hard kick to the face from his opponent's right foot.

Sakhenotep then used his abilities to let the wind take him aloft, and unleashed a vortex formed of a mix of wind and yellow energy in Gohan's direction, which he easily dodged by flying to the side. There seemed to be more to Sakhenotep's attack however, as yellow spheres of energy left the vortex and flew in every direction in a chaotic attempt to hit Gohan. None of the attacks struck, however the spheres caused large explosions in the distance in nearly every direction, and Sakhenotep didn't really seem to care about the damage he caused.

"If that was the best you could do, I'm afraid its my turn to be disappointed." Gohan said as he appeared in front of Sakhenotep as the latter was preparing to unleash another volley from his vortex.

Sakhenotep's eyes widened in shock at Gohan's speed.

"This one is for my first teacher. I'm sure you'll meet him in the next dimension. Super Masenko!" Gohan yelled, unleashing a massively more powerful version of an attack he had not used in many years, which he had learned from his late mentor and friend.

Gohan unleashed a gigantic yellow-white beam at Sakhenotep, which engulfed the monster completely.

The wind in the region stopped as Sakhenotep's body fell to the ground and Gohan landed nearby, carefully watching his opponent.

Suddenly Sakhenotep's eyes opened. Sakhenotep flipped himself into the air then began to spin around until he became a tornado. The twister moved towards Gohan, but the first son of Goku easily managed to avoid the clumsy attack.

"You know that your going to lose. Not only that..but your master is going to lose." Gohan said as he landed nearby.

Sakhenotep responded by laughing as if that were the greatest joke he had ever heard.

"You think a dragon, a reincarnate demon and a bunch of overgrown monkeys can defeat my emperor? You must have lost your sanity." Sakhenotep said mockingly.

"You will find your quite mistaken." Gohan said confidently.

"You may be the strongest I have ever fought. But it's not like you can do anything to defeat me, if you had the power to destroy me I think you would have used it already." Sakhenotep said darkly, crossing his arms.

"Oh I have the power. So you want me to end this battle? Very well." Gohan said as he rose off the sandy earth and into the air.

"You think you can beat the lord of air? Your a fool saiyan!" Sakhenotep shouted.

As Sakhenotep saw Gohan prepping a familiar family technique, he brought all the wind power he could to bare to destroy his opponent.

"Thats right Gohan. Waste no energy. This will be the final assault from both of us!" Sakhenotep yelled.

Sakhenotep formed a yellow vortex around himself. The vortex grew larger and larger, consuming more and more of the desert surrounding it.

Nearby

"Lets get going Trunks it is not safe to be here anymore!" Vegeta yelled. The Saiyan Prince and his son then quickly took to the air and flew away from the sight of the battle.

"Will Goten be alright?" Trunks yelled.

"He will..if he is anything like his father." Vegeta said.

Goku, Bardock, Kohryu and Nouva flew into the distance.

"Goten survive..I know you will survive. I must not lose another person I care about..not now." Goku said.

"Have faith in your son...as I have faith in you." Bardock said as he flew by Goku and gave his son a thumbs-up and a smile.

Gohan stood, his long white hair blowing from the furious winds.

"This one is for you Goten! Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled, firing an enormous white beam at the incoming twister.

A yellow vortex fought against the white beam in a struggle of elemental fury and saiyan power briefly as Sakhenotep and Gohan clashed.

Goten awakened nearby just as the twister was about to consume him. Quickly he flew off in the direction he knew his father and friends would be. Silently he prayed his brother would be able to stop the monster he had failed to.

Gohan yelled as he pushed more and more of his Super Saiyan Five power into his attack. The tornado seemed like it would win the struggle. It took everything Gohan had to fight against a force of nature like this.

"Your honor..your righteousness..your love all means nothing. All you are is dust in the wind!" Sakhenotep yelled from inside his tornado.

"No...we..AREN'T!" Gohan yelled just as his Kamehameha overtook Sakhenotep's twister.

Gohan's white beam punched a hole in the winds protecting Sakhenotep. Immediately a tremendous explosion occured even as the wind began to weaken.

"You think he won?" Goten said as he landed next to his father.

"Of coarse he won. It takes love to make a family, and honor, no matter the distance, if you have those, no distance can take that away. Gohan did not care about anything other than saving his younger brother..about you. He had more courage than I did." Goku said, somewhat sadly as he looked to the sky.

"Just remember what we are fighting for." Nouva said.

Gohan watched as the others gathered around the door that had appeared. If the rules really did not matter..then why the game? Why put him and his family and friends threw this journey?

If it was all a game..and things were coming to the climax as Kohryu had told them earlier, than just how strong was Azrael, a being who had given only a small part of his power to Bardock to help them defeat Krysis?

Could they defeat Azrael or were they doomed to failure?


	14. Super Buu Vs Janemba Demon Vs Demon!

The group exited the harsh desert that was the sixth demon king's domain and entered the door that had appeared upon his demise.

Rather than any kind of landscape, the group arrived at some kind of land filled with violet-hued clouds that stretched into infinity.

From seemingly out of nowhere a pale-faced clean-shaven man wearing long purple robes with six black raven-like wings appeared. The man carried a long scythe decorated with a skull near the blade.

Goten pointed at Azrael, his formerly white outfit stained brown in areas from the desert they had just left.

"Look who it is. I'm guessing that is Azrael?" Goten asked.

"Unfortunately...yes." Trunks said flatly. Trunks wore an outfit that had been his standard for years, he wore an orange scarf, a light brown jack over a black shirt, and dark brown khakis. It was the same outfit he had worn during the grand tour some years ago.

"I will never forget that stench" Bardock said. Bardock also wore an old favorite, in this case his black and green Saiyan style armor, along with his red bandana, which in reality was a white bandage stained red by the blood of his comrades.

Every one of the Z-Fighters knew they were in the presence of Azrael.

"Trunks, Bardock, your not happy to see me? I'm hurt..really I am." Azrael said with a slight smile on his pale face.

Kohryu stepped forward in front of the rest of the group. His regal golden angel wings and blue kai-robe along with his white-mustached face which looked filled with compassion contrasted him sharply with the incarnation of death in front of them.

"I realize you have come to punish Azrael. I ask that you overlook what happened..just this once." Kohryu said with a calm tone to his deep masculine voice.

"If I ignored the rules whenever anyone broke them then nobody would fear my power and authority. No, Gohan broke my rules to save his brother, as such he must pay the penalty for his actions." Azrael said without any emotion displayed on his pale face.

"What kind of penalty? This is me we are talking about here." Gohan said as he stepped forward.

Gohan had returned to his normal form. His clothing somehow, due to the power of the higher saiyan transformations, had been restored as though he had never fought in it. It was a red outfit very similar to the ones his father Goku wore years ago.

"The penalty for breaking my rules is death." Azrael said as a twisted smile appeared on the dark one's face.

Goku stepped forward. His blue shirt and orange pants looked dirty from the days they had spent in demon world, or more likely, because of the sand from the last world they were in.

"No you can't! All he was doing was saving his brother, my son!" Goku yelled with a voice combining desperation and anger.

As if mimicking Goku's emotions that clouds around them twisted violently around the group. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"It matters little why your son broke my rules, the point is he did." Azrael said with a wry grin on his face.

"How could someone who once was so pure have fallen this far? You were one of the greatest of us..now look at you." Kohryu said with a sad tone, his arms crossed over his blue robe.

Azrael erupted in loud laughter, as if Kokryu's statement were a joke only he knew the punch line to.

"I realized the truth. That I could have whatever power I desired, power even to rival my old master. I could shape the destiny of creation. For my realization I was punished with exile. My form, twisted into what you currently see." Azrael said, griping his scythe tightly.

"You and I both know that is just an excuse. You were given the task of watching over all creation with the other Seraphs..yet that was not enough for you. You wanted to rule that which you saw. It was your own selfish and sinful desires which lead to your fall, you have nobody to blame but yourself." Kohryu said.

"Because this is not the time for us to fight...I will ignore your words Kohryu. However, Gohan still must pay." Azrael said as a hideous grin appeared on his face.

Gohan was about to power up when Azrael in one lightning-fast motion lowered his scythe.

Gohan suddenly began to scream in horrible pain, his eyes growing red and bloodshot.

"GOHAN NOOOOOO!" Goku screamed his he approached his son.

But there was nothing Goku could do. Gohan's skin suddenly turned grey, frozen with the expression of pain forever etched on his face.

Goku grabbed ahold of his eldest son as his younger son watched in horror.

Vegeta was not amused.

The Saiyan Prince stepped forward boldly. He tried to never allow fear to consume him..and he was not about to start now.

"You have no honor. Whats wrong? Were you afraid of Gohan surpassing you? You are nothing more than a coward!" Vegeta yelled, his white-gloved hands clutched into fists.

Bardock also had had enough.

"You toy around with people's lives and think they revolve around you. Your disgusting!" Bardock said in all his green and black armored glory.

"Be silent Vegeta before you regret your words. I cannot kill you..yet. But I can however still inflict considerable pain on you." Azrael said without a trace of emotion on his face.

"As for you Bardock...you shouldn't talk." Azrael said with a wry smile.

"_My Grandson..you and I had so much in common. I suppose this is yet another punishment I must endure for the sins of my past." Bardock thought to himself sadly._

"Gohan..Gohan no." Goku said as he held the body of his now-dead son.

To Goku's horror though, Gohan's body crumbled into dust in his hands.

Goku was stunned, he stood as if he was still holding Gohan, a shocked look on his features.

"Gohan..." Goten said as Nouva Shenron placed a golden hand on Goten's right shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done." Nouva said with a sad tone.

"Goku.." Trunks said quietly.

Vegeta had not wanted to punch someone so badly since Frieza. His right fist was now so tight that if he held it any tighter it would bleed.

"_Gohan my friend..when I fight the next Demon King..and I will..I will defeat him for your sake." _Majuub thought.

"Well if your all done with your shock..I have things to do and places to be." Azrael said flatly, placing his scythe over his left shoulder.

"You have fallen far." Kohryu said with a righteous glare aimed Azrael's way.

"You have no idea." Azrael said.

Goku's face suddenly erupted into a look of pure rage. Everyone around, including Azrael was thrown away from Goku a short distance as he suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan Five.

"AZRAEL!" Goku yelled.

"What? You want revenge for the death of your eldest son? I'm right here. Just try it Saiyan." Azrael said coldly.

Goku flew at the fallen angel and emperor of the Demon World with a fury surpassing anything he had ever felt in the past.

The entire area was lit almost as bright as a star from the sheer intensity of Goku's white aura. In form Goku was still a Super Saiyan Five, but the amount of power he was generating was much greater than even his Full Power Super Saiyan Five state.

Azrael smiled and clutched his scythe tightly as Goku approached.

With one swift motion, Azrael brought his scythe down, despite the fact Goku was still quite a distance from him.

To Azrael's shock however, Goku caught the blade of the weapon with just his right hand.

With a look of utter disapproval on Goku's face, Goku suddenly yelled as he generated yet more power...and broke the blade of Azrael's weapon clean off.

Before Azrael could reacted Goku flew directly at him.

"Where is Goku getting this much power from father?" Trunks asked, his lavender hair and orange scarf blowing in the wind generated by Goku's power.

"From his feelings my son. The pain of loss he feels for his son is the source of his strength." Vegeta said.

"Goku is nearly there." Nouva Shenron said calmly, one hand at his side and another on Goten's shoulder.

"Yes..I feel it as well Nouva." Kohryu said, crossing his arms.

Goku gave a stunned Azrael a punch to the face which sent the dark one high into the violet sky. Goku followed his opponent into the skies.

"Your power is impressive...for a mortal. But I think you will find it is nothing compared to.." Azrael started, but was interrupted by a massive right punch to the face from a very angry Goku. Goku was about to punch the incarnation of death with his right fist again, but Azrael held up his left hand, blocking Goku's right fist from connecting a second time.

"You really need anger management." Azrael said coldly.

Goku suddenly felt a tremendous power coming at him from all sides. He used every last ounce of Saiyan power he had to fight it.

"What? How are you fighting against me like that?" Azrael said, then gestured with his right hand, an act which sent Goku falling downwards.

Goku however, would not fall...and suddenly flew up again, this time yelling "Grand Kamehameha!" when he was only a hair's breathe from Azrael.

The massive energy attack lit the sky once again nearly as bright as a star in all directions.

A look of utter surprise erupted on Azrael's face.

When the light dimmed, Azrael and Goku could be seen floating in the sky, each staring at the other. Azrael then erupted in hideous, maniacal laughter.

"What is so funny? I must have missed the joke." Goku said flatly.

"You realize I was only playing along with your little revenge game right? Did you really think someone who's very name strikes fear into all that is evil..even the nine kings...would fall to a mortal like you?" Azrael said with a wicked smile on his face.

Goku ignored Azrael's words and flew straight at him, a punch aimed at the dark one's gut. This time Goku was sent backwards by some invisible and unseen power. Azrael then spoke, his words loud enough for everyone present to hear loudly and clearly.

"I will now take my leave from all of you for now. Remember...the next Demon King must be beaten by someone who has not defeated a previous king. This means only Nouva Shenron, Majuub and Bardock are left. I know your not here to fight Kohryu...so I did not include you." Azrael said.

"What I want to know is why all the rules? Why does he insist on going by this game of his?" Goten asked aloud.

"That is a good question" Trunks answered.

"Oh and one last thing. If any of you breaks my rules again..no matter the reason...I will destroy the Earth ahead of schedule. You already have lost all but two of your remaining days because of Gohan's actions. So keep that in mind. I am Azrael..and my word is law here in Demon World...and soon..all of creation as well." Azrael said

After Azrael was done speaking, the group found themselves on a vast plane made of some glass-like material. In the orange sky floated ovoid objects of various colors similar in appearance to jelly beans.

Goku landed in front of the other Z-Fighters, standing beside Kokryu. Although still angry, Goku had enough control to will himself to power down to his base form. Tears flowed freely down his face.

Goten quickly walked over to his father.

"You aren't the only one who has lost someone dad, don't forget that." Goten said.

Kohryu put an arm on Goku's nearest shoulder to comfort him.

"I am so sorry you have had to endure all this pain...all because of the actions of someone who was once one of our own. Know that I stand forever with you Goku..and although I cannot bring what was lost back..I can assure you..that we will prevail in the end." Kohryu said

Goku did not respond at first...

Vegeta walked over to Goku.

"Is it just me Kakorot..or have we been here before?" The Saiyan Prince said.

"Yeah..your right now that you mention it..this demon world seems familiar." Goku said

"That is because your affected by the memories of your counterparts from another timeline. In one world, Goku defeated Maijin Buu as a Super Saiyan Three, rather than simply using the form to buy time for Trunks to find the dragon radar. In that world, Vegeta also remained dead, without a body after sacrificing himself. Your counterparts battled a powerful demon here, and only by combining via fusion into the Mighty Gogeta, did you manage to defeat him." Kohryu said.

"I don't know how but I remember. Nearly all of it in fact." Goku said calmly.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching the group. In the distance was a thin figure which was fast approaching them.

Once the figure was closer his appearance could be clearly seen. It was a tall thin yet muscular humanoid with red skin and pointed red ears. The figure had a purple carapace covering its chest, ankles and forearms. A carapace also existed on the being's head which ended in a pair of symmetrical violet horns.

Majuub walked in front of the group and placed his right fist in his left hand, a smile on his tan face.

Majuub still had the appearance he took after merging with the Fat Buu. Since his fusion with Super Buu however, he lacked the vest, now sporting black pants instead of white, along with black bracelets on both arms. Other than finding it harder to control his darker nature, Uub was mostly unchanged after Super Buu's influence had been greatly lessened, in part due to Goten.

"Janemba..I've come as I said I would." Majuub said with a slight smile.

Janemba now stood a short distance from Majuub. The tall demon smirked at Majuub before speaking.

"Ah I remember our exchange..but it seems you have changed." Janemba said, crossing his violet and red arms over his purple armored chest, his red tale moving hypnotically back and forth like a serpent.

"Yes I have..but I still wish to know who and what I am..where did I come from? And why does Demon World seem familiar?" Majuub asked.

"I will answer your questions." Janemba said, suddenly looking at Majuub with a serious glare from his yellow eyes.

Nearby Goku and Vegeta spoke.

"I remember this guy too. He was the demon that Kohryu mentioned, the one that was defeated in the other timeline by Gogeta." Goku said, crossing his arms over his blue clothed chest.

Vegeta put a gloved hand over his chin, as though in deep thought.

"The version of Janemba our counterparts fought was incapable of speech. All it seemed to be able to do was destroy." Vegeta said.

"I wonder what the mystery is...what does this Janemba had to do with the timelines?" Goku said calmly.

Meanwhile Majuub continued to speak with Janemba.

"First..I will say that originally, the being called Maijin Buu was the king of the sixth demon world. You must have felt this truth while you were there did you not?" Janemba asked, a smile forming on his mostly red face.

"I did...feel something. But if Maijin Buu was originally the sixth king then why is it said Bibidi created him?" Majuub asked.

"My tale goes back thousands of years...probably much longer in mortal terms. In that time, the sixth demon world was ruled by a Djinn demon named Majinn." Janemba said.

A great desert stretched out, broken only by great palaces, desert towns or villages, or oasis. Inside a great golden domed palace was a pink creature that resembled a slightly taller version of Kid Buu. The being had a longer head tentacle, the stylized "M" on the being's belt was notably missing.

Around the Djinn king were several other Djinn, each taller than their king was. There was a green Djinn, as well as a yellow, a red and finally a blue Djinn. Each of the demons resembled their king, their coloration being the only difference between them.

All of them sat near their king, offering advice or council regarding war, slaves and what not.

The Blue Djinn spoke in a somewhat youthful sounding male voice.

"Your excellency..reports of a small green wizard grow from the outlining villages. What should be done about this pest?" The blue djinn asked.

The king held his chin with his right hand, a malevolent smile erupted on his face.

"No doubt he is here to tame and control a demon. Normally I would not care..but all within this world is my property. Bring this wizard to me, so that I may educate him on who rules here." Majinn said with a wicked smile on his pink face.

Some time passes, and the three remaining Djinn attending their king turn their gaze on the blue djinn, who enters the chamber with a short green-skinned mortal. The mortal resembles a fly, Majinn realizes, much to his disgust.

"Hello great Majinn, I am Bibidi, I have come here from the mortal realm to learn and be your student. I hope that you will allow me to learn a small fraction of your evil magic so that I may spread terror in your name." Bibidi said with a high pitched voice that immediately told Majinn this mortal could not be trusted.

Regardless of his suspicions, Majinn was an arrogant king. He had fought millions of battles, there was no foe, mortal or demon or otherwise, who had ever come close to defeating him with the exception of one being. What would teaching this pathetic mortal a spell or two possibly do?

"I will grant your request mortal...so that the mortal world can better be filled with terror and gloom." Majinn said with a smile.

Many years past as Bibidi served as Majinn's student. Majinn came to trust Bibidi, teaching him far more magic than he originally intended to.

One day, Majinn accompanied Bibidi as he used his magic to terrorize a village of humans somewhere deep in the desert. One by one the people died in various horrible ways. Some where blown up by horrid black magic, others enslaved by Bibidi's newly learned Majinn curse.

Majin had grown too trusting of his mortal apprentice. He even brushed his four attendant's concerns aside.

"What could that mortal possibly do to me?" _Was a sentence commonly said by the king._

But Bibidi had mastered the Majinn curse...perfected it to levels beyond even what Majinn himself had thought of.

One day the fated moment had arrived. Bibidi challenged his master to a duel.

It was in the middle of the desert that the fateful moment occurred.

Majinn smiled wickedly and arrogantly at the small green mortal before him.

"You have grown confident Bibidi. But I have beaten millions much stronger than you. How do you possibly think you can destroy me with the magic I taught you?" Majinn said, crossing his pink arms over his equally pink chest.

"I don't intend on destroying you. I intend on conquering the mortal realm..by any means I can..and you will be my vassal of destruction to those ends." Bibidi said with a grin on his green face.

"Your a fool." Majinn said, then immediately made a motion to attack his apprentice with a punch from his right arm.

Bibidi however, was ready, and chanted a couple of quick incantations.

Immediately Majinn broke off his attack and held his head in pain.

"What...what is this? That spell cannot effect...me!" Majinn yelled in horror, rage, and pain as his very mind was changing under the effects of Bibidi's spell.

"I made quite a few adjustments to the original incantation..I apologize for not informing you..."master"." Bibidi said before chanting yet more incantations.

But the strength of Majinn's mind and the king's power was far too great for Bibidi to control. He had no choice but to settle for a lesser weapon..

"You will never..never command me mortal! I will destroy you first!" Majinn yelled in rage.

At those words Bibidi smiled.

"You won't be around to destroy anything. In your place I will create a being with only basic intelligence. A being which will follow my every command. With this being I shall overthrow the Kais and make myself the ruler of the mortal universe!" Bibidi yelled in triumph.

Bibidi then muttered a series of incantations. Majinn screamed a few last curses and threats before uttering one final scream..as his mind was destroyed to make way for an entirely new entity..

Majinn continued to scream, holding his head in agony. Bibidi smiled as a cloud of pink smoke erupted from the holes on Majinn's arms. Once Majinn was engulfed in the cloud, Bibidi could make out Majinn's form as it began to change.

Majinn's tall form grew shorter..until he almost resembled a child in size. When the smoke cleared, a new creature could be seen, one with a stylized "M" on his belt.

Majinn was no more..now in his place was a new being of destruction..a being fated to become the terror of the universe...Maijinn Buu.

Bibidi smiled as the small pink creature held both his arms to the side and screamed at the sky.

The wizard's creation was powerful...but not even close to the power it once had in its old life. That suited Bibidi just fine..and the rest..was history.

...

"And I believe you know the rest Uub." Janemba said, finishing his tale.

"So..I was once a king?" Majuub asked, astonishment on his face.

"So now you know the truth..the question is..what will you do with such knowledge?" Janemba asked, a wide smile on his face.

"_It is time Uub...you cannot defeat this one. You need me." Super Buu said inside Uub's mind._

"No..I can handle this..I won't..I won't give in again!" Majuub yelled, clutching his head in pain.

Suddenly Majuub ceased yelling, then looked at Janemba with black eyes devoid of compassion or pity.

"Majuub" started laughing like a maniac with a voice much deeper than his usual one. It was clear Super Buu was once again in charge.

"I heard you wanted a good fight. Well I'm here now. LETS GO!" Super Buu said with Uub's body.

"Go we shall." Janemba said, holding out his right hand, in which materialized a violet cross-guard, from which in turn a red sword blade appeared.

A pink aura erupted around Majuub's form and streaked into the sky. At the sight of this Janemba uttered a short chuckle.

"You think I'm funny?" Super Buu said using Majuub's body.

"A puppetmaster you may be...but how long can you control the strings?" Janemba asked in a rhyming tone.

Super Buu did not like poems. In fact, he didn't really know what a poem was. Regardless, Janemba was beginning to seriously piss him off with all his mysteriousness and rhyming.

"Lets..GOOO!" Super Buu yelled in rage from within Uub.

With that the two demons rushed towards each other. Super Buu fired a pink blast of energy from the mouth of Uub, which Janemba avoided by turning into multiple blocks of red and blue energy.

"What the?" Super Buu said with confusion as Janemba dissapeared then reappeared behind him, attempting to slash Super Buu with his dimension-cutting sword.

Super Buu managed to avoid the attack by bending in an inhuman way downwards.

Super Buu then twisted Majuub's body, again in an inhuman way, around so that it faced Janemba.

As one the two demons fired mouth blasts at the other, creating a collosal orange explosion which resembled the detonation of a nuclear bomb.

From the distance the Z-gang watched the fight.

"This doesn't feel good. I think Buu may leave Uub's body again..this time maybe for good." Goten said.

"I'm more concerned about Janemba and the weird energy I feel from him." Nouva Shenron remarked.

"I never thought I'd cheer for Buu in a fight." Goku remarked.

"Stranger things have happened." Vegeta said.

"True enough." Goku responded.

"_Nobody realizes the danger we are in. This demon king is not like the others. He plays by a completely different set of rules." _Bardock thought to himself.

Majuub raised his right arm to the sky and smiled wickedly.

"_There is no way Janemba can avoid this."_ Super Buu thought.

Suddenly millions of pink energy missiles erupted from Uub's right hand and covered a vast area around them. The blasts then flew straight at Janemba, who simply laughed wickedly and dematerialized once again into blue and red blocks.

Janemba reappeared a short distance from Majuub. Even as many more blasts headed towards him, he raised his sword to the sky, then brought it down, then diangnally to the right, then the left, each time creating a tear in the fabric of space and time.

The possessed Majuub was forced to break off his attack just to avoid Janemba's unusual attack. Unfortunately for Uub though, his left arm wasn't so fortunate, and was cleaved clean off by the final dimensional cut from Janemba's sword.

Super Buu, looking down at Uub's wound with disdain, decided enough was enough.

"_Uub's weak human body is holding me back. I have all the power I need now, I don't need to remain in here." Super Buu thought._

A pink cloud emerged from Uub's throat, Uub's body then collapsed on the ground again, unconscious from the pain.

A pool of red human blood emerged from Uub's horrible wound, staining the glass-like ground red.

"So you finally decided to stop hiding inside that human and come out to play?" Janemba asked with glee, holding his sword at his side for the moment.

The pink cloud suddenly expanded and changed, revealing Super Buu, with an aura of red bio-electricity surrounding him.

"Your annoying..I'm going to make you dead." Super Buu said, then pointed his head tentacle at Janemba and smiled as he fired a very strange beam.

Janemba sliced the air to his side with his sword, creating a tear in space which he immediately stepped threw.

"What the?" Super Buu said in surprise and frustration.

Janemba reappeared near Buu, slashing at the pink demon with his sword.

Buu was cut clean in two, but he did not remain that way for long, as his regenerative powers kicked in, healing the former terror of the universe back to normal.

Buu laughed as though he heard the most amusing joke. Janemba leapt forward, intending on slashing at Super Buu yet again. Buu suddenly exploded in a massive conflagration. Janemba yelled as he was caught in the blast.

A distance away..the Z-Fighters continued to watch the unfolding battle...

"I remember that attack. Buu used that as part of a much larger trick." Goten said, seeing Buu self-destruct.

"Yes, that was shortly before he absorbed us and fought Gohan using our fused power." Trunks said, remember those distant events vividly.

"Gohan.." Goten said sadly.

Back at the battlefield Super Buu had reformed and had begun firing a series of blasts at Janemba, each one slashed into oblivion with his sword.

Suddenly Janemba's sword crumbled into dust. Janemba looked down at his now destroyed weapon with disappointment and sighed.

"Already? Oh well, time to show you that I don't need a weapon to fight. I will give you..quite a fright!" Janemba said as he rose into the air.

"What is he planning?" Super Buu asked aloud.

Janemba made a gesture with his right hand, forming what looked like a shimmering band of energy in the sky in front of him.

Super Buu fired a series of red blasts of his own, but found them, along with himself, pocked with holes as thousands of white razor-thin blasts rained down upon him.

Super Buu looked in great pain as he struggled to reform his body. Janemba did not give him the chance however, and stretched out his arm, grabbing the pink demon by the throat.

Super Buu in reaction to this smiled, and then melted into a puddle of pink goo. Janemba carefully watched Super Buu's movements as he retracted his arm.

Super Buu then oozed threw a crack in the glass-like ground, reappearing somewhere nearby where he quickly reformed into his normal shape.

Super Buu immediately fired a massive energy blast from his mouth. Janemba disassembled into colored blocks yet again, reforming behind Buu, where he fired a point-blank energy blast at the pink demon.

"Your beginning to really annoy me." Super Buu said as he suddenly took the standard "power up" position.

"I can't help that you have such thin skin. It is almost a sin." Janemba said with a grin on his red face as he attempted to punch Super Buu with a hard right fist. Buu easily leapt over the attack, landing a short distance away on a small glass-like cliff.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Super Buu yelled before spitting out at least eight small white ghosts, each with a head that resembled Super Buu's.

Janemba smiled.

"Amusing attack..but will it hack it?" Janemba said with a smirk.

As one the ghosts flew off at Janemba. Janemba disassembled himself and reformed further away, only to be greeted by the sight of all eight ghosts smiling at him as they touched him, causing the entire area to erupt in another enormous mushroom-cloud.

"At this rate the entire world is going to come apart." Goten said from the area nearby where the Z-Fighters watched the battle.

Back at the battlefield Janemba had survived the explosion, looking abit annoyed but otherwise unharmed.

"Take this!" Super Buu yelled from above as he fired another blast at his enemy. The small blast created a likewise very small explosion. Super Buu then nailed Janemba in the chin with an uppercut, following up that attack with a kick to the head after flipping around and bringing his feet to bare on his opponent.

Even while this was going on a small pink blob was slowly making its way towards Janemba from beneath the ground.

A smile suddenly erupted on Super Buu's face.

"What is so amusing?" Janemba asked

"This!" Super Buu yelled as the pink blob erupted from the ground and engulfed Janemba.

"I have you now! Soon you will become a part of me! I will be unstoppable!" Super Buu yelled.

To Buu's disappointment though Janemba emerged as a series of red and blue blocks from within the blob.

"Nice try." Janemba said, moving a finger at Buu as though he were scolding a child.

Steam erupted from Super Buu. This opponent was beginning to rival Vegeto in terms of annoyance.

Janemba and Super Buu than grabbed each other's hands and began a contest of strength, each fighting the other with all the power they had.

A surge of red and pink energy erupted around the two fighting demons.

After a minute of this, Janemba smiled and spoke.

"It is as I thought..you truly are not as strong as me...even with your full power back." Janemba said, leaping a distance away from Super Buu.

"What are you talking about?" Super Buu asked.

"You have all the power Majinn once had, Keep in mind he was the sixth king..while just as today I was the seventh. I was always stronger than you. Your attempt at stealing my power was a reminder of the past as well, Majinn attempted that many times in our battles. Give up..and maybe I'll let you be my general." Janemba said.

"Buu serves nobody!" Super Buu yelled in anger.

"Then Buu will die!" Janemba said, mocking Super Buu's speech pattern.

Janemba suddenly clutched both his fists tightly.

Buu had had enough of this joker. Super Buu folded himself into a ball and suddenly flew at Janemba, who was struck in the face, then in the chest when Buu came around for another pass, and finally in the back before Super buu returned to his normal shape and fired the strongest mouth-blast he could manage at his opponent.

All that was left of Janemba after that assault was a torso and legs.

"You said I couldn't beat you..well what do you call this!" Super Buu yelled.

Suddenly Buu felt an increase in energy coming from Janemba's remains.

"What? How is this possible?" Super Buu asked in a confused and alarmed tone.

Janemba's form changed to resemble a liquid which reformed Janemba's destroyed body parts, and then began reassembling Janemba's entire body. The red liquid expanded somewhat, becoming a head taller than before. The red liquid then changed to a violet hue, and Super Buu and everyone else in that demon world could only then feel the full magnitude of Janemba's true power.

Janemba's form solidified to reveal a new form similar in appearance to his previous form. The areas which were violet before were now gold, and the areas on Janemba's body which were red had taken on a vibrant violet hue. A pair of insect-like wings now existed on Janemba's back, perhaps the biggest change in this new form, that was, until Janemba's shoulders expanded in size, growing two spikes each on both shoulders.

The new Janemba looked at Super Buu and smiled before speaking.

"I only let you think you had a chance...old friend." Janemba said with a smirk.


	15. Cold as Ice

A violet flame-like aura surrounded Janemba's newest form. The king of the seventh demon world had a confident grin on his face. He had planned this moment for eions, a final contest between himself and his hated rival.

"Don't feel so bad Buu..I've had this planned for untold millenia. In our battles in ages past I never was allowed the final victory over you that I so desired. But now..now that your no longer a king of the demon world..I am no longer bound by the old rules." Janemba said as he struck a fighting pose.

Janemba's golden and violet form greatly resembled his previous form, yet the sense of danger and majesty his new form possessed, a fact that could be sensed by even the least skilled in the spiritual arts, made it clear Janemba was a threat far greater than the previous kings.

Super Buu tried not to allow himself to show fear, instead he attacked in a fury, his rage masking his terror.

Super Buu swung a hard right punch Janemba's way. The gold and violet demon was prepared for Super Buu however, and simply caught Buu's fist with his own left hand.

"Now I will show you why I am the seventh king!" Janemba declared triumphantly.

Janemba smiled a wicked smile on his violet face as he pointed his right hand at Super Buu, a charge of yellow energy forming in the palm of his right hand.

Super Buu tried to get his right arm free, but the sheer strength of Janemba's grip prevented him from doing so. Instead he was forced to watch in horror as Janemba unleashed a powerful blast of golden energy which engulfed him and created a large mushroom-cloud shaped explosion in the general area.

In the distance the Z-Fighter's watched in horror as Super Buu, as well as the unconscious body of Uub, were destroyed without a trace.

Goku stepped forward. He was already upset from the very recent death of Gohan at Azrael's hands. Losing yet another person he cared about had set him over the edge.

Goku's blue shirt and orange pants seemed to move in a sudden wind as a great inner power began to fight it's way to the surface.

Vegeta suddenly stepped forward and placed a white gloved right hand on Goku's left shoulder. Vegeta's black outfit was a variant of one of his favorite fighting clothes.

"It won't work Kakorot. Even at your maximum power, even with all your rage...there is no way you can defeat Janemba alone." Vegeta said calmly to his friend.

"I can't just stand here Vegeta!" Goku said loudly and strongly.

"I know...but you aren't alone in this fight. There is one warrior on our team that can succeed where we would fail. You know of whom I speak Kakorot." Vegeta said.

After the light and smoke from the explosion had cleared, Janemba turned his attention on the Z-Fighters. Slowly the seventh king approached the group, his form radiating a violet aura of power.

"Here he comes! If we have a plan now is the time to use it!" Goten said, his white outfit moving from the wind generated by Janemba's power.

Kohryu's golden wings fought against the wind generated by Janemba, every second seemed to increase the strength of the gales assaulting the group.

"Out of all of us only myself and Bardock can fight..according to Azrael's rules." The humanoid golden dragon known as Nouva Shenron said.

"We would be slaughtered..even a fool would know that." Bardock, the green and black armored saiyan father of Goku said.

Vegeta and Goku suddenly assumed the first stance needed for the metamorian fusion technique even as Janemba grew ever closer.

"Gogeta will barely last five minutes at Super Saiyan Five! It is too risky!" Goten yelled in concern.

"I defeated Frieza in five minutes. Five minutes is more than enough." Goku said calmly.

"Good luck father." Trunks said, his orange scarf swaying in the breeze.

"Fuse!" Vegeta and Goku said as one.

"Sion!" Vegeta and Goku said as one.

"HA!" Vegeta and Goku said a split second before they became as one.

Suddenly the wind generated by Janemba was met by an even greater force. Janemba had to shield his eyes as a blinding silver light erupted from the area he was walking towards.

Janemba suddenly felt a familiar power. It only took him a moment to realize who had just arrived.

"Oh no..." Janemba said quietly as the light dimmed to reveal a seven-foot tall warrior with a face that combined the features of both Goku and Vegeta.

Gogeta had silver fur covering his arms and chest. The fusion wore a black metamorian vest with orange decorations as well as white pants and black boots. A blue martial-arts style belt lay around his waist, while a full head of blue spiky hair which grew down to the warrior's waist lay on the fusion's head.

Gogeta moved forward like a beam of light, stopping in front of Janemba.

"You again. In one of the timelines created by your universe you defeated a small portion of my being. Don't think fighting the real me will be as easy..Gogeta!" Janemba snarled.

"You don't seem to realize the difference in our power. I am much stronger than you. Allow me to demonstrate!" Gogeta said seconds before spinning his right leg around and delivering a fierce kick to Janemba's chest.

Janemba staggered backwards, then snarled as he held his right hand out at the fusion.

"This attack is more than enough to defeat the likes of you!" Janemba yelled as he fired a golden blast of energy at Gogeta. Gogeta leapt into the air and over the blast, which detonated a great distance away from the sight of the battle. Gogeta then flipped downwards and slammed Janemba in the face with a kick from his left foot.

Janemba attempted to punch the fusion with his left fist in retaliation, but Gogeta caught the demon king's fist with his right hand and smiled.

"I don't have time for a long-drawn out battle with you Janemba. I have lost two people I cared about, one of which you were responsible for killing. It is time to end this..for good!" Gogeta said as he released Janemba's hand, the demon king stepping a short distance backwards.

"You will not defeat me so easily. I do not play by the rules which even you must abide by Gogeta. Behold..I shall show you what I mean!" Janemba yelled as he slashed the air in front of himself with his right hand, creating a tear in the fabric of space and time which immediately flew at Gogeta.

Gogeta ducked under the tear, only to be slammed in his right side with another. Blood poured freely from the fresh wound, but despite the pain, Gogeta had no choice but to dodge a seemingly endless volley of similiar attacks.

Gogeta flew into the air, avoiding multiple tears by doing a quick series of sumersaults and quick flying.

Finally Janemba placed his hands together and literally forced open a huge hole in the fabric of reality itself. Inside the hole was a void of blackness darker than anything normally found in the universe.

Janemba used his power to force the void towards Gogeta. Gogeta flew under the attack, then placed his hands together.

"Grand Hyper Kamehameha times one thousand!" Gogeta yelled as he fired a vibrant indigo energy beam in Janemba's direction nearly point-blank.

Janemba yelled as his body was torn apart. Seconds later, Gogeta was greeted to the site of a series of gold and violet blocks reforming into an unharmed Janemba.

"Every attack you unleash against me I can regenerate from! You are powerful indeed Gogeta..but even you cannot defeat me in my strongest form!" Janemba said confidently.

"You are an unnatural force Janemba. Your very being exists on multiple realities at once..yet you also exist on none of them. Your very nature is your greatest strength...and your undoing." Gogeta said as he held out his right hand, rainbow-hued sparkles of energy forming a sphere on his palm.

Janemba suddenly felt a sense of deja vu..as though the moment he was in had played out similiarly in the past. Before the seventh king could remember however, Gogeta announced the name of his completed attack.

"Stardust Breaker!" Gogeta yelled as he tossed the sphere of rainbow colored energy in Janemba's direction.

Janemba howled in pain as the stardust breaker tore into him, its holy energies forcing Janemba's impossible existence against itself.

Janemba's body began to fade like stardust, yet Janemba had one final thing to say before Gogeta's attack claimed his life.

"You may have defeated me...but know this. The last two kings ahead of you are stronger than I am. With no warriors left on your team capable of matching them in power..you will all die!" Janemba yelled, then laughed briefly before disappearing entirely.

Somewhere else in Demon World...on a throne made of the bones of long-dead mortals..Azrael sat.

The evil master of Demon World and incarnation of death itself gazed over a pool of green liquid, watching with a smile on his pale white face as Gogeta delivered the killing blow to the seventh king.

"Very good..but your greatest test awaits you. It will not be long until you arrive on my doorstep." Azrael said seconds before the sound of footsteps could be heard nearby.

Azrael turned his gaze from the pool to two figures. One was a woman with light blue skin and dark blue hair. The woman had eyes like sapphires. She wore a long violet dress.

The second being was a bald, human-looking man with shining red eyes. He wore a white robe and carried a wooden staff tipped by a large ruby. The man resembled a priest of some sort.

"The two of you are the last force between me and the mortals. Show me I have at least afew kings worthy of the title!" Azrael said loudly.

"We shall not fail you master." The woman said calmly.

"Hallowed is your name!" The man said with reverence.

Azrael waved his right hand, and the two disappeared.

Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters gathered around the door that had appeared after Janemba's death.

Goku bowed his head quietly.

"Piccolo, Gohan and Uub..your deaths will not be in vain! We will defeat Azrael and your lives will be restored!" Goku said with a strong tone.

"We don't have much time left." Goten said quietly.

"What happens when time runs out?" Trunks asked.

"Earth is permanently destroyed, along with everyone on it." Nouva Shenron said sadly.

"We only have two kings left guys..lets not lose hope now." Bardock said with a smile.

"There is something I must warn you of before we enter the next layer of demon world." Kohryu said calmly.

"What is it Kohryu?" Goten asked.

"The next two kings are also demon lords of the elements. While we have already defeated fire and wind, the lords of water and earth are much stronger. Due to their power they were granted the highest ranks out of all of Azrael's forces. Without Gogeta I fear these next two battles will be hard indeed." Kohryu said.

"I have a power I have been saving..I will face our next foe." Nouva Shenron said.

"Be careful..very few mortals have entered the eighth demon world and lived to tell the tale." Kohryu said.

"We are not typical mortals Kohryu." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Indeed." Kohryu said.

Goku opened the door to the next world, and was immediately blasted by a cold wind that was easily at sub-zero temperatures.

"The next world is a freezer." Goku said as he blew warm air on his hands.

"We did not come here for a vacation. Lets go everyone, the eighth king awaits!" Vegeta said as he stepped threw the door, to be closely followed by the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Immediately the group was greeted to the sight of a frozen wasteland. Huge glaciers framed the horizon. A constant blizzard of fluffy white snow bombarded the landscape. In the distance could be seen a large white tower, seemingly composed of ice.

"Well I think we know where our destination is." Trunks said as he shivered from the cold.

"I will keep you all from suffering from the cold..stay close together as we travel." Nouva said as he narrowed his eyes at the tower.

There was a familiar presence in this world, and it wasn't the eighth king, he was certain of it.

Together the Z-Fighters walked across the ice and snow, the bitter cold kept at bay only by the flame of Nouva Shenron, the golden dragon of the fourth star dragonball.

The group journeyed over frozen tundra, over glaciers, and threw forests of tall evergreen trees. They silently past a village of log-cabins, the people shut inside their homes to avoid the biting cold and fierce blizzard that descended upon them.

"This place reminds me of Android 8 and that village I saved from the Red Ribbon Army as a kid." Goku said, his mind floating back to found past memories.

"Friendly people." Bardock said dryly, noticing everyone of the villagers was shut inside their homes as the group continued its march forward.

"It is cold..too cold for normal mortals to survive long." Nouva said as he continued to use a very small portion of his heat powers to warm the group.

"This realm is under the power of the eighth king. It is that being which is responsible for the constant cold. Long ago this world was a normal planet, much like Earth." Kohryu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Many of the demon worlds looked like they were once normal places exactly." Trunks remarked.

"That is because they were. Every few millennium the cycle repeats itself. Azrael brings a group of the strongest mortals that world has to offer, always choosing worlds protected by warriors of the greatest strength to Demon World. If those warriors fail to defeat Azrael, their world becomes another demon world, forever under the power of Azrael and his followers." Kohryu said with a serious tone.

"And Earth is next.." Goku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The group continued onwards for a couple minutes, leaving the boundaries of the village. Suddenly Nouva came to a stop. The group was in the middle of a small forest of evergreens with a great hill covered by snow ahead of them. On the top of the hill was a figure encased in ice, shrouded by distance and the eternally raging blizzard.

Nouva stopped short. He narrowed his eyes at the figure trapped in ice on the hill.

"It can't be...he shouldn't be here." Nouva said with concern in his voice.

"Who shouldn't be here?" Goku asked, looking in the direction Nouva was looking and suddenly coming to a realization.

"Its him..your brother isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Yes..it is Eis Shenron trapped in that ice." Nouva said.

Goku would never forget Eis Shenron. The ice dragon had been one of the cruelest, most craven of Goku's opponents. Eis had a cowardice which put many of his past foes to shame, and a cruelty that rivaled that of Frieza or Cooler.

The group traveled up the snow-covered hill, the snow beginning to melt as soon as Nouva walked across it.

When the group reached the frozen figure of Eis Shenron, they beheld a being which seemed asleep. But when Trunks walked over to the frozen dragon..that assumption was proven horribly wrong.

"Is he dead?" Trunks said as he tapped the ice with his right hand.

Immediately Eis' left hand smashed threw his icy prison and grabbed Trunks by the throat.

"Guys..help me!" Trunks gasped as he felt his body begining to suffer the effects of frostbite.

Nouva quickly fired a red blast of fiery energy at Eis, which knocked the ice dragon completely out of his icy prison and forced him to let go of Trunks.

Vegeta held onto his son, using his own body heat and power to warm his son.

"Eis..what are you doing here?" Nouva asked with a voice full of disgust.

"Shenron sent me here as a test." Eis said with a cruel smile on his pink lips.

Eis Shenron was the mirror image to Nouva. Rather than the golden hue the fire dragon possessed, Eis was a cool blue color. Though brothers, the two dragons could not be more different.

"A test? Does this have something to do with the negative energy I sense in you? The others are no longer tainted by negative energy. Why are my sensing evil from you?" Nouva asked.

"Because when the other shadow dragons were purified, it was determined that a contest be held. All of us decided that if you defeated me, than the shadow dragons would be reborn as a force for good. However, if I defeat you, than we will be reborn stronger than ever, just as evil as before. Even you will join us in the darkness brother." Eis said, crossing his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner.

"And why should I engage in such a foolish contest?" Nouva asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Shenron declared that if you can defeat me, you may use the full power of the Dragon balls, just as Syn Shenron once did." Eis said.

Nouva was speechless. His father would intrust the full power of the Shadow Dragons to him? What would he become with such power?

"So brother..do you accept the challenge? Or are you still the coward that couldn't defeat a single Super Saiyan?" Eis said mockingly, reminding Nouva of his first encounter with Goku.

"I will fight you." Nouva said.

"Good..I've been waiting along time for this brother." Eis said, suddenly striking a combat pose, a position which was mirrored by his brother.

Nouva flew forward with a left fist aimed at his brother's face. Eis flew upwards into the air to avoid the attack, then aimed his right hand at his brother, who was still on the ground. Eis' right hand changed shape into a cannon, from which a huge blast of frozen blue energy erupted from.

The Z-Fighters scattered to avoid the attack, while Nouva flew backwards quickly as the blue beam created a tower of ice.

Eis Shenron flew threw his own creation, shattering the tower, and landed a hard left punch to his brother's face.

After being hit, Nouva smiled, and grabbed his brother's hand with his right hand.

"Your still an am-mature compared to me." Nouva said as red fiery energy formed in his left hand.

"Is that so?" Eis said with a smile of his own.

"Nova Death Ray!" Nouva Shenron yelled as he fired a fiery blast of his own at his brother.

Eis was sent flying backwards into a field of snow. The ice dragon quickly recovered, flying out of the snow and towards Nouva. As he approached his twin, Eis fired several beams of cold energy from his eyes.

Nouva knew this attack well. It was the Ice Ray he used to freeze unsuspecting opponents. Eis only cared about victory. He did not enjoy fighting like he did, unless of coarse his opponent was weaker than he was.

Nouva flew into the sky to avoid Eis Shenron's Ice Ray attacks.

"Still looking for the easy way out Eis?" Nouva taunted.

"Of coarse. If I beat you I get to use all the dragonballs like Syn did. That is something I will do anything to make come to pass!" Eis said, firing another super ice blast from his cannon.

Nouva quickly gathered his power, creating a sphere of fire around himself. Eis' attack struck the barrier and dissapated harmlessly. After this, Nouva fired another Nouva Death Ray at Eis, to which his frozen brother responded with another Ice Ray.

The fiery and frozen beams of energy collided, creating a beam struggle in mid-air.

Both siblings put everything into their attacks, lest they be bested by the other.

"I will not lose to you Nouva!" Eis yelled as his frozen beam began to overtake Nouva's fiery one.

"I really don't think you have much of a choice." Nouva said, the yelled, bringing more of his power to the surface.

"Two can play at that game!" Eis yelled as he powered up as well.

On the ground in the distance Goku watched the battle, his friends and family nearby.

"Its as I thought..Nouva and Eis are of equal power. Though in terms of skill..Nouva far surpasses his brother." Goku said, crossing his arms over his blue shirt covered chest.

"After this is all over we should all spar or something." Vegeta said.

Back at the battle, Nouva's fiery power began to overtake Eis Shenron.

When it became clear he would lose that fight, Eis flew downwards, allowing Nouva's Death Ray to pass by harmlessly.

Eis then flew right at his brother. If energy attacks would not work, then perhaps melee attacks would.

Eis swung his left leg around, attempting to hit Nouva with a whirlwind kick. Nouva caught his brother's leg and then tossed him towards the ground. Eis used his wings to propel him back into the air, after which he swung a series of quick punches from both fists at Nouva, who was able to easily dodge each one.

Nouva swung his right arm upwards and slammed his brother in the chin with an uppercut, Nouva then grabbed his brother from behind, a sphere of fire forming around them.

"Its over Eis." Nouva said as the flames of his attack began to lick into Eis painfully.

"I disagree." Eis said as a coccoon of ice formed around the ice dragon.

Nouva was forced to break off his attack to avoid a long missile composed of the super-hard ice Eis Shenron had created.

"Like my new attack? I call it my Ice Lance." Eis said as another of the icy projectiles formed in the air.

Nouva dodged several of the "ice lances", all the while thinking of a way to end this confrontation. When a ray of sunlight pierced the seemingly endless cloudcover above, Nouva had an idea.

Nouva focused on the sunlight, forming lenses of glass-like energy above himself.

"You don't have enough sunlight to do that brother. Face it..you have lost!" Eis said

"On the contrary..it is you who has lost..brother." Nouva said with a smile on his lips as an enormous, sun-powered blast of fiery energy flew from the lenses over his head and slammed into Eis, who screamed as his body reverted to a dragonball.

Nearby Goku watched happily as Nouva defeated Eis.

"Looks like he got him." Goten remarked.

Suddenly the image of Shenron, Eternal Dragon of Earth, appeared in the sky, without the usual blackened clouds and thunderstorm.

"The Eternal Dragon? What is going on?" Trunks asked.

"Shenron is honoring his word." Kohryu said with a slight smile.

"NOUVA...MY SON...YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY. LET THE SHADOW DRAGONS BE REBORN AND FOREVER KNOWN AS A FORCE FOR GOOD NOW AND FOREVERMORE!" Shenron said to Nouva, who looked up at his father with awe.

Nouva felt an incredibly strong power suddenly within. He knew when he needed it, it would be at his disposal.

In the distance...in a great tower of ice..a certain woman watched the battle's conclusion and a smile formed on her lips.

"Come warriors...and welcome to endless winter!" The woman said softly.


	16. The Ultimate Dragon

The great blizzard which covered the entirety of the Eighth Demon World never ceased. For eons the snow had fallen from the world's eternally white skies. At the realm's coldest point..a greater than normal supernatural cold existed. This cold was a nightmare to all the humans stranded in the world. The cold could freeze any mortal exposed to it..along with all that person's hopes and dreams.

As the Z-Fighters walked up the frozen mountain, their every footstep leaving a print in the snow, one of their number could not help but think and reflect as the endless snowflakes danced their way to the ground.

Goku's eyes gazed upon the mirror-like surface of the walls leading up to the icy tower. Each time he looked into the ice he saw one of his loved ones who had perished, those precious to him that he had been unable to save.

The frozen glare of his grandfather, the elderly man known as Gohan whom he had named his eldest son after was the first one to meet his gaze. The old man's eyes were still and returned Goku's gaze with an icy stare. Chi-Chi meet Goku's eyes the second time he laid eyes on the glass-like ice. The second time was even more painful than the first, for while he had come to grips with his adoptive grandfather's death years ago, he saw only pain in the image of his wife.

The third image in the glass was none other than Gohan himself. The eldest son of Goku returned his father's stare, a look of disappointment and anger perhaps hidden away in his frozen eyes.

It was too much for Goku. The very man who had slain galactic tyrants and universal terrors crumbled under the pain of loss, the very pain that in the past had given him strength was now reducing him to a total emotional wreck.

Goku suddenly sat down, collapsing onto the icy steps which lead up to the tower.

The entire group, which had been ahead, stopped and turned around.

"I don't know why I keep feeling this way..but the pain..Gohan's death..my inability to avenge him..Its just all too much." Goku said, tears falling freely from his eyes which instantly turned to ice the moment they struck the ground.

Kohryu placed his right hand on Goku's left shoulder. Kohryu's white hair and mustache gave him the appearance of a wise grandfather, while his kai robes and golden wings hinted at a wisdom far greater than what any normal mortal possessed.

"The pain of losing Gohan is still fresh on your heart. But do not allow the sorcery which pervades this frozen hell to destroy your will to fight Goku. You are one of the most righteous, bravest mortals I have ever known..you can get past this..I believe in you." Kohryu said with a caring smile.

Bardock placed his left had on his son's right shoulder. The green armored Saiyan had not been much of a father to his son his entire life..but if he could make up a lifetime of not being a parent to his son with this single moment..he intended on doing so to the best of his ability.

"Son I know what it feels like to lose someone. My friends, my wife, any chance I had at having a relationship with my eldest son..I lost it all. Some of it was because of Frieza..but the rest..was my fault. Just know that no matter your feelings..you are not alone." Bardock said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his black clothed chest and smirked.

"You going to collapse on me now Kakorot? We haven't even discovered the secret to surpassing Super Saiyan Five! Come on now clown..get up." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled weakly and stood.

"Last thing I want is for you to beat me to a new super saiyan level." Goku said as Kohryu and Bardock helped him to his feet.

"There is a first time for everything." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk as the group began to once again climb their way to the icy tower.

Vegeta's black outfit was a black variation of the usual outfit he had used for training and fighting when he wasn't in the mood for Saiyan armor. He had worn a similar outfit when the entire affair with Maijin Buu occurred years ago, only that outfit was blue.

"What is the score? Four to none?" Nouva said with a smirk of his own.

"You stay out of this dragon." Vegeta said, prompting a short and quiet chuckle from Nouva.

Nouva Shenron's golden form contrasted sharply with the silver and white of their surroundings. Possessing a new power within that he had yet to test, Nouva was confident he could handle the next demon king, as it was his turn to fight.

As they walked Goten moved to walk next to his father.

Goten's white combat gai was normally white as snow, but the constant battles over the last few days had stained it in places.

"Dad I know how much Gohan's loss is hurting you. He was my brother..It hurts me too. I also lost Velese..the memory of what I had to do will likely haunt me till the day I die. Just don't forget you still have family. And you still have friends." Goten said with a look of compassion in his eyes as he looked at his father.

Goku silently placed his right hand on Goten's white-clothed shoulder.

"Thank you Goten..that means alot to me." Goku said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

Some time passed. The group came to a huge door made of some kind of blue metal. The door was decorated with two swans, each mirroring the other in form.

Trunks walked over to the door and pushed against it weakly. Silently the door opened, revealing a large white room.

The Z-Fighters silently entered, the door closing shut the moment all were inside.

"This place reminds me of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Trunks said, looking around at the seemingly endless chamber of white.

"It has similarities in appearance, but unlike the chamber this room is far from infinite." Vegeta said, using his senses to determine the chamber's size.

"It is as large or small as I need it to be." A feminine voice said from nearby.

All present turned to see a beautiful woman with icy-blue skin, a wonderfully sculpted face with blue lips and eyes, long straight white hair, and a long dark blue dress seemingly composed of tiny diamonds.

"Who would you be?" Goten asked.

"My name is Sapphira, Queen of the Eighth Demon World." The woman said with a confident and regal tone.

"Shes..hot." Trunks blurted out.

Goten rolled his eyes.

"Will he ever grow up?" Goten said, to which everyone nearby smiled slightly in amusement.

"And I'm out of your league boy..any other questions?" Sapphira said with a slight smile on her pale features.

Nouva suddenly stepped forward. While the humanoid Dragon's hands were held in a relaxed manner, anyone trained in the art of combat could tell Nouva's position hid the fact he was ready in a moment's notice to jump into combat.

"They have no business with you. It is I who you will have as your opponent." Nouva said confidently.

"Geez it just got another twenty degrees colder in here or something." Trunks said, his body shivering from the sudden increase in temperature.

"Nouva has ceased using a portion of his energy to shield us from the effects of this world. Quickly use your powers to help me build a fire, before we all freeze." Vegeta said.

Sapphira gazed at Nouva silently before answering.

"Come..let us speak in a more..neutral location. Your allies will freeze in seconds the moment I raise my power to fighting level." Sapphira said calmly.

"Lead the way." Nouva said.

Suddenly two spheres of nearly transparent energy appeared around Nouva and Sapphira, who rose into the air and vanished from the perspective of the Z-Fighters.

"Where did they go?" Goten asked as he warmed himself by the fire.

"I sense them on the floor above this one." Bardock answered.

"What kind of place is this anyway?" Trunks asked.

"It is both part of the eighth demon world..and also its own separate dimension. More than that I can't tell." Bardock answered.

"The tower of Ice is in fact the door to the next Demon World. The unique properties of the structure's inside is due to the fact it exists between worlds." Kohryu said.

"So this entire building is a demon door like the others we have traveled to?" Trunks asked.

"Yes..and no. The last two demon doors are different from the others before it. While the doors which granted passage to every world leading up to this one were standard demonic doors both in appearance and in function, this door and the final one take a much different form. It is said that all the normal demon doors which link any two demon worlds, or a demon world with the mortal realm originate in this tower. While the final door connects Demon World with the realms of time, the infernal below, and the celestial realms above, as well as the mortal world." Kohryu said, the Dragon-Kai walking around near the fire as he spoke.

"I've seen the last door. It was I who opened it, as part of an agreement with Azrael for aiding me against Krysis." Bardock said, looking slightly ashamed.

"Remember not to blame yourself. Many others before you have fallen to Azrael's cunning." Kohryu said kindly.

Vegeta sat with both his arms and legs crossed, thinking to himself silently as he sat near the fire.

"_Azrael is our final opponent. It is clear that the power of a Super Saiyan Five will not be enough to defeat him..and yet there seems no way to surpass it. Kakorot managed to push past the usual limits of the level when Gohan was killed, but even as he used that greater strength he was still a Super Saiyan Five."_

_Vegeta remembered his training to surpass Super Saiyan Four shortly before Tlama appeared._

"_Each level of Super Saiyan gets harder and harder to achieve. Attaining the first level nearly cost me my life. It took years of training to reach the second level, and even more years to reach the third, a form which Kakorot had mastered while dead. The Fourth level I only attained on my own after remembering who I was and overcoming the primal mind. Finally..it was the help of a higher power..with no possible way to win..which allowed me to reach the fifth level." Vegeta thought._

"_Is attaining Super Saiyan Six even possible? Does it even exist? Have we finally reached the zenith of Saiyan power? The highest point possible? I refuse to believe that. Always..always there is room to improve oneself..to transcend one's limitations. Perhaps that is the key. In order to surpass a Super Saiyan Five...one must transcend something which holds them back from greater power."_

"_Hopefully we can surpass Super Saiyan Five Kakorot. Transcending our current limitations..transcending ourselves." Vegeta thought._

Nouva Shenron and Sapphira had appeared outside the tower. Nouva could see the endless white of the world, all the glaciers, evergreen forests, and tiny villages that dotted the landscape.

Sapphira smiled slightly.

"Why did you bring us outside?" Nouva asked, clutching his hands into fists as he prepared to power up to his full fighting power.

"My power is greatest in the world I rule over. Moreover I realized from watching your battle with your brother that yours is as well. I will allow the clouds to part, so that you may use your maximum potential in our battle." Sapphira said as she too clutched her delicate looking feminine hands into fists.

"How considerate of you. But don't think I will hold back just because your a woman. There is a difference between being honorable and being stupid." Nouva said as an aura of fire formed around his body.

"I had no delusions of you being overly chivalrous. I threaten millions of lives, including some mortals you obviously care about. Underestimating me would be fatal." Sapphira said as a semi-transparent aura of blue cold energy appeared around Sapphira.

"Well then let us see why your the Eighth." Nouva asked, then rushed towards his opponent, fists aflame with red fire.

Sapphira easily dodged several fiery punches before swinging her left arm at Nouva, an act which sent a crescent-shaped object made of the coldest ice at the shadow dragon of fire.

Nouva easily avoided Sapphira's attack by flying high into the sky. Sapphira held both arms crossed. Suddenly an entire mountain of white ice formed over her head which she quickly launched at Nouva.

Nouva narrowed his eyes, then became ablaze in a crimson flame before diving directly at the incoming mountain head on.

Sapphira smiled as Nouva was engulfed by her icy creation, but soon her smile turned into a look of surprise as the mountain blew apart in the form of a cascade of water.

Nouva smiled, then formed a giant glass-like lense over his head and pointed it at Sapphira. At the speed of light a beam of heat and power rushed from the lense at the ice queen, who countered by forming a shield made of the same mirror-like ice her tower was composed of.

Nouva's beam collided with Sapphira's shield and was sent back towards the fire dragon, much to Nouva's surprise.

Nouva had no choice but to quickly fly out of the way of his own reflected attack, which was able to easily do.

Sapphira was just beginning to reveal the full scope of her powers. Holding her hands out to her sides, a great earthquake could be heard in the region as two mountains composed of a strange, crystal-like ice emerged from the ground.

Sapphira then pointed one of her hands at Nouva. Immediately two giant dark blue creatures which resembled Nouva himself emerged from the mountains.

"_What is she planning now?" Nouva _thought to himself, then narrowed his eyes when he realized just what sort of powers Sapphira was employing.

Before Nouva could move both Nouva reflections flew up at him. Nouva attempted to destroy one with a death ray, but the creature blocked his attack with an aura of cold blue flame.

The creature then grabbed Nouva, holding him a short distance from Sapphira herself when she flew over to inspect her prey.

"It is said some of a person's soul is captured in their reflection. Here that saying is truth." Sapphira said with a wicked smile on her face.

"You haven't beaten me yet witch." Nouva said, suddenly radiating a heat thousands of times greater than a normal flame.

The intense heat melted the ice the giant reflections of Nouva were composed of, as well as all the snow and ice and everything else within 12 kilometers as Nouva's body heat achieved the same temperature as the sun.

Sapphira was surrounded by an aura of blue, somehow unaffected by the solar-level heat.

"You underestimate me witch. I am able to generate heat levels as great as a sun..and even greater still if I wished. The only reason I rarely use this power is because there are few opponents who would survive even a second exposed to such heat...and the fact that I refuse to involve innocents in my battles." Nouva said

Sapphira smiled.

"I can see your capabilities dragon. But just as I failed to see your full capabilities, so too did you fail to know that I have not even begun to reveal what I am really capable of to." Sapphira said

"Then show me." Nouva said with a slight smile as he brought his temperature down to the level of a normal fire.

Nouva had another reason he never used his full temperatures in fights. Even his normal level of heat had the prolonged effect of changing an area's climate to that of a desert on most terrestrial worlds.

Using solar levels of heat or higher rendered those regions un inhabitable for centuries, not just from the leftover molten rock and ash, but from the radiation as well. Sure enough the region effected by his flame was now ash. But somehow the area his heat effected had been contained somehow, reduced to a much lesser area than it normally would have effected.

"There is a cold so great that even hopes and dreams will forever be frozen. Even a fire that burns hottest and brightest will be a frozen flame after experiencing this cold." Sapphira said with a wicked smile on her blue lips.

"That will never happen." Nouva said as he began tapping into his full power.

"_I don't want to rely on the others if I can help it. If I can finish this fight as Nouva..than I will" _Nouva Shenron thought.

"Go ahead..show me your full abilities dragon. You will make an excellent addition to my collection." Sapphira said as she watched Nouva power up silently.

Back inside the tower..

The fog that had obscured most of the chamber had lifted without the presence of the ice queen to sustain it.

The Z-Fighters inside the tower found to their horror the frozen forms of thousands of warriors, as well as countless innocent men, women, and children unfortunate enough to be caught in the Ice Queen's wrath.

While none of the Z-Fighters left the side of the fire..all of them commented on what they saw.

"This is awful." Goten said

"I thought I sensed something when we entered here. Thousands..no, millions of innocent souls are all kept here..held as part of a collection." Bardock said, images of the past horrors surrounding this place filling his mind.

"Is there any way to free them?" Trunks asked.

"Not without shattering the ice. Perhaps defeating Sapphira is the only way to set them free." Vegeta said sadly.

"Every one of the demon kings seems to have shown us another side of evil, some other representation of vileness. Dabura was arrogance, Zaragog was vengeance, Vanterus was vanity, Malastar was lust and so forth. Its just a theory but maybe that is why Azrael has us fight his underlings according to rank?" Goku suggested, showing a rare show of insight.

"Perhaps you are right Kakorot..but what would that make Azrael?" Vegeta asked.

"I can answer that." All heads turned to see Kohryu speak.

"Azrael represents the evil of death itself." Kohryu said plainly.

"Death is evil?" Vegeta asked, curious.

"Orginally mortals were just like the celestial beings, they knew not death, or war or disease. Azrael was once the head watcher in what is now called the Time Fortress. From his post he watched mortals living various happy lives on the various worlds." Kohryu explained.

"But that existence wasn't good enough for him right?" Vegeta asked..begining to have a feeling about where this story was headed.

"Azrael saw the mortals, how tiny, puny and powerless they were compared to him. He saw them living eternal lives full of bliss, while he was tasked with watching. Azrael became miserable, he sought out the supreme being, the sovereign one that all celestial beings served, the very being responsible for the order of creation. Azrael said that the mortals deserved not the eternal lives of happiness. He pointed out the flaws of some mortals, the ones which were banished to hellish domains for their crimes. Azrael claimed all mortals were like them, and so they did not deserve immortality." Kohryu said.

"And what happened? Did this supreme being, this God agree with Azrael?" Vegeta asked.

"No, in fact Azrael was rebuked by nearly everyone in the heavens. This only increased Azrael's anger. Azrael journeyed to the mortal realms himself, and encouraged evil and strife wherever he went. Eventually the other Seraphs were sent against him. Azrael ran to the infernal realms, freeing all the demons and other foul creatures trapped there. He also journeyed to the worlds where the criminal mortals were held." Kohryu said.

"How did this bring about death?" Vegeta asked.

"The war shattered the mortal realms. Azrael spread the idea of war to all the mortal worlds he visited, therefore bringing death to mortals. Azrael was eventually contained and trapped in the lowest reaches of the infernal realms..but what was done was done..the mortal realms were forever tainted in evil, the evil of war..the evil of death." Kohryu said sadly.

"So that is why he is the king of demon world..and the incarnation of death I take it?" Vegeta said.

"Yes..there is more..a prophecy regarding the future..but I will not utter it here." Kohryu said crypticly.

Outside Nouva's power and heat climbed to the very limit of what he was capable of. A normal person would have long since been burnt into ash long ago..but Sapphira still flew in front of him..in defiance.

The land earlier effected by his powers was still charred and black, however just as before had his power been limited to that area..so to did it now.

When Nouva had climbed to his limit he flew forward, leaving a trail of red and orange fire in the air as he made his way towards the demonic ice queen.

Sapphira blocked each and every punch and kick from Nouva. Nouva attempted to uppercut Sapphira with a fiery punch, but that to was blocked by a quick reflex from the ice queen's left arm.

Nouva next broke off his assault, then held his hands together in order to execute an attack which was similar to a kamemeha to the untrained eye.

Once Nouva had gathered the required energy, he launched the strongest beam attack he had every created directly at Sapphira, who simply floated in midair as a red beam just as bright and hot as a sun streaked towards her.

While Nouva had forseen some sort of barrier, he never expected Sapphira to hold her hands out, seemingly to catch his attack. But that was exactly what she had done, catching his fire beam with only her two pale-blue hands.

What happened after that Nouva had expected even less as his beam froze over, seemingly and impossibly transformed into frozen water.

Flying a safe distance away, Nouva watched as the frozen remnants of his attack hovered in midair, then shattered.

"_Everyone of my attacks she counters, either by just blocking or using one of her ice techniques. Even my hottest flames fail to have any effect. She must have a weakness." _Nouva thought as Sapphira floated a distance away, seemingly anticipating his next move.

Nouva decided to fly in for another round of melee attacks. This time he would be carefully watching Sapphira to determine the nature of her power.

Flying in, Nouva swung his right fist at Sapphira, only for the ice witch to easily block his attack, as Nouva expected she would. Nouva then swung his left fist forward. Just before Sapphira blocked his attack Nouva smiled, and fired a point blank Nova Death Ray at his opponent.

Sapphira's eyes widened in surprise as the attack struck her, the flames eating away at her icy blue form unless only ashes were left behind.

Nouva crossed his arms over his chest and hovered down to the ground.

Just moments ago this area was covered in ash from his previous attack, but even as he landed he saw the ice and snow reclaim what was taken from them, any evidence of his attack washed clean away..clean as snow.

Despite the fact he had just seen his opponent destroyed before his eyes...something wasn't right.

Nouva could still feel Sapphira's power. In fact now that her body had been destroyed..he could sense her power much clearer than before. Sapphira was not just a flesh and blood body. She was all the cold, all the ice and snow, it was all part of her.

"Sapphira you can cut the act! I know what you truly are!" Nouva yelled as loud as he could.

Suddenly a loud feminine laughter could be heard coming from every direction.

In front of Nouva a humanoid figure made of ice was formed from the surrounding air.

"_Whoever Sapphira is..she has the power to cool air millions of degrees kelvin in less than a second to sub-zero temperatures. I have the feeling she has just been toying with me." Nouva thought._

The figure made of ice solidified, revealing Sapphira as she was before Nouva's last attack.

"So you understand exactly what kind of a being I am. Do you now understand that even the hottest flame is nothing compared to me?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes, but with all that power spread out, you cannot mount a proper offensive. Reflecting my attacks or blocking them is one thing...but those tactics will not defeat the likes of Nouva Shenron." Nouva said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Sapphira smiled at Nouva. He was a clever dragon..that was certain.

"With only a portion of your fighting strength used as you are doing, I may be unable to destroy you, but your also unable to destroy me. In short you have no choice but to show me your real strength, otherwise this battle will go on forever." Nouva said as he placed his arms at his side.

Sapphire began to laugh.

"Its been awile since someone has truly amused me. You Nouva have lit a fire in my heart of cold ice...something which I thought I would never feel again." Sapphira said

Nouva only responded with a smile at first.

"I will make you a wager. If you can defeat me at my maximum power with your true strength..I will reveal my true power. How does that sound?" Nouva asked.

Sapphira placed a finger on her chin.

"I agree to your terms. But be warned..my true power may be more than you can handle..even if you reveal your true strength." Sapphira said even as the entire world began to shake.

It was like earlier when she had raised the two mountains, only much more severe. There was no place Nouva could tell in the entire demon world, that was safe from the earthquakes.

All of Nouva's sight was soon obscured. All the ice and snow and cold air on the entire world was gathering before him. What was spread out was concentrating in one spot.

In the midst of the raging storm Nouva could make out a figure shrouded by the storm. It was definitely female in shape.

This brief glimpse of his opponent ended when a tornado of cold, ice and snow appeared around the epicenter of the transformation.

An entire planet's worth of material and power..or condensed and gathered in one spot. From the mind of his father, Nouva had seen many things. Shenron had wondered the universe maintaining the cosmic order before becoming eternal dragon of Earth. Long before he was chained to the dragonballs, Shenron had flown threw collapsing galaxies, he had seen negative suns, gazed upon worlds forged of metal like a blacksmith forges a sword.

But his father had never seen anything like this.

In moments..it was over. The landscape was green, like the new grass of spring. Gone were the glaciers and fields of ice. Instead..a living and beautiful world lay bare for perhaps the first time in millenia.

As for Sapphira, she had changed as well. A cocoon covered her body from her head to her feet. Slowly the ice cracked, and from the icy cocoon emerged a changed being.

Where before Sapphira was dressed elegantly, now she was dressed for battle. Her white hair was now tied in a pony-tail. On her body was what resembled a blue ninja-suit. Only Sapphira's face, arms, and legs were unprotected by the cloth. When Sapphira placed a blue-face mask over the lower portion of her face, that too was covered.

"Now prepare yourself dragon!" Sapphira yelled, then rushed forward at Nouva, who attempted to punch the incoming ninja.

Instead of punching the actual Sapphira, Nouva ended up punching a copy of her made of ice. Just as he had come to that realization did a sharp pain erupt from his back as he felt himself launched into the air from what had been a fierce punch from his opponent.

Nouva managed to stop himself from going far, but Sapphira was one step ahead of him, leaping gracefully threw the air so that she faced him.

Sapphira then held her hands together, cold, snow and ice forming into a sphere in her hands.

Alarmed at the power he was sensing from the attack, Nouva took off into the air.

"An aerial escape will not save you from me." Sapphira said.

"Absolute Zero Cannon!" Sapphira yelled, firing the sphere in the form of a blue-white beam of unbelievably cold energy from her hands in Nouva's direction. Despite being a safe distance from getting hit directly by Sapphira's attack, Nouva still found his wings frozen and a layer of frost over his entire body.

When he landed gently on the ground he felt, to his horror, that it was much harder to raise his temperature. Nouva relied on flame and heat. If he was unable to gather either he couldn't fight.

"Do you feel it Nouva? The cold which freezes even the hottest flame? You weren't even directly hit by my attack...yet your ability to use your element has been lessened considerable just by being near my absolute zero cannon. Just imagine what it will do if it hits you fully?" Sapphira taunted as she walked gracefully over the ground towards him, her every step freezing the ground nearby.

Nouva yelled as he forced his power yet higher, all the ice and cold sticking to him like some disease, that which restrained his fire, was burnt up instantly.

"A lethal attack..but you will actually have to hit me with it if you want to win this fight..and our bet." Nouva said.

Sapphira's only response was to gather energy in both her hands. The energy caused ice to form in both hands in the shape of a snowflake. Sapphira then gripped both snowflakes as a normal ninja would grip a shuriken, or throwing star, and then tossed the objects in Nouva's direction.

Nouva leapt into the air to avoid the first snowflake, and freefalled into the ground to avoid the second.

Nouva then formed a large lense over his head, bigger than any he had formed before.

"Nova Death Ray!" Nouva yelled as he fired a red beam of fiery energy in Sapphira's direction.

Sapphira fired cold energy in front of her, creating a wall of ice which somehow blocked Nouva's attack. Sapphira then stuck her hands forward, forming about ten snowflake shurikens in front of her which she used her mind to send in Nouva's direction.

Nouva blasted a couple of the icy projectiles, but the wave of cold energy unleashed from their destruction warned Nouva that that approach would be fatal, so the fire dragon rolled on the ground, avoiding each snowflake easily.

Nouva quickly reformed his lense when the last Snowflake missed him and yelled "Nouva Death Ray!", sending yet another of his heat rays in Sapphira's way.

This time Sapphira quickly placed her hands together and yelled "Absolute Zero Cannon!", firing yet another icy-blue beam of absolute coldness at Nouva Shenron's incoming attack.

Nouva found his attack swallowed up bit by bit by Sapphira's own attack. Before he would be in range of the attack's cold field, he flew as fast as he could into the sky.

Meeting him in the air was Sapphira. The icy ninja winked at Nouva before pointing her right fist in his direction.

"_How could she be so fast?" _Nouva thought briefly before hearing Sapphira yell the name of her next attack.

"Ice Shatter Blaster!" Sapphira yelled, firing a thin blue-white beam of energy at Nouva from her right hand. The beam quickly reached its target, which was below Nouva, who anticipated wrongly that she would aim for him directly this time.

As Nouva flew downwards he struck, rather hardly a giant mountain made of ice. Finding himself unable to move as the ice traveled up the length of his body. Nouva was made helpless as movement and the use of his fire..let alone fighting became impossible from the supernaturally cold ice.

"_A being of flame..imprisoned in ice...how ironic." _Nouva thought as the last of his body was frozen over.

Sapphira floated down to the base of the mountain, her feet freezing the grass she landed on instantly.

"I guess I win that bet." Sapphira said.

Nouva could see his opponent threw the clear ice. He was sure she was smiling beneath her mask. It did not matter though..without the use of his flame or the ability to move he could never use his true power.

Inside the tower...

Goku narrowed his eyes as he focused outside the tower on the ongoing battle between Nouva and Sapphira.

"I think its over." Goku said sadly.

"Did she beat him?" Goten asked his father, the two staring at a wall, using their spiritual senses to "see" beyond.

Kohryu walked over to the two.

"Nouva has a way out of this..if only he lets go of the past." Kohryu said.

Outside, inside the mountain of ice, Nouva thought of the power he had been granted. Almost two years ago now, he had been "born" from the overuse of the Earth's dragonballs.

After years of granted wishes, most of which were for the good of the universe, a negative energy had built up inside the dragonballs. The wishing power of eternal dragons always releases the opposite form of energy from the kind of wish granted.

Since the vast majority of the wishes came from selfless desires, the overload created, or rather freed, Omega Shenron, then in the form of the black smoke dragon. Omega was the dark part of Shenron's own soul, given life by the wishes of mortals.

When the dragon created the shadow dragons, only a part of its existence remained..in the form of Syn Shenron, who had in turn also been created by from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza as well as his soldiers.

The size,scope and selflessness of this wish produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power and purely evil nature.

In fact all the shadow dragons except for Nouva were completely evil. Nouva owed his goodness both to the wish that had created him...as well as the person who had held his dragonball dear to him.

The Four-Star Dragonball had been precious to Goku his entire life. Unknownst to Goku..some of Goku's goodness had seeped into the dragonball. That combined with the wish of Demon King Piccolo, had given Nouva a choice between Good and Evil.

Nouva had chosen good the moment he saw the honorable character of Goku, even after he had paid the price twice with his own life for siding with Goku, he still was happy with his decision.

After that..he had existed briefly as part of Omega..but that ended when Omega was destroyed.

Shenron had his own world, and he had created seven dens for each of the shadow dragons, as well as a place for all of them to meet. Goku had been brought there. He was still a child when he arrived.

Shenron had the dragonballs inside Goku. After a month of this, the dragonballs were cleansed of negative energy. Only then did Shenron free the Shadow Dragons.

Nouva remembered how confusing it had been for them all. With both positive and negative energy inside them, all of them had a choice to make. Good or evil was something each had to decide for themselves.

Nouva never imagined it had come to a contest between him and Ece, his own twin brother. But it had, and though he had won, ensuring the shadow dragons would be a force for good, he now could not even use the blessing shenron and the others had granted him..because of the accursed ice surrounding him.

"_Your giving up brother? I thought you were tougher than that." _Ece said

"_Ece is that you?" Nouva asked in his mind._

"_Yes of coarse. Were you expecting Santa Claus? Sorry I don't do presents..or maybe I do if you catch my drift." Ece said_

"_Nouva, if you want to use our power all you need to do is ask." Oceanus feminine voice could be heard saying._

"_Our strength together would easily break you from the ice." Rage Shenron said._

"_You sure..seems like Nouva is in some strong stuff." Haze said._

"_You an imbecile? Of coarse we can break it together." Naturon said with an annoyed tone._

"_Enough..all of you. Nouva this is Syn..listen well because I will only say this once. If you desire our power, you must say in your heart and your mind...Shadow Dragons..Unite. Only then will all seven dragonballs be under your power." Syn said._

"_Heart and mind..." Nouva thought as the ice grew yet thicker._

"_That is correct." Syn responded._

"_Shadow Dragons..UNITE!" Nouva cried out in his mind._

Outside the mountain of ice, Sapphira looked up with disappointment at Nouva, who remained frozen in the still-growing ice mountain.

"You said you would reveal your true power..where is it Nouva?" Sapphira yelled.

Suddenly an orange sphere flew into the mountain, followed by another.

"What the?" Sapphira said in surprise. Before the icy ninja could react another dragonball flew into the mountain, followed by a fourth.

"Is this how you gather your power Nouva?" Sapphira asked out loud, her icy blue eyes narrowing at the mountain of ice, inside of which she sensed a growing power.

Two more dragonballs floated into the mountain, which then shattered, revealing Nouva Shenron, who landed on the ground below, which was a small pond from the melted ice.

Around Nouva all seven dragonballs floated, orbiting Nouva like planets orbited a sun.

"Impressive..but you will need much more than that level of strength to defeat me. If that is your true power..I'm disappointed." Sapphira said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then I won't disappoint you. Shadow Dragons Unite!" Nouva yelled.

Suddenly, one by one each of the dragonballs flew into Nouva's open mouth. The last ball Nouva devoured was his own, the four-star ball.

Once all seven were inside him Nouva began to power up, yelling both in exertion and pain as his body began to change form.

All seven dragonballs emerged on Nouva's chest. Nouva's body grew taller and bulkier, his formerly thin body becoming buff and muscular. Nouva's wings grew twice as large. Finally, two yellow horns grew out of opposite sides of Nouva's forehead.

An explosion of fire caught Sapphira unprepared, knocking the icy queen backwards a fair distance.

Inside the tower...

"I sense Nouva..but his power is way to high and feels too different to be him." Goku said.

"It feels like when Syn absorbed the other dragons..only Nouva is the one doing the absorbing this time." Goten said.

"That is exactly what just happened...I imagine this fight will be over soon." Kohryu said as the other Z-Fighters began to talk about the very same thing they were sensing.

Nouva emerged from the cloud of smoke the wake of his transformation had created. His skin was no longer golden, but more a reddish copper in coloration. Nouva's head almost looked like a samurai helmut, with the horns arrayed the manner they were.

Sapphira came walking back over, seeing the changed being before her, she could not help but be impressed.

"I am one dragon with the strength of seven. Nouva Shenron is no more..I am Ultimo Shenron." Ultimo said with a voice similar to that of Shenron's.

"A transformation and increase of power does not victory make. Show me what you can do Ultimo." Sapphira said, taking a fighting stance.

Ultimo smiled, then placed his hands together with his fingers pointing upwards.

"Whirlwind Spin!" Ultimo yelled

As Sapphira advanced upon her opponent, a giant tornado suddenly engulfed her and carried her high into the air.

"Whirlwind...Flame!" Ultimo yelled as he combined Nouva's powers with Oceanus', creating a tornado of wind and fire around Sapphira.

Sapphira yelled, fighting against the hot winds with her own cold generating powers. In seconds the tornado was gone and she floated gently down to the ground.

"Was that the best you could do?" Sapphira said arrogantly.

"Dragon Thunder!" Ultimo yelled as the five star ball lit up.

Suddenly Ultimo's entire body glowed with electrical energy. Ultimo then placed his hands together in a similar stance to Goku's Kamehameha.

"Raikou Doragon Raikou!"(lightning dragon attack) Ultimo yelled, firing off a dragon similar to Shenron in form, but made purely of electricity, in Sapphira's direction.

Sapphira was struck painfully by the attack, but before she could counter Ultimo had another attack already executed.

"Aftershock!" Ultimo Shenron yelled as he pounded the ground with his right foot, the seven star dragonball glowing as he did so.

Sapphira found herself forced to guard as the waves of tectonic energy struck her.

"Enough! As impressive as you are...your nothing compared to this! Absolute Zero Cannon!" Sapphira yelled, then fired an enormous blue/white beam of ultra-cold energy from her right hand at Ultimo.

Ultimo smiled as the ice-ray headed towards him, the four-star dragonball glowing as he did so.

Ultimo suddenly heald out his hands towards the incoming attack.

"You think you can catch my most powerful attack like a child's toy?" Sapphira asked.

"Why yes actually." Ultimo said, catching the beam and forcing it into the form of a sphere which he slowly absorbed into the four-star ball.

"Impossible!" Sapphira yelled as she saw her attack absorbed, clutching her fists tightly in anger before she leapt forward at Ultimo, intending on hitting him with a melee attack.

"Ice Lance!" Ultimo Shenron yelled as the four-star ball glowed. Suddenly a spear made of ice appeared in Ultimo's left hand.

Ultimo blocked an incoming kick from Sapphira with his right forearm. The dragon then swung his spear overhead with his left arm and brought it down swiftly upon Sapphira just as she was about to punch him.

The spear struck the ice queen's chest and emerged the other side, a look of shock on the icy witch's face.

"You bastard!" Sapphira yelled as she removed the spear.

"Now..no tricks..no techniques. Show me what you can do." Ultimo said calmly.

"As you wish!" Sapphira yelled, then floated into the sky.

Ultimo flapped his large wings, floating completely opposite with his opponent.

Finally the two were above the clouds of the eighth demon world, each facing the other.

Ultimo crossed his large copper arms over his chest.

"Let us see who of us is the better fighter." Ultimo said

Sapphira said nothing. She simply flew towards Ultimo at faster-than sound speeds.

Ultimo also was silent as he flew towards his opponent at ultra-sonic speed.

When the two combatants colided, a shockwave was created which caused not only the eighth demon world, but all the worlds above to shake briefly.

On the first world...

A couple demons fighting in the eternal war paused as they felt the energy coming from somewhere below.

On the second world..

The various fighting biker gangs ceased riding..feeling the very world itself shake.

On the third world...

The carnies at the carnival were gathering the carnival's equipment when they felt the world shake. Various owls, crows, and other birds flew into the air.

On the fourth world...

A poor family of humans thanked a higher power for their meal, preying the vampires would not find them that night. The room suddenly shook briefly, but somehow everyone knew whatever happened..happened far away and that they were safe.

On the fifth world...

The various villagers gathered as they usually did in front of the large marble temple to pray to the god of the underworld so that they could continue to live..even if just another day.

When the earth shook, the villagers looked at each other..not sure how to react.

On the sixth world..

A group of desert nomads pitched their tents around an oasis. When the world shook from some unseen power, water flowed in greater amounts then ever before.

On the seventh world...

A large eyeball demon flew around chasing a small rat-like creature. When the world quaked, the smaller creature escaped behind a large red jellybean-like object.

Ultimo blocked a punch from Sapphira. Sapphira blocked a punch from Ultimo. Ultimo and his opponent exchanged blow after blow, each sending a shockwave out which caused the entire world to shake.

Ultimo Shenron struck Sapphira with a well placed right punch, only to strike a double made of solid ice instead.

Ultimo then turned just in time to block a flying kick from Sapphira with his right forearm.

"I grow tired of these games. It is time to end this." Sapphira said, then traced a series of objects in the air.

"One last attack to end this battle then." Ultimo said flying a short distance back from Sapphira, who formed a giant snowflake in front of her.

"Eye of Izanami!" Sapphira yelled as the snowflake in front of her began to spin, creating a miniature hurricane of cold air and ice.

"Mighty Hurricane Fury!" Ulimo yelled as the six-star dragonball lit.

The power of Ultimo's hurricane canceled out the effects of Sapphira's attack, leaving the air turbulent, but not harmful.

"My turn." Ultimo said as blue pinpricks of light gathered in front of him from everywhere. From the good souls in all the demon worlds the energy came. From all the good mortals in the normal universe they came. From heaven they came..from the world of the kais they came.

Tiny amounts of positive energy from all over the multiverse.

The entire world around them had a glow about it, a life that simply was not the norm for demon world.

"What is that accursed attack!" Sapphira yelled in horror as she sensed the pure goodness from the huge mountain-sized ball of blue light in between her and Ultimo.

Ultimo was silent as the blue beams coming from the dragonballs on his chest condensed the huge ball into a smaller, more potent and more manageable form.

"You took the lives of countless for your sick amusement. You caused mortals to suffer for untold generations in an eternal winter. You want to know what my attack is? I will tell you. It is the sum of every mortal's hopes and dreams. It is the love between mother and child. It is every act of kindness ever preformed by mortals in every world and dimension I could access." Ultimo said with a smile on his face, pausing before he finished talking.

"It..has a name. It is the Positive Karma Ball..and it is your doom!" Ultimo Shenron said as he gestured with his right arm towards Sapphira, an act which sent his attack towards Sapphira.

Sapphira placed her hands together in desperation, firing one last Absolute Zero Cannon.

However strong her frozen attack was, it was nothing before the Positive Karma Ball as its gentle blue form ignored Sapphira's attack as it made its way towards its target.

"I am the queen of the frozen...all who have lost hope! I am Sapphira of the Eighth Demon World! I am.." Sapphira started, but was consumed by Ultimo's attack.

"Your finished." Ultimo said, finishing his opponent's sentence as the Positive Karma Ball exploded, completely destroying its target along with itself.

Ultimo looked over the world. Cleansed of the supernatural cold as well as the demonic evil it had been a part of, Ultimo Shenron smiled. Already he could feel the entire world leaving demon world, bound back for the physical universe of mortals.

Inside the icy tower, a doorway appeared in front of the Z-Fighters, who then gathered around it, feeling the cold had vanished.

"What happened to the cold?" Trunks asked, noticing even his breathe wasn't visable anymore.

"Perhaps something happened to the Demon Queen. It seemed to me she was the one controling all the cold." Vegeta suggested.

"Something did happen all right." Bardock said with a smile.

"What? Do you know what happened grandfather?" Goten asked

"Nouva did it!" Goku said happily, breaking the mood.

"Clowns will always be clowns." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Nouva has indeed defeated Sapphira." Kohryu said with a slight smile.

"Why you doubted my abilities?" A familiar voice said from behind the group.

Ultimo Shenron walked over to the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"Nouva is that you?" Goku asked.

"It is I, but so much more. I am called Ultimo Shenron now." Ultimo said.

"Now that..is cool." Goten said.

"As much as I'd like to celebrate another victory over the demon kings, we have one last world to go..then we take the fight to Azrael..and then Uub, Gohan..everyone taken from us will be avenged." Goku said with a suddenly serious tone.

"Agreed. To the next demon world then?" Ultimo asked.

Bardock, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Kohryu, Ultimo and finally Goku paused..then entered the second to last door. One king remained...the last between them and Azrael.


	17. Faith

Kohryu's mind wandered as the group crossed into a blue void. The barren realm existed in between the eighth and ninth demon worlds. It was much like the place Gohan had died, executed by Azrael for breaking the rules.

Kohryu's mind drifted to the past..to thoughts of Azrael.

"_Azrael..you were not always as you currently are. Once..you served the cause of good. You had always been a dark being..dark..but not evil. You had been one of the most feared among the forces of evil." Kohryu thought, remembering the past._

"_Azrael, you had taken it upon yourself to seal the demons away. It was you who sealed the demon world, it was your power that banished Tlama into that dimension of chaos. You had taken it upon yourself to be the jailer of the damned. Now you have betrayed all that you once stood for. There is so much I have not told my mortal friends. But as likely as it is that they will have questions...I have perhaps more." _Kohryu thought as the group approached the reddish brown door at the end of the barren void.

Bardock placed his hands on the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal a city.

As one the Z-Fighters stepped out onto the ninth demon world. It was a glimmering city composed of tall towers made of some sort of white stone. Decorating each side of the towers was a white gargoyle whose frightful gaze seemed to stare into the soul. High above the city was a blue sky with white clouds.

Far from the image of hell, this world seemed the very image of heaven.

No sooner did the group arrive was the sound of singing heard. It sounded like a mix of male and female singers, together weaving a melody that seemed to fill the very world itself.

"This place doesn't seem so bad." Trunks remarked with a shrug.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Vegeta responded with a raised eyebrow.

Bardock was looking around when suddenly he grabbed his head, yelling in agony as a potent vision filled his mind.

Bardock stood before a man in white robes. He was in the middle of a barren flat plane. The sky was a constantly moving mass of red clouds.

The man carried a tall staff tipped by a ruby. A symbol lay on the man's robes which consisted of a circle with a single line running threw it.

"Do you desire redemption? Do you truly wish all the dark deeds of your past erased?" The man said in a deep yet wise sounding voice.

"Who are you?" Was all Bardock could answer.

"My name is known to those who seek the path of true redemption. If you desire to know who I am...than you must answer my question." The man said

"How can my past be changed? I have killed hundreds of worlds..full of millions. How can anything possibly erase that? I have come to except what I've done..in the hopes that my future actions can somehow make up for my past." Bardock answered.

"No matter what you do..the dark deeds in your past will eternally shape your future. What you do in life is what shapes what you will become. No matter how much you run from this truth...it will not change." The man said.

"Than what are you suggesting? That you have some sort of method of changing the events of my life?" Bardock asked.

Bardock's black and green armor seemed to be stained red. Whether it was from the red light of the sky above or Bardock's sins, the Saiyan warrior could not tell.

"All those who embrace the path can find true redemption." The man answered cryptically.

"How do I find out more of what you speak of?" Bardock asked

"Seek me out in the temple of the true path. You will know it when you see it." The man said.

Before Bardock could ask any further questions, the robed man slammed his staff into the ground, and Bardock found himself on the ground, with his son and grandson looking down at him.

"How long was I out?" Bardock asked, his head feeling like it weighed tons.

"An entire six hours." Goten answered.

"Was it another vision?" Goku asked with a serious tone.

Bardock forced himself to sit upright before speaking.

"It was.." Bardock said as he stood up.

Footsteps could be heard nearby. Bardock turned his head to see Vegeta and Trunks approach.

"Still nothing. We found monks and religious pilgrims..but no sign of this world's king." Trunks said with a frustrated tone.

"This world isn't like the others. All the other worlds seemed to lead us to the world's ruler. This world seems to want us to find the ruler ourselves." Vegeta said.

"Well it is the last demon world before we reach Azrael...perhaps things work differently here or something." Goku suggested.

From above Ultimo Shenron and Kohryu landed.

"Any luck?" Vegeta asked the only two in the group capable of flying at the moment.

"Nothing. All we sensed was weak power signatures. Nothing that would belong to the world's ruler." Ultimo said.

Suddenly a group of what looked like four humans dressed in brown robes approached the Z-Fighters from an alley nearby.

The tallest of the group's number stepped forward and spoke.

"Do you seek the true path? Or are you pilgrims here to see the temple?" The man said.

"Neither..we are looking for this world's ruler." Ultimo said.

"Only one who seeks the true path may see the head of the order." The man said.

"I seek the true path." Bardock said suddenly, stepping forward.

"Grandfather what are you?" Goten started to ask

"I know what I'm doing Goten. Stay out of this." Bardock said

The monk seemed satified with Bardock's words.

"Then come with us. We shall take you to the temple. Hallowed art the path!" The man said. The rest of the group echoed the man's last sentence just as Bardock walked over to join the group of pilgrims.

As Bardock walked away with the group, Goten could not help but voice his thoughts.

"Is he out of his mind?" Goten said as he leaned against the white wall nearest him. Goku stood with his arms crossed over his blue gi.

"I think something is going on with my father that is unseen." Goku said with a low tone.

Bardock meanwhile, walked with the pilgrims, feeling out of place with him being the only one present without a robe.

The group stopped in front of a large wooden door. The door had an O symbol with the line running threw it. It was the same symbol Bardock realized, that was on the man in his vision's robe.

The group entered the temple. Inside was what looked like a cathedral. There were pews in which sat various worshipers, a large pipe organ lay at the back of the room. The windows were decorated with stained glass. All the windows featured artistic representations of the same white robed figure, holding a staff which illuminated all it shone upon.

The group Bardock had traveled with moved in front of him. Then one-by-one each removed their hoods. When they did that, Bardock was astonished at who he saw.

The tall man wore ice blue and black saiyan armor. Bardock recognized the man immediately as Tora. All the others sure enough, were the rest of Bardock's old gang. The Saiyan wearing the pine green and black armor was the heavyset Shugash, the bald Borgos was the saiyan in the blue and black saiyan armor, and finally, the one in pink and black armor was the beautiful Fasha, the only female in the group. All of Bardock's old crew smiled at him.

Tora was the first to say something to the stunned Bardock.

"Whats wrong old friend? Aren't you glad to see us again?" Tora said with a smile.

"Tora, Shugash, Borgos..Fasha? What are you doing here?" Bardock asked with an astonished tone.

"After King Yemma died we escaped from Hell. We tried to find you, but we did not know how to get to Earth." Tora said.

"The master of this realm approached us. He said that one day, if we waited for you here..we would be re-united. We have been here a year. Bardock, the master has taught us so much since we started following the path." Fasha said with a smile on her face.

"Wait..so you have been here a year? All this time as part of this..religious order?" Bardock asked..a suspicious feeling welling up from inside of him.

"Yes. Every day we serve the true path, a dark deed from our pasts is erased. But that is not all. Tora, want to show Bardock what we can do now?" Shugash asked the tallest member of the group.

Tora smiled, then turned his hands into fists before his hair spiked up further and turned a golden yellow in color.

"We can become Super Saiyans..just like you now. In truth..all of us can reach the second level. That is just an example of what the master's blessings have done for us." Tora said, then powered down, reverting back to his normal form.

Bardock sensed a much higher than normal power from the normal human worshipers in the pews. Apparently, serving this master brought out someone's latent power, or bestowed power upon a person. A normal human became stronger than Frieza was...while his old crew could have probably taken down Maijin Buu if they fought during his first rampage on Earth years ago.

"If you serve the path as we do..with your power as it is..imagine how strong you will become." Fasha said.

Suddenly everyone in the chamber got onto their knees as a light filled the room. Bardock turned his head to see a man in white robes carrying a red-tipped staff with the same symbol as the man in his vision approach.

"Hallowed is the path...hallowed art Lord Qaru!" Everyone in the room but Bardock and the robed figure started chanting.

The robed figure pulled back his hood, revealing a bald male human face with eyes made of orange gemstones.

"Hallowed art the true path! For it alone is the path of enlightenment. Leave aside your past guilt..your every dark deed. Surrender it all to the true path..and you will be cleansed of evil." The man said.

Bardock noticed the man carried a leather bound book in his left hand, the hand not carrying the staff.

"The Book of the True Path will guide you all to enlightenment and purity." The man said, then pounded his staff into the ground.

Suddenly everyone in the room except for Bardock and the white robed man were on the ground, seemingly asleep.

"What is going on here?" Bardock asked

"I am Lord Qaru. For many years people have come to me to erase their guilt and provide them direction. I was the one in your vision. I sense much guilt and pain in your heart Bardock. Follow the true path...and all of it will vanish just as morning due vanishes with the heat of the sun." Qaru said with a voice filled with both wisdom..and authority.

"Something isn't right about all this. You erase the wrongs of people's pasts..and provide them with power. But what do you get in return? What is in it for you?" Bardock asked.

"I get satisfaction in knowing that in following the true path..I bring peace to those with troubled hearts. I need no other motivation." Qaru said

"I don't buy the act. This is the ninth demon world. You are obviously the one in charge here." Bardock said.

"Many have doubted my intentions in the past..and many more will no doubt in the future. But just as the sun rises each day..so to will I continue to serve the true path..and bring others into its embrace." Qaru said without a trace of emotion on his face.

"Intentions or not..the Earth will be permanently destroyed unless my friends and I reach Azrael and defeat him. Unfortunately you are in our way..if you truly are the leader of this world." Bardock said, eyeing the robed figure carefully.

"You need not concern yourself with the Earth or its people. Any guilt you may feel over failing to prevent its end..the true path can erase. You need no longer carry the burden of the hero." Qaru said calmly.

"I am not going to allow millions to die in the hopes that I can forget my past. I have done wrong in my past..and I am not about to let another world's population die if I have the power to save it. It would be selfish to abandon that just so my conscious can be clear. I'm sorry Qaru..but I see where your path goes..and I don't think I like where it leads." Bardock said

Qaru looked at Bardock intently for a moment before responding.

"Those who refuse the true path..theirs is the path of guilt and suffering. Is that truly what you desire?" Qaru asked.

"No, but sacrificing others just so that I can feel better about myself isn't what I'm about. I stopped following that path when I opposed Frieza. I'm not about to go back on that path just because you talk a good talk." Bardock said.

"So you say...so shall it be." Qaru said, then pounded his staff into the ground. Suddenly the two were standing on opposite rooftops in the city. Qaru stood on the top of one tower, while Bardock stood opposite facing Qaru.

"You could have been my greatest champion." Qaru said

"Thanks but no thanks." Bardock responded, then allowed his latent power to rise to the surface as he assumed the form of a Super Saiyan Two.

Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora flew up and in front of Qaru. All four were in Super Saiyan form. The city was lit brighter than usual by the five golden lights given off by all five transformed Super Saiyans.

"Your making this harder than it has to be Bardock." Tora said, his arms crossed over his chest armor.

"Don't make me do this guys. You aren't my enemy. Qaru is." Bardock said

"Anyone who opposes Qaru is our enemy." Shugesh said flatly.

"Just join us. Let your son and his friends be the heroes." Fasha said.

"I'm sorry guys...but I can't do that." Bardock said with sadness in his voice.

"Then we have no choice." Borgos said before charging Bardock.

In a flash Bardock was on the defensive, flying threw the air over the vast world-wide city as he blocked punches and kicks from all four of his former teammates.

Bardock could not bring himself to harm them. The blood-stained bandage he wore around his head was a reminder of the friendship he had with all four of them. Yet those same four now assaulted him.

Tora broke off from the others as he charged a sphere of energy in his right hand.

"Bardock..you may be unable to hurt us..but we have no problem hurting you." Tora said

Bardock immediately recognized the attack Tora was about to use.

"Tora you can't!" Bardock yelled seconds before getting punched hard in the face by Shugesh, then kicked in the chest hard by Borgos, an attack which caused Bardock to slam hard into a building nearby, which crumbled on impact.

"Riot Javelin!" Tora yelled, throwing the grenade-like attack in Bardock's direction.

Bardock quickly fired a beam at the incoming energy attack, which caused a huge midair explosion as the two attacks exploded.

Before Bardock could do anything more, he was suddenly slammed in the face by a kick from Fasha.

The other three saiyans flew at Bardock, ill intent evident in their actions.

Bardock suddenly yelled, a bright flash of light occurring just as his former teammates were about to strike him.

When the light dimmed, Bardock was revealed as a Super Saiyan Three, with a lack of eyebrows and waist-long golden hair.

"So you finally decide to get serious." Tora said, crossing his arms.

"Enough! I know these aren't my old friends Qaru! Stop with the tricks." Bardock yelled, anger in his voice.

"What would give you that idea?" Fasha asked, the female saiyan floated nearby, her hands on her hips.

"Because I know how my teammates fight. I know how their power feels like. All of you feel the same to me..because your really one person." Bardock said

"Well done Bardock." A familiar voice said from nearby.

Suddenly all four of Bardock's teammates changed into stone, then crumbled in midair into dust. Lord Qaru floated over and stood on the top of the nearest tower, while Bardock floated in midair.

"Your friends never were here. You fight with your heart..which was why you noticed my deception." Qaru said, staff in hand.

"So what else in this world is an illusion? The worshipers? The sky?" Bardock asked.

"All of that is real. Many followers of the true path live here. Only by following this path do they avoid the fate of all mortals...death. You however have been dead. You returned to life in the hopes you could make up for the bloody path of sin you once led. I could have given you everything your heart desired...but seeing as you have rejected the path..I must destroy you in Azrael's name." Qaru said, then pointed his staff at Bardock.

Bardock placed both his hands in front of his chest. The move to block Qaru's incoming attack was futile however, as blocks of white stone materialized around Bardock.

"This Stone Tomb will be your final resting place. There will be no more heroics out of you. No more valiant acts in the heat of battle...only death." Qaru said

Bardock floated in the pitch blackness. Was this to be the end? After everything that had happened..was this his fate?

The cold stone walls of his prison blocked out all light..and seemingly..all hope. But Bardock was not about to give up. He was a veteran of many battles..and moreover..he was a Saiyan.

Bardock fired a blast of white energy from his right hand at one of the walls of his prison. When the blast had no effect, Bardock was disappointed..but still refused to give in to despair.

That fact played itself over in Bardock's mind as he floated motionlessly inside his prison. Suddenly..like a light suddenly going on in his mind Bardock had an idea. Placing his hands in a circular "o" position, Bardock channeled energy outwards. The energy was not enough to create an energy blast..but just enough to create an artificial moon inside his prison. Bardock looked intently at the light, and suddenly from deep within him the primal mind fought its way to the surface, even as Bardock's body grew and changed.

Qaru was about to return to his temple when the stone tomb suddenly burst open, scattering the stone composing it in random directions above the city.

A giant floating golden oozaru wearing Bardock's armor floated in the skies over the ninth demon world. The Great Ape glared with ruby-red eyes at Qaru, who stared back without a trace of emotion.

Golden Oozaru Bardock snared and bared his white fangs. In Bardock's mind memories of his friends surfaced.

Bardock remembered leading the attack on Kanassa. The natives had been strong, requiring an entire squad of skilled Saiyans to defeat. It had been that conquest that caught Frieza's attention.

The next mission Bardock went on was his squad's last. He would never forget the grinning face of Dodoria, the fat pink alien that had been responsible for killing his team.

Images of each of his squad mates floated before his mind's eye. Bardock remembered the last time he had seen them had been in Hell.

"I will be back for you my friends..I promise you." Bardock's words echoed in his mind

A wall had been passed. A new mountain had been reached. The reddish glow filled his mind's eye.

A red glow suddenly erupted around the golden oozaru. It grew so bright even Qaru was forced to shield his eyes.

The Oozaru itself began to change. Shrinking down to normal Saiyan size. Bardock's hair went down to his waist, as in his previous Super Saiyan Three form, only the hair was black. Bardock's arms were covered in a blood-red fur, the same color as the stained bandage on his forehead. Bardock's normally brown tail had unwrapped itself, changing to a blood red in color. Finally, Bardock's eyes resembled the eyes of a cat, and were now an emerald green in coloration. Green circles surrounded both of Bardock's eyes.

Surrounding Bardock's new form as a green and red aura resembling flame.

"I thought you might try and off me with a technique like that, so I used something I never thought I'd use again..an artificial moon." Super Saiyan Four Bardock said with his red-furred arms crossed over his black armored chest.

"You achieving that form will not help you against me. My power is vast...far greater than even the pinnacle of your new form's power." Qaru said as he lowered his staff so that the headpiece faced Bardock.

"You talk the talk..but lets see you walk the walk." Bardock said with a smile..then rushed forward at Lord Qaru, who swiftly parried Bardock's attack with his staff.

Qaru then in one swift motion yelled, forcing Bardock away from him with just an ounce of his power.

"Those who oppose the true path walk down the lonely road of madness and despair. Such is the fate of the wretched and the unworthy." Qaru said as pointed his free hand towards a nearby tower.

Just as Bardock noticed his opponent was no longer carrying the book from earlier, did the entire top of a tower detach and fly towards Bardock.

Bardock easily avoided the massive object, flying upwards and over it before flying downwards again as he prepared to launch a counter attack against Qaru.

Before Bardock had a chance, Qaru yelled, using his mind to split the tower into hundreds of smaller objects, all of which he launched at Bardock.

Swiftly Bardock flew, avoiding the hundreds of deadly stone protectiles. Deciding now was the time to counter attack, Bardock formed two spheres of red energy in both hands, then merged them together.

Holding the object in his right hand, Bardock dodged another few objects of stone before yelling the name of his attack as he threw it at his opponent.

"Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled, firing his attack at his white-garbed opponent.

Qaru spun his staff around in front of himself, causing the chaos avenger to impact harmlessly.

"You fight with the true spirit of a Saiyan warrior...but I am afraid that will not be enough to defeat me." Qaru said, then pounded his staff into the top of the tower he was standing on.

Suddenly a shockwave of energy shaped like a dome erupted from around Qaru. Bardock tried to fight the energy..but he was forced backwards no matter how hard he resisted.

Qaru then launched himself at Bardock, and promptly struck him in the chest with his staff. Bardock found the armor in the area Qaru had struck had cracked like an egg, revealing unprotected flesh beneath.

Qaru then fired an orange blast of energy at Bardock, which the Saiyan father of Goku managed to avoid by flying head-first downwards.

Bardock landed on the ground of the world-city, looking upwards to see the tower that had been hit by Qaru's blast begin to crystallize into some kind of orange gemstone.

Qaru gently floated to the ground, a calm orange-white aura surrounding his form.

"I offered you a change to avoid this fate...but I'm afraid now your future is not just set in stone..it is crystallized." Qaru said, then fired another orange blast at Bardock, who flew into the air as fast as his Super Saiyan Four body would allow to avoid Qaru's deadly attack.

Yet another tower reverted to crystal. Bardock could sense the lives inside the structure being snuffed out the moment the effect of Qaru's attack took effect.

"_I have to take this battle somewhere where I won't endanger innocents..but how can I do that when this entire world is full of people?" Bardock thought as he flew into the sky._

Looking upwards at the blue sky, Bardock knew the answer to his question, and continued to fly upwards, even as he felt Qaru giving chase below.

Bardock dodged several more orange blasts. Even as Qaru gave chase, did he attempt at destroying Bardock from behind.

Good for Bardock, his many years of fighting had made him very good at dodging, even when he couldn't see what he was avoiding.

Finally the two combatants arrived in the clouds high above the city below.

Bardock stared at Qaru, who had floated to a position opposite his own.

Qaru gripped his staff tightly and spoke.

"You once had the very power of my master flowing within you. You should know more than anyone the ultimate truth." Qaru said without a trace of emotion on his face as he stared at Bardock with his two orange crystalline eyes.

"I don't believe I know what your talking about." Bardock said

"The only absolute in a mortal existence is death. However..I can allow mortals to transcend it...if only you give up your foolish morality." Qaru said with a slight smile.

"Never..I walk a righteous path now..and I will not leave it." Bardock said, his emerald eyes looking on Qaru.

With those words Bardock suddenly flew at Qaru, then spun around and slammed both his feet into the chest of the robed king. Bardock then slammed his right arm downwards into Qaru's chest, his right hand glowing with red energy.

Bardock's fist punched threw Qaru's chest and came out the other side. A look of astonishment was on Qaru's face.

Bardock removed his arm from Qaru's body.

"You underestimate me..and this is what you get." Bardock said with a slight smile on his face.

Meanwhile...elsewhere

The Z-Fighters stood..all facing the sky above.

"I can sense Bardock fighting someone..but I don't recognize who he is fighting." Trunks remarked.

"It is the ninth king..it must be." Vegeta replied.

"For awile it seemed Bardock was badly outclassed but somehow he has managed to greatly increase his power." Ultimo said calmly.

"Father...I believe in you." Goku said quietly to himself.

In the clouds Bardock was about to land another punch to Qaru's jaw, when Qaru swung his staff around, using a wave of his power to force Bardock away from him and then on a painful trip back to the city below.

Bardock fell completely threw a majestic white tower, leaving only a pile of stone rubble behind in the aftermath.

Feeling sore, but otherwise unhurt by his fall, Bardock stood up out of the rubble and sensed for any sign of Qaru.

Feeling nothing..Bardock decided to go back into the nearby temple. As he walked threw the streets, the various pilgrims and worshippers, all dressed in white or gold robes, looked at him with glances of suspicion.

Bardock walked into the temple of the path, and saw many worshippers bowing their heads in prayer.

A priest at the front of the building dressed much like Qaru was talking.

"To those who give up their worldly burdens and embrace the true path..theres is the path of happiness eternal. But for all who stand against the path...theres is the fate that awaits all mortals..death eternal." The priest said in a booming voice.

Bardock suddenly thought he heard a whisper. He looked around and seeing nothing, continued to try to sense Qaru's position.

It was then that a couple of the pilgrims walked over to him. Both of them were young and of a race that resembled humans, the reddish skin tone setting them apart.

"The burden of your past is great. Why do you refused to accept the path? All that weights down on your heart could be removed? One of the pilgrims, who sounded like a seventeen-year-old male human said.

"Eventually all will have the chance to embrace the path. All hearts will be no longer burdened with the deeds of their past. Will you walk with us Bardock? Or will you stand against the path and perish?" The second pilgrim said with a female voice.

"_Burdens. Our regrets we carry with us for the actions we took in the past. Responsibilities we alone can accomplish. It is not burdens which drag us to hell. It is the lack of them that do. Frieza did what he pleased and killed whom he wanted. Never did he feel guilty. His actions of evil were not a burden to him..because he was evil and did not desire to change his ways." Bardock thought._

"My burdens are what sets me on the true path..not the lack of them. Qaru I understand now what you were trying to get me to buy into..and once again I will say no..because I will never again be the person I was." Bardock said.

Qaru appeared out of the shadows of the room. His normally calm face had a slight smile on it as he stared at Bardock with his orange gem eyes.

Bardock stood calmly while he stared at Qaru with his emerald-cat-like eyes, with the red and green flame-like aura surrounding his Super Saiyan Four body surrounding him as he did so.

"Pilgrims...all those who serve the true path..here the call of Qaru. An enemy of the faith has come to this most holy city..an enemy that even I cannot defeat alone. I ask you give me your lifeforce..that which gives you your power. Even if your life is all you can give..all that I ask is you help me in this dark hour." Qaru said then slammed his staff onto the ground, an action which teleported Bardock and himself to the roof of a very large white tower.

On the ground somewhere else in the city, the rest of the Z-Fighters looked around in confusion as thousands of white-robe wearing pilgrims emerged from every tower in the world-sized city.

"What is going on..I'm sensing that Bardock is now far superior to his opponent in power..but why do I suddenly have a bad feeling something is going to happen?" Goten asked

"I think thats why." Vegeta said, pointing a white-gloved finger at the multitudes standing around them, all wearing the white robes.

When all the pilgrims and worshippers raised their hands to the sky Goku immediately had a perfect idea of what was going on.

"This is just like when Baby used the people of Earth to power up." Goku said as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the sun in the sky began to set, darkening the sky as a deep blue twilight descended on the world.

Qaru suddenly ripped off his robe. Revealing a thin, yet muscular body beneath. Qaru then raised his hands into the air.

"All who follow the true path...all true believers. Give me your power so that I may defeat the darkness that has falling upon us." Qaru said

From all around the world city a white-gold energy erupted from the ground and flowed towards Qaru's position.

Bardock flew a short distance away from Qaru, even as the energy from around the world struck and merged with Qaru's form.

Qaru faced the sky. His eyes closed and an expression of pure ecstacy on his face.

The incoming energy gathered quicker and quicker. The entire world was illuminated by the lights making their way to Qaru.

Just as with Baby, Qaru's form began to change. His skin changed to the color of solid gold. A vest of platinum appeared on Qaru's chest. Bracers of platinum appeared on both of Qaru's wrists.

On the platinum vest now covering Qaru's chest was the o symbol with the line threw it, the same symbol that had been on his staff.

The energy bombarding Qaru seemed to cease. Bardock immediately sensed just how much stronger his opponent had gotten.

Qaru now stood without a robe now staff in hand. His body was perfect in proportions and seemingly made of precious metals. Qaru's face had changed as well. It looked more metallic than flesh now.

A calm white aura, almost like a steam rising from Qaru's form, surrounded the Ninth demon king.

"Did you see the devotion my followers have? Now all of them are a part of me, their spiritual power flows threw me. With their sprit and faith..I stand now an ascended being." Qaru said as he took a step towards Bardock.

"You think you have power now? Any strength you gain is borrowed power. You may possess great strength..but unless you know how to use it is worth nothing." Bardock said, getting into a fighting pose

"Why? Because I did not train or work hard to gain this power? The true reality of existence does not work like that. It is not honor, nor righteousness that defines existence..only power. It does not matter how one gains it. Such is the true path." Qaru said

"Then lets see if you can handle this. Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled as he formed, then tossed, a red ball of energy in Qaru's direction.

Qaru was struck by the attack. Before anything else happened Bardock flew forward and slammed Qaru in the chest with a hard right punch, the kneeled quickly before bringing his left arm upwards, slamming Qaru in the jaw with an uppercut.

Qaru quickly recovered, and flew towards Bardock, his body glowing white.

Bardock caught Qaru's fists in his own hands, then spun around and tossed Qaru into the air. Bardock flew over and behind Qaru, then brought his fists down on Qaru's back.

Qaru fell and slammed into the ground below. Bardock swooped down and landed, then dodged a series of three punches from Qaru before jumping backwards and out of reach of Qaru.

"You do not understand anything about the true nature of existence. You are but a child playing in an infinite sea of sand, blind to everything around you. My master has shown me the truth! Azrael's plan will come to pass. The celestial beings that oppose him will fall! The one who rules all will be overthrown." Qaru said as he rose slowly into the air, a white glow surrounding his metallic form.

"Sounds like you have quite the hobby there. Sorry to say this..but if your trusting Azrael..your a fool. Azrael has no desire to join you in your crusade. His agenda benefits him alone." Bardock said with a slight smile.

"Silence! You have no idea the powers my master has bestowed on me! I will show you exactly what I speak of..then I will share in my masters GLORY!" Qaru yelled, then slammed his foot onto the ground.

Bardock quickly flew up and over the resulting shockwave. But he failed to avoid Qaru when the ninth king leapt over to him and slammed him in the chest with a hard right kick.

Bardock slammed into the ground of the city, creating a crater in the middle of the pristine white cobblestone streets.

Qaru then formed a red sword made of ruby and hard stone in his left hand. Leaping at Bardock with his weapon in hand, Qaru began his next assault.

Bardock cupped his hands together as Qaru approached, then fired a crimson beam of energy at Qaru. Qaru was struck by Bardock's attack, and sent high into the sky.

Bardock followed, only to be forced to dodge several sword slashes from Qaru. Bardock swung his leg around, then kicked Qaru's sword out of his hands.

"It is clear that no normal attack will defeat you." Qaru said.

Qaru rose it the sky, pointing his hand downwards at the ground.

Bardock did his best to guard against what was coming.

Lightning from the ground of the world itself flowed upwards and into Qaru's left hand.

"Lightning Cascade!" Qaru yelled, throwing his electrical attack in Bardock's direction.

Even with all the power he had as a Super Saiyan Four..Bardock was still effected by Qaru's attack. His body spasmed as the electricity made its way threw his body.

Afterwards Bardock found himself on the ground..and worse yet..he found he was unable to move.

As Qaru flew down and landed nearby, the only thoughts going threw Bardock's mind were

"_Is this the end?"_

In his mind's eye Bardock saw his old teammates standing side-by-side.

"You really going to let his clown beat you Bardock?" Tora asked

"You've been hit with far worse attacks then this." Shugesh said.

"He tried to make you fight your own friends earlier..are you going to let him get away with that?" Borgos said.

"Stand Bardock..or you will never forgive yourself. Defeat him..not just for us..but for our son." Fasha said.

Suddenly Bardock was on his feet. A new resolve gave him the energy and power to stand. Staring with emerald eyes filled with determination, Bardock looked without fear upon Qaru, who walked towards him.

"So my attack was not enough to kill you. A pity...because that means yet more pain awaits you." Qaru said as orange energy emerged from the very ground itself and flowed into Qaru.

"That is right. You are the demon king who controls the power of Earth. As long as your on the ground you have an unlimited supply of energy." Bardock said.

"How observant of you. With that knowledge...do you really think you can defeat me considering as long as my world exists..I will never run out of power." Qaru said with a smile.

"You underestimate me yet again." Bardock said, then rushed forward and slammed Qaru with an uppercut, sending him high into the sky.

Bardock quickly used instant transmission to teleport above Qaru as he approached his position.

Bardock formed two spheres of red energy in both hands, then smashed them together to form a larger red sphere which he held in his right hand.

As Qaru approached Bardock threw his attack.

"Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled as the red attack slammed into Qaru.

Qaru's form was torn apart by the attack, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

Just when Bardock was going to celebrate, he heard a laughter which seemingly came from everywhere at once.

"You cannot defeat me..so long as my world remains.." Qaru's voice echoed seemingly from everywhere at once.

Bardock noticed an entire tower fly into the sky. The tower then changed shape into Qaru, apparently forming a new body for the ninth king.

"You underestimate me far more than I underestimated you. There is a reason why I am the ninth king!" Qaru said as orange electricity emerged from the ground and then danced around Qaru's form.

Bardock was not the type to give up in a fight. But how could he defeat someone who's body was the very world itself?

"_I could try and destroy the entire world itself..but there are so many innocents..and theres the others to consider..." Bardock thought as Qaru seemed to be preparing an attack of his own._

"I have had enough of this game. It is time to destroy you. You and your allies quest ends here. Azrael will be victorious..Earth will become part of Demon World...and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it!" Qaru yelled as lightning flowed into his left hand.

Qaru then launched his powerful bolt of orange lightning in Bardock's direction. Bardock attempted to fly away, but to his horror Qaru's attack followed him.

"There is no escape!" Qaru yelled

"_Come on Bardock! Think!" _Bardock thought as he flew further and further over the white city-world.

Suddenly Qaru appeared ahead of him.

"Going somewhere?" Qaru said with a sinister smile on his rocky face.

Bardock flew downwards to avoid the lightning which still followed his every move.

"You can run forever if you want to. My attack will never stop following you!" Qaru yelled.

Bardock flew in between towers, over the city, into the clouds above..and still the lightning chased him.

Finally Bardock had decided he had enough with running, and turned around and fired an attack of his own at the lightning.

Bardock's energy attack was torn to shreds by Qaru's stronger lightning.

"And so your story ends mortal." Qaru said as the lightning got closer..and closer.

"Thunder Flash!" A familiar voice said from nearby.

Suddenly an enormious fireball slammed into Qaru, destroying his body utterly and breaking his concentration.

The lightning following Bardock dissipated harmlessly.

A green skinned alien wearing a white cape-like jacket and a tall black hat and white pants stood on top of one of the white towers. The alien had a black "W" on his forehead.

"Who dares?" Qaru yelled

Elsewhere in the ninth world..

"Pikkon?" Goku asked aloud, suddenly sensing his old friend and rival from Otherworld.

"What?" Vegeta asked

"He is one of the strongest warriors in Otherworld. I promised him a rematch after our last fight ended in a draw." Goku said.

"So I'm not the only one eh? Kakorot you certainly have a way with creating rivals for yourself." Vegeta said.

"Pikkon has gotten so much stronger..wow." Goku said as he leaned against one of the white towers.

The other Z-Fighters all looked up into the sky, sensing the ongoing battle.

Back at the battle..

"You looked like you could use some help." Pikkon said as he got into a fighting stance.

Pikkon stared at Qaru as his newest body floated up from the remains of one of the towers.

Bardock landed next to Pikkon.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into my friend." Bardock said as he also struck a fighting pose.


	18. Emptyness

Qaru stared at his two opponents with disdain.

"One, two or one thousand...it makes no difference how many warriors you send against me!" Qaru said, then flew forward, intent on slamming both his opponents with his hard, rocky arms.

"Just alittle closer.." Pikkon said with a slight smile.

Bardock looked at his new ally.

"_What is he planning?" _Bardock thought.

"Hyper Tornado!" Pikkon yelled as he spun around, summoning an unbelievably large tornado in seconds from the speed in which his body spun.

The tornado collided with Qaru, who was flying forward much too fast to stop. Qaru screamed as he was caught in the tornado, his body torn asunder by the strong winds.

Pikkon slowed down and came to a stop, then stood with his eyes watching the horizon. Bardock flew alongside the green-skinned alien, his emerald eyes gazing upon his unlikely ally.

"How long have you been here?" Bardock asked the green-skinned alien.

"A mere five minutes. The Wizard that brought me here had some knowledge of demon world." Pikkon said.

Bardock crossed his arms and frowned.

The peaceful azure sky of the world as well as the ivory towers did not match the situation at hand. The two were locked in mortal combat with one of the kings of the demon world, the violence of which was a sharp contrast to the peaceful surroundings Bardock and Pikkon found themselves in.

"Wizard? You don't mean Babidi?" Bardock asked with a feeling of dread.

"No..Bibidi. The situation what it is, he agreed to help." Pikkon said

Pikkon remembered back to mere hours ago. He stood atop the check-in station in Otherworld alongside the namekian warrior Piccolo. Below them was the yellow clouds which seperated snake way from the two was the light green skinned, orange haired galactic warrior "Bojack", as well as the short lime green wizard Bibidi, who was perched on the former's shoulder.

"There must be a way to restore the universe to its proper state." Piccolo said, one hand on his chin.

"There is only one way. You must find and destroy the being responsible before too much time has past." Bibidi said

"I'll go." Pikkon said.

"I'm more qualified to handle this sort of thing Pikkon. Let me go." Piccolo said as he placed his arms at his sides.

"I don't think that would be wise. Remember Piccolo that the black star dragonballs are within you. Until they have recharged you won't be able to use your full power." Pikkon said.

"Your one to talk." Piccolo responded with a half smile.

"Yes, I admit I'm weaker than you are. But that is the point. Whatever is happening, Goku and the others will need you at your best. Let me do this." Pikkon said, his red eyes staring intently into Piccolo's own.

"I can help. With a reversed Maijin curse spell I can bring out some of the latent power inside you." Bibidi said.

"And why would you help me?" Pikkon asked, narrowing his eyes at the small wizard.

"Because if I don't there will be nothing left to conquer. It is just as important to me that the universe be saved as it is to you." Bibidi yelled in frustration.

"Fine I believe you. But if you cast a spell that puts me under your control or turns me evil Piccolo won't hesitate to make you pay, right Piccolo?" Pikkon asked with a slight smile.

Piccolo calmly nodded, then cracked his neck to the side, an act which caused Bibidi to flinch.

After that Bididi had transported Pikkon to demon world, as deep as his magic allowed him to go.

Pikkon was snapped back to reality when suddenly the sound of yet another tower rising in the distance could be heard. Qaru had created yet another body for himself.

"He used a reversed Maijin Curse to bring out my hidden power to the surface." Pikkon said as he got into another combat pose, his body perfectly guarded from all sides.

Qaru hovered near the two heroes, an arrogant smirk on his rocky face. The platinum vest and arm bands covering his chest and wrists glimmered in the light.

"You could destroy me a million times and I'd still be able to form a new body. You have lost mortals." Qaru said as orange lightning formed around his form.

"Bardock, I'll take the fight over from here, I need you to do something else for me." Pikkon said.

"Nothing you do will help." Qaru said as he prepared to fire his attack.

"_Try and sense for an area where there is a greater concentration of his power." _Pikkon said via telepathy.

"_You think if I find something like that it will help us defeat him?" _Bardock spoke via telepathy

"_Yes. He may be getting power from the world, but his core, his soul, would be seperate from the world. If you can find that..we have a chance." _Pikkon responded

Bardock suddenly flew off and away from Qaru, swiftly dodging a stray boulder Qaru tossed in his direction.

"I did not think Saiyans were cowards..but apparently I was wrong." Qaru said with a slight smile.

"Your fight is with me now monster. THUNDER FLASH!" Pikkon yelled as he fired another high-speed fireball in Qaru's direction.

The fireball tore threw Qaru's white stone body with ease, leaving only ashes behind. In mere seconds though, another tower of white marble rose into the sky, transforming into yet another body for Qaru.

Qaru flew in front of Pikkon, his orange gemstone eyes staring at Pikkon with disapproval and disdain.

"You are beginning to annoy me." Qaru said, then fired two orange beams of energy at Pikkon from his eyes. Pikkon used his great speed and was able to swiftly dodge Qaru's attack by flying upwards into the sky.

The white tower he was standing on wasn't so lucky, and was swiftly destroyed by the power of Qaru's eyes.

Pikkon floated over the city.

"_Unless I fight at maximum power I don't think I will be able to last much longer. Time to stop holding back." _Pikkon thought as he reached up to his hat and swiftly pulled it off, tossing the hundred-ton object down towards the ground like a falling meteor. In seconds, Pikkon grabbed his coat and tossed that to the ground as well.

Now Pikkon was unencumbered by his weighted clothing. His bald green head and slender figure were revealed for the first time since he had fought in that tournament years ago.

Pikkon immediately rushed at Qaru at hypersonic speeds. In moments the two were exchanging blows. Hundreds of punches, blocks and kicks were exchanged at such speeds that the human eye would find it impossible to keep up with.

For a moment the two combatants paused in their mutual assault.

"You are a strong warrior. But in serving the cause of good you waste your true potential." Qaru said with an arrogant smirk.

"Evil does not make one strong." Pikkon responded

"Power exists to make all of one's dreams and desires a reality." Qaru said as he got into another fighting stance.

"If you think that..you will lose this battle. Only fighting for yourself does not make you strong..it makes you weak." Pikkon said as he also got into a fighting stance.

"Then this battle will prove which of us is right." Qaru said seconds before flying at Pikkon.

Meanwhile Bardock flew over another area of the city.

He sensed Qaru fighting Pikkon in the distance. But it wasn't the Qaru that was fighting that he was looking for.

Bardock closed his green eyes and blocked out everything except for the spiritual. It was then that he sensed what Pikkon was talking about.

At a point somewhere below the surface of the world was a great concentration of power. It matched Qaru's power..but it was many times stronger and more..potent. It could only be the core of Qaru's being, his soul.

Bardock gathered all the strength he could in his Super Saiyan Four form, and flew downwards like a red, black and green meteor towards where he sensed the concentrated power. As he got deeper and deeper underground waves of orange energy bombarded Bardock. The closer he felt he was to the concentration of power, the more difficult it was to continue his journey downwards.

Just when the resistance to Bardock's continued descent seemed impossible to overcome Bardock finally broke threw, finding himself in a vast cavern. In the distance was a throne, on which a skeleton in torn violet robes sat silently. Bardock felt that if there was a core to Qaru's being, then the remains on the throne were it.

In the distance..

Pikkon slammed two flame-covered fists into Qaru's rocky chest. The ninth king laughed at Pikkon's attempts at harming him.

"Even if you destroy this body another will take its place. Just as has happened the last ten times you and your friend Bardock have tried to destroy me." Qaru said.

"Really? I guess I need to try harder than." Pikkon said as he flew backwards, landing on a still standing tower.

Pikkon rarely used the full-power thunderflash, because of the time it took to set up the attack, but it was hundreds of times more potent than the quicker version he had developed after that tournament. In a fight like this, he could not afford to hold anything back.

Pikkon moved his hands to the left and then to the right, before finally bring his fists together in the center.

"Thunder Flash..Attack!" Pikkon yelled, firing a gigantic fireball at Qaru, who was reduced to ashes yet again.

Nearby Bardock sensed Qaru's energy near Pikkon dissappear. He then sensed the greater concentration beneath the world begin to churn. A smaller portion of that energy was separating as Qaru prepared to create another body out of yet another ivory tower.

"_So this is Qaru's real body and source of power." _Bardock thought as he stared at the skeleton on the throne.

"Its time to see if Pikkon was right." Bardock thought out loud.

Bardock formed two balls of red energy in both hands, then combined them as he smashed his hands together.

"Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled as he tossed his deadly red energy attack at the skeleton on the throne.

There was an enormous explosion. The sky changed from a peaceful dark blue to a dull reddish-orange in an instant.

Pikkon saw another body forming from yet another white marble tower nearby, but when he felt the enormious energy from Bardock's attack, the tower simply crumbled.

Bardock quickly flew upwards, out of the cavern he had created and over the city. Seconds after he was above the city, he immediately felt all the power in the world concentrating on the area he had used his attack on. Moments later Bardock felt something emerging from under the ground.

A figure could be seen floating out of the crater left behind by Bardock's attack. This being's energy felt like Qaru's, but it was more focused, much more evil..and much more powerful.

The figure flew quickly to Bardock's position.

As the figure got closer, Bardock could see his opponent clearly for the first time.

The figure wore tattered purple and blue robes. He lacked flesh of any kind, resembling a skeleton with glowing red eyes. The figure wore a golden bracelet on both arms. An aura of violet darkness that resembled a cloud surrounded the undead creature.

"So your the true Qaru." Bardock said, making sure his guard was up.

"So you managed to figure out my secret. It will not help you. My true form is far stronger than what you have been fighting so far. In this body I possess ultimate dominion over the element of earth. I am one of the strongest fighters in demon world..or any other world for that matter." Qaru said as his skeletal gaze fell on Bardock.

Bardock could not help but feel uncomfortable. He had seen many horrors over the coarse of his life and afterlife..but the idea of fighting a walking corpse still bothered him.

Pikkon flew into the area, floating alongside Bardock.

"Think we can beat this guy?" Pikkon asked.

"I don't know?" Bardock said without any trace of emotion on his face.

"Enough with this foolishness. Time to show you why I was made the ninth king." Qaru said, pointing two skeletal hands at Bardock and Pikkon.

Before the two fighters could even think about dodging, Qaru fired violet, crackling bolts of electrical energy directly at them.

Both Bardock and Pikkon spasmed as the energy moved threw their bodies, forcing them to the ground below.

Qaru flew vertically downwards, landing a short distance away from Bardock, who was on the ground stomach-first.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Saiyan. A bit of information before I destroy you. Anyone who dies in demon world does not make the journey to Otherworld at death. A soul slain here makes its way to the deepest, darkest pit in demon world." Qaru said as his foul form drew closer.

"You don't scare me. Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled as he suddenly flipped back onto his feet, throwing his signature attack.

Qaru placed both his bony arms in front of his face, managing to block the attack.

Bardock flew forward with a yell, intent on giving his opponent everything he had. Qaru quickly reached out his right hand and grabbed Bardock by his red tail.

"The Fourth form of Super Saiyan is a very powerful thing. But it has one weakness doesn't it?" Qaru said, his face an eternal grin.

With one motion Qaru ripped out Bardock's tail. Bardock cried out in agony as part of his body was torn from him.

Bardock landed on the ground, feeling his strength leave him. In moments he was in his normal form, the form and power of the Super Saiyan Four gone from him.

Bardock breathed heavily from the pain and weakness. He felt sick.

Qaru discarded Bardock's now brown tail onto the street, then pointed his right hand at him.

"And like that this fight is over." Qaru said as he prepared to fire energy from his right hand.

Pikkon slammed his left leg into Qaru's exposed spine. With that Qaru's skeletal form came apart, reducing the nineth king to a pile of bones in seconds.

"Thanks for the save." Bardock said weakly.

Bardock fought to stand. Placing his left hand on the nearby tower, Bardock breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" Pikkon asked.

"I've..been better." Bardock said weekly.

Suddenly Bardock fell to the ground and spasmed.

Before Pikkon could yell out in concern Bardock began laughing.

Bardock quickly stood, but there was something wrong about him.

"I better get you to the others." Pikkon said with concern.

"Yes..you do that." Bardock said weakly

Pikkon lifted Bardock over his left shoulder, then took to the air, his destination the other Z-Fighters.

Goku, Vegeta, and Goten were watching the skies as Pikkon appeared on the horizon as a tiny dot to their senses. Pikkon slowly grew as his form came into focus.

"Pikkon..what is wrong with my father?" Goku asked with concern as Pikkon placed Bardock on the ground.

"His tail was ripped from his back." Pikkon said flatly.

Vegeta's left eyebrow was raised.

"That is extremely painful for a Saiyan, but that alone would not cause a fever or heavy breathing." Vegeta said with his muscular arms crossed over his black clothed chest.

"I don't know..maybe Qaru did something to me before Pikkon destroyed him." Bardock said weakly.

Just as Bardock said "destroy" a door appeared in front of the group.

The door was much taller than the previous demon doors, at least thirty feet in height. Ordaining the surface of the door was a huge white cow skull. The rest of the door was composed of what appeared to be human bones.

"This is it..death's door." Kohryu said. The golden-winged dragon-kai sounded worried. His face, chiseled with the weight of years with his eyes holding great wisdom, saw not victory or progress with the appearence of the door..but inevitability.

Ultimo Shenron walked over and stood beside Kohryu, with Trunks following shortly afterwards.

"I can't believe we are finally there." Trunks said. After all the time since the grand tour, Trunks still wore the same outfit he did then. The black shirt, blue scarf and light brown khaki shorts just as much his signature as Vegeta's various combat outfits.

"So this is the final door huh?" Pikkon said, his red eyes narrowing at the evil he sensed from the door itself.

Goku helped his father as the group opened and then stepped threw the door, leaving the ninth demon world behind.

"_We are so close to ending all this...why do I have a horrible feeling something bad is about to happen?" _Goku thought as darkness rushed towards them.

In moments the Z-Fighters found themselves in a very different place from where they had came from.

Surrounding them was a dark blue, arid rocky plane that stretched onward into the horizon. There was no clouds, no stars, no sun, nor a moon in the sky, merely never ending darkness.

"Here dad let me help you with grandfather." Goten said with compassion in his voice as he lifted Bardock off Goku's back and placed him on his own. Goten's white outfit, stained as it was, was still a great contrast to the world they found themselves in.

Goku's eyes wandered to a faint blue glow in the distance. The light in the darkness seemed to beckon him forward, calling him.

Goku slowly walked towards the light.

"Dad where are you going?" Goten asked

Kohryu placed his right hand on Goten's right shoulder to keep him from following his father.

"He will find only emptiness in that direction. You must not follow." Kohryu said as the eyes of the other five Z-Fighters turned towards him.

Slowly at first, Goku walked towards the light. Eventually Goku could see that the lights where in fact people.

Ghostly figures slowly walked towards the horizon. Men, women, even children composed the ranks of the damned, all slowly walking towards some unknown destination.

A horrible feeling gripped Goku's heart. Despite this, he continued onwards.

Hundreds upon hundreds of ghostly strangers walked silently forward. As Goku's eyes wandered he spotted a spirit he knew..the sprit of his son.

Gohan walked onwards in the form of a ghostly blue sprit. Wearing a spectral version of the orange uniform he had in life, Gohan walked as one of the damned. His face looked sunken, his eyes hollow. Behind him was another spirit Goku knew. The Spirit was Uub. Uub, who was once full of cheer and eagerness to learn from his teacher, now a look of utter emptiness in his eyes. His face looked sunken, almost emaciated.

Emotion filled Goku as he ran to keep up with his son.

"Gohan! It's your father! Please answer!" Goku yelled as the horrible feeling he had grew yet stronger.

Gohan slowly looked towards Goku, recognition filled his otherwise hollow eyes.

"Dad? I remember..I remember helping Goten...then dying..then I appeared here. Whatever I did seemed so important..but I can't remember why. Nothing seems to matter anymore." Gohan said with a spectral sounding voice, his normal pitch and tone accompanied by an echo.

"Gohan I'm here, I'll take you and Uub home and then defeat Azrael..you don't have to suffer anymore!" Goku said with increasing concern.

Gohan looked with recognition upon Goku as he heard his words again.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan I won't allow this world to take you! I won't!" Goku yelled, then placed a hand on his son's spectral shoulder.

"It is too late for me...when this is all over..take care of Videl and Pan for me..tell my son when he is old enough to understand..that his father loved him." Gohan said.

Goku refused to give up. He ran, following the ghostly parade as they made their way forward.

Ahead Goku could see in the distance a great pit. Whatever it was was where Gohan was headed. Goku flew over to the pit, finding the journey took over ten minutes. Gohan had a week maybe before he reached this awful place.

It was a circular chasm, a pit with seemingly no bottom. An orange smoke arose from the pit, what smelled like sulfur assaulted Goku's sense of smell.

On the sides of the chasm were millions of spirits, each holding onto the side of the chasm in a vain attempt at avoiding their ultimate fate. Goku saw three other ghostly lines, each from a different compass direction, marching straight for the chasm.

Kohryu appeared behind Goku, a look of sadness on his face.

"There is nothing you can do to save them Goku. This is the ultimate fate for all mortals who die in Demon World." Kohryu said sadly.

"No..there must be a way..there has to be!" Goku said, clutching his fists so tightly that blood was dripping down from them.

"I'm sorry." Kohryu said

Vegeta flew into the area from behind Kohryu. While the Saiyan Prince said nothing, his heart was with his oldest friend. If it was his son in that position, he knew he would feel the same.

"I..can't allow this..I won't..allow this." Goku said as a golden glow began to surround his form.

The pitch black emptyness of the world suddenly was filled with a golden light.

Bardock looked up at his son.

The sickness and dark feelings he had since Qaru's final moments seemed to melt away as he felt the white hot emotional agony his son was experiencing.

For Goten..this was the most upset he had ever seen his father. He felt the intense anger and other strong emotions, stronger than he had ever felt from his father in the past, all rushing outwards, manifest as pure spiritual power.

Goku ascended, first to the first level of Super Saiyan, then to the second, each ascension accompanied by the entire world shaking.

When Goku reached the silver furred, platinum haired fifth level of Super Saiyan, his energy continued to rise.

"Kakorot you know as well as I do that allowing your power to rage uncontrolled like that won't help anyone. I understand your agony..but do not let it consume you." Vegeta said calmly.

"Why?" Goku asked as an orange aura surrounded his body.

"Gohan may yet be saved..if we defeat Azrael. But that can't happen if you allow your feelings to destroy you Kakorot. Use them to give you strength..but don't allow them to consume you." Vegeta said calmly.

"I defeated Frieza...I never asked for anyone's thanks. I saved the Earth from Cell...giving my life to save my son. I defeated them all. Broly..Buu, Baby...and for what? All I get in the end is pain! All that happens after I defeat one evil is for another to take its place!" Goku yelled.

Suddenly the silver fur on Goku's arms changed to a rust-colored orange, as did his hair.

All that filled Goku's mind were thoughts of malice, rage and hate. As he hovered over the chasm the orange mist flowing upwards seemed to dance around his form.

Vegeta did not like this development at all. Goku had been angry in the past, but never once did Vegeta sense anything like this. It was not righteous anger that was radiating from his oldest friend..but evil. Goku desired to make someone hurt, for someone to feel the pain he now felt.

"_I am changed. Murder_ _was never my choice. A beast lives inside of me and I can no longer keep it chained. I will be hated and shunned by those I once called family and comrade. But I realize what truly bothers me. I feel no guilt." _

Goku raised his head, looking with orange catlike eyes at Vegeta.

Vegeta knew it instantly. The being before him was no longer truely his friend, but someone else. A part of his friend that was imprisoned almost as long as he had been alive was now free. The heart of the beast was raging maelstrom of rage and hate, churning in a sea of emptiness.

Vegeta immediately powered up to his strongest form, his eyes lighting up in the form of a blue star.

"Goku this will not save your son." Kohryu said with concern.

"He isn't Goku anymore." Vegeta said flatly.

"That is right Princy. That weakling is gone..I am Kakorot." The orange beast said with a look of malice in his eyes.

Vegeta suddenly assumed a fighting pose.

"Kohryu..get to the others. This is my fight." Vegeta said.

"Very well." Kohryu said sadly before flying off.

"Kakorot huh? You aren't worthy of the name." Vegeta said without the slightest hint of emotion in his voice.

"The sleeping darkness inside Goku..combined with the leftover darkness of Qaru is what awakened me. There is no other name appropriate for one such as I. All he needed was the slightest of pushes once he gave in to despair..and now here I am." "Kakorot" said with a sneer.

Somewhere else in the world a being sat on a thrown of skulls. Azrael smiled.


	19. Content of Character

_A lifetime I had led, dedicating myself to good. Now with this feeling of emptiness in my heart I wonder if my life..my entire existence was a lie. I see the other using my own body..yet I do nothing. Everything is but an echo..._

_Vegeta _stared at his opponent. The person looked like Goku and sounded like Goku..but Vegeta knew he was not seeing his old friend.

"One last warning. Give my friend his body back..or you will regret it. If you share his memories you should know what the prince of all saiyans is capable of." Vegeta said darkly as he hovered above the abyss below.

"Goku could not even do basic math and you are telling me I'm the inferior one un-deserving of his name? No I don't think so Princy." "Kakorot" said with an arrogant sneer.

"_Alright this guy isn't going to listen to reason..I have no choice." _Vegeta thought.

The white-blue glow surrounding Vegeta's Super Saiyan Five form constrast sharply with both Kakorot's orange and the pitch blackness of the world itself.

"Then you leave me no choice. If you won't go the easy way...we will just have to do things the Saiyan way." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

No more words were spoken. Vegeta simply flew forward. Kakorot and he exchanged dozens of ultra-fast punches as they flew over the abyss.

Kakorot dodged an uppercut from Vegeta, then brought his own right foot down on Vegeta's chest, an act which sent the Saiyan prince plummeting into the side of the chasm.

Kakorot flew down and hovered adjacent to his adversary.

"Those who fight monsters should be careful not to become a monster. For if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." Kakorot said with a smirk.

"_His face has all the same expressions..his body all the same mannerisms..but by god he is not Kakorot! He fights like Kakorot and he talks like Kakorot..but Goku he is not." _Vegeta thought as he roared in rage, pushing himself off the chasm wall.

With one roar of determination Vegeta swung his right fist forwards and slammed Kakorot with a haymaker punch which sent the orange hued Saiyan soaring towards the other side of the chasm.

"I will never give up on him..just as he never gave up on me. With all the atrocities I committed..he alone saw the good in me..he alone fought on my behalf..even when I failed to see or appreciate what he had done." Vegeta said as he brought his left fist forward, the image of a ghostly silver oozaru great ape forming around him while he did so.

"Oozaru Fist!" Vegeta yelled as he brought his most deadly attack to bare against his opponent.

Kakorot flew out of the way of the deadly melee attack, causing Vegeta to strike the side of the chasm, causing a cave-in of dirt and rocks. The screams of a few ghostly souls could be heard as they plummeted into the abyss.

Vegeta flew up at Kakorot, dodging a right kick from the orange saiyan in the process. The two saiyans then flew a short distance from each other.

"Give up Vegeta..your friend is gone. He was gone the moment he looked into the darkness and saw only despair." Kakorot yelled, cupping his hands in the familiar "kamehameha" stance.

"Even if I have to fight threw the very depths of hell itself a thousand times..I will not give up on him." Vegeta said as he placed his hands to his sides.

"Grand Kamehameha!" Kakorot yelled, firing a vibrant orange beam in Vegeta's direction.

"Hyper Nova!" Vegeta roared as he fired his strongest energy attack in his opponent's direction. The shining blue beam soared towards his opponent and in seconds the two attacks collided, causing a great explosion which brought daylight for the first time perhaps in the world's existence.

When the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, both combatants were revealed unharmed.

"_This isn't working. It is just like when I fought him last. We are too evenly matched. Though that isn't entirely accurate. I'm at my limit...hes fighting past the limitations of Super Saiyan Five. At this rate I will..no..I cannot afford to think like that. I don't care about the odds. Kakorot never did..he always did what needed to be done. I must be the same." Vegeta thought _as he dodged a series of punches from his opponent.

Kakorot's arms began to glow. Vegeta knew what was coming next.

"Double Dragon Fists!" Kakorot yelled as he approached Vegeta, twin golden dragons appearing around each arm as he got closer.

"Thats the way its going to be? Oozaru Fist!" Vegeta roared as he rushed towards what were perhaps the jaws of death with his own ultimate melee attack.

Vegeta collided with the force that was Kakorot and was sent flying backwards for at least a kilometer. Luckily he was away from the pit.

Sure enough, Kakorot flew towards him like an orange comet.

Vegeta flew off the ground towards his opponent. The moment the two collided memories flooded Vegeta's mind.

"_I remember myself on the verge of death. It was the aftermath of our first battle. Your friend Krillin came towards me with a sword, intent on taking my life...but you stopped him. You said it was not hate that changed you..but love. You begged your friend to spare the life of your greatest enemy." Vegeta thought _as he dodged several red energy blasts from Kakorot.

"The first thing I'm going to do after I beat you Vegeta is pay a visit to the Nameks. They will recognize what I did for them." Kakorot said as he fired another Kamehameha Vegeta's way.

With some quick flying Vegeta was able to avoid Kakorot's attack, causing the attack to impact an area in the distance instead, which caused a large explosion.

"_I lay dying on the ground a second time in your pressence. I had fought Frieza..the killer of our race..and I had lost. You had every right to hate me, yet you showed only compassion. I begged you not to allow your feelings to kill you..thinking it was your greatest weakness. I was wrong. Your honor..your sense of justice..these were your greatest weapons." Vegeta thought._

Vegeta avoided another energy blast from his opponent, then spun his right leg around and kicked Kakorot in his left side, an act which sent the orange furred Super Saiyan Five flying into the distance.

Vegeta kept up with his opponent, teleporting behind him with another attack already planned.

"_I had sold my soul to a power hungry wizard..all in the hopes that I could defeat you. In my selfish pride I thought nothing of those I cared about. When I said I no longer cared for Trunks or Bulma..you saw threw it. You were willing to put the entire planet in danger..just to save me..to remind me of what really mattered." Vegeta thought._

Vegeta slammed Kakorot in the back with both arms, sending the orange Super Saiyan flying in another direction.

"_I was willing to sacrifice my own life for all that I cared about..my son, my wife..and you..even knowing that only Hell would await me for the selfish life that I led." Vegeta said._

Vegeta teleported in front of the incoming orange super saiyan, but rather than him getting an attack in this time, it was Kakorot who struck.

Kakorot smiled as a pink aura surrounded his orange aura.

"Super Kaio-ken!" Kakorot roared. Kakorot then flew at super-fast speeds around Vegeta, swiftly kicking the Saiyan Prince in the back.

Before Vegeta could react, Kakorot had flown over and around Vegeta and swiftly landed a super-charged uppercut to the prince's jaw. Vegeta was sent high into the sky, where Kakorot was waiting for him.

"I am a savior! A righteous hero! I deserve respect for what I have done! I WILL have respect for all that I have done..and I will use every technique I know if I must to get it!" Kakorot declared loudly.

Kakorot formed a ball of black energy in his right hand which he quickly tossed towards Vegeta.

"Dark Spirit Bomb!" Kakorot yelled as he sent his attack towards the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta did some quick flying and was able to avoid the evil attack, if barely.

"_Even when my body was controlled by a monster you refused to give up on me. I remember the words you spoke of me to that hateful creature, that my limit was beyond the scope of his control. Now you are the one controled by a monster Kakorot. You may be in the deepest, darkest pits of despair..but you are not alone." Vegeta thought._

Vegeta extended his right hand and fired a Big Bang attack towards his opponent.

Kakorot grinned as he placed two fingers on his forehead, then swiftly disapeared, only to reappear behind Vegeta, who quickly turned around.

"Kamehameha!" Kakorot yelled. Vegeta was caught point-blank in the attack. The energy and strength of the attack carried Vegeta a great distance away.

Vegeta landed on the ground painfully. His clothing was ripped and he had small cuts all over. A trail of blood leaked down from one side of Vegeta's nose.

Kakorot appeared a short distance away. The orange hued Saiyan looked down at Vegeta without any emotion on his face.

"Do it. Kill me. That is what you want isn't it?" Vegeta said weakly.

"_He is too strong for me to fight successfully. I will just be wasting my time. I can't simply give up. I refuse to give up. But what can I do against such overwhelming power?" _Vegeta thought

"_You are not alone. Remember the ties which bind you. Make your bonds your strength." Vegeta thought._

Vegeta pushed himself onto his feet.

"So you think being stubborn and refusing to die will make one bit of difference? You truly are a fool Vegeta." Kakorot said

"No..I'm not a fool..I am something much better than that." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk as he clutched both his fists, preparing to power up.

"Hmm" Kakorot muttered just as Vegeta launched a ferocious onslaught of hundreds of incoming energy blasts. All of Vegeta's attacks hit their mark, yet Vegeta could tell they were doing little, if any damage to his opponent.

As the smoke cleared Kakorot stared directly into Vegeta's eyes and spoke.

"If your not a fool..what are you?"

Vegeta stared unflincingly into his opponent's eyes.

"I'm your friend." Vegeta said.

"Goku's friend you mean. I have no friends..friendship is a weakness." Kakorot said.

"That is why you have lost." Vegeta said as blue energy flowed into Vegeta's right hand, forming an energy sword in seconds.

Kakorot flew towards Vegeta, intent on finishing him with a single punch. However, the Saiyan Prince had a move of his own planned.

"Our greatest enemies once called us monkeys, beasts. We proved time and time again we were so much more than that. Let us see what this overgrown monkey as they once put it..can really do." Vegeta yelled as he began releasing a gout of blue flames from his sword in Kakorot's direction.

Kakorot nimbly dodged the fire, flying out of harms way as he flew towards Vegeta.

Kakorot was about to slam Vegeta in the gut when Vegeta brought his right hand down and stabbed him threw the chest with his sword.

It was as if time had frozen.

Vegeta found himself in an earth-style courtroom. A vast crowd of what must have numbered in the thousands filled the stands. On the judge's seat was Cell, who wore a traditional judge's wig over his head.

"Order..Order. Court is now in session. It is the People vs. Goku. Bring in the accused." Cell said with a smile on his white and purple face as two humanoids who looked like one of Frieza's old soldiers dragged Goku, who was wearing his old orange combat outfit into the courtroom. As they passed the people in the stands, various articles of trash were thrown.

Goku's looked down at the ground. He had a hopeless look on his face.

Vegeta ran over to his friend.

"Kakorot." Vegeta said.

"Why are you here Vegeta? I don't deserve friends..not after what I've done." Goku said weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

Suddenly two tall security officers, more frieza-soldier looking humanoids, forced Vegeta away from Goku as the other two sat Goku in a wooden booth in front of the judge.

"Now that the accused is with us...who will serve as the accused' defense?" Cell said

"_A trial? This has to be some kind of joke." _Vegeta thought.

"I will." A deep voice from the crowd said.

Vegeta turned to see Piccolo, clad in his white and violet turban and white cape, walking down towards Goku.

"Very well. Who will serve as the prosecution?" Cell asked.

"I will have the honor of dealing with this monkey." Another voice from the crowd said.

Vegeta saw a being who resembled Frieza's final form, only he was taller and violet in coloration.

"Let us start things off shall we? Prosecution, who do you call as your first witness?" Cell asked

"I Cooler, first born son of King Cold and Queen Chilla, call the great and esteemed Doctor Gero to the stand." Cooler said, then crossed his arms.

An old man with a white beard, hair, and mustache wearing a yellow and black vest, yellow pants and a tall black hat with the red ribbon insignia on it walked out of the crowd and sat in the booth to the right of Cell.

"Now Dr. Gero, tell me, what horrible things did Goku do to you?" Cooler asked.

Goku continued to look towards the ground.

"Well my esteemed creation, Goku's crime against me was that he destroyed my creations. I made many robots and other technology for the Red Ribbon Army..and as a mere child he tore them apart. Then, years later when I decided to bring justice against him, he and his friends destroyed more of my creations, including your honor." Dr. Gero said.

Cell began to laugh.

"What possible defense is there against such a crime? People of the jury and the audience..is this not proof of Goku's guilt?" Cell asked. In response to his question the crowd erupted in shouts.

"Order..Order!" Cell said as he banged the black gavel in his hand down.

"Objection your honor. Goku destroyed the weapons and technology of the red ribbon army in order to protect the people of Earth from the army itself. If he is guilty of anything it is being a hero." Piccolo said, then gave Goku a thumbs-up with a smile on his green face.

"Goku being a hero is exactly why we are here Piccolo. , any other statements?" Cell asked.

looked briefly at Goku before speaking.

"None your honor." Gero said before leaving the witness booth.

"Defense, you may bring in a witness if you have any." Cell said with an arrogant smirk.

"I bring Tien to the stand." Piccolo said.

A tall, muscular, bald three-eyed man dressed in blue martial arts clothing walked out of the crowd and sat in the witness booth.

"This should be good." Cell said under his breathe.

"Tien when Goku first met you, were you what they call a nice guy?" Piccolo asked.

Tien sighed before speaking.

"I studied under Master Shen. We were taught to show no mercy to our enemies and he encouraged cruelty. But Goku and his friends showed me that my path was not only not the only path, but the wrong path as well. I've been friends with Goku ever since then, and while I know I will never match him in terms of physical strength..I like to think I'm approaching him in terms of strength of character." Tien said.

"_I was not the first person you showed the light Kakorot. You always saw the good in a person..and you always tried to bring it out..no matter how hard it was." Vegeta thought as he watched the trial._

"Is that all?" Cell said, seeming bored.

"Yes your honor." Tien said as he left the stand.

"Your honor, people of the jury...what is Goku guilty of but showing others a better way?" Piccolo said.

"Objection your honor!" Cooler said with an angry tone.

"Objection noted..you may speak Cooler." Cell said.

Cooler slammed his violet tail hard into the tiled flooring.

"Did Goku ever show my family mercy? When did he ever show me this supposed better path? I will tell you...he never did." Cooler said.

"Your honor..I would like to call my second witness." Piccolo said, crossing his green arms over his chest.

"Very well..I will allow it." Cell said.

"I call Frieza to the stand." Piccolo said with a slight smile.

Frieza walked out of the crowd, looking his usual white and purple self. He seemed to ignore Cooler as he passed him on his way to the witness booth.

"So Frieza..did Goku ever show you mercy?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. I had killed his best friend, done everything to make him hate me, yet when I was grieviously wounded he showed compassion on me, suggesting I live the rest of my life in peace." Frieza said flatly with his usual high, raspy voice.

"Objection! Frieza why would you lie on behalf of this monkey?" Cooler yelled, his violet face twisted in anger.

"I'm not lying Cooler..I don't like this just as much as you do." Frieza said.

"Alright that is enough. Cooler, do you have any counter arguments?" Cell asked.

"Yes actually..I would like to also call my second witness to the stand. Broly would you please?" Cooler asked, crossing his arms over his violet chest.

Broly, in his most basic form walked down from the audience. He was clad in his signiture outfit, the gold bracelets, boots, and necklace as well as his red body wrap.

Broly silently sat down in the witness booth as Frieza vacated it.

"Broly..tell me, when did your problems with Goku begin?" Cooler asked, a smile forming on his face.

"When I was only an infant. Kakorot was born the same day, and his screaming greatly disturbed me. Ever since then I have associated him as a tormentor." Broly said flatly.

"Do you hear that folks? Even as an infant Goku hurt others. Because of Goku Broly is what he is today." Cooler said.

"Objection!" Piccolo yelled, only to be booed by the crowd.

"Objection noted." Cell said.

"_Is this all real? Or is it simply a creation of Kakorot's soul?" _Vegeta thought as he leaned against the wall near the Judge's seat.

"I call my third witness, Paragus to the stand." Piccolo said as he pointed into the audience.

A Saiyan with short black hair, a black mustache, white cape, green Saiyan armor and purple gloves walked down out of the audience and sat in the witness booth, Broly giving his father an evil look before vacating.

"Paragus..is Goku to blame for the way your son turned out?" Piccolo asked.

"No..I was. I saw Broly's worst behaviors..and I encouraged them for my own selfish benefit. If anyone is to blame for my son being a monster..it is me..not Goku." Paragus said flatly, his deep baritone voice perfectly articulating every word.

"Is that all Paragus?" Cell asked.

"Yes your honor." Paragus said before stepping out of the witness booth and making his way once again to the audience.

"So Broly's father was the one who was ultimately responsible for how Broly is today..so what..it was Goku who started him down that dark path..not his father. Your honor..I also would like to call my third witness if you will allow it." Cooler said.

"Very well." Cell said as he adjusted the white wig on his head.

"I call Omega Shenron to the stand." Cooler said with a wicked smile on his purple face.

As with the other witnesses a white and blue colored humanoid exited the audience stands and made his way to the witness booth.

Omega sat in the witness booth, his eyes staring intently at Goku.

"_All your actions have consequences Goku...but you can either allow those consequences to rule you..or you can move beyond them. Consider my words carefully." _Omega said telepathically to Goku, who for a moment raised his head and looked at Omega before once again looking downwards at the grey tiled floor of the courtroom.

"Omega...was or was not Goku responsible for the overuse of the dragonballs that lead to your creation and the near destruction of the universe itself?" Cooler asked as his violet tail subtilely moved back and forth on the ground.

"He was responsible. Everyone of his wishes created a bit of negative energy inside the dragonballs. The greater the wish..the more energy was stored. The wish which originally created me for example, restored the lives of everyone killed by Frieza." Omega said flatly, the white dragon betrayed no sign of emotion as he spoke.

"So did or did not Goku in a manner of speaking, due to his selfish desire to be the hero, nearly destroy the universe?" Cooler asked, loving every second of this moment.

"_Man he is good." Cell _thought as he listened to Cooler's arguments.

"His desires to do good expressed in the wishes granted by Shenron did nearly destroy the universe, there is no denying that. The question is..was Goku able to overcome the consequences. I say he was." Omega said with a slight smile on his white, mustached face.

"That is enough Omega, you may return to the audience." Cell said before turning his attention to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, do you have anything left that could possibly defend Goku?" Cell asked

"Just one thing. I call my final witness..Vegeta to the stand." Piccolo said, turning his green gaze in the Saiyan Prince's direction.

Vegeta smiled and walked over to the witness booth even as much of the audience cried out in outrage at the sight of him.

"Vegeta...tell me, since you probably understand Goku the best out of everyone here..what is the content of his character?" Piccolo asked.

"Objection!" Cooler yelled.

"Objection denied..this is getting interesting." Cell said as he fiddled with the black gavel in his hand.

"Goku can be selfish." Vegeta said.

"_He used my name.." _Goku thought in surprise.

"He often in the past ignored the feelings of his wife to fore fill his own desires. He can also be selfless..putting those he loves above all other considerations. His desire to protect those he cares about is often his greatest strength. But it is not only his friends and family that Kakorot shows love and kindness towards..for even his greatest enemies are shown mercy. Piccolo was trusted with the life of his son..in order to defeat me when I first came to Earth. I was shown mercy..when I did not deserve it." Vegeta said as passion filled his voice.

"I say now..that there is not one person in this entire courtroom who has not been given a second chance. All of our lives have been effected by Kakorot in one way or another, for good or ill." Vegeta said

Frieza, Cooler, Broly, Gero, everyone in the audience was held captive by Vegeta's words. Goku raised his head.

"Piccolo..you asked me earlier..what is the content of Kakorot's character. I answer that question now. He is a father..a friend...a gentlemen..but most of all..he is a hero. If that makes him guilty by the standards of this twisted court..then you can sentence me to whatever punishment you have waiting for him as well..because where Kakorot goes..I go. I will not allow him to suffer alone." Vegeta said.

Suffer alone...suffer..alone...suffer alone...

Suddenly Vegeta was no longer in the courtroom. He and Goku were hovering over the bleak landscape of the 10th demon world.

Vegeta silently removed his energy sword from the silver-furred chest of Goku.

A moment of silence passed as Goku stared at Vegeta. No more words needed to be said. They were friends, comrades in arms...but more than that...in suffering and adversity..they were brothers.


	20. Life and Death

Goku and Vegeta hovered over the dead landscape below. Both Saiyans were in the form of the silver Super Saiyan Five. No words had been spoken since Vegeta had saved his friend from darkness and despair. It was Goku who broke that silence.

"We still have one king left to defeat Vegeta." Goku said.

"He will be a challenge. Are you sure your ready Kakorot?" Vegeta asked with a slight smile.

"I'm no weakling myself. Since our first battle I've gotten much stronger. I'm absolutely certain that my power level is way over nine thousand." Goku said

Vegeta laughed

"You remember that?" Vegeta asked.

"How could I forget? You yelled its over nine-thousand all dramatically and then broke that scouter." Goku said.

Vegeta laughed again even as five figures approached. The rest of the group had arrived, sensing the battle between Vegeta and Goku had ended.

"Is everyone alright? Father?" Goten asked.

"I'm much better..thanks to Vegeta." Goku said quietly.

"Bardock, Pikkon..where is Kohryu?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"He went off to confront Azrael himself. He said there was something he needed to know." Bardock said.

In the distance the dark canyons and valleys made way for a great valley covered in countless bones. It was hear where Azrael's throne was located..and it was here that Kohryu walked silently threw the valley towards death itself.

Kohryu stared ahead at the figure before him. Azrael stood up from his throne of bone, staring at Kohryu with dark eyes.

Azrael's face was a fascade of white, pale as the bones he surrounded himself with. His black robes were darker than the blackest night. The scythe he carried, a weapon that had slain countless millions, had been mended and was restored and whole.

"Azrael..I am here to ask you to stop this foolishness. I don't know what has happened to you..but none of this is you." Kohryu asked, his golden wings and white clothing contrasting sharply with the darkness surrounding him.

Kohryu's face looked like that of an older male human, with worry lines and a white mustache that gave him the appearence of wisdom.

"Stop? Death cannot be stopped..merely delayed. You and the mortals you surround yourself with cannot stop what is occurring anymore than a rock can stop a tsunami." Azrael said.

In the distance seven powers approached.

"You were never like this before. What is it that makes you do this? What is the purpose of your actions." Kohryu asked.

"I am going to end the eternal struggle between good and evil. In so doing I will bring the peace that so many sentient beings have longed for since time began." Azrael said as dull clouds formed in the sky.

"You cannot end that struggle..you know as well as anyone what must occur." Kohryu said, clutching his hands into fists.

Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-gang landed behind Kohryu.

"Kohryu what is going on?" Ultimo asked

Ultimo was a shining figure of gold amid the blackness of the surrounding terrain, a beacon of light in a world of darkness.

"I was trying to talk sense into someone who was an admirable figure...but I am sad to say it just is not possible." Kohryu said sadly.

"It is not I who is misguided or mistaken in my path. It is you. All of you know nothing..understand..nothing of the true nature of existence." Azrael said, pausing before speaking again even as the sound of thunder was heard in the sky.

"I however know all to well. The moment life comes into existence..it seeks to destroy other life, even as that life is swirling by nature of its own existence towards death itself. All life..all of you..what you truly desire is this cycle to end..for life itself..to end. Only in death can one find true peace." Azrael said

"That is nonsense. You claim death is the only absolute...that nothing matters..yet you fail to recognize the things that matter to countless lifeforms. To live..to love..to experience creation..all of that matters." Kohryu said with passion in his voice.

"We always fought to protect the Earth because we knew that there were plenty of people, with plenty of reasons to live..worth fighting for. Death is not all that matters." Goten said, stepping forward, his foot making a crunching sound as he stepped on a skull.

"Our passions..that which interests us..those may not matter to you Azrael..but to me..and to all that cherish such things..those things matter." Trunks said.

"I have learned there is value in mortal existence..even if you fail to understand that..I understand it." Ultimo said.

"I've killed many in my day..many who had hopes and dreams just as much as I. I have learned that life is not something to be thrown away. Life is a gift, and it is how one lives that matters..more than how one dies." Bardock said as he stood beside his son and grandson.

"Life...it is a hard thing at times. But all those simple moments..looking at a waterfall in the middle of a desert, gazing up at the stars..it is moments like that that make life worth living. If you desire to take all that away..then I have a problem with that." Pikkon said as he placed his right fist into his left hand and cracked his neck to the side.

"I appreciate everyone's desire to help..but Kakorot and I must fight him alone." Vegeta said

Goku nodded.

"You can't be serious father?" Trunks protested.

"Get a safe distance." Vegeta said flatly.

In seconds the other Z-Fighters flew off, landing what was assumed to be a safe distance from the upcoming battle.

Azrael stood proudly over the valley of death that was his domain. His pale white face displayed no emotion, only a cold stony gaze, his eyes full of malice and hate, nothing showed any kind of emotion on the angel of death.

Azrael's black robes fluttered in the breeze which suddenly swept threw the bone covered valley. Overhead the sky was covered in sick looking dull grey clouds. Not a single ray of light penetrated to give the ground relief from the darkness. Like a heart black as night, Azrael's six shriveled black wings hardly moved behind the tenth king, hinting at his former existence as a Seraph.

Goku clutched his fists. Grief and rage built up inside him.

"From the moment I stepped into demon world you have been attacking my mind, my character. You truly have no honor. But that ends now. I am going to bury you Azrael, bury you alongside all the bones here in this valley." Goku said.

Azrael laughed briefly.

"You think you can defeat me? I who haunt your nightmares? I who am the personification of your worst fears?" Azrael said with a grin.

"What is the point for all this death and destruction? Why do you believe what you do." Goku said with a voice full of sorrow.

"Your wasting your time Kakorot. Think of him as an enemy..nothing more." Vegeta said flatly.

Azrael clutched his scythe tightly before answering.

"Because it is who I am. From the very beginning of creation I was the one who supplied mortals with the means to wage war, to kill." Azrael said coldly, his voice sounding hollow and his very presence feeling like the chill of the grave.

"For what purpose?" Goku asked.

"Because I could. Because I wanted to prove to the source of all, the creator, that death was the natural preference of creation. I wanted to prove the futility of life, an existence you mortals only experience in an insignificant moment in time." Azrael said

"Our lives may be short..but they have meaning. From the largest monument to the smallest letter..people have value." Vegeta said calmly.

"Mortals destroy much more than they build. It has always been easier for you mortals to destroy than it is to create. Even the things you build are destined to one day crumble to dust, for as everything comes from dust..so to must it return to dust." Azrael said.

"No your wrong Azrael. There is a point to life. Even if we build something, if it brings happiness and helps others..no matter how temporary..it is worth it." Goku said

Overhead the crash of thunder was heard, a brief flash of lightning pierced the darkness of the valley and illuminated the millions of bones, if only for an instant.

Rain began to pore from the sky, drenching the valley in water.

"You have made yourself a champion of life Goku, yet why do you defend life when you know life's only true purpose is to die? You mortals are nothing..less than nothing in the grand scheme of things." Azrael said

"Enough!" Vegeta roared.

Azrael and Goku both turned towards the Saiyan prince.

"I have had it with your nihilism. You claim the only point of existence is pointlessness, but what makes you the judge of what and what does not matter? I once thought only my own personal power mattered, yet I learned what it was to love and to truly live. So what if my life is temporary? Who cares if I will one day breathe my last? What matters is how I spend the time I have. It is not the destination, but the journey that matters. So don't you dare claim that our lives are meaningless!" Vegeta said with passion.

Azrael pointed his scythe at the valley.

"You see the bones without number that line this valley? All of them were mortal heroes such as you two. All of them champions of life who thought they had the answers. They all thought they could challenge me and emerge victorious." Azrael said, his face briefly flashing a cruel grin.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Vegeta asked

"Whether you feel fear or not matters little. The point is...millions like yourselves have stood where you stand now. They all fought for justice...but the only thing they received was the justice of the grave." Azrael said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well I have news for you Azrael. This moment in time will be a turning point in the destiny of the universe. Today..here and now you will face the same fate you brought on so many others. You will face the justice of the grave you have brought upon so many others!" Vegeta said, his aura becoming brighter, taking on a white radiance.

Goku narrowed his eyes at Azrael and spoke, his silver Super Saiyan Five body wet from the rain.

"Vegeta is right. For eons you have spread death and destruction. Everyone you have ever killed, all the innocent blood you have spilled, will be avenged!" Goku said with passion, his aura increasing in intensity as well.

"The only thing the two of you will accomplish is adding yet two more dead bodies for my collection." Azrael said, readying his scythe for combat.

"Bring it on!" Goku yelled.

Azrael pointed his free hand up towards the sky, and pointed to the heavens.

A enormous bolt of lightning descended down towards the battlefield, Goku and Vegeta barely managed to avoid the attack.

"The only absolute in this battle...as with all things..is death." Azrael said gesturing with his free hand at the surrounding valley.

The ground violently shook as millions of skeletal remains stood up. In moments Goku and Vegeta were surrounded by an army of undead. Millions of mindless skeletons gazed without eyes at the two saiyan heroes.

"Now you gaze into the abyss heroes. Did you honestly believe you could kill death itself?" Azrael yelled with a booming voice.

Goku smiled even as he readied himself for the incoming onslaught of undead.

"If the only absolute is death..then even death can die." Goku said.

With those words the onslaught began. Skeletons rushed towards the Saiyan duo. Vegeta punched a skeleton into dust with his right fist, then brought his left fist forward and delivered to another the same fate.

Goku's arms glowed as he brought his double dragon fist down upon a hundred incoming skeletons, destroying them all in an instant.

Vegeta placed his hands together and fired his Hyper Nova attack, which burnt another hundred to a crisp.

"If this keeps up we will be out of energy Kakorot." Vegeta yelled.

"Switch to normal attacks." Goku said as he kicked an incoming skeleton into dust.

Azrael hovered over the valley, scythe in hand.

"Do you not see that you are a part of the very thing you claim to oppose? You oppose destruction..yet even now you destroy these remains which assault you." Azrael yelled.

"I'd pay good money if he'd shut up." Vegeta said as he brought his right knee up and into an attacking skeleton.

"I think we are playing right into his hands by fighting these." Goku said as he blocked an attack from a skeleton, causing it to crumble on impact.

"I see what your saying." Vegeta said

"Lets take the fight to him." Goku suggested.

As one the two Super Saiyan Fives flew into the sky towards Azrael.

"Not even the two of you together are a match for my power." Azrael said as he moved his scythe ever so slightly.

Vegeta caught Azrael's scythe before he could unleash his deadly attack on them, while Goku swung his left leg around and slammed his foot into Azrael's head.

Azrael went flying downwards, creating a crater and destroying hundreds of skeletons in the process.

"I WARNED YOU FOOLS...NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS." Azrael spat..

Suddenly, two massive red lasers erupted from Azrael's eyes towards Goku and Vegeta.

Quickly, the two Saiyans flew over the ray. Instead of striking his opponents, Azrael struck a cliffside in the distance, cleaving it in two and causing a huge explosion, the remaining pieces of the cliffside falling as debris to the ground.

"You choose to oppose death..and death is all that will await you." Azrael said

Goku and Vegeta flew forwards at Azrael. In seconds Azrael was forced onto the defensive as he blocked literally hundreds of punches from the Saiyan duo.

Azrael spun his scythe around suddenly, an act which forced both his opponents backwards.

Azrael extended his left hand towards his opponents...and suddenly, a ball of green fire was launched from it. Both Goku and Vegeta placed their arms in front of them in an attempt at lessening the damage, but even at their maximum both were forced backwards.

Both Goku and Vegeta were forced upwards into the air. Azrael quickly took flight on his shriveled black wings and slammed his right foot into Goku's chest, sending the saiyan champion crashing into the ground below.

"Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled in concern.

"You should worry about yourself." Azrael said as he flew directly over the Saiyan Prince and fired another blast of green energy which slammed into Vegeta and sent the prince crashing to the ground below.

Azrael walked over to his fallen opponents, each one of his footsteps shaking the ground from the intensity of his power.

"You thought to oppose death itself and survive?" Azrael said as he pointed one hand towards Goku and the other towards Vegeta.

Both Saiyans however, got back onto their feet in time to deflect Azrael's attacks with well-timed attacks of their own.

"Kakorot lets give him an attack he won't forget." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

As one both Saiyans advanced at Azrael. Goku's fists glowed with a golden energy, while Vegeta's right fist glowed with a silver light.

"Double Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as he slammed both fists into Azrael's chest, causing two golden dragons which greatly resembled Shenron to appear around the incarnation of death.

"Oozaru Fist!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his right fist into Azrael's back, the image of a giant silver great ape around him as he did so.

Azrael roared, sending a wave of energy outwards which forced both his opponents away from him.

"All you succeed at doing is annoying me." Azrael said

Azrael grinned as Goku walked forward, fearlessly advancing towards him.

"Don't you see it? You advance eagerly towards death..even as you claim otherwise." Azrael said.

"Number one demon, don't ever assume..." Goku said, charging forwards and punching Azrael in the chest with his right fist before he could react.

Goku followed his attack up with a swift tornado kick, which sent Azrael flying backwards into a mountain in the distance.

Azrael gazed at Goku angrily and fired two red beams from his eyes at the saiyan. Goku however, blocked Azrael's attack with his left arm.

"Number two: It is not wise to anger someone who is presently far stronger then you." Goku said, then charged forward and slammed Azrael in the chest a second time before he could get back up off the ground. The impact of Goku's attack created a crater behind Azrael that changed the surface of the entire mountain, scaring it with the force of his attack.

Azrael flapped his wings and took to the air. After he had reached a certain altitude, he extended his left hand at Goku, and fired a ball of red energy.

"That won't defeat me." Goku said, soaring into the air and cutting the energy ball into nothingness with his right arm. Goku soared towards Azrael intend on attacking him again, but this time Azrael blocked Goku's fist with his left hand.

In a series of quick motions, Azrael brought his scythe around and attempted to slash Goku, but Goku was saved when Vegeta flew forward and held Azrael's weapon with his right hand.

"Did you forget about me?" Vegeta asked as he released Azrael's weapon as he and Goku flew a short distance from their opponent.

The three combatants rushed towards each other, then traded a series of lightning-fast attacks. Azrael slashed at both Goku and Vegeta, paused, and then launched another series of attacks before both fighters flew away from each other and landed on the ground.

Azrael then fired a series of laser blasts at Goku and Vegeta, who both flew into the air to avoid them.

"There is more than one way to effect you in combat." Azrael said with a grin.

An explosion shook the ground and blocked both Goku and Vegeta's line of sight long enough for Azrael to fly forward and attempt to strike Goku with his scythe.

Goku then narrowed his eyes at Azrael.

Goku then charged forward at Azrael, but the creature seemed to know exactly how Goku was going to attack, and quickly slammed Goku with the blunt end of his weapon before Goku could strike him with any kind of attack. Azrael then brought his right knee up and slammed it into Goku's chest, causing Goku to cry out in pain as he landed on the ground.

Azrael smiled as he held his weapon over his right shoulder.

"Goku you want to know why I targeted you? Why I attacked your mind using your doubts and fears? It is because you pose the greatest threat to me. It is said the greatest general is the one who wins without fighting. I attempted to eliminate you as an opponent. Pity it did not work. I suppose I have you to thank for that..Vegeta." Azrael said.

"Your welcome." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Goku suddenly began glowing with a red aura surrounding his Super Saiyan Five body.

"Kakorot you know that technique's risk outweighs whatever benefits in may have." Vegeta warned as he narrowed his eyes while looking at his friend.

"Super Kaioken!" Goku yelled, ignoring Vegeta as he flew upwards, then dived down towards Azrael. Azrael easily blocked Goku's attack with his scythe, using just a small bit of his power to force Goku backwards.

Goku breathed heavily, his last attack had drained much of his energy, and he didn't have much left to spare, but ironically, that was the least of his worries..

Azrael stepped forward, then extended his right hand.

Grinning sinisterly, Azrael released a ball of crackling red electricity at Goku.

"Kakorot look out you fool!" Vegeta yelled as he attempted to fly into Goku and knock him out of the way.

The crash of thunder could be heard in the sky as the rain storm intensified.

"If I can't get rid of you non-violently..resorting to violence really isn't a problem either." Azrael said with a smirk on his pale white face.

Goku attempted to block Azrael's attack with his right arm, but Azrael wasn't about to let Goku off the hook that easily.

Azrael extended his left hand, allowing his scythe to dissappear as he did so, and then fired another energy ball.

While Goku easily took the first of Azrael's attacks with stride, his second sent him flying backwards from the impact into a mountain of bones in the distance.

Azrael flapped his wings and flew towards Goku, a sadistic gleam in his eye..

Goku struggled to get up out of the rubble of the mountain of bone, but he had barely moved when Azrael was upon him.

Laughing manically, Azrael brought his fists down upon Goku, slamming the protector of the universe relentlessly over and over with both his right and left fists.

Goku screamed in pain, which seemed to please Azrael, who ceased his attack.

"I am not entirely without mercy..cease fighting me now and I will grant you the release of death you so crave." Azrael said, then lifted Goku up by the neck and took to the air.

"How does it feel...to live threw so many battles...yet have all your hopes and dreams end in a single moment?" Azrael said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"It won't come crashing down monster...as long as I have life left." Goku said defiantly, bringing his hands together and catching Azrael off-guard as he yelled "Grand Kamehameha!".

Azrael let go of Goku as he was forced backwards from the power of Goku's violet-hued beam attack. Flying into the air, Azrael thought of his next move.

"Not back Goku..but I can do better!" Azrael boasted as he pointed both hands at Goku below.

Before Azrael could launch any kind of attack Vegeta arrived and slammed Azrael in his left side with a well-placed right kick.

"You forget that you have two opponents in this fight..not just one." Vegeta said

"I'll just destroy you both at once then." Azrael said, then extended both his right and left hands towards both Goku and Vegeta, who braced themselves..

Suddenly, hundreds of orbs of red energy streaked out from Azrael's hands towards the two Saiyan warriors, enveloping them in the resulting explosion which lit the valley brighter than even a bolt of lightning.

Smiling, Azrael then lifted his right hand high into the air, and formed the largest red energy ball he could, and threw it in Goku and Vegeta's direction.

As the smoke from Azrael's earlier attack cleared, Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as they saw Azrael's new attack coming towards them.

With determination on his face, Goku flew towards Azrael's attack, and used his own body to prevent the enormous ball of energy from colliding with his friend.

"Kakorot you damn fool!" Vegeta yelled.

"You saved me..now it is my turn to save you!" Goku yelled as he fought with all his might to stop Azrael's attack.

"You don't have to always be the hero. That burden is not yours alone." Vegeta said as he flew alongside Goku and placed his hands on Azrael's attack.

Together the two Saiyans were able to deflect the attack into the sky where it exploded harmlessly.

"Why do you continue to fight? Why do you go on?" Azrael asked as he flew opposite his opponents.

Azrael sighed.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Azrael?" Vegeta asked with his trademark smirk.

"On the contrary Vegeta." Azrael said, then flew forward with his left fist extended at Goku.

Swiftly, Goku flew into the air and then downwards, slamming his right leg into Azrael's back with a powerful kick which sent the incarnation of death falling downwards like a stone.

Goku intended fully on following up on his attack, and dived downwards until he was below the falling Azrael, swiftly bringing his right knee upwards and slamming it into Azrael's gut.

Goku then allowed Azrael to fall to the ground, where the angel of death lay motionless, as if he was unconscious.

Goku knew better however, and landed beside Azrael, then kicked him in the side with his left foot.

"Get Up!" Goku said, then brought his foot forward again for another kick.

However, Azrael grabbed ahold of Goku's foot before it could land.

Goku's eyes narrowed, and swiftly the protector of the universe brought his right foot forward and slammed it into Azrael's face, forcing Azrael to release his leg.

Azrael then swiftly leapt back onto his feet.

"You do realize that you cannot defeat me in your current form do you not?" Azrael asked with a smile on his pale face even as the sound of thunder could be heard echoing threw the canyon around them.

"You are quite confident for someone who is losing this fight." Goku said with confidence in his voice.

"You had us at a disadvantage coming into Demon World, but now it seems the tables have turned." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Azrael ignored Vegeta, his eyes closed as if in deep thought.

"Its over Azrael." Goku said calmly, then rushed forward, his fists glowing with golden energy.

"Is it?" Azrael said with a smile, and then released two red energy beams from his suddenly open eyes point-blank into Goku's chest when he got close.

Goku staggered backwards, clutching his chest in pain with his right hand.

"Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled in concern.

"Turn about is, as they say, fair play." Azrael said, stepping towards Goku like a predator advancing on his next meal..

Goku meanwhile, moved back a step each time Azrael moved forward.

"_It is as we feared. The limitations of the Super Saiyan Five transformation have been made readily apparent. Even its amazing power is no match for Azrael. Every blow against us is one step toward our defeat..while he doesn't seem to be tiring nor running out of energy." _Vegeta thought as Goku flew backwards to avoid an uppercut from Azrael.

"_We knew this would be the cause coming here..yet like fools we forgot this horrible truth. Are we fated to suffer the fate of all those that came before us? Are all the battles we have had over the years simply leading us to this one moment? No...I refuse to believe that. There must be a way." Vegeta thought._

"_In the first form..I found rage. In the second form...I found agony...in the third form..I found truth...in the fourth form..I found myself..In the fifth form I found faith."_

"_In the sixth...I found life."_

Suddenly everyone Vegeta had ever met flashed before his eyes.

Suddenly he was in the palace..back on Planet Vegeta. He knew not why he was in a place that had been gone for many years..only that he was here now.

"I'm proud of you my son."

Vegeta's eyes widened

On the throne was seated Vegeta's long dead father..King Vegeta. He looked the same as the last time he laid eyes on him.

The king smiled at his son, his beard, mustache, lighter hair color and royal saiyan armor with a red cape the only differences between the two saiyans.

"Father?" Vegeta asked.

"It is I." The King said.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked, a million questions running threw his mind.

The King ignored his sons question and spoke.

"We both have committed many sins in our lives. Countless millions we have killed. We have no excuse that could justify so much death. Yet my son...you desire an even greater power than that which you already possess. So I ask you this question. Why?" King Vegeta asked as he stood up.

"So I can protect those close to me..those I care about." Vegeta said.

"Is that your real reason?" King Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"No. I want not only to protect those I care about...but everyone's loved ones. I want to stand between the darkest of evils...and everyone who can't defend themselves. Even if my greatest wish is for those people to not need a hero..I understand now that sometimes, no..we all need a savior." Vegeta said calmly.

"Is this feeling there because you wish to overcome the sins of your past?" King Vegeta asked

"Nothing can overcome what I have done. I can only going forward living the right way..and hope that is enough." Vegeta said.

"Then go my son..." King Vegeta said.

Suddenly King Vegeta vanished, and a powerful being stood before Vegeta, who widened his eyes in surprise.

"You aren't my father...who are you?" Vegeta asked in awe.

"I'm everyone's father." The being said as Vegeta was returned to the normal world.

"_In the first form..I found rage. In the second form...I found agony...in the third form..I found truth...in the fourth form..I found myself..In the fifth form I found faith."_

"_In the sixth...I found life."_

Vegeta yelled as power flowed from him. Azrael and Goku covered their eyes as Vegeta's body lit up brighter than the sun, a column of blue light ascended to the heavens, parting the eternal cloud cover and darkness like a knife.

Trunks, Goten, Ultimo, Kohryu, Bardock and Pikkon all saw the column, looking on with awe as they sensed Vegeta's power rise so high they could barely sense it.

"What is happening to my father?" Trunks asked

"He has transcended." Kohryu said.

As the light dimmed, Vegeta emerged a changed being. No longer did he have silver fur covering his arms. Instead, Vegeta's skin had become a blue metallic substance. Vegeta's hair was still waist-length, but now was a luminous blue-white in color, otherworldly in appearance.

Surrounding Vegeta was an aura of blue flame, with tendrils of white-blue energy trailing behind him, almost like wings. Vegeta's clothing had changed as well. He now wore blue pants which had a glowing violet alien script from some unknown ancient culture.

Vegeta looked at Azrael with eyes made of energy.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked

"Azrael...you think your the biggest game in town. What you fail to understand is that death can never conquer true life. If it is death that gives you your power...than you have already lost." Vegeta said, his arms crossed over his metallic blue chest.


	21. Forbidden Prophecy

Azrael snarled in frustration. The incarnation of death clutched his two pale hands tightly.

"How did you gain this power?" Azrael yelled, demanding an answer from Vegeta, who stood silently opposite him.

Vegeta's new form gave the Saiyan Prince the appearance of power itself. His skin of blue metal, his eyes of blue energy, his white ethereal hair and his angelic-like aura all made apparent to all that gazed upon him that Vegeta had transcended fully the realm of mortal power.

Vegeta smiled before answering Azrael's question.

"Water, wind and solar panels." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"You insolent little..you will pay for mocking me." Azrael said, clutching his scythe tightly, rage apparent on his face.

Vegeta wasted no more time. Even as Goku gazed onward in awe, Vegeta flew forward at Azrael so quickly he left after images in the air behind him. With a single punch Vegeta struck Azrael, a thunder shaking the entire world the moment of impact.

Azrael's face had a look of shock and pain as he dropped his weapon. Forced to his knees from the sheer power of Vegeta's single attack, Azrael clutched his chest in pain.

Goku smiled.

"Vegeta..how did you ascend? This is amazing!" Goku said.

"Kakorot..It looks like this time..I beat you to a new level." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Impossible..this..can't be happening! I am the strongest in my domain..you should all be insects compared to me!" Azrael said

"Kakorot I will handle this fight from here. Go to the others." Vegeta said.

The skies above raged with a thunderstorm. The very air of the world itself was energized by Vegeta's new power.

"You sure you don't need me?" Goku asked.

"Trust me Kakorot..as a Super Saiyan Six this will be over quickly." Vegeta said.

Goku suddenly reverted to his normal form, his blue and orange gi ripped and in tatters.

"I'll leave everything to you then. Good luck my friend." Goku said before flying away into the distance.

"You think you can just fly away?" Azrael said, pointing his right hand at Goku.

"I don't think so." Vegeta said as he brought his right foot down hard on Azrael's hand, the sound of bones crunching as he did so.

Azrael yelled out in pain as his hand was rendered useless.

"Whats wrong? A mere five minutes ago you had all the answers. You claimed to be the strongest out of us all...now you crawl on the ground in pain like an injured animal. You enjoy killing others and inflicting pain on them..but you can't take pain yourself well can you?" Vegeta said, suddenly bringing his left leg around and slamming it with the force of a supernova into Azrael's face.

Azrael was sent staggering backwards. Azrael quickly recovered, then charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta easily blocked a thousand or so punches that the incarnation of death sent his way.

"Why don't my attacks effect you?" Azrael said with a frustrated tone.

Azrael flew back a small distance, then fired hundreds of rapid-fire energy attacks at the prince of all saiyans.

Vegeta calmly walked forward, allowing the energy Azrael sent his way to harmlessly strike him. Suddenly Vegeta vanished and reappeared directly in front of the angel of death, quickly slamming his left fist into Azrael's chest.

Azrael coughed up some spittle, then held his neck with his left hand.

"You can't be doing this to me! Your supposed to be the righteous one now!" Azrael yelled.

The angel of death's nose was bleeding. His right hand was broken. Azrael's chest was in a great deal of pain.

"You don't torture your enemies!" Azrael yelled as he fired a sphere of red electrical energy towards Vegeta, who was completely unaffected by the attack when it struck him in the chest.

"I fight for what is right yes..but you are forgetting something very important." Vegeta said as he slowly walked towards Azrael.

"And what would that be?" Azrael said as he slowly backed away from Vegeta.

"I'm not Kakorot" Vegeta said, then disappeared from Azrael's view, reappearing not even a second later a hair's breathe away with his right fist planted in Azrael's chest.

Azrael was sent flying backwards, stopping only when he slammed into his throne.

"How do you like it Azrael? Do you feel afraid? Do you sense your end is near? Your always going on and on about how absolute death is. How does death look to you now that its staring right at you?" Vegeta said, then reappeared over Azrael, who was lying on the ground in front of his broken throne.

"I am the king of all demons!" Azrael yelled, firing two beams of red energy at Vegeta. His attacks once again were completely un effective as they struck Vegeta and had absolutely no effect.

"Your the king of nothing." Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk as he pointed both palms towards Azrael.

In a valley nearby the rest of the Z-Fighters stood, seeing the ongoing battle with not their eyes, but their spiritual senses.

"This is end of Azrael for sure." Trunks said, his lavender hair moving in the world-wide breeze.

"I don't like it." Bardock said suddenly, causing everyone except Kohryu, who was standing nearby apart from the rest of the group, to turn towards him.

"Why? The sooner this is over the better." Goten said. Goten wore only the bottom part of his white gi, the rest had been destroyed by battles and demon world itself.

"I think this is all too easy that is why. Remember the wraith-like being you told me about who was responsible for giving you your power as Toran Trunks?" Bardock asked.

Trunks thought back to the events involving Gentech and Krysis..

Words and images from not long ago flashed across Trunks' mind.

_"Trunks...my friend. You have been manipulated into working with the forces of evil. These swords can set you free, if you will them. You and the other Trunks are halves of the same whole." Tapion's voice spoke_

_"There is so much..darkness. Tapion I don't know if I can overcome it." Trunks said. He felt surrounded by a sea of infinite darkness, his head above the dark waters, but only barely._

_"The friend I know would never give up. I believe in you Trunks, I believe that in the end, you will do the right thing. I know you will fight for justice, not revenge." Tapion's voice said_

_Trunks felt his body rise a bit. The darkness seemed to be slowly losing its hold on him. He was nearly free from the ocean of darkness, when he felt a powerful, and very evil, presence nearby._

_"Why do you cling to that which is meaningless?" The voice said._

_"My love of family and friends is not meaningless" Trunks said in response._

_"Everything is meaningless except for that which is the only absolute. Only death is meaningful. Why not end the futility that is mortality?" The voice answered._

_Trunks ignored the dark presence and accepted the swords conditions. In his mind the sea of darkness seemed to retreat as a pillar of light engulfed Trunks._

Trunks looked at Bardock, realization setting in.

"Whatever that being was had great power...it gave me power threw a well of emptiness of pure evil." Trunks said.

"What are you guys saying?" Goten asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Azrael was the being you met on that day Trunks. He gave me power as well, in order to defeat Krysis. I know not the purpose in his actions, only that whatever Vegeta is fighting is only a shadow of the real thing." Bardock said.

"If that is true why hasn't he used his true power? Why allow himself to be humiliated?" Ultimo asked, his golden arms crossed over his chest, which held all seven of Earth's dragonballs.

Goku suddenly remembered the ominous poem that had repeated itself in his mind after he had touched that strange orange goo in the third demon world.

"The 10th is the 11th. In order for true evil to rise, death, yes even death itself must die." Goku said.

Everyone turned towards Goku, including Kohryu.

"That is a part of the forbidden prophecy. Goku...where did you hear that?" Kohryu asked, a worried look on his face.

"I touched some strange orange slime while we were in the third demon world. When I did, all sorts of horrible images entered my mind, along with that poem." Goku said, scratching his head.

"I remember Azrael using orange slime to bring back Toran while we were in the fifth demon world. He called it the blood of evil..or something like it." Trunks said.

The sound of thunder could be heard above suddenly.

"There is a prophecy that was made long ago..it is said that the kings of the demon world are part of an ancient seal..and with each king's defeat..part of that seal is destroyed. Wait wait wait..oh no.." Kohryu said, suddenly clutching his hands tightly, a troubled look on his face.

"Kohryu..what is wrong?" Goku asked.

"How could I not have seen it? " Kohryu said.

Back at the battlefield Vegeta gathered energy in his hands for his next attack. Azrael continued to act like a pitiful, wretched coward. Vegeta had decided to end the fight..even though every saiyan cell in his body wanted to drag things out as long as possible.

"Go ahead..finish it. Save your universe." Azrael said with a slight smile.

Back in the nearby valley..

"You coming here was no accident. Goku...have you ever wondered why each foe you have faced over the years is stronger than the one before it?" Kohryu asked.

"Not really..honestly I never gave it much thought." Goku said, his hand on the back of his head.

"Someone has sensed..or predicted the power you and your comrades would acquire...and made sure to place opponents in your path over the years to bring that power out." Kohryu said, his gaze on Goku.

"Is that why you wanted to eliminate us orginally?" Goten asked, remembering back to the events that lead up to the entire affair with Tlama.

"Yes. Remember Byakko said that mortals with enough power would attract the attention of evil beings who exist outside the normal universe. At the time I assumed Tlama was that being...however I forgot the forbidden prophecy." Kohryu said, pausing before speaking again.

"In the depths of demon world it is said a will exists which orginally wrote the prophecy. This will has placed evil after evil in front of you..so that eventually it could bring you to demon world itself..where you would defeat all the kings and in so doing..forfill the prophecy." Kohryu stated.

"In order for true evil to rise..death, yes even death itself must die. What does it mean?" Goku asked.

Before an answer could be given to that question, three lights appeared in the skie. At first Bardock and the others assumed they were stars, but as they got closer it was apparent they were anything but.

"The Seraphim...why would they be here?" Kohryu asked as the three lights headed towards Vegeta.

Back at the battlefield Vegeta was ready to unleash his attack and end Azrael's threat once and for all.

"Empyrean Crusher!" Vegeta yelled as his hands glowed brighter and brighter.

Vegeta fired a sphere the size of a small car composed of white-blue energy from his hands at Azrael, who strangely had a grin on his pale face.

"Secret Art: Renzoken!" An unfamiliar voice said from above. Suddenly a field of invisible energy deflected Vegeta's attack, sending it flying into the void above the 10th demon world.

"What the heck?" Vegeta asked with a confused tone as three celestial beings floated down and stood in front of him, blocking his sight of Azrael.

While all three of the figures had six white angelic wings, they each had a very different appearence from each other.

One of the figures was a tall, muscular man with a dark brown skintone. The man carried a large ivory hued sword with writing in some unknown langauge on its blade. He wore golden armor on his chest, legs, and feet. A gold helmut with a red crest reminscient of a roman legionary protected the figure's head.

The second of the beings was more slender in build. He had a light skin tone, eyes of gold, and a violet robe. At this being's side was a katana, currently inside a scabbard.

The third of the Seraphim was about as muscle-bound as the first. He had blonde hair and wore white plate armor everywhere except his head. This one carried a white trianglar shaped shield and a short sword.

"What is going on? Why did you stop me?" Vegeta asked

The first of the beings, the one in gold armor, decided to speak.

"Azrael must not die." The first of the three said in a deep voice.

"Unless he is defeated the Earth and the universe will be destroyed. I can't let that happen." Vegeta said.

"Your world and universe will not die. The danger you think grips your world is an illusion. If you kill Azrael however...the danger that will occur will be anything but an illusion." The second of the three, the robed seraphim, stated in a youthful sounding male voice.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, utterly confused.

Vegeta suddenly saw the Earth. A dark black cloud covered the entire world. Vegeta heard the cries of his wife and daughter..then he heard both scream..then nothing.

Vegeta clutched his hands, then suddenly flew past the three before any of them could reacte.

"It is over Azrael!" Vegeta roared as he brought both his fists down upon the incarnation of death..who only smiled.

A huge explosion engulfed Vegeta and Azrael as the prince of saiyans unleashed his attack.

The three Seraphim flew a safe distance away.

"He knows not what he has done." The seraphim in white plate armor said with a rugged sounding male voice.

Vegeta saw the figure that had granted him his new power.

"Thankyou Vegeta..for being such a fool." The figure said.

As the smoke and light from Vegeta's attack dimmed, Vegeta's eyes widened as realization struck him.

Whatever had given him his new form was not a being of goodness. It wanted him to destroy Azrael..even as Vegeta had missed the obvious...that Azrael welcomed death.

On Earth, Bulma sat at a circular table in the kitchen of Bulma's new home with Krillin, Yamcha, Bulla and Tien. The old crew had decided to meet up again following the news of this latest crisis.

"So how do you think Goku and the others are doing?" Yamcha said. Yamcha had his hair short. While still in shape, much like Bulma, Yamcha had the look of a middle-aged man, with a hint of grey in his hair. Yamcha and Krillin both wore their old orange gis, for old times sake.

While Yamcha had aged relatively well, Krillin had not been so lucky, as the former monk now had a grey head of hair and equally grey mustache, giving him the oldest appearence in the room.

"Well you know Goku...there isn't a challenge he can't overcome. I just wish I could still fight. Its been years since we've been useful..I miss the old days." Krillin said.

Tien nodded. The tri-clops looked not a day older than he had years ago, his mysterious heritage granted him the same youth that the Saiyans possessed, but unfortunately none of the power.

Tien wore his blue gi, the same one he had taken to wearing years ago shortly before the entire affair with Maijin Buu.

"Power just doesn't come as easily to us humans as it does to Saiyans like Goku. I wish things were different." Tien said.

Suddenly a droning sound could be heard outside.

"What is that noise?" Bulla asked.

"I'll go check." Bulma said as she walked over to the window.

Bulma swiftly opened the window..but as soon as she did..she wished she hadn't.

All over the city people stood up, all looking at the sky chanting the same thing over and over. The faint humming of what sounded like bees in the distance accompanied the chanting. The sky was blood red.

Bulma grew more worried..and quickly ran over to the television on the far right wall, turning it on.

"What is wrong Bulma?" Krillin asked.

Bulma turned the television on, only to find static on the visual of every channel...but the same chanting on every station's audio.

"The 10th is the 11th. In order for true evil to rise, death, yes even death itself must die." A deep, sinister sounding voice said.

In the depths of demon world a single voice spoke three words.

"I am awake."


	22. The New Boss

The entire world shook as a dark will was awakened.

Vegeta stood, clutching his fist in anger.

"How dare you deceive me! You think I'll let you have your way?" Vegeta yelled, the blue aura surrounding his metallic Super Saiyan six body flaring outward in response to the prince's rage.

"Nothing you can do will stop him from reviving now." The seraphim in golden armor said flatly. The dark-skinned warrior had a serious expression on his face.

Vegeta ignored the seraphim's warning and flew to another area nearby in the tenth demon world.

Elsewhere Goku and the others spoke of what to do regarding these latest developments..

"Vegeta is going to face whatever is coming. I think we should be there by his side." Goku said

"You always were there when a good fight broke out Goku." Pikkon said, prompting a smile from Goku.

None of the Saiyans in the group were transformed, all were currently in their base forms, but that was sure to soon change.

"Trunks we should fuse. We will need to be at our best." Goten said, sensing a faint yet growing evil power.

"If Goku and Vegeta had a problem fighting Azrael as Super Saiyan Fives..what do you think we will be able to do?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know but we have to at least try." Goten said with passion, clutching his right fist tightly.

"We have to do what we can to protect that which is precious to us." Bardock said calmly.

"It is the entire universe at stake here..even if our strength is lower than our opponents we must do all we can. I'm with Bardock on this.." Pikkon said.

"I will go with Goku and see what help I can be, I suggest the both of you figure out where you stand..this will not be a battle for the undecided." Ultimo said, then flew off.

Kohryu nodded to Pikkon, Goku and Bardock, then the three flew off as well.

Vegeta floated like a blue star, casting his light over the pit where the deceived mortals of Demon World all met their end. He felt strong in his newest transformation..but doubt began to creep into his mind.

"_If this power was given to me by an enemy..then is it truly my own?" Was _what Vegeta had on his mind as the orange glow from the pit began to glow brighter and stronger.

Whatever was coming..would be at the surface soon..

Behind Vegeta the three Seraphim flew.

"_You may have been tricked...but the power you have now Vegeta is because of your efforts..not any enemy's." The_ golden Seraphim said via telepathy.

"_It was your couragious stand for your friend that proved you were worthy of your power." The _violet robed Seraphim said, also with telepathy.

Vegeta was silent. His mind was made, his heart was steeled. It did not matter where his new powers came from...what mattered to Vegeta was whether or not he could defeat whatever was coming.

Suddenly Goku, Pikkon, Ultimo Shenron, Kohryu and Bardock arrived.

Goku was powered up to his maximum Super Saiyan Five state, his silver fur and aura hinting at the nobility inside his heart.

Ultimo Shenron had also powered up, using the maximum power granted to him by the dragonballs of Earth and each of the shadow dragons.

Pikkon was at the pinnacle of his power, enhanced by the reversed maijin curse that had been cast on him. The green skinned slender alien was surrounded with an invisible aura of power that only spritual senses could pick up.

Bardock had transformed into a Super Saiyan Four, his blood red fur and green eyes hinting at the power the father of Goku possessed. Despite lacking a tail, Bardock's sheer discipline, power, and will had allowed him to transform anyway.

Kohryu's golden aura told all present that the dragon-kai was also at his maximum.

In moments another two fighters arrived. The red-headed bronze furred form of Super Saiyan Four Goten, as well as Super Saiyan Trunks.

A short moment passed as all the assembled warriors said nothing, only sensed an approaching power emerging from the depths.

"Prepare yourselves everyone..." Vegeta yelled.

An eruption of the same orange liquid Goku had encountered earlier on the third demon world occurred seemingly everywhere.

"I thought Valese would be in a better place now...but I know unless we defeat whatever is coming she, Gohan, and Majuub will never have true rest." Goten said with conviction and a hint of sorrow, his face shielding his inner emotions with a look of resolve.

"Your absolutely right Goten..we cannot afford to lose." Goku said with a dark tone. Goku clutched his hands into fists. He was excited for this battle, like most in his life..but also anxious. This wasn't a normal enemy.

"Whatever that stuff is..its everywhere now.." Pikkon remarked.

In moments the entirety of the tenth demon world was transformed into an ocean of the orange substance. The cliffs, valleys and mountains of the dark realm were totally engulfed in a sea of orange, the sky ablaze in a raging thunderstorm.

The Seraphim all narrowed their eyes, each looked ready to wield their respective weapons and unleash righteous justice against the forces of evil.

"You mortals must be commended for your bravery..but this fight is not yours. Azrael was once one of us...he is our responsibility." The golden Seraphim said with sadness in his voice.

"Kohryu..you should understand." The white armored Seraphim said with a sad smile on his face.

"I know why you want to handle this yourselves...but I don't think you are being wise Armael." Kohryu stated, a worried look on his wise features.

"I am being wise. We will try to contain the threat here...if we fail..it will be up to you mortals to protect the universe." Armael, the white armored Seraphim stated.

"I will return them to their world. I suggest you all prepare for battle, as the legions of demon world even now have entered the mortal realm." The violet robed Seraphim said, then unsheathe his katana.

"Yumiel, do it." Armael said flatly.

"Secret Art: Zenzoken" Yumiel, the violet robed Seraphim said as he slashed at the air ahead of him with his sword.

Before any of the Z-Fighters could protest, they found themselves hovering over the ruins of west city. Somehow Yumiel's technique had transported them from Demon World to Earth. No sooner had they arrived did Goku immediately hear screams as a mob of humans ran in fear.

The sound of buzzing could be heard as a swarm of insect looking creatures flew towards them. Numbering in the millions, the creatures blotted out the sky, catching the land below in deep shadow.

"I'll handle this." Ultimo said, flying at the incoming creatures.

Ultimo called upon the power of the four star dragonball.

"Absolute Zero Force!" Ultimo yelled as a fast growing area of air in front of him became a raging blizzard.

Any of the insect creatures that passed into the blizzard were frozen solid.

"You handle those weaklings easily..but can you handle a real demon?" A voice nearby said.

The group turned their heads to see an emancipated creature with a skeletal appearance and tail of a scorpion standing on the remains of a skyscraper.

"I'll handle this." Goten said, then flew over to the demon.

Vegeta crossed his arms in his usual fashion.

"Why is Earth the target?" The Saiyan prince asked.

"Maybe there is still something about what is going on we don't know." Bardock suggested.

Back in the depths of Demon world, Kohryu and the three Seraphim prepared for battle as the sea of orange churned.

A figure emerged from the ooze. It had two red dragon-like wings and was armored from head to toe in what appeared to be some sort of organic orange plate armor.

Two demonic goat skulls decorated the being's shoulders, while what looked like a human skull decorated the figure's chest armor. The being's head was covered in a reddish-orange helmet which shrouded the being's face from view. Ten small red horns lay like a crown around the top of the helmet, one for each king of the demon world. Two snakelike yellow eyes stared at the angels which had assembled against him.

On the being's back was the remains of Azrael's black robe, torn and tattered from the fight with Goku and Vegeta a short while earlier. In the being's hands was a damaged scythe, the very same weapon Azrael always carried.

The figure flew in front of the four angels, a few short seconds passed before any words were said.

"You won't get past us demon." Armael said

"Demon? Don't put me at their level..I am no demon.." The figure said with a deep masculine voice dripping with malevolence.

"You are a creature that embodies evil itself. That is what a demon is." Armael said.

"Your wasting your time Armael...let us strike now." The golden armored Seraphim suggested.

"Your right Rafael..get ready my friends." Armael said, gripping his sword tightly.

"Attack me...I dare you." The being said, seemingly beckoning his opponents onward.

As one the three Seraphim attacked.

"Secret Art..Renzoken!" Yumiel yelled as his sword glowed white with holy power.

The being caught Yumiel's sword, with his free left hand, tossing the violet robed angel a short distance away.

Armael and Rafael both came at the being with their own swords, but both failed to strike as their opponent easily avoided both attacks by flying backwards and away.

Kohryu fired a blast of golden energy at the orange-armored creature, but the attack failed to have any effect.

The armored figure easily dodged a series of sword slashes in quick succession from all three seraphim.

"Secret Art..Zantiken!" Rafael yelled as his weapon glowed yellow.

The golden Seraphim brought his weapon around and then slashed forward with a great deal of force. A cut in the very fabric of space-time was created and sent towards the armored nemesis.

This time the being did not dodge the attack, instead he brought his free hand forward and somehow caught Rafael's attack, which disappeared on impact.

"Impossible!" Rafael said.

"Existence is not as limited as you believe it to be. If you are surprised by this small feat.." The figure started, then teleported in front of Rafael.

"Then you can't hope to stand against a devil like me." The figure finished, bringing his scythe down.

Before Rafael was hit Yumiel yelled "Secret Art..Zenzoken!" And in a flash the golden seraphim was transported to an area in space behind the other three angels present.

"That was an interesting trick..but tricks cannot defeat someone like me." The figure said as a red and black aura of vile energies surrounded him.

"Then perhaps an all out assault will work." Kohryu yelled as he pointed both his hands towards the evil being before him.

"Hmm." The figure said as Kohryu fired thousands of yellow energy blasts in his direction.

The figure was caught in an overwhelming explosion.

"Come my brothers..let us attack as well." Armael, the white armored Seraphim suggested.

As one the three Seraphim pointed their weapons at the foul being before them and fired a blast of holy energy, one yellow, one white and one blue, each matching the color of the one who fired.

The blasts increased the size of the already large explosion.

But as the smoke cleared, it was apparent their efforts had little or no success.

"Had I still been Azrael..you would have destroyed me easily. But I am no longer him." The figure said, reaching his free hand downwards towards the ocean of orange.

Suddenly the liquid stretched upwards and was absorbed by the armored evil.

In seconds all the liquid was gone.

"It was fun..but I have a date with a certain mortal world." The figure said seconds before disapearing.

"We failed to contain him.." Rafiel said sadly.

Back on Earth Goten dodged a demon's scorpion-like tail, then placed both hands on the creature, and with great strength Goten managed to tear the creature's tail off.

The demon roared in pain, only to be met with instant death when Goten fired a quick energy blast it's way.

As soon as one demon met its end, five more similar creatures flew at Goten, the second son of Goku barely managed to dodge as all five brought their deadly tails to bare against him.

On the sky a horrible door appeared. It was decorated with millions of human bones and was very familiar in appearence to Bardock..

The father of Goku looked at the obscene door and narrowed his eyes.

It took only a few minutes for a medium-build human-sized demon to flew threw the portal. It had red skin, red wings, and large blue horns. Its power level was comparable to Friezaâ€™s most powerful form. It was nothing compared to the Z-fighters, but it was very dangerous to the average human.

But that was only the beginning..

Next came a skinny demon that looked like a walking skeleton. It was totally black, with small wings on its back and no horns, but it also had a scorpions tail much like the demons Goten was fighting. It was much stronger than the first demon that came threw, about as powerful as Perfect form Cell. Still nothing compared to the Z-fighters, but a threat nonetheless.

The third demon that came threw looked like a floating eyeball with bat wings. Its power level was around the same level that Goku's brother Raditz had been when he had first arrived on Earth, very weak by the Z-Fighter's standards...but it was not alone, as a huge swarm of the creatures came threw as well. As the swarm grew, so did their combined power, until it reached the level of Maijin Buu's first form.

Next came an armored demon which was totally green skinned, with black armor protecting its head, shoulders, chest, crotch, feet, and hands. It carried a long axe. Its power was stronger than the swarm that preceded it, but not by much.

Bardock, still in his Super Saiyan Four form, flew towards the horde, and immediately punched a demon that looked like your average gargoyle. It vaporized on impact. But hundreds of other demons still remained, the number continuing to grow every second. Bardock steeled himself and got ready for the fight of his life.

Bardock powered up a Chaos Avenger and fired the strongest beam he could at the horde. It took out about fifty or so demons, but the horde still remained, and worse yet, a few started to fight back.

One demon with a scorpion's tail attempted to sting Bardock, but Bardock grabbed the stinger and pulled it off. Another demon, or rather a swarm of eyeballs, fired a barrage of tiny lasers at Bardock. The father of Goku shielded his body with his hands, then fired a small energy blast at the swarm and vaporized it.

The hordes kept coming, but Bardock was prepared to keep fighting.

"This is like armageddon or something." Trunks said as he blasted a blue worm-like demon into oblivion.

"That is exactly what this is.." Vegeta said as he hovered over the ruined streets of west city. So far, the Super Saiyan Six had not attacked.

"There entire universe is suffering from attacks like these." Pikkon remarked from nearby as he kicked a red bull-like demon's head off, only for another similiar creature to fly down and take its place.

Pikkon had one look at the creature and flew at it with all the power he could muster.

"Take this you freak! Thunder Flash!" Pikkon yelled as he fired his fiery trademark attack at the demon.

"Why..how could this have happened?" Trunks asked

"We were used...for decades." Vegeta said darkly.

Ultimo Shenron invoked the power of the six-star ball and summoned a collosal tornado which knocked a swarm of thousands of bee-like demons from the sky.

On the ground ground below a literal wall of demons greeted Goku on his arrival.

Goku was quite a distance from Goten, but just like his son, he battled the demonic hordes.

Goku was powered up to the maximum his Super Saiyan Five form would allow. Acting quickly, Goku blasted a literal demonic wall that was flying his way with a high powered energy blast. The wall was vaporized, but then Goku was greeted by a grinning purple and red clown-like demon with four arms and three heads, all smiling at him with red lips and crazed looking white eyes.

The demon rushed downwards at Goku, but before it could hit him, Goku fired another energy blast and vaporized the creature.

"Vegeta what are you waiting for?" Goku asked as he dodged a punch from a tall muscular black demon with razor-sharp teeth.

"The main event Kakorot." Vegeta said calmly as his energy-filled eyes scanned the horizon.

Vegeta turned his gaze towards the portal above the city.

"Come coward...if you have any honor you will show yourself and fight me." Vegeta yelled.

"Honor? Vegeta your such a relic. But I will honor your wishes...for now." A deep masculine voice said from above.

From the portal came the orange and red armored devil. With the arrival of their leader All the demons Goku and Goten were fighting suddenly looked up into the sky.

"Azrael?" Goku said at seeing the figure arrive on Earth.

The creature heard Goku, and then it began to laugh a horrible demonic laugh.

"I am no longer Azrael, but at long last the eleventh king..the being I was meant to be. I am Dystopicles The creature said with a horrid laugh.

"Your fight is with me monster." Vegeta said.

"It is as they say..your funeral." Dystopicles said.

The devil king ripped the remains of Azrael's robe from his back, then gripped his scythe with both hands. Suddenly the scythe transformed into a red-bladed sword with a ram skull on the hilt.

"Can you fight him alone Vegeta? He seems strong." Ultimo said as he landed beside Goku even as he finished off another wave of demons.

"I'm the only one with the power to challenge him." Vegeta said flatly.

Vegeta flew at Dystopicles, his blue aura blazing around his metallic form.

In seconds he entered combat with the devil king, first dodging a couple of sword slashes before striking his opponent with a trio of well-placed punches.

Vegeta continued to constantly move, trying every moment to spot a weakness in his opponent, never giving his opponent a chance to strike back.

"You really are annoying. You think you..a mortal..can defeat me? The insolence! Perhaps a trip down memory lane will remind you of your place." Dystopicles said as he pointed his sword towards Vegeta.

Suddenly the second horn to the left on Dystopicles' helmut glowed briefly.

"Chains of Zaragog!" Dystopicles yelled as two ghostly chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped around Vegeta.

"Remember that attack?" Dystopicles asked.

"_That was one of Zaragog's attacks.." Vegeta thought._

Vegeta was immobilized..but he refused to give in. With a great shout Vegeta broke free of the chains.

"Not enough? Try this..Wrath of the Fallen!" Dystopicles yelled as once again the second horn on the left of the devil king's helmut lit up.

Dystopicles fired a greenish-yellow beam in Vegeta's direction, but the Saiyan Prince flew threw the blast, which seemingly had no effect.

Vegeta then slammed Dystopicles with an uppercut, then brought his left leg around and struck the devil-king in the chest with a roundhouse king.

Dystopicles was sent flying into a series of fallen buildings, but the devil-king quickly recovered and flew back towards Vegeta.

"Sky Diamond Meteor Revolution!" Dystopicles yelled as the third horn on his helmut lit up.

"I don't think so!" Vegeta yelled as beam of light soared upwards from Dystopicles' weapon, creating an area of shimmering air in the sky.

Vegeta then flew forward and attempted to punch Dystopicles, but the devil folded his arms and flew above the Saiyan Prince, dodging the attack.

Vegeta then looked above, and quickly flew up, and attempted to land another hard punch, but Dystopicles moved further to the right, dodging the attack again.

A series of rainbow colored crystals rained down from the sky towards Vegeta. Vegeta turned his attention briefly to the incoming objects, holding out his right hand and firing a blast of energy which managed to destroy all that was incoming.

"Crimson Scourge!" Dystopicles yelled as the fourth horn on his helmut lit up.

Dystopicles sword was surrounded by a red whip of electricity which the devil king immediately swung at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince easily dodged the attack, flying at unreal speeds at the devil king and slamming the orange-armored creature with a hard right punch.

Dystopicles was sent backwards a short distance, but seemed otherwise uneffected.

Suddenly the fifth horn on the devil king's crown lit up.

"Ending Effect!" Dystopicles yelled, firing a white beam from his sword which followed Vegeta's every movement.

Vegeta dodged the attack for a couple seconds, then fired a blast of his own at the attack, the two beams canceling each other out.

"So you possess the attacks of all the demon kings we have faced so far. So what. I have seen all the demon kings fight..and I know all of their weaknesses. If that is all you have..your finished." Vegeta said.

"Is it?" Dystopicles said as the first horn on his helmut lit up.

Ultimo flew nearby, having just finished off the last of the insect-like demons.

"_Dystopicles powers seems to be similiar in nature to that of the shadow dragons. Hmmm." _Ulimo thought.

The Devil King fired a small grey liquid from the tip of his sword at Vegeta, who easily dodged it. The liquid struck a minor fly-like demon below, which immediately turned to stone.

"Darkness Sword Attack!" Dystopicles yelled, then advanced on Vegeta, slashing at the Saiyan Prince several times with his weapon, each slash easily dodged by Vegeta.

"Don't you have anything of your own? Or is your power limited to the attacks of your underlings?" Vegeta asked with his trademark smirk.

Goku watched the battle from below even as he cleaned up the last of the first wave of demons.

The horizon seemed like it was bleeding, a red taint stained the sky over the once great West City.

Sadness briefly surged in Trunks' heart as memories of his life here surfaced. Without the dragonballs to restore things, the city remained the same ruin it had been since it had been destroyed by Krysis' forces a short time ago.

Trunks saw and heard his father as he battled Dystopicles.

"_Dad..what are you doing? This is not the kind of opponent you want to be taunting!" _Trunks thought in alarm.

Dystopicles seemed to ignore Vegeta as he raised his sword high into the sky, even as the seventh horn on his helm glowed.

"_Seven..who was the seventh demon king again..oh Janemba." Vegeta thought._

"Dimension Sword Attack!" Dystopicles yelled as he brought his sword downwards, slicing threw space and time itself with his weapon.

Vegeta flew rapidly to avoid the seven slashes Dystopicles sent his way.

Vegeta held both his hands towards Dystopicles, which glowed a bright blue.

"Empyrean Crusher!" Vegeta yelled, firing a large sphere of blue energy towards Dystopicles, who held out his right hand. Vegeta's attack entered some kind of portal, emerging from another portal nearby, now flying straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta flipped his right leg around and swiftly kicked the blue energy sphere back towards Dystopicles, who was struck this time. Dystopicles was sent soaring past the outer atmosphere and into Outer space.

Vegeta quickly flew upwards, his new form able to live and fight in a vacuum.

Dystopicles was nearby, hovering over the Earth.

"_So a short time after he uses an attack from one of the ten kings..he also is able to use their powers. It seems so far he also is restricted to using one king's powers at a time." Vegeta _thought as he hovered parallel to his opponent.

Suddenly Vegeta felt four strong powers approaching the Earth. Vegeta could tell almost immediately that it was not the Seraphim and Kohryu that were coming..but someone else.

As the red aura of one of the arrivals approached, Vegeta knew immediately who had arrived.

The person was familiar to Vegeta. He had short, spiky red hair, a right arm made of some unknown metal, black pants, a red belt, and two swords on his back.

"Hello Vegeta...we came..as we said we would." Krysis said, a smile on his youthful face..


	23. Same as the Old Boss

Vegeta immediately remembered the moments before Krysis departed Earth after his defeat not long ago.

_The Z-Fighters turned to see three figures land nearby. All wore body-wrap style pants that reminded Goku, Gohan and Vegeta of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. One of the figures was a tall man with dark straight maroon hair and a similiarly colored beard. He had a broad chest and shoulders, and was well muscled. The second of the figures was a woman. She had silk-like straight yellow hair and was quite beautiful. The third looked like a young man, maybe twenty in human terms. He resembled Krysis greatly, and had dark blue hair. All three looked like warriors, but also like royalty, with the various golden bracelets, earrings and necklaces they wore._

"Krysis..for what purpose do you return?" Vegeta asked, crossing his blue metallic arms over a similarly colored chest.

"We return to fight the great evil, as we said we would when last we met." The tall figure with the beard said.

"You have already met my sister Cassios. My older brother, the guy with the blue hair is Zennius," Krysis explained

"And I am Setus, King of the Pariahans." The large man said.

Dystopicles did not seem impressed.

"Gather all the warriors you want..it still won't be enough." The devil king said proudly.

"What makes you so confident?" Krysis asked, turning towards the devil king.

"Why should I fear those I once manipulated? Vegeta and Krysis, both of you did your parts as I knew you would. Like blind men desperately reaching for the light you eagerly walked forward in the path I choose for you. I know exactly what your capable of..but you don't know what I can really do." Dystopicles said, pausing to laugh manically.

Dystopicles raised his left hand, all the horns on his head glowing brightly.

"That power..what are you planning?" Vegeta asked

"You talk tough but can you back those words up?" An unimpressed Krysis said, crossing his arms over his tan chest.

Down below on Earth Goku dodged the enormous tail of a centipede-like demon, then looked upwards.

"That horrible power..." Goku said softly as he sensed the terrible energy gathering above the Earth.

Dystopicles laughed seeing the ignorance of everyone before him. Orange energy danced around the devil king's form as a vortex of utter blackness appeared behind him.

"You wish to know exactly what your up against? Then watch as reality is unwoven..as the galaxies burn." Dystopicles said before laughing once again at a joke only he seemed to find amusing.

In the distance the Andromeda Galaxy could be seen faintly. It glowed brillaint and white, a majestic spiral containing millions of worlds, many of which had civilizations. But in a flash, just like that, it was gone, consumed in a swirl of black energy.

"Burn with all of my rage as well as my hate" Dystopicles said as another faint galaxy was snuffed out of existence.

Dystopicles then turned towards his assembled opponents.

Suddenly images filled Vegeta's mind, as well as Goku's, even as the latter battled hordes of invading demons.

They both saw lives, the everyday activities of aliens from far-away worlds that they had never met. Each loved, hated, struggled and all had dreams of their own. Millions upon millions of lives, each belonging to many diverse cultures, races, and peoples.

"They all thought they had a purpose, but before time..the ultimate predator, they are just dust in the wind. They were doomed to a slow death anyway...you can call what I did murder or genocide...but I call it mercy."_ Dystopicles said before laughing once more._

Everyone present looked on at Dystopicles as they hovered over the blue skies of Earth. All were speechless after sensing trillions of lives gone in an instant.

Dystopicles saw the silence in his opponents, and laughed, casting his dread gaze upon them all before speaking again.

"Now do you begin to understand why opposing Dystopicles is an exercise in futility?" Dystopicles asked.

Dystopicles power was indeed incredible. But Vegeta for one, would not be shaken.

Now as he hovered in space over the blue planet known as Earth, his angelic-like Super Saiyan Six aura contrasting sharply with the blackness of space, Vegeta was more aware than ever of the stakes of this battle.

"You may be the strongest opponent I have ever faced, but I always fight to win, and your no exception." Vegeta said

"We also remain committed to fighting you. Great power or not..." Setus said

"Then fight me, but know this..you will all regret it." Dystopicles said.

"Enough talk!" Krysis yelled, drawing both his weapons.

Krysis flew forward like a red comet towards Dystopicles, who was easily able to parry every sword slash from Krysis with his own larger sword.

Dystopicles continued to block each strike from Krysis as he pointed his right hand towards Krysis, firing a red blast which forced Krysis backwards a great distance.

Krysis flew past Earth and flew towards the red planet that was Mars, far from his previous position. No sooner did he land, than did Krysis fly off the surface of the red planet and back towards Earth.

The other three Pariahans fired hundreds of multi-colored blasts of energy at Dystopicles, none of which seemed to effect the devil king.

"Hyper Nova!" Vegeta yelled, firing a flaming blue blast at Dystopicles. Due to his increased power as a Super Saiyan Six, the attack was much stronger than it was last time he had used it.

Regardless though, the attack seemed to have little effect on the devil king as it struck him.

"You all refuse to see." Dystopicles said as he scolded everyone present with a finger like a parent scolding a child.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Your protecting something that cannot be ultimately saved. Anything mortal will one day die. Everyone whose days are numbered are just drops of water in an endless sea. You think there is a higher power which cares about these insignificant motes of dust? There is no such being. You are all alone." Dystopicles said

"You think you can deceive me with your words? I know better than to believe anything you say." Vegeta said.

Back on Earth Goku was in deep thought, thinking over what he had seen.

"_It is true that no matter how many times I save the Earth, or how many enemies I fight, that I ever establish anything lasting. Peace only lasts until the next war..it is a vicious cycle. But even if righteousness is futile..I will continue to strive for righteousness. Because I know it is not futile. Dystopicles wants everyone to think darkness is stronger than light. But evil can only exist in the shadow of good." Goku thought, pausing only to smash the centipede demon he had been fighting with a well-placed dragon-fist._

"_I've never claimed to be the wisest or the smartest person around..but I understand this. I know that Goten, Trunks, Nouva, Vegeta, everyone living or dead, I care about you all too much to allow Dystopicles to win. I will not allow him to win." Goku thought._

Goten turned towards his father, sweat pouring down his forehead from exhaustion.

"Dad...go on up there and help Vegeta, I'm sure we can take care of things down here just fine, right Trunks?" Goten said, turning to ask his oldest friend.

Trunks nodded and walked over to stand next to Goten even as Bardock flew over.

"You sure you both will be ok without me?" Goku asked

The sound of the fusion dance was Goten and Trunks' only response at first. It was Gotenks who answered Goku's question.

"I'm feeling...confident." A Super Saiyan Four Gotenks said with a smirk much like Vegeta's.

Goku and Bardock laughed.

"We have your dad, Pikkon and Ultimo down here. Now get up there and show Dystopicles some good old fashioned Super Saiyan justice." Gotenks said.

"We got your back son." Bardock said.

Goku nodded, then flew over to one of the few skyscrapers still standing in the ruins of West City.

"_I can't fight in space like Vegeta, I'm not a Super Saiyan Six. But I can at least help out in this battle from here." _Goku said, then raised his hands to the sky.

"_Plants, animals, mountains..I call upon you...give me your energy. Stars in heaven..galaxies of the cosmos...give me...your energy." Goku thought as he began the process of creating the largest spirit bomb he was capable of forming._

In space Vegeta flew at Dystopicles. The Saiyan Prince slammed his right fist into Dystopicles jaw, then brought his left arm forward, slamming the devil king in the chest with a punch that could have easily cracked a star in half.

Dystopicles did not seem that injured. The devil king unsummoned his sword, then brought his own right hand down at Vegeta, but Vegeta managed to grab his opponent's arm, which he then used to throw Dystopicles into the distance.

Vegeta easily teleported behind his opponent, bringing his hands together to fire his newest finishing move.

"Empyrean Crusher!" Vegeta roared, firing a brilliant blue sphere of energy at Dystopicles, who collided with it before getting near Vegeta.

There was an enormious explosion, but when the flames cleared Dystopicles was seen, hovering with his arms crossed and his head shaking at Vegeta.

"You really are as stubborn as they come aren't you?" Dystopicles said seconds before pointing his right hand at Vegeta and summoning his blade once again.

Before Vegeta could answer Krysis came from behind Dystopicles and stabbed him in the back with both his swords.

Dystopicles reached behind with his left arm and grabbed Krysis by the neck, bringing him in front of himself.

"You know its not nice to attack people from behind. Ha..what am I kidding..I'd do the same a hundred times if I needed to. Anything to win right? But I don't take kindly to that sort of thing when its done to me. Now..what to do with you?" Dystopicles said darkly.

"Ultimate Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a super-charged version of one of his oldest attacks at Dystopicles head.

The force of Vegeta's attack caused Dystopicles to be forced backwards slightly, along with letting go of Krysis, who quickly put some distance between himself and the devil king.

"You know..I really was considering turning Earth into the 11th demon world. Sure afew things needed to change, those earth tones really needed to go for example. Your attachment to this world really is sad. I think I will do the universe a favor and destroy it." Dystopicles said

"I don't think so." Vegeta said

Dystopicles suddenly pointed his sword towards the Earth, the second horn on his helmut glowing as he did so.

"Flames of Pergatory!" Dystopicles yelled as he fired a pillar of orange flames towards the Earth.

On Earth Ultimo and Gotenks immediately sensed the incoming attack.

"We have to buy Goku more time." Ulimo yelled as the entire area turned orange from the flames bearing down upon them.

Gotenks nodded, then placed his hands together, firing a yellow beam of energy at the incoming flames.

"Big Tree Cannon 10x!" Gotenks yelled.

The pillar of flame's descent slowed, but did not stop.

"We need to put everything we have into this guys. Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled, firing his strongest attack at the incoming fire.

Ultimo landed next to Gotenks, then called upon the power of the four star dragonball on his chest.

"Super Nova Deathray!" Ultimo yelled, firing a red beam of fire at Dystopicles' incoming attack.

Ultimo's attack combined with both Bardock and Gotenks attacks, and together the three began to force Dystopicle's attack back out to space.

In space, Dystopicles sensed the interference and was not amused.

"Insects always need to annoy. No matter..if a swifter death is what you want..then a swifter death is what you shall get!" Dystopicles yelled as he put more power into his attack.

On Earth Gotenks, Bardock and Ultimo were alarmed to see the pillar of fire speed up, seemingly overcoming both their attacks.

"This isn't good!" Gotenks yelled.

"Yes I would definitely place this in the bad thing category." Bardock said darkly.

Ultimo narrowed his eyes as he channeled yet more of his power into his death ray.

Pikkon flew over and landed next to the other two Z-Fighters.

Wasting no time, Pikkon fired his Thunder Flash at the Fire pillar. Together the three were able to stop the attack from getting any closer, but they were unable to overcome it, let alone send it back into space.

"We have done all we can..it is up to Goku now." Pikkon said.

Nearby on the building Goku continued to stand with his arms raised to the heavens.

Goku sensed the incoming danger.

"_Just alittle more time..please." _Goku thought.

"_Goku it sounds like you could use my help." A familiar voice said._

"_King Kai?" _Goku asked telepathically.

"_The one and only! And I'm not alone." _King Kai said telepathically.

"_Hey Goku, looks like I have to help you out of another mess." _A deep and familiar voice said.

"_Piccolo!" Goku said._

"_No time to catch up. Listen up Goku. King Kai is going to contact all the other kais, who will then ask everyone they preside over to send you energy for the spirit bomb. Meanwhile, I will..persuade everyone in Hell to do the same." Piccolo said._

"_Thankyou for your help guys. We will need to do this quickly though, I don't know how long the others can keep Dystopicles at bay." Goku said._

Back in space Vegeta continued to attack the devil king in a desperate attempt at stopping his earth-shattering attack.

Vegeta slammed Dystopicles with punch after punch but none of his attacks seemed to have any effect. Krysis and his family also attacked, firing energy blast after energy blast at the devil king.

"Your efforts are futile. No mortal can stop I Dystopicles. You are dust in the wind...I am eternal." The devil king said.

Suddenly Vegeta sensed an unusual amount of spritual energy on Earth. Vegeta immediately sensed Goku and realized what his old friend was trying to do.

Vegeta placed his right hand forward down in the direction he sensed Goku.

"_Here old friend...allow me to add my power to your spirit bomb." Vegeta thought._

A trail of sparkling energy moved away from Vegeta's form and flew down towards the Earth.

"Gather all the energy you want. Even the energy of every mortal in the living world and otherworld combined couldn't stop me." Dystopicles said confidently.

"You underestimate mortality." Krysis said as he and his family added their own energy to the forming spirit bomb.

On Earth, hovering above Goku was a Spirit bomb larger than a city, and growing. As soon as Vegeta and the Pariahan's energy was added the bomb grew to the size of a small moon.

The entire Earth shook from the power of the spirit bomb.

"_Its now or never."_ Goku thought as he sensed the bomb's completion.

"Dystopicles...on behalf of the people of Earth, the universe, otherworld. For everyone you have slain...I have a present for you! Take this!" Goku yelled, using every bit of the strength in his silver furred Super Saiyan Five body to send the spirit bomb up into space on a direct coarse with Dystopicles.

Dystopicles looked down at the Earth as an enormious white sphere of pure spiritual energy headed towards him.

"Your about to see just how strong mortals really are you freak!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his blue metallic chest.

"Hmmm." Dystopicles muttered as the sphere approached him.

In seconds the bomb collided with Dystopicles, causing an enormious explosion over the Earth.

On Earth people panicked as a world-wide Earthquake occured. Various military and law-enforcement attempted to restore peace and order.

With baited breathe Vegeta, Krysis and the other Pariahans watched as the light from the explosion dimmed.

The Earth-bound Z-Fighters were equally as nervious over the outcome of Goku's attack.

"Did we get him?" Gotenks asked as he looked into the sky.

Suddenly everyone could sense a disgustingly evil power over Earth. Hatred, Jealousy, Rage, none of these sins came close to the feeling the darkness over Earth gave off.

Dystopicles appeared unharmed save for the cracks in his orange armor.

"Were you expecting anything less?" The devil king said before erupting into yet more manical laughter.

On Earth Goku slammed his right foot hard into the ground, causing a chunk of the skyscraper he was standing on to fall off and slam into the ground below.

"Darnit! Is there nothing we can do against this guy?" Goku said, venting his frustrations out loud.

In Space Dystopicles pointed his sword towards Earth.

"Forces of evil, emerge from your exile in Demon World and take the Earth for your king." Dystopicles said.

On Earth the demon gate opened yet wider. In moments thousands more demons of all shapes and sizes emerged, eager to claim the Earth for their dread master.

"Here we go again." Bardock said upon seeing the incoming demons.

In space Krysis smiled.

"What is so amusing?" Vegeta asked, turning his attention briefly to Krysis.

"I had a feeling it would come to this. Remember those gateways to the future?" Krysis asked.

"The ones we destroyed?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, well, I had one extra constructed in secret. I never put it to use because it wasn't completed at the time, but it should be now. I still have afew of my Kilo and at least one Mega unit on Earth." Krysis said.

"You intend on using your army from the future against the demons?" Vegeta asked, liking the sound of this plan.

"Yes. I'll be using what I created for good purposes for once. This should only take a second." Krysis said, then pointed his right mechanical arm towards Earth.

On a grassy hill in an isolated region on Earth a large circular structure emerged from the ground. In seconds energy sparked along the surface of the device, and formed a portal.

In seconds gold, silver, and copper-hued robots emerged from the portal. In a mere minute there were hundreds of the robots, and the number kept growing.

"Defend the Earth and exterminate the demons, those are your orders." Krysis said.

Over West City hundreds of thousands of demons hovered. Just when Gotenks, Pikkon, Ulimo, Bardock and Goku thought they were done for, the entirety of Krysis' mechanical army arrived and opened fire on the demons with a wide array of energy weapons and missiles.

"Hey aren't those?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, those are Krysis robots." Gotenks said.

"They are on our side?" Bardock asked.

"It would appear that is the case." Ultimo said.

In Space Dystopicles turned towards Vegeta and Krysis.

"Very clever. But an army of tin soldiers won't stop me or my plans." Dystopicles said as thousands more of Krysis machines flew up into space and surrounded the devil king.

"They won't be fighting alone." A familiar voice said.

"Good to have you join the party Kohryu." Vegeta said.

Kohryu smiled as the three seraphim from earlier appeared, followed by at least a hundred lesser ranked angels of two or four wings each, all wearing roman style armor and round golden shields.

Dystopicles took in all the foes surrounding him, then began to laugh.

"It will not be enough." Dystopicles said as a tiny piece of his orange armor fell off, unoticed by everyone.


	24. That which connects us All

Space over Earth was absolute chaos as demonic soldiers from Dystopicles portal on Earth fought with both Krysis mechanical army and the celestial forces Kohryu had assembled.

Vegeta was at the center of the chaos, his shining blue Super Saiyan Six body shining in the darkness of space like a shining star.

With all that was happening, few would take that moment to reflect on the past, but that was exactly what the Saiyan prince did.

"This entire affair is ironic." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Once mortal enemies fighting together against a common foe?" Krysis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your lives are full of irony. But that is all you have. Soon you will all be dead and I Dystopicles will be victorious." The devil king said, eyeing his foes even as the opposing forces clashed over Earth.

"When I first came to this world..I wanted nothing but immortality. I cared not for the world itself or its people. How ironic that I once thought the qualities I had..that you have Dystopicles, were strengths. Love changed me and I now know that good is stronger than what you represent. My home, my family, all of it is in danger now because of me, and you may have tricked me Dystopicles to gain your current power. But in the end it will be you who loses." Vegeta said.

"Why? Because of karma? Because some cosmic force of good declares it to be so? I've told you before that such does not exist. There is no grand king of all that is good." Dystopicles said.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked

Vegeta had enough. If there was fighting going on around him he was not about to be left out. He may have changed..but he was a Saiyan, and a Saiyan he would forever stay.

"I think its time I wiped that confident look off your face." Vegeta said, placing a gloved hand in his other hand.

"How would you know what's on my face? You can't even see it." Dystopicles said.

Vegeta ignored his foe's last statement, rushing forward and slamming Dystopicles with his right fist in his opponent's chest.

A sphere of white energy surrounded Vegeta and his opponent.

"Going to sacrifice yourself Vegeta?" Dystopicles said.

"Not a chance." Vegeta said.

"Big Crush!" Vegeta yelled as he flew back as the sphere around Dystopicles contracted, threatening to crush the devil king.

When the area around Dystopicles exploded, Vegeta knew better than to expect victory, instead he flew in and unleashed everything he had on his opponent, slamming Dystopicles with millions of punches, all in the span of less then a minute.

Dystopicles blocked each of Vegeta's attacks, then attempted to swing his sword around and strike Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince easily flew over the attack, then brought his right leg around and slammed his foot into Dystopicles' head.

The devil king flew back slightly, just as Vegeta charged forward, summoning a shimmering blue sword of energy into his right hand.

Parry, slash, parry, slash, the two combatants engaged in a deadly dance over the skies of Earth even as hundreds of other battles occured around them.

"You attack me, rushing headlong into oblivion." Dystopicles said.

"If oblivion is where I'm headed then your coming with me." Vegeta said as he brought his sword down hard on his opponent.

Down on Earth Goku looked upwards, sensing the battle that he was unable to take part in. His power, amazing as it was as a Super Saiyan Five, was not nearly enough to fight Dystopicles now.

"_Is this how I made you feel all those years Vegeta? As I fought all those opponents with a power greater than yours, you yourself forced to stand back and watch, knowing and remembering that once...your strength was greater than mine. I did not understand your pain, for many years I ignored it. I brushed it off. Looking back..It amazes me how selfish and oblivious I was. Maybe I really am as stupid as so many claimed." Goku thought._

"_Chi Chi.., Gohan, this must be by punishment for failing you." Goku said as he sensed a shockwave from the battle high above._

_Suddenly Goku found himself in a field of white. The sky was the purest shade of blue Goku had ever seen. A road paved of gemstones lay ahead of him. _

Goku stepped onto the path, the moment his blue boot made contact with the path he immediately felt unworthy.

_Suddenly a voice spoke to Goku. It was ancient and wise, yet full of unbelievable purity._

"Such grace...and love. Who are you?" Goku said.

"_Goku..are you going to keep hating yourself like this? You made mistakes. You aren't perfect..yes..not even you. But once..you claimed to be the hope of the universe. Once..you claimed to be the answer to all that cry out for peace. You told one of your enemies that they fought against you because they saw the light, but mistook you for the source. Who do you think the source is?" The voice asked._

_Goku ran along the road, passing by four celestial beings with white wings and the heads of four different animals. The figures wielded swords and gazed with approval on Goku as he approached the white door, even as the door slowly opened._

"I never thought about it. They were words that came to me. I found as I became a Super Saiyan, that wisdom that was not my own flowed into me, I felt that the battles I fought were not mine alone." Goku yelled, not sure how to respond.

Inside the palace was a scene that was beyond mortal comprehension. Pillars made of gems of various colors held up the ceiling, which seemed to be made of what looked like the universe itself, with galaxies, planets and stars.

Colors Goku had never seen before shined like diamonds threwout the room.

At last Goku came to a throne. Something like a fire flowed outward from the throne, almost like a star, only infinitely more brilliant.

"Who are you?" Goku said in awe.

"I am Truth, the light you once mentioned. Now that you stand before me...I must ask you..where do you stand. You have come face to face with your own imperfections, and because of them you are unable to face the true enemy. Will you allow your doubt and self-loathing to consume you or will you rise above them?" The being said.

"How can I simply let go..after all I've done?" Goku asked

"All that loves is connected. Nothing can destroy that. Just as you made love your strength in the past..do so now. Just as I am the source of the light, so to am I the source of truth and of love, because all these things are one in the same." The being said.

"One in the same?" Goku asked.

Suddenly Goku was in a white field. It resembled the room of space and time, a white void.

Chi Chi walked over to Goku, and placed her small hands on his much larger right hand.

"Chi Chi.." Goku said.

Gohan walked over, followed by Goten. Then Krillin. Soon Goku was surrounded by all his family and friends.

"_Love connects you all. That connection can never be broken. Make love the source of your strength once more. Represent the light, and make truth your weapon." The voice said._

Goku stood atop the lonely skyscraper, in the middle of a ruined city that had become a warzone.

The Saiyan warrior thought of his loved ones, of everyone important to him. Clutching his fists tightly and facing the skies with grim determination, Goku took flight, slowly making his way toward the battle high above the Earth.

"I'd die a thousand deaths all for the sake of love. I'd endure a thousand tortures if it meant destroying you Dystopicles!" Goku yelled as he passed the upper atmosphere.

As it became harder to breathe, Goku held on, his body glowing with red energy.

Vegeta ceased fighting Dystopicles, sensing Goku's approach.

Time seemed to stand still. The battles, the Earth, the sun, the universe itself, for a single instant stood still. Then it happened like the birth of a new star, a colossal red glow filled the area even as a collosal shockwave shook the region, a shockwave which was felt by everyone on Earth.

In Otherworld, King Kai and Piccolo watched from the Grand Kai's planet, a smile on both their faces.

"Amazing, simply amazing." King Kai said

"That is Goku for you. He always finds new ways to impress." Piccolo said.

On the Supreme Kai's world Elder Kai and Kabitokai watched eagerly as well.

"What is that?" Kabitokai asked.

"I think that would be a Super Saiyan Six. But that is not the only thing different about Goku. All the doubt and guilt he had seems to be gone." Elder Kai said.

Kabitokai smiled. It made him happy whenever good triumphed over evil.

"Well done." Elder Kai said.

"Goku...not bad..but it does not matter." Dystopicles said

Goku stared back at Dystopicles silently.

Goku wore pants that resembled his old classic orange gi. His boots were white. Goku's hair now was a vibrant red in coloration, and seemed partly made of some kind of spritual energy as it had an ethereal appearence. Goku's eyes were pure crimson energy. An aura that resembled the corona of a red sun surrounded the newly born Super Saiyan Six.

"Hatred and lies crumble before the truth Dystopicles. You will lose because evil cannot exist without good..but the opposite is not ultimately true." Goku said.

"That is nonsense. There will always be darkness. Light always casts a shadow." Dystopicles said.

"Perhaps...and perhaps it won't be me who eliminates evil forever..but I am more than capable of taking care of you." Goku said, suddenly rushing forward.

Before anyone realized what happened, Goku had punched Dystopicles so hard he flew for a great distance, slamming into Mars, where Goku was waiting as the Saiyan brought his right fist forward, only to find it blocked by the devil king.

"You underestimate me." Dystopicles said.

Meanwhile Vegeta was about to follow Goku when Krysis stopped him.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked as the former Crimson Tyrant stared at Vegeta.

"Whatever I did in the past I want you and the others to know that I'm sorry. Also..goodluck Vegeta." Krysis said.

"You never had to ask. We are the same Krysis. For me to hold a grudge against you would be like hating myself..and I've done a lifetime of that already." Vegeta said, giving Krysis a thumbs-up before flying off.

As Vegeta rapidly left the Earth behind he thought ahead to the coming battle.

"_This is it. This will be our final battle. What happens will determine the future of not only this universe..but all universes. A Saiyan could not have asked for a better end..if it comes to that." _Vegeta thought.

Thinking of his son from the future, the one that had helped them what seemed like so long ago against the androids and Cell, Vegeta smiled.

"_Wherever you are my son. I hope your father is making you proud." _

Goku ducked under a sword slash from Dystopicles, then flew backwards to avoid another.

"A great hero, come to save the world from the evil would be conqueror? How cliche of you Goku. I think you may be disappointed at how this story ends. I don't do happy endings." Dystopicles said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever you throw at me, I'll be ready for it" Goku said with a confident smile.

"Pretty confident aren't you...Let she how that confidence DOES AGAINST ME!" Dystopicles said, then rushed forward with sword in hand.

In one swift motion, Goku gracefully brought his right fist forward and punched Dystopicles in the chest before he could strike with his weapon..

Dystopicles paused at this development..

"That actually hurt!"

"This time you have underestimated me." Goku said with a smirk.

"Is that so? Well don't get overconfident!" Dystopicles said angrily, then raised his arms above his head, his sword in hand...

Slowly, small particles of red energy began to gather at the tip of the devil king's sword...

Goku didn't hesitate with its response however..

Rushing forward, his aura flaring, Goku prepared to execute one of his most devastating attacks..

Goku placed his hands together, taking a very familiar stance. He had used this same stance and attack hundreds of times, but the move never got boring or tiring for Goku. It was a part of him.

Just as Dystopicles was about to attack Goku brought his hands forward, launching his attack, a crimson hued beam of shining energy.

"Sovereign Kamehamaha!" Goku yelled.

Goku's attack slammed into Dystopicles, the Devil-King clutched his chest in pain, abandoning his plan of attack. What little energy he had gathered dissipated into nothingness..

Goku looked directly at Dystopicles, who narrowed his eyes angrily beneath his helmut..

Suddenly Dystopicles took to the air...

"Face me in the air and we will see who is supreme. I've fought you enough to know that I have the advantage in the air." Dystopicles said, then dove downwards at Goku, who stood his ground, placing his body in a defensive position, his arms placed in front of his chest.

"Lession Number One: Advantage doesn't always equal victory." Goku said

Dystopicles slammed into Goku, pushing the Super Saiyan Six backwards with such force that it decimated a large martian mountain behind it upon impact.

Goku gritted his teeth in strain, but still, Goku held on.

"You think a simple attack like that will defeat me?" Goku said

"Simple? So you want something more complicated do you? Well I am happy to..." Dystopicles started, but was rudely interupted when Goku rushed forward and landed a strong solid punch in Dystopicles' head.

Dystopicles backed up, and clutched his neck in pain...

"You talk too much" Goku said with a smile

"You insolent little..." Dystopicles said as bits of his armor fell onto the red soil of mars.

"Time to end your reign of terror and make you pay for all the destruction you've caused!" Goku yelled as he charged forward. He and Dystopicles then began to exchange punches and kicks, their battle taking them into the skies over Mars, and then into space. The shockwaves given off lit up the heavens.

Finally Dystopicles slammed Goku with the blunt end of his sword, causing the red Saiyan to slam into Jupiter's orange volcanic moon Io.

With the colorful gas giant of Jupiter in the backdrop the moon made a very interesting battleground, at least Goku thought so as he stood himself up.

Dystopicle's sixth horn lit up as the devil king pointed his sword once more at Goku.

"Energy Vortex." Dystopicles said as a tornado made of a mixture of yellow energy and air emerged from his sword and streaked towards Goku.

While Goku was easily able to avoid the tornado itself, he was struck by the several yellow energy orbs that emerged from it seconds after Goku avoided the tornado.

Goku had been struck, but it would take much more than that to defeat him.

"Sakhen's attack right?" Goku said as he dodged another attack from Dystopicles by leaping backwards when the devil king leapt at him with his sword.

Goku swiftly flew from side to side, avoiding each slash of Dystopicles sword as he and his opponent leapt from Io to the nearby moon of Europa.

When the two arrived on the grey, mostly featureless moon Dystopicles was suddenly struck with a large energy blast.

The attack slammed into Dystopicles left shoulder, the devil-king then cried out in white-hot agony from the impact.

Vegeta stood nearby, his right arm held out and his right palm still smoking from his recently fired attack.

Dystopicles backed away from the two Super Saiyan Sixes, his armor now smoking..

"Is that fear I sense?" Vegeta said mockingly

Dystopicles narrowed his eyes, which began to glow red...

Vegeta walked up behind Goku, and the two Saiyans faces each other, nodded, and then struck twin combat poses in front of Dystopicles.

"So glad you could join the party, it wasn't as fun without you." Goku said with a smile.

"I couldn't let you have all the action Kakorot." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Two of you or ten thousand..in the end it will not matter. With my next attack..I will be victorious." Dystopicles said with a snarl..

"There won't be a next attack for you..ready Vegeta?" Goku asked

"Of coarse." Vegeta answered

The two then held out their right hands towards Dystopicles, and each fired a beam. Vegeta fired a shining blue beam, while Goku fired a crimson beam.

The two attacks soared towards Dystopicles, combining into a larger, stronger violet beam as they did so, then slammed into the Devil King.

To both Saiyan's disapointment Dystopicles was seemingly unharmed.

"What will it take to destroy this guy?" Goku asked as he and Vegeta flew up into the sky at the devil king.

The three then began fighting at extreme speeds, the battle eventually take them to the upper atmosphere of Jupiter itself.

As the winds of the gas giant raged around them, the three combatants exchanged blows that would shatter worlds.

Dystopicles eventually put some distance between himself and his two Saiyan opponents and pointed his sword at them, firing a dazzling array of red colored lasers.

Both Goku and Vegeta moved quickly at unreal speeds to avoid the devil king's attacks.

"Kakorot stand back. I'm putting alot more energy into this next attack than I normally use..but we don't have much choice. Empyrean Crusher!" Vegeta yelled, firing a shining sphere of blue energy the size of a small metior from his outstretched palms.

Dystopicles gazed at Vegeta and Goku.

"Mortals...they get more arrogant with each passing generation...to think they could destroy me.." Dystopicles said, then looked in his opponent's direction just in time to see a ball of energy streaking towards him..

Dystopicles eyes widened in horror as the light from the Empyrean Crusher illuminated the area around him. He closed his eyes to block the bright light as it washed over him.

An enormious explosion rocked the region at that moment, all present for a great distance covered their eyes at the brightness of it. It could even be seen from Earth.

Gotenks looked up at the sky as the bright light flashed.

"Where are they fighting?" Gotenks wondered allowed.

Back over Jupiter the light from the explosion began to dissipate...

Vegeta and Goku looked in the direction of the light.

"Is he gone?" Goku asked.

"I think so...nothing could have survived an attack of that magnitude." Vegeta said with confidence.

"Wait Vegeta...I'm sensing something..." Goku said with a worried tone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta said.

"Something is definitely there all right...I'm sensing enormious energy readings.." Goku said, pausing, then continued.. "And they are getting stronger..." Goku said with a worried tone as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of Dystopicles last known location.

In the region where the sky and space met, Dystopicles hovered. The stars shined endlessly around him, and the clouds hovered below him.

Dystopicles eyes glowed brighter and brighter, until their light could no longer be contained. When it seemed they could glow no brighter, they stopped glowing altogether.

Suddenly, cracks opened up on Dystopicles helmut, chest, wings, legs and arms.

Then...silence prevailed for several seconds until in one violent explosion, orange pieces of Dystopicles armor soared in every direction, all eventually falling back towards Jupiter, caught in the planet's enormous gravity...

Two enormious black wings parted the smoke left over from the explosion...

The wings immediately parted to reveal a gaunt, corpse-like figure with dull red glowing eyes, two long slightly curved red horns, and corpse-like features. This being wasn't muscular but thin. His arms looked like they could barely lift a child, let alone harness the enormous energies necessary to destroy planets. But appearances could be deceiving...

Dystopicles looked back towards Earth and grinned sinisterly. Then, in a lightning-fast series of motions, Dystopicles lost himself in the endless folds of his wings, and began flying towards Goku and Vegeta like an incoming meteor.

Enormious black wings cast a shadow over the two saiyans as they passed.

Goku and Vegeta turned to see Dystopicles just as the devil king took up a position in front of them.

Silently, Dystopicles flew in front of his adversaries, his arms crossed in front of his black chest and his demean ure not only like that of a confident king, but a king of evil...

"Looks like that you fools failed to realize the most important thing about my armor." Dystopicles said in a softer, hissing new voice..

"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked, refusing to be intimidated.

"The armor was not designed to protect me from you. It was meant to protect you...from me." Dystopicles said before erupting into a fit of maniacal laughter.


	25. That which was Lost

Dystopicles was terrifying to behold, a demon of utter blackness, with a figure not unlike that of a man starved. A cruel glimmer could be seen in Dystopicles orange reptilian eyes, a glimmer accompanied by a cruel smile.

The Devil King hovered over the raging storms of Jupiter. Both Goku and Vegeta struck combat poses, ready for whatever their opponent could throw at them.

Goku struck a familiar pose, his hands placed together in order to execute a variation on a move he had used hundreds of times.

Vegeta placed both hands together as his aura surged outwards, giving him the appearence of a blue star.

"Sovereign Kamehameha!" Goku yelled even as Vegeta yelled "Ultimate Galic Gun!"

Goku fired his crimson attack just as Vegeta fired a blue-hued beam of his own. The two attacks slammed into Dystopicles' chest, causing the devil king to be forced backwards a great distance.

The two Saiyans rocketed forward at Dystopicles, neither intending on giving their opponent any breaks.

"Emyrean Crusher!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a blue sphere of energy the size of a small metior at Dystopicles.

When Vegeta's attack struck, Goku rushed forward with both arms and yelled "Double Dragon Fist!", slamming his fists into Dystopicles' black chest with two golden shenron-like dragons surrounding his arms.

After both Goku and Vegeta had flown back after their attack run, Dystopicles brushed off his chest with his right hand, then crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his opponents arrogantly.

"Your attempts at destroying me have been amusing. But I grow tired of this game. I needed someone of great power to kill all the demon kings including me when I was Azrael. You and your friends did not fail in that regard. Then just now you destroyed the armor restraining most of my power. Now I have no further need of you. You have both outlived your usefulness to me." Dystopicles said as he pointed both his black hands at Goku and Vegeta.

Before either Saiyan could avade or do anything, the devil king fired a wave of dark energy from his hands.

Goku and Vegeta screamed as they were forced away at unreal speeds threw the depths of space.

When they ceased moving they had arrived in orbit over the sun itself.

Dystopicles appeared nearby in an instant, his gaze of arrogance settling on the two saiyans.

"_Give in to the darkness which you know lives in your heart Goku. You know how much easier things would be for you if you did." _

"_Once you sought power Vegeta. You desired to be the strongest in the universe. I can grant that wish..anything you desire can be yours."_

Vegeta smirked.

"Sorry, but we aren't interested in your offers. I've been to the dark side, and trust me, it isn't all its cracked up to be." Vegeta said.

"You can tempt us all you want Dystopicles..but it won't work." Goku said with conviction in his voice.

Dystopicles pointed a single slim finger at the distant stars above him.

"Just as the only absolute of mortals is death, so to is the true state of the universe evil. The natural instinct of every lifeform is to kill or harm other lifeforms. You fight not only against me, but against the very universe you seek to protect." Dystopicles said, then snapped a finger, after which a long scythe with a long curved wicked looking blade materialized in front of him.

The devil king quickly grabbed the weapon, and immediately black armor with gold trimmings appeared, covering him from his feet to his chest.

"So you got your original weapon back..so what." Vegeta said as he struck a combat pose, the raging fires of the sun behind him as he did so.

"Up until now I have not been using my full power against you. I have hinted to you the true nature of what I represent, as well as the nature of existence...now I will show you exactly what I meant." Dystopicles said as a dark red aura appeared around his form.

Goku looked at Vegeta briefly with a look of concern. Vegeta only nodded in response, the look of a warrior prepared for whatever was thrown at him evident in his eyes.

Dystopicles suddenly began to yell as his crimson aura flared outwards.

On New Namek the various villagers were surprised when their entire world began to shake. On the Planet M1, the various sentient machines stopped their usual activities when their world was struck by an earthquake.

On Earth, once again the entire world's weather went out of control, with hurricanes, blizzards and other storms striking the entire world.

On every world in the universe, the terrible power of Dystopicles could be felt as the Devil King roared as he summoned the full measure of his power.

Dystopicles looked at his opponents, a wicked smile on his dark face.

"Now do you understand? All the hidden darkness in every heart adds to my power. You face not Dystopicles alone..but the dark heart of the universe itself." Dystopicles said.

Vegeta smirked.

"We haven't been using our full strength either. Kakorot, shall we?" Vegeta asked as his blue aura and metallic skin contrasted sharply with the white light of the sun.

"You had to ask?" Goku said

Both Super Saiyan Sixes began to yell as they brought their own powers closer and closer to their zenith. Goku's orange-red aura flared outwards before shrinking and becoming hardly noticable. Goku's eyes seemed to change, reflecting a wisdom far beyond his years.

Vegeta's blue aura also became much more subtle. In the prince's eyes one could see both courage and honor, as a window into Vegeta's soul was opened.

Dystopicles had had enough and charged at the Saiyan duo. Swinging his weapon downwards at Vegeta, the Devil King's attack met only the vaccuum of space when Vegeta avoided the attack by flying upwards.

Dystopicles gave chase to his opponents as they flew over the surface of the sun, firing red blasts of energy from his weapon at his opponents as he did so.

Goku managed to block or deflect each of Dystopicles attacks as they passed under an enormious solar prominance.

Seconds after that Dystopicles and his two Saiyan rivals were locked in an exchange of high-speed melee combat. Dystopicles rapidly swung his weapon at seemingly impossible speeds, but his attacks were easily dodged by both Goku and Vegeta. The Saiyans retaliated with hundreds of attempted punches.

In about the span of five minutes over the burning surface of the sun, what seemed like five hours of combat took place.

Dystopicles raised his weapon overhead, smiling as a small ball of red energy formed above him.

"The every dark deed in the universe will be your undoing." Dystopicles said as the energy ball grew at an astonishing rate.

"We have encountered an attack like that before. It won't work." Goku said, thinking back to the fight against Omega.

"Don't compare the technique of a lowly dragon to my own. This technique is leagues above what you once faced." Dystopicles said as his red ball of energy became the size of a small town.

Vegeta nodded at Goku, then the two Super Saiyan Sixes flew upwards and as one slammed Dystopicles with a uppercut.

This caused the devil king's attack to fizzle as his concentration was broken.

With a look of utter hatred, Dystopicles fired a huge crimson beam of energy at the two saiyans in retaliation, an attack which the Saiyan duo easily managed to avoid.

The blast however slammed into distant Mercury, destroying the closest planet to the sun in less then a second.

"Thats the first planet in this miserable solar system I've destroyed. The longer this fight draggs on the more of that you will see." Dystopicles said.

"He is right. We have to take this fight somewhere else." Goku said.

"You have no time for that." Dystopicles said as he swung his scythe downwards, creating a crescent-shaped energy blast which flew directly at Goku.

Goku tried to block the attack with his right arm, but cried out in surprise and pain when the attack cut away a chunk of his flesh.

His conscentration broken, Goku felt his body fighting to revert to his normal, base state.

Vegeta immediately noticed this.

"_If Kakorot changes back to normal here he will die from the sun's heat alone. I must do something."_

Dystopicles swung his scythe again and again, sending more of the same crescent-shaped blasts at both Goku and Vegeta.

"I should have done this from the very start. Your Super Saiyan Six powers are based on sacred power. The unholy energies I command cancel out the source of your power. Without your strongest transformation you are nothing to me." Dystopicles said as he fired yet more blasts of deadly unholy energy at his adversaries.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by his right arm, and then Goku used instant transmission to transport them as far away from the solar system as he could go.

The two arrived on a dark world. Blue sand covered the planet, and the only features that broke up the sand were hundreds of clocks of various sizes.

Goku immediately reverted to his normal form.

"It will take awile to master this transformation. But man...we really don't have time for that..everything depends on us defeating Dystopicles now." Goku said weakly.

Vegeta paused before answering Goku. As a Super Saiyan Six his power was not only increased to super-natural levels, but his wisdom was increased as well.

"I don't believe a single attack should have been able to do so much damage to you while in Super Saiyan Six form. The problem is that part of you still doubts yourself, You still feel responsible for the deaths of your wife and son Kakorot. That was what allowed Dystopicles attack to effect you as it did." Vegeta said, crossing his metallic blue arms over his equally metallic blue chest.

A familiar presence flew down from above and landed near Goku and Vegeta, standing atop one of the many clocks.

The figure wore a white kai robe, had short white hair and a white mustache, and had two golden angelic wings on his back.

"Kohryu." Vegeta said.

"You have gained much in your years fighting Goku. But recently..you have lost something precious." Kohryu said

"I guess I have not really been myself lately have I?" Goku asked.

"If you hope to defeat Dystopicles..you must do it without any regrets or fears. In order for that to happen..you must slay your inner demons." Kohryu said with a look of compassion on his face.

Goku nodded.

Kohryu snapped his fingers, and Goku suddenly found himself alone.

He stood on what looked like a collosal root. Goku looked around to find he was in fact standing on part of an unimaginably huge tree. The tree's branches stretched upwards into the heavens.

Goku found his blue gai repaired and whole somehow, his clothing restored despite the many battles he had that had torn it asunder.

But before Goku could wonder where he was or why things had happened he felt a familiar power, one he had not sensed in many years.

Whoever it was flew towards him quickly, before long Goku saw the person approaching as he landed on a nearby tree root. Goku immediately felt like he was looking at a dark reflection of himself, for standing in front of him was a Saiyan warrior. The warrior wore grey Saiyan armor which covered his chest and shoulders. The warrior's hair and face looked almost exactly like Goku's. The main difference was that this being's skin tone was pale, and in the warrior's eyes was not compassion, but ambition and cruelty.

The warrior smiled cruelly and turned both his hands into fists.

"Hello Goku, its been along time. Don't you remember me?" The warrior said with a voice possessing both arrogance and cruelty.

"You haven't changed a bit...Turles." Goku said as he struck a combat pose.

"Oh but I have..I have gotten much stronger. Your friend brought me and several others from your past back. If you can defeat all of us..you will be able to end this entire affair with Dystopicles. But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Turles said as he formed a red ring-shaped beam with both hands.

Goku tried to transform into his most basic Super Saiyan form, but found he could not for whatever reason. Instead he dodged Turles' attack by jumping backwards, then retaliated by placing his hands together and firing a Kamehameha Wave at Turles, who was able to avoid Goku's favorate attack easily by flying upwards slightly.

As Goku's attack flew off into the distance Turles took the opertunity to comment.

"I see your still using that same old boring move." Turles said with a smile.

"It has worked out well for me over the years. You don't fix what isn't broken." Goku responded.

"It will take more than that attack to defeat me." Turles said as he began forming another Kill Driver with both hands.


	26. Futile Struggle?

The two most dangerous Saiyans had disappeared. Dystopicles thought briefly about searching for them, but thought it would be more fun to play with the Earthlings with all of the hate and fear dwelling inside them.

Dystopicles descended from orbit over Earth to land on a tall building in the middle of the destroyed West city.

Opening his mouth, the Devil King spoke words that could be heard on every corner of the planet.

"People of Earth...these demons you see are experiments created by the Royal government. They don't just want to conquer you..no, they desire to destroy you utterly. Let your hatred and anger towards your enemy grow, for they have done many wrongs against you. You deserve freedom from your oppression, justice on those who would do you wrong, and victory in your long war." Dystopicles said with a smile on his emaciated face.

"_With only my words I will cause the inhabitants of this miserable little planet to tear themselves apart. Yesssss." Dystopicles thought to himself with a twisted smile on his face._

All around the world the war between the Royal government and the rebel forces began to heat up again, each accusing the other of wrongdoing. The more they fought, the more violent the conflicts became.

General Dwight Yamamoto watched from a safe location in his desert base located on the western continent as the war began to rage once again.

"_Such pointless conflict.."_ The old general thought from his white-washed command center.

Meanwhile in West City...

Bardock saw Dystopicles had arrived on Earth. The devil-king's black form standing tall atop a ruined skyscraper.

Memories of the past flooded the father of Goku's mind. It had been him who had allowed all this to happen. If he had started this..then Bardock intended on finishing it. Honor demanded no less.

Bardock flew off the concrete ground of the ruined city, and with a roar transformed into a Super Saiyan Four, his fur blood red like the momento of his fallen comrades, and his eyes as green as his Saiyan armor.

If Dystopicles noticed Bardock's approach, he gave no indication of such.

"Ah the human race. From the dawn of your existence you fought and killed each other. You try to hide your true nature, but I know what is in your heart. You crave violence, you want to take what you believe belongs to you." Dystopicles said as Bardock flew in front on him, a red and green aura surrounding his Super Saiyan Four body.

"What, do you think all the people of this planet are as sick and twisted as you?" Bardock asked.

"Think? No..I know that deep down they are..they try to hide it, saying they have a good nature as well, but that is only to comfort them. Humans are born of death and darkness..it is what defines them." Dystopicles said

"Your wrong. The good nature of humans is just as much a part of them as their darker inclinations. It was me who allowed you to get this far..and it will be me who ends this." Bardock said with conviction in his voice.

"With the power you have..I'd like to see you try." Dystopicles said with a wicked grin as he gripped his scythe tightly.

Bardock wasted no time and attacked, rapidly firing blasts of energy at his opponent. Dystopicles merely lifted off into the sky using his wings, then flew down and attempted to slash Bardock with his weapon.

Bardock thought quickly and used instant transmission to teleport behind Dystopicles, then formed an orb of green energy in his hands.

"Chaos Avenger!" Bardock yelled as he tossed his attack at the devil king, who was hit square in the back.

Nothing seemed to happen though, when Bardock's attack struck.

"You really are far too weak to do any real damage to me." Dystopicles said

Bardock yelled one last roar as he charged Dystopicles.

Gotenks and Ultimo were nearby, finishing off the last of a group of demons when they noticed.

Before Bardock could even get close to Dystopicles the devil king swung his scythe once, and just like that all the life in Bardock's eyes were gone.

The father of Goku fell to the ground, an expression of shock on his face. Blood poured freely from Bardock's left side. A hero had fallen, but he had yet to speak his final words.

Gotenks appeared next to Bardock, instantly separating into Goten and Trunks when they reached his position.

"Tell my son...whatever happens, whether we win this war or not..I'm proud of him, and honored to be his father. And as for you Goten..I was lucky..to have grandsons like you and Gohan." Bardock said, then cried out in pain briefly.

He was gone.

Tears fell freely from Goten's eyes, but he did not grieve long, rather he nodded to Trunks, and the two re-fused quickly with another execution of the fusion dance.

Gotenks charged at Dystopicles, who watched with amusement as yet another weakling attempted to attack him.

"That fool..does he want to die too?" Ultimo said quietly to himself before flying up, joining Gotenks in his attack.

"_I might as well be foolish too..I can't just let them fight that monster alone." _Ultimo thought to himself.

Pikkon sent a group of scorpion-tailed locust-like demons flying in every direction with a well-timed hyper-tornado attack, then noticed Ultimo and Gotenks both headed towards Dystopicles.

"I guess this is it then." Pikkon said.

Pikkon flew up and joined his two comrades. If they were to have a chance, it would have to be all three of them together.

"Your going to pay for everyone you have ever hurt." Gotenks said in a rare serious moment

"If I had money for every time someone said that to me...I'd be rich." Dystopicles said with a twisted smile.

"Big Tree Cannon 10x!" Was Gotenks only response as he yelled his attack, firing a yell beam of energy at the devil king.

Pikkon and Ultimo joined Gotenks in attacking by firing their own signature moves.

"Thunder Flash!" Pikkon yelled, sending a high-speed fireball Dystopicles' way.

"Super Nova Death Ray!" Ultimo Shenron said, firing a colossal red beam of energy and flames at the Devil King.

The three attacks converged on Dystopicles, but seemed to have no effect, as the Devil King failed to even flinch.

"All of you fail to see your place in the scheme of things. I am as far above you as you are above an amoeba, your existences meaningless in the scheme of things. Allow me to show you why." Dystopicles said, then swung his scythe once to the left.

For a split-second the sky became black as coal, and the ground in all directions white as snow. Then suddenly Gotenks, Pikkon, and Ultimo yelled in pain, collapsing to the ground. Gotenks split into Trunks and Goten, who were injured, but alive. The life in Pikkon's eyes was gone, the same dead look filled his face as Bardock's.

As for Ultimo, his body was destroyed, and while he managed to regenerate using the power of Rage Shenron, he had reverted back to Nouva Shenron, as he only had the Five, Four, and Three-star dragonballs left.

Dystopicles laughed at the dragon's misfortune.

"Now your barely strong enough to fight one of my minions." Dystopicles gloated.

Nouva briefly eyed Dystopicles with a look of rage , then used his powers to summon the other dragonballs to himself.

Meanwhile, on the Grand Kai's planet, Otherworld

King Kai stood on the Grand Kai's well-kept lawn, his attention on the distant planet Earth. Next to him was Piccolo, who wore his traditional white cape and white and violet turban.

The Namek was calm, despite the events unfolding on Earth.

Suddenly what looked like an old man with a large white beard and mustache, wearing jeans and carrying a huge boom-box walked up from behind the two.

"Ya know, I promised Goku not that long ago that in the future I'd train him. But looking how strong he is now.." The Grand Kai said.

Piccolo smiled.

"You have those hidden techniques you've been wanting to pass on, even if Goku is a Super Saiyan Six now, they could still come in handy." Piccolo said.

"This is awful!" King Kai said with a worried tone.

"What is all the racket about?" Grand Kai asked.

"Dystopicles just killed Bardock and Pikkon." King Kai said.

"That means those celestial beings, and Krysis and his forces are the only things left protecting the Earth..since both Goku and Vegeta have dissapeared. Gotenks and the others are not even close to a match for Dystopicles" Piccolo said.

"Grand Kai, if you wanted to pass on your techniques, now is the time." A new voice said.

Kohryu suddenly landed on the Grand Kai's planet, surprising everyone.

The Grand Kai nodded, then Kohryu walked over, and the two were gone in a flash.

"I sure hope they don't take long with Goku.." King Kai said with a concerned tone.

"Have a little faith King Kai..Goku always manages to pull threw in the end." Piccolo said with a confident smile.

"_I can't believe my father wanted to be like that thing on Earth..disgusting." _Piccolo thought to himself.

Meanwhile..Snake Way.

The chaos caused by King Yemma's death had calmed down. King Yemma had returned to the check-in station, his life restored by the power of Kohryu's dragon half. Everyone who had escaped Hell had been returned to Hell.

His job had never been easy. The name Dystopicles reminded Yemma of something, something from the distant secret to defeating him was something Yemma knew he remembered, but he could not recall the exact details.

Back in the strange alternate diamension, Goku's battle with the restored Turles continued.

Goku flew as fast as he could, weaving in and out of the colossal roots of the Tree of Might as Turles pursued him. Turles continued firing blasts of energy from both hands in an attempt to hit Goku, but each of his blasts missed, striking the tree of might harmlessly instead.

"You can run Kakorot..but you can't hide!" Turles yelled

"Who said I was trying to hide?" Goku said, turning around suddenly with energy forming between both hands as Goku assumed a familiar stance.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing his age-old favorite technique at his evil twin.

Turles smiled wickedly as the beam approached him, then yelled as his hair stood up, changing to a golden yellow coloration as it did so.

Goku's attack struck Turles' new Super Saiyan aura harmlessly.

"Surprised?" Turles asked as he placed both his hands together.

Goku looked thoughtful for just a second before replying

"Not really." Goku said with a sheepish smile and his right hand on the back of his head.

"You are such a disgrace to Saiyankind." Turles said in disgust to Goku's carefree attitude.

"_I haven't felt this way in years. Back before all the weight of responsibility became almost unbearable. Is it my transformations that have changed me? Is the price for that power a bit of myself?" Goku _thought as he flew backwards to avoid another red energy ring from Turles.

Turles flew forward in a display of his increased speed, easily reaching Goku's position in seconds.

Goku knew that unless he found a way to transform, there was little he could do in a fight against a Super Saiyan. He would have no choice for now..but to rely on one of his older, long unused techniques..

"Kaioken times ten!" Goku yelled, his body suddenly surrounded by a red aura. Goku was able to block a volley of punches sent his way by Super Saiyan Turles, but he knew the increased power and speed would not last. Turles' transformation on the other hand..would.

After intercepting another series of punches from his opponent, Goku used the temporary speed from the Kaioken to fly as fast as he could away from Turles.

"_It was the pain of loss that first triggered my Super Saiyan transformation. I've had plenty of loss recently. Chi-Chi, Gohan...I hope I can one day make it up to you both. I may be a great warrior..even a hero..but I have not been the best father." Goku thought._

As Turles headed towards him at his new position, standing on top a branch of the tree of might, Goku accepted his mistakes. It no longer mattered to him. He knew unless he could defeat Dystopicles..nothing else mattered.

When that realization hit him, Goku yelled, finding increased power, not the fatigue commonly associated with the Kaioken technique. Seeing the golden aura around himself, Goku realized what had happened. His Super Saiyan power had returned to him..just in time too.

Goku flew forward at Turles, and the shockwave produced from the two colliding in midair seemed to shake the entire diamension.

"So you got your Super Saiyan powers back..big deal..I will still crush you." Turles said before firing a sword-like energy blast at Goku, who easily avoided Turles' technique.

Turles flew quickly at Goku. Goku smiled as Turles approached, then placed two fingers on his forehead. Goku dissapeared.

Turles landed on a root, then yelled in anger.

"Kakorot you COWARD!" Turles yelled.

"Kamehameha!" Was Goku's only reply.

Slowly Turles turned around as realization struck the grey and black armored Saiyan. But it was too late, as Goku's Warp-Kamehameha completely consumed him, ending the fight.

"If only that worked as well against Cell back in the day." Goku said.

Suddenly the landscape changed. Goku found himself in the middle of an alien ruin, a dull overcast sky above.

Goku immediately felt another familiar power nearby, this one much more evil than the last.

"So you finally managed to defeat that weakling who looked like you. Good..because I wanted the pleasure to end your existence myself Kakorot." A gruff, sinister sounding voice said.

Suddenly heavy footfalls could be heard as a huge figure came into view.

He had greenish-yellow Super Saiyan hair, a manic look on his face, which had eerie, completely white eyes. The huge man had enormous muscles, golden bracelets and a necklace which looked like they belonged to some ancient culture, and white and red cloth pants.

It was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, and as he approached, walking in his golden boots, Goku hoped he could pull off another victory.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Broly said as he charged forward, a green sphere of energy forming in his right hand.

"_Last time I fought Broly I needed the strength of others to defeat him. Can I defeat him with only a basic Super Saiyan transformation?" Goku asked himself._

Goku had almost no time to think as the legendary super saiyan was quickly upon him, approaching with quick, thunderous footfalls with a sadistic smile on his face.

"_Well, only one way to find out." Goku _thought as the giant saiyan approached.

Goku launched himself at Broly. Last time they had fought Goku had been beaten badly. The raw power of Broly's Legendary transformation badly outclassed his own Super Saiyan form in power.

Now however, Goku was in the mastered Super Saiyan state, something he had attained while fighting Cell at his mock tournament, which ironicly was only a few days after Broly had been defeated.

Goku swung fist after fist at and into Broly's huge chest, his attacks forcing the Legend backwards and towards a tall dull grey building.

Goku was forced to fly backwards and upwards and break off his attack however, when Broly fired a green blast of energy his way.

"Your punches..are they supposed to hurt or something?" Broly said as he formed two more green blasts of energy in both hands.

"That was the idea." Goku said, then began forming a kamehameha with both hands.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing his tried and true attack in the form of a beam of blue energy Broly's way.

"Die!" Broly yelled in response, firing both his green projectiles at Goku.

The two attacks collided in mid-air, forming a huge explosion, the smoke which Broly flew into, quickly grabbing a surprised Goku.

With one of his colossal arms Broly painfully squeezed Goku's chest, causing the smaller Super Saiyan to yell out in pain.

"I've forgotten how much fun it was to torture you." Broly said as he continued to painfully crush Goku's chest with one arm.

"Well sorry, but I have to cut your fun short." Goku said, then yelled as he used all his strength to force Broly's arm off himself.

Goku was forced a short distance away, the sudden increase in Goku's power was something Broly was simply not expecting.

Goku floated in midair over the dark, ruined landscape below. The golden hair on his head seemed slightly longer. In addition, there was one other change, Goku's aura, rather than appearing as a golden flame surrounding his form, was now a field of blue-bioelectricity dancing up and down his body.

"Lets see you handle a Super Saiyan Two!" Goku yelled, then flew quickly towards a surprised Broly, who simply grunted and charged at Goku.

Goku's right fist collided with Broly's left fist, and a golden-greenish explosion of pure power exploded around the two Saiyan powerhouses.

When the light from the explosion cleared Goku and Broly floated, both seemingly unharmed a short distance from each other.

A look of pure rage overcome Broly's face, while Goku seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Ka.. !" Broly yelled as he flew towards Goku, who managed to dodge Broly as he swung his two huge arms at him. Goku brought his right fist up and sent a fierce uppercut into Broly's jaw, then pummeled the Legendary Super Saiyan with a barrage of quicker, weaker punches before Broly's energy shield materialized around him, forcing Goku to fly a safe distance away and break off his attack.

"What is the matter Broly? You don't like facing opponents that can match you in power?" Goku said with a slight smile on his face.

"I am the legend. I am the one who forfilled the one-thousand year prophecy. Your a joke...a mockery of everything it means to be a Saiyan. From my earliest memories you have mocked me..no more." Broly said as a greenish-black field of energy expanded from Broly, sending energy blasts in random directions, all of which destroyed large parts of the planet they were on.

"_His power is going up, I may have evened the odds by becoming a Super Saiyan 2, but that won't last if his power continues to climb." _Goku thought as he flew at Broly, yelling with exertion as he forced his way into and past Broly's barrier.

Goku struck Broly in the face with a strong punch, hoping to break Broly's concentration. Instead, this served to only anger Broly, as he began screaming, letting out a noise of pure rage, hatred..and madness.

Goku was forced downwards and into a crumbling blue stone building.

On the strange world with the blue sand and clocks, Vegeta watched Goku battle Broly threw a pool of still water.

"Why must Kakorot battle these losers again. What does this have to do with whatever he lost?" Vegeta said, thinking aloud.

In orbit around Earth, Krysis had become Dystopicles newest opponent. The former Crimson Tyrant battled the Devil King in the vacuum of space, Krysis expert swordsmanship and superior speed holding the Devil King's scythe at bay..at least for now.

Back on the strange planet, Goku flew upwards, only to be met by Broly, who seemed abit stronger than before.

"I've reached my maximum in this form..more than enough to crush you like an insect." Broly said with vehement hatred.

Goku seemed unimpressed as he flew at Broly, sending punch after punch at the legendary super saiyan.

"Is that all?" Broly said with a sadistic smile before firing a huge blast of pale-green energy Goku's way.

Goku managed to catch Broly's attack, but the force of it was pushing him dangerously close to the planet's surface.

"Struggle all you want..in the end your still dead!" Broly said with a sadistic smile as he closed his right hand into a fist.

Suddenly the energy ball Goku was fighting against exploded. Goku's vision became filled with stars and darkness, and for a second he thought he had died..but afew moments later he awoke, his clothing torn and tattered, some distance away from his previous position.

Goku realized as he looked at the colossal crater that Broly's attack had created, that he must have used instant transmission, perhaps unconsciously to avoid death.

Broly's power was incredible, his maximum power was equal to his Super Saiyan Two state. Worse..his transformation maintained his strength, rather than draining it.

He had no choice but to attempt ascending a step further if he wanted to win this fight.

Broly looked down at the crater, seemingly pleased with himself for the destruction he had just caused. A sick smile formed on Broly's face.

"Looking for me?" Goku said, causing Broly to turn to the right.

Broly's anger returned as he saw his most hated enemy alive and well.

"Kakorot!" Was all Broly managed to say.

"You really need a new catch phrase. Anyway..its time I ended this battle." Goku said as he clutched his hands into fists in preparation for his next transformation.

"As your quite aware Broly, I'm at the second stage of Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Two. Well, I wanted to show you another form of Super Saiyan which you have never seen before..because with your power..you have earned it. Super Saiyan Two requires one to dig deep to find the power needed to acheive it..but in order to move past it..one must look even further beyond!" Goku said, than began yelling.

Broly backed away in fear as the very space around Goku began to warp and distort. Goku's yelling could seemingly be heard everywhere at once. Goku's golden hair lengthened even as his eyebrows receded, the lightning around his form growing in intensity.

The transformation lasted for what seemed an eternity..but just like that it was over. Goku floated in midair, his body alone lighting the entire planet with a dim, golden light.

With a deeper voice lacking fear or doubt, Super Saiyan Three Goku spoke.

"Well Broly..what do you think of Super Saiyan Three?" Goku asked with a slight smile.

"Kak..KAKOROT!" Broly yelled in anger as he charged at Goku.

"You could have used your power for good, but instead you allowed your hate to define your existence. A power like yours will never defeat someone like me. It is over Broly." Goku said calmly as he flew towards Broly, his right fist glowing with yellow light.

Broly fired green blast after green blast at Goku, but all his attacks had no effect as Goku advanced.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as the golden image of shenron appeared around Goku's right arm as he drove his fist into Broly's chest.

Broly screamed in pain as the dragon wrapped around his body even as Goku flew backwards.

With everything he had, Broly fought against the force of Goku's attack, but it was to no avail as Broly was soon consumed in a explosion of yellow light and fire.

Goku tested the strength of his hands.

"_I don't feel weak in this form now, at least not yet." _Goku thought.

Just when Goku thought the fight was over, did another explosion occur, this one a field of dark green energy

"Oh no..." Goku said as he felt Broly's energy again.

Quickly Goku flew with all the speed he could muster towards Broly. If he was going to finish this fight, now would be the time.

Before Goku could reach Broly, he was forced backwards by another wave of dark energy. When Goku managed to see in the direction he felt Broly's energy from, to his horror he saw Broly alive and well.

But the Legendary Super Saiyan had undergone a few changes since his miraculous power up. His muscular form was slightly slimmer. Broly's eyebrows had disappeared, and his greenish-yellow hair had lengthened down to his waist.

Broly looked at Goku, a sadistic smile forming on his face as he did so.

"Looks like your not the only one who can reach this state..Kakorot." Broly said in an eerie, calm voice, a voice that unnerved Goku far more than the furious anger and hate Broly displayed earlier.


	27. The Origin of Saiyan Power

Earth, third rock from the sun. It was a blue, green, and white world containing many wonders and stories. At no other time in the world's history had it been in this much danger, the threat hovering above the world a force unlike any that had threatened it in the past.

Dystopicles dark form hovered in the void of space. His skull mask and bone-white skeletal chest armor hid his emaciated appearance, hinting at his former existence as Azrael.

With scythe in hand the king of evil gazed with utter hate at a former servant of darkness. Krysis flew opposite the Devil King, his young looking appearance and spiky red hair a great contrast to his opponent.

Dystopicles charged with his weapon at Krysis, who used his speed to quickly avoid the attack, then counter with a move of his own.

"Sword of the Eclipse!" Krysis yelled as he carved the shape of a circle in front of himself. An energy circle raced off towards the devil king, who brought his scythe up to block the deadly attack.

"Your techniques are impressive, but..no match for me!" Dystopicles yelled as he brought his weapon down, destroying Krysis' attack in the process.

As one the Pariahans, Krysis' very own family, fired energy blast after energy blast at the Devil King, Krysis joining them seconds later.

Dystopicles pointed his left palm at his assembled opponents, a wicked smile appearing on his face as he did so.

Suddenly a violet skull appeared in front of Dystopicles, and from the mouth of the apparition five violet balls of energy emerged and flew off toward their intended targets.

As the blasts hit the Pariahans, they uttered one last cry of pain before dissapearing, their bodies reduced to less than ashes.

"The Darkness comes for you..and with it..Death." Dystopicles said with a dark tone in his deep voice.

"You will pay for that!" Krysis said in anger.

"Every life you have taken you will answer for." The golden armored Seraphim said as he and his two comrades flew to hover next to Krysis.

The hundreds of robots and angelic beings assembled to fight Dystopicles demons continued to fight, the battle over the skies of earth created thousands of explosions as war raged in space.

Meanwhile, on the distant world..

Vegeta watched a Super Saiyan Three Broly appear, moments after it seemed as though Broly's death was a certainty.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta asked

Suddenly an old man with a large white beard, pointed ears and jeans appeared nearby along with the robed and winged form of Kohryu.

"I see I got here just in time. Goku looks like hes in over his head." The Grand Kai said.

"What gave you that idea?" Vegeta said with a half smirk.

The Grand Kai laughed off Vegeta's sarcasm.

"Broly has tapped deeper into the dark power that is the source of his Legendary form." Kohryu explained.

"Why does Kakorot have to fight these battles?" Vegeta asked matter-of-factly.

"Because he has lost himself. The very thing that made him what he is now. Unless he regains it, he will never defeat Dystopicles. As for you Vegeta, you already have what you need to defeat him, but you can't fight Dystopicles alone." Kohryu said, wisdom always present on his white mustached face.

On the ruined planet Goku and Broly fought with a ferocity that neither had ever brought to bear against the other.

"Double Eraser Cannon!" Broly said as bright-green energy spheres formed in both of his palms, the Legendary Super Saiyan firing both his deadly projectiles at Goku seconds later.

Goku fired a couple blue energy missiles of his own at Broly's attacks, causing two huge mid-air explosions when they collided with his opponent's attacks.

Suddenly Broly was surrounded by a field of dark energy which distorted the landscape around him.

Broly fired an enormious ball of green energy at Goku, a sadistic smile on his face as he did so.

"Ka" Goku started as the attack approached.

Suddenly Broly appeared behind Goku, and quickly grabbed the smaller Saiyan with both his huge muscled arms.

Goku struggled to free himself, and eventually after afew seconds of struggling, succeeded. Broly quickly flew upwards, and then Goku realized he had allowed him to get free, as Broly's attack was upon him.

Quickly Goku shouted "Kamehameha!", and fired the strongest attack he could at Broly's green sphere. Goku's attack sent Broly's off into the distance, an act that caused a huge explosion which split the planet in half.

"Nice move Kakorot. Can you feel what I feel? The glorious joy at the sight of destruction? Don't deny it...your a Saiyan." Broly said before erupting in a fit of his insane sounding laughter.

"I'm not like you Broly. I don't take pleasure in destruction. I enjoy a good fight, but I don't take pleasure in death or needless suffering." Goku said, his golden Super Saiyan Three form a solid contrast to the eerie green glow of Broly's.

"Then you lie to yourself. You live to fight...fighting causes pain to others..it is unavoidable. But how could I expect you to understand..considering your the person who made me what I am?" Broly said, then flew towards Goku, both fists glowing with a green light as he approached.

"I did not make you what you are..your father did. He cared only for his lust for power, and he made you a means to an end." Goku said as he also charged forward.

When the two Super Saiyan Threes collided there was another enormous explosion, a mix of pure yellow and eerie green painted the entire landscape, which shook from the power given off.

Seconds after the collision the two Saiyans became locked in melee combat. Goku swung fist after fist at Broly, who blocked each attack with his forearms. Goku swung his right leg around for a kick, but Broly smiled and grabbed Goku's leg, then swung Goku around and around before releasing him, an act which caused Goku to fly far off into the distance.

Sure enough, Broly appeared behind Goku, waiting to intercept his opponent.

Broly swiftly caught his nemesis.

"Your right..my father is partly to blame for making me what I am. But your forgeting something Kakorot. You forget that the nature of the legendary Super Saiyan must be either pure good..or pure evil. I can tell you I'm not the former." Broly said darkly before he began trying to crush Goku in a bear-grip.

Goku yelled as he fought against Broly's power. He was getting weaker, even while Broly's strength remained constant.

That was the fatal flaw in the Super Saiyan Three form. The power increase was immense, but it put much strain on the body, making it have a time limit to its use.

Broly's version of the transformation on the other hand, seemed to have no weakness. That being the case, Goku knew his time was running out.

"Do you feel weak Kakorot? Is your strength leaving you? It is isn't it? Hahahaha" Broly laughed before speaking again.

"What more proof do you need that I am the true legendary Super Saiyan? While your strength weakens, I have never been stronger!" Broly said as he tossed Goku a distance away, then powered up a sphere of green energy which he swiftly tossed at his opponent.

Goku had no choice but to make one final desperate attack in the hopes it would be enough to put down Broly.

Swiftly, Goku corrected his flight, avoiding Broly's green energy missile, and flew straight at Broly himself.

"So in the end you wanted to die?" Broly said with a smirk as Goku approached.

"Not even close Broly. Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as the golden image of Shenron slammed into Broly, a golden dragon swiftly coiling around the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly yelled as he struggled against the dragon's power, but unfortunately for him Goku wasn't finished yet.

"Kamehameha X5!" Goku yelled as he fired a yellow variant of his tried and true technique at Broly.

The beam slammed into Broly even as he continued to struggle with the dragon, and in seconds the entire area was engulfed in an enormious explosion.

"Just to make sure.." Goku said as he fired two more energy blasts at the area he last saw Broly.

Goku breathed deeply, sweat poured down his head and chest. Anxiety filled his mind as the cloud of smoke cleared.

To Goku's relief, Broly was gone and Goku could no longer sense his power. The last ditch gamble of an attack had worked. Goku relaxed and allowed himself to revert back to his normal state, his long golden hair shortening and reverting back to its natural black coloration, even as his eyebrows returned and his aura faded to nothing.

While Broly's increase in power as a Super Saiyan Three was great, Goku's many years of training still gave him the edge in that fight. If he had gone up against him back when he first learned of the Super Saiyan Three form though, that would not have ended well.

In moments after defeating Broly, Goku found himself back on the planet where Vegeta was. Goku was surprised to see Grand Kai waiting for him.

"Hey Goku..great work. I thought it was time to pass along one of the techniques I've been promising to teach you and Pikkon." Grand Kai stated as he placed his boom-box on the ground.

"What technique?" Goku asked, curious.

"Well you know the Spirit Bomb King Kai taught you years ago? Well I have a stronger variation of that I've been meaning to pass down to someone, and I think your the best person to learn it." Grand Kai said

Goku was quiet as Vegeta leaned against one of the giant clocks behind them, his arms crossed in his usual fashion.

"Normally it requires the death of the person using the technique, as it uses your own life force to create the attack, but with you able to become a Super Saiyan Six, you should be able to use the technique without dying. But regardless..this is a last resort kind of thing. Got it Goku?" Grand kai warned.

"I get it" Goku said as Grand Kai proceded to explain.

"Just like with a normal spirit bomb, you need energy. In this case though, you focus on your own energy, bringing it out to create the attack. Basically, while in your Super Saiyan Six form, focus inward and draw out the sprit energy you need." Grand Kai said

"I see, that doesn't seem so hard." Goku said

"Let me demonstrate." Grand Kai said as he focused inward for a moment, then a small baseball sized orb of glowing white energy emerged from his chest.

"This isn't nearly enough to be an effective attack, but you understand now what you must do to use this technique?" Grand Kai asked.

Goku nodded, then suddenly vanished.

Vegeta immediately knew where he had gone. Another world, another opponent.

"How long is this going to keep up. We sit here while we can be out there fighting Dystopicles." Vegeta said, frustration in his voice.

"Be patient Vegeta, if this battle is to be won..we cannot be impatient." Kohryu said as he stood next to the Grand Kai.

Goku appeared over an earth-like world this time. A jungle covered the planet's surface as far as the eye could see. Here and there a golden pagoda like building with a pointed roof could be seen.

In the distance Goku could see a huge majestic mountain range. In the sky were three full golden moons. Goku was careful not to look at the moons directly.

Suddenly Goku felt a powerful energy signature. It was easily stronger than Broly, and hinted at a great age and wisdom.

Goku saw to his surprise a figure riding on a grey cloud, carrying a pole-like weapon in his right hand.

The pole was orange in color, and decorated with various yellow lettering which Goku sensed was magical in nature.

The figure had a white monkey tail and a grey ape-like face, along with white spiky hair on his head. The being wore a golden crown-like headband on his forehead, and wore red chinese style steel armor on his chest, legs, shoulders and arms.

Around the figures neck was a necklace of red prayer beads. The figure stood on the cloud with white furred feet.

"So your my next opponent? I've never seen you before." Goku said.

"Your ancestors have, but that matters not now. My name is Sun Wukong, sometimes I am called Goku." Sun Wukong stated calmly.

"You must be who my grandfather named me after." Goku said as sudden realization set in.

"Get this man a prize folks." Sun Wukong said

"Just who are you?" Goku said, feeling his curiousity overtake him.

"I am the one who gave the Saiyan race the power they now possess. I will explain, but I will make this quick, as we must shortly do battle." Sun Wukong said as Goku nodded.

"Many millenia ago I visited a world which was home to an honorable, yet savage warrior race. This people had the potential to either destroy, or save. They fought a seemingly endless battle with another people on the same world. It was a war they would have lost, so I granted these Saiyans some of my power. The power to become a Great Ape in the light of any full moon, as well as the power to become what you call a Super Saiyan." Sun Wukong explained, pausing for only a moment before continuing.

"With the powers I gave them, they were able to keep their enemies at bay. It became so that once every thousand years a Super Saiyan would be born with powers and abilities beyond the usual. If the Saiyan people were mostly evil, the Legendary Super Saiyan would become Pure Evil in nature, and be a plague on the universe while he or she still lived, however if the Saiyan race clinged to their honor and tried to remain righteous, the Legendary Super Saiyan would be a force for good." Sun Wukong said.

Sun Wukong waved his left hand, allowing Goku to see an image of what must have been the original Saiyan homeworld.

Many Saiyans, dressed in little more than fur, ran in all directions as their cities burned.

Suddenly a huge Saiyan wearing red pants and golden boots, with a green mohawk came running at the smaller Saiyans. The Saiyan's face looked similiar to Broly's, except for the green goatee. His muscles were about the same size.

"This was the second Legendary Super Saiyan, Auroc. He was a fiercesome creature that knew no pity or remorse, and destroyed all in his path. After he died the other race enslaved the Saiyans, the ones known as Pariahans. After some time another Legendary Super Saiyan appeared." Sun Wukong said as he showed another image of the ancient homeworld, this time the sight of a golden great ape was seen.

"Barsoon was his name. He was an honorable warrior before his powers manufested. He orginal wanted to use his power to free his people, but when he reached this form...that of the golden great ape, he lost control and was unable to find himself. This resulted in the destruction of the orginal Saiyan homeworld. After that, both Saiyan and Pariahan set out to the stars in search for new worlds to call home. The Saiyan exodus was last nearly two-thousand years." Sun Wukong said as the image changed to show Bardock fighting a being that resembled Frieza.

"Hey thats my father!" Goku said

"Yes..your father was the fourth legendary super saiyan. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, by a quirk of fate he found himself one thousand years in Planet Vegeta's past, before even the Tuffles found the world. This caused a paradox, as when it came time for the next legendary Super Saiyan to be born, two were born instead of one. The good one was you Goku." Sun Wukong said.

"And Broly was the other." Goku said with understanding in his tone.

"And now you know. With this knowledge, you must fight me. All of your previous opponents in this trial had something to do with you. I am no different." Sun Wukong said as a golden aura appeared around him.

Goku gazed at the three golden moons with a smile. Suddenly his body expanded, grew and changed until he became an enormious golden great ape. Then that creature also began to change, shrinking down to become Super Saiyan Four Goku.

Goku gazed at his opponent, the legendary Sun Wukong, with yellow cat-like eyes. His hair had regrown down to his shoulders, but were black rather than gold like with his previous Super Saiyan Three form, Red fur covered Goku's muscular arms, and red rings surrounded Goku's eyes. A red tail appeared along with a red and gold aura which surrounded Goku's body.

"Are you prepared to face me, the monkey king? Sun Wukong said as he spun his staff in preparation for battle.

"I'm feeling...confident." Super Saiyan Four Goku said with a deep, calm voice.


	28. Countdown to Doom

Goku stared at his opponent as a shrill wind whipped threw the canyon, the large fluffy white clouds in the sky moving with the wind.

Then Goku flew forward at Sun Wukong, his Super Saiyan Four aura blazing with gold and red. The Monkey King brought this staff around and struck Goku in the back, causing Goku to slam into the grass in front of the Monkey King.

"You attack without thinking. You cannot defeat me with blind luck alone." Sun Wukong said with a shrill, yet wise sounding voice.

Sun Wukong than brought his weapon down again, but this time Goku had used instant transmission to teleport behind him, the word "Kamehameha!" on his lipps as he fired a 10x Warp Kamehameha.

Sun Wukong was inhumanly fast. He flipped around, and swiftly batted the red energy beam headed his way with his staff. The attack sailed off into the sky harmlessly.

"Tricks you may have, but I've had thousands of years in practice when it comes to trickery." Sun Wukong said.

"You have been lucky so far, but I will find an opening in your defences." Goku said, taking a fighting stance.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You my lad, am dealing with skill." Sun Wukong said just as Goku rushed forward, his right arm glowing with golden energy.

Swiftly Sun Wukong blocked Goku's dragon-fist with his staff, the furious energy of the attack seemingly useless against the Monkey King's ancient weapon.

Goku did not let up however, and rushed forward. Sun Wukong ducked beneath a hard right punch from Goku, then brought his staff up and slammed it into Goku's stomach, causing the Super Saiyan Four to open his mouth in shock and pain.

Goku then rolled away on the ground, then swiftly got back to his feet.

"Your good at predicting my moves, I'll give you that, Lets see you handle this." Goku said as energy began to glow in both his hands.

Just as the sun passed overhead, bathing the beutiful green grass and white mountains of the valley in its light, did Goku begin unleashing a flurry of energy blasts at his opponent.

Hundreds of blue energy blasts left Goku's hands at a rapid rate and flew towards Sun Wukong. The Monkey King dodged about a dozen of the blasts by a display of quick reflexes, ducking, jumping and dodging the blasts.

Then he brought his staff around, spinning it quickly in front of himself like a shield. Goku found all his attacks rendered useless by Sun Wukong's weapon.

"The number of attacks you send against your opponent is useless if you cannot hit him." Sun Wukong said as he gripped his weapon tightly.

"There is a weakness in your defenses, I will find it." Goku said before rising into the air. Suddenly Goku disappeared again, only to reappear somewhere behind his opponent.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing another of the attacks at his adversary. Just as Sun Wukong was about to block, Goku vanished again, this time appearing above his opponent with another Kamehameha already charged and fired.

While Sun Wukong managed to block Goku's first attack, the second hit true, yet had no effect.

"What? I put all my power into that second attack!" Goku said in frustration.

"Your attack is useless unless it has the strength to harm ones foes. You underestimate me Goku." Sun Wukong said, then suddenly was knocked off his feet and into the air by some invisible force. Sun Wukong made a surprised monkey noise as this happened.

"My attack had more than enough to effect you, but I figured you would be more vurnable to a delayed attack." Goku said with a smile.

Sun Wukong quickly recovered, hovering down to the ground with his staff gripped tightly.

"So you can plan ahead and strategise. You may indeed be the worthy opponent I thought you were. But one strike does not win the battle." Sun Wukong said.

Wasting no words Goku rushed forward.

"Power Pole...extend." Sun Wukong said calmly. Suddenly the monkey king's staff grew longer and longer. Goku was forced to fly upwards to avoid it. No matter how high he flew however, the staff showed no signs of ceasing its magical growth.

So Goku flew to the right rather than upwards, finding the staff begin to shrink and return to its normal length. Then Goku heard Sun Wukong take to the air, stopping only when he was hovering a short distance away from Goku.

Sun Wukong gripped his weapon tightly, a small grin was on his face.

"Didn't expect that did you Goku? A true warrior knows how to adapt to changing circumstances." Sun Wukong stated.

"Are you saying I've lost my warrior instinct? Is that what all this is about?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Because of your ordeals in the demon world you began to doubt yourself. The loss of your loved ones harmed you greatly, but your guilt at not being able to prevent their demise is what truely harmed you. A small sliver of darkness was allowed to enter, and although that evil is now gone, your doubt still remains. I am here to help you remove that doubt, for unless you do, Dystopicles will win this war." Sun Wukong said.

"I have tried to stop doubting myself. I've told myself that I can't win if I don't trust myself one hundred percent." Goku said, doubt in his cat-like Super Saiyan Four eyes.

"You cannot try to stop doubt, you either fail to do so, or you succeed. If you truly wish to regain your fighting ability..than you must know why you doubt. You must recognize it..and you must accept it." Sun Wukong said, moving his weapon so that part of it was swung over his right shoulder.

Goku said nothing for a moment, then rushed forward at Sun Wukong, who swiftly dodged Goku's punch by flying slightly backwards away from it. The Monkey King then dodged another ten or so attacks from Goku, either ducking, flying out of the way, or blocking with his weapon.

"You wish to know the truth of your doubt? The truth is, it was not only your enemies to blame for the death of your loved ones...but yourself as well. Yes Goku..you are to blame. You killed your wife and son by your failure to act in time." Sun Wukong stated.

Hearing those words Goku flew into a rage. His attacks became fueled by anger as he attempted to strike his opponent with punch after punch. As before each attack was dodged, parried, or blocked outright by the monkey king.

"How dare you say that! I had nothing to do with Chi-Chi's death, and there was nothing I could have done to stop Dystopicles from killing Gohan!" Goku said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Your wife would not have died, had you not left with Shenron. Every action has a reaction. When you left, your wife fell into a deep depression. It was her despair that Krysis sensed when he targeted her. As for your son, had you refused to allow him to assist Goten, he would likely be still alive right now." Sun Wukong said calmly.

"If Gohan hadn't helped Goten against the sixth demon king Goten would have died." Goku said, his fists held tightly in anger.

"No..your younger son would have won in the end. The reason Gohan died was because you believed in him, but doubted your younger son. Once again someone died because of your own poor judgement." Sun Wukong said.

Goku had heard enough. He rushed forward, his strength increased to the limit of what the Super Saiyan Four form was capable of. He slammed a hard right punch into Sun Wukong's staff. The weapon flew out of the surprised Monkey King's hands. Goku then brought his left fist forward and slammed Sun Wukong in the jaw with a haymaker.

Goku then slammed fist after fist into the Monkey King's gut, Sun Wukong spitting out blood each time from his mouth.

"Had enough yet?" Goku said darkly as red energy gathered in his right hand.

"Kamehameha 10x!" Goku yelled, firing his attack point blank at Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong's eyes widened in surprise as the attack struck him, but rather than his form disitegrating, Sun Wukong suddenly turned into a single silver hair, which was swiftly destroyed by Goku's attack.

Suddenly Goku was thrown to the ground as Sun Wukong appeared behind him, his staff in the king's left hand as he struck Goku with a fierce whirlwind kick to Goku's back.

"You cannot fight against the truth, refusing to believe it in the hope it will cease being the truth. The truth is the truth, no matter how much we wish it to be otherwise. The only way you will overcome your doubt and regain that which you lost is if you accept this." Sun Wukong said as he crossed his arms.

"A substitution technique..impressive." Goku said as he got back to his feet.

"With only a hair I can create a nearly perfect clone of myself. When the clone is destroyed or I deactivate the technique, I learn and gain all that my clone had." Sun Wukong said with a toothy grin.

"You could get alot of training done in a very short time with that technique." Goku said, impressed.

"Indeed, though nothing beats real experience. Now Goku...let us continue." Sun Wukong said, taking a fighting stance for the first time in the fight.

Meanwhile..on the mystery planet.

Vegeta continued to watch Goku threw the pool of water. The Grand Kai and Kohryu stood behind him as the Saiyan Prince watched Goku's battle with the monkey king.

"I've never seen or heard of this Sun Wukong." Vegeta said.

"He is an ancient warrior whose legends exist on many versions of Earth. Your friend's earth name comes from him, indeed, Goku's early adventures as a child were very similiar to Sun Wukong's own." Kohryu said, crossing his arms over his blue robe.

"How can Kakorot defeat someone who was the source of Saiyan power?" Vegeta asked.

"If we are to have a future free from fear, evil, and tyranny, than Goku will find a way." The Grand kai said, setting his boom-box onto the ground by his feet.

Goku was like a red comet as he soared towards Sun Wukong, who appeared like an orange comet. When the two fighters collided there was a huge explosion, visibility quickly cleared to reveal Goku and Sun Wukong trading melee attacks. Goku would punch, Sun Wukong would block, Sun Wukong would punch, and Goku would block. The two continued this dance for a couple minutes before the two flew away from each other, hovering in place over the valley below, each facing the other.

"Your attacks are filled with determination. Your very hopes are contained within your attacks. But hope alone is not enough." Sun Wukong said, pointing his right palm at Goku.

Suddenly a blue symbol in some ancient language appeared on Sun Wukong's palm, and then a bolt of lightning emerged and slammed into Goku, forcing the saiyan into a nearby white mountain.

Goku flew into and out the other side of the mountain, then used all he had to stop his flight.

"What was that?" Goku thought aloud to himself.

"Magic. Long ago I was not the hero and champion of order I am now. Once I was as primal as the great apes, unrestrained and chaotic. In those early years I learned magic from many a master, as well as speech. To contend with me is to fight against all of my powers." Sun Wukong said once again, aiming his palm at Goku again.

This time a fierce wind suddenly appeared, and Goku had to use all the strength in his Super-Saiyan Four body to fight against it. Just when he thought he would be blow away, Sun Wukong unleashed another attack, this time in the form of a freezing wind.

Goku yelled, forming two spheres of red energy in both hands.

Just when Sun Wukong unleashed another lightning bolt, Goku fired his 10x Kamehameha. The two attacks slammed into each other and created an explosion. During this time Sun Wukong flew with his power pole in hand at Goku, who was forced to dodge the magical weapon.

"Once you used a similiar...if inferior weapon to my own Goku. You should know what my staff is capable of." Sun Wukong said as he swung his weapon around and down to the right at Goku, who was barely able to dodge it.

Goku rushed forward, aiming a flying kick at his opponent which was easily blocked by the Monkey King's staff.

"Power Pole...extend." Sun Wukong said calmly as his weapon grew out towards Goku, who was caught on the business-end of the weapon.

Goku yelled as the pole continued to get longer and longer, until he was in orbit over a blue, white and green Earth-like planet. Only then did the Monkey King's weapon stop growing.

Goku fought to breathe, knowing he could not live, let alone fight, at this altitude. Quickly he raised two fingers to his forehead, and teleported behind Sun Wukong, who was standing on top of a white mountain, then fired a quick Kamehameha while his opponent's back was turned.

Once again, instead of the monkey king, Goku found he had only destroyed a single hair.

"Your not really here at all are you Sun Wukong? Your somewhere else on this planet creating copies of yourself. Come face me yourself, or are you scared?" Goku asked.

Suddenly Sun Wukong flew down and landed in front of Goku, his feet firmly planted on the white stone. With nothing but blue sky above them and a shrill mountain wind between them, the two fighters looked at each other before any spoke a word.

Goku, hero and legend, he was both once the hope of the universe, and a force of good, though not the source. He believed in courage, honor and justice..but always showed his enemies mercy if he thought there was anything that could be redeemed. Since he was a child, he had both a playful, cheerful side, and a grim, serious, determined and wise side.

Demon Kings, Galactic Tyrants, Legends, machines and even gods, Goku had defeated many evil forces who tried to rule with a sword of injustice. Father, hero, gentlemen, that was who he was.

Goku stared at his opponent.

Sun Wukong, warrior, hero, force of nature. The Monkey King had himself changed much over the years. In the beginning, he had been a creature of chaos, not knowing how to speak, not following any rules and doing as he pleased. But gradually, he learned of civilization, of friendship, of companionship, order, and even love. Just as it was not hate that had turned Goku into who he was today, but love, love had changed the monkey king as well.

Despite their similarities, now the two were opponents, fighters locked in a struggle for dominance.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Goku." Sun Wukong said, his red colored weapon gripped tightly in his right hand, his red armor an impressive sight against the white of the mountain.

"Thankyou, so are you." Goku said, his red and gold aura surrounding his red furred Super Saiyan Four body.

"Lets see how you handle this attack." Sun Wukong said as he spun his staff in a circle in front of himself.

"Twelve spheres of the zodiac!" Sun Wukong said as twelve fiery orbs appeared in front of him, then quickly soared outwards at Goku, he swiftly dodged each attack before he charged forward, his right arm engulfed in golden energy.

Goku plowed threw several more orbs of fire before slamming into Sun Wukong himself.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as the golden shenron-like dragon coiled around the monkey king, whose eyes widened in surprise at the strength of this attack.

Sun Wukong let out an excited, monkey-like cry as the head of the golden shenron came down on him. Then there was a small explosion, then nothing as the smoke cleared.

"Another clone? When are you going to fight me for real?" Goku said, crossing his red furred arms over his chest.

"I have been fighting you for real. My attacks haven't been fake." Sun Wukong said with a slight smile.

"You know what I mean you smart ass." Goku said with a grin of his own.

"You want to fight me at my best? How Saiyan of you." Sun Wukong said with an even bigger grin than Goku's.

"Can you blame me? Fighting strong opponents is what I live for." Goku said.

Suddenly Sun Wukong was serious.

"I will fight you, but only at fifty-percent of my true power." Sun Wukong said with a serious tone.

"Why only half?" Goku asked, sounding abit dissapointed.

Sun Wukong pointed to the metal head band on his forehead.

"This mystical object restrains my full power, but it also keeps my wise, controled side in charge. If I were to remove it, I would revert to a chaotic uncontrollable beast." Sun Wukong stated.

"I see...that kind of reminds me of Broly now that I think of it." Goku said with a thoughtful tone.

"Do you think that is a coincedance? Anyway..here it comes..half my true power." Sun Wukong said, then began to yell as an orange aura shaped like clouds spun around the monkey-king's form.

Goku noticed an immediate increase in his opponent's power.

"_I was barely able to keep up with him as a full power Super Saiyan Four..and he was only using one percent of his power. Super Saiyan Four just isn't going to cut it now that he has ascended to half his true power." _Goku thought as he clutched both his fists, his red and gold aura flaring wildly as Goku prepared to attempt reaching Super Saiyan Five.

"Come Goku..show me your best." Sun Wukong said as he finished his power-up.

Goku began to yell as his gold and red aura changed to a flaming white aura, which grew upwards as its brightness increased. Goku felt his muscles expand, his hair grow down to his waist.

Goku's red fur on his arms changed to a shining silver color, even as his hair became white as snow, shining like platinum in the light of the planet's sun.

Finally, Goku's cat-like eyes glowed, then changed to appear as orbs of red flame.

"Let us see how you handle a Super Saiyan Five." Goku said with a slight smile, having completed his transformation.

Sun Wukong was rarely impressed, but Goku had managed to do so.

"It has been awile since I've fought someone as strong and skilled as you. Let us make this a battle to remember Goku." Sun Wukong said with a toothy smile.

"My thoughts exactly." Goku said, then rushed forward and attempted to land a punch to the monkey king's jaw.

On the planet where Vegeta continued to wait and watch Goku..

The Grand Kai laughed.

Kohryu turned his attention to the Kai.

"Does something amuse you?" Kohryu asked.

"Only a Saiyan would exchange compliments and punches at the same time." Grand Kai said with a smile.

Vegeta smiled slightly at those words as he continued to watch Goku fight, staring into the pool of water.

In orbit over Earth...

Dystopicles dodged about a hundred red energy blasts from Krysis, then flew forward and grabbed ahold of the former crimson tyrant.

"Let me go you freak!" Krysis yelled

"Not yet." Dystopicles said calmly as he flew towards the Earth's atmosphere.

Krysis yelled as the flames of re-entry burned away at his skin. The burning pain ended only after Dystopicles slammed Krysis into a mountain.

Dystopicles then flew backwards and away from the mountain, then pointed his right palm at Krysis, who while had afew burn marks on his normally tan skin, looked relatively fine.

The Devil King fired a sphere of violet-black energy at the mountain. Krysis attempted to stop the incoming attack with a red blast of his own, but it was no use, as the sphere descended upon him and within seconds he, and the grey mountain he stood on, went up in a colossal explosion of orange fire.

"And yet another champion of goodness falls by my hand. When will you all understand that my might cannot be matched? You struggle futilely into the abyss." Dystopicles said, gripping his white and black scythe in his left hand, holding the weapon over his left shoulder.

"We will never give up until you are defeated demon." Rafiel, the white armored Seraph said, his blonde hair swaying in the cold gust of wind that blew threw the area.

"For all that is holy, we will defeat you." Yumiel, the purple-robed samurai-like Seraph said with conviction in his voice, his short black hair also moving with the wind, but less noticably.

"This valley will be the spot of your destruction." Armael, the dark-skinned golden armored Seraph said.

All three angelic warriors had conviction in both their voices and in their eyes.

Dystopicles laughed.

"We shall see fools...we shall see." Dystopicles said, a grin on his black face, his snake-like yellow eyes gazing at the three that dared to oppose him.

"This entire war was planned by me since shortly after time began. You really think you can stop the forbidden prophecy? There is more to it then just my ascension fools." Dystopicles said.

Even as the wind blew a cloud of dust from the remains of the mountain across the valley, Goku battled Sun Wukong on a distant world.

In heaven, on the Grand kai's world, Piccolo monitored the events on Earth with King Kai.

"_Wherever you are Goku..I hope you are ready soon. The Earth, no, the universe needs you and Vegeta." Piccolo thought silently to himself._


	29. The One Behind it All

Dystopicles faced his three angelic adversaries. The very sky and ground shook from the mere pressence of the four on the world.

Dystopicles laughed, his dark face twisting into a sinister grin.

"I guess its just you now. Everyone else is either dead..or has abandoned this fight." Dystopicles said.

"I think you count out the saiyans too soon monster." Armael, the angel in white armor said.

Just when Dystopicles was going to respond, the mountain behind him exploded outwards to reveal Krysis, his hair now spiky and a mix of red and gold, an angry aura surrounding his small body.

"You don't make me angry...it is the last thing you want to do." Krysis yelled before flying straight at Dystopicles.

"Mortal foolishness." Dystopicles said as Krysis came at him like a comet.

Slamming the devil king with hundreds of punches within the span of less than a minute, it seemed as though Krysis had Dystopicles on the ropes, but a sudden yell and explosion of dark power forced Krysis away from his opponent in short order.

Krysis had a rage-filled look in his eyes. He had just lost his family, and he knew he was in danger of losing his life as well. Together it fueled him, but would that be enough?

Pointing his right palm at Dystopicles, Krysis fired a colossal beam of crimson energy at the devil king. Krysis' attack engulfed his opponent, but when the smoke cleared shortly afterwards, Dystopicles was still standing, as though no attack had struck him at all.

"Impossible." Krysis said in surprise.

"No, what is impossible is me being defeated by the likes of you." Dystopicles said, pointing his scythe at Krysis and firing a black skull-shaped energy blast composed of pure evil darkness.

Krysis once again fired his own attack, a scarlet-hued beam of energy from his right hand, but to his horror Dystopicles attack overpowered his in seconds. Krysis let out one final scream before the smoke cleared and only ashes were left behind.

Armael and the other two seraphs were angry.

"You will pay for all the lives you have taken monster!" Armael, the white winged knight Seraph yelled.

Dystopicles turned around before answering.

"Boldly stated. But if you really wanted to stop me from killing him, you would have intervened instead of watching and doing nothing." Dystopicles said, a twisted smile appearing on his dark face once again.

The three then attacked Dystopicles together, all three of their sacred swords in hand.

Despite the overwhelming power of the three, Dystopicles held his own, parrying or dodging each slash of his enemies' weapons.

Finally Dystopicles let out a great roar, and his three opponents were forced backwards a great distance.

Meanwhile Vegeta was growing restless on the far away world.

The saiyan prince was in his normal form. He walked back and forth, the combined concern from the unknown fate of his loved ones on Earth and his own Saiyan instincts to fight prevented him from sitting quietly any longer.

"This is ridiculious. How long do I have to wait for Kakorot to finish training? People are dying on Earth and I'm here doing nothing." Vegeta said.

Kohryu had no emotion on his face as he answered.

"If you were to go back to Earth and fight Dystopicles alone, even in your ultimate form, he would destroy you." Kohryu said with a sad tone in his voice.

Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed before responding.

"At the very least I can delay that monster from killing anyone else. Any action is better than just staying here." Vegeta said.

Kohryu sighed.

"Your right...but what action can we take that won't end up helping the enemy? You are a smart individual Vegeta..you know what losing you would do for our side." Kohryu said, moving his wings slightly.

Vegeta sighed again.

"There must be a way I can make a difference." Vegeta said.

"I think you might not have to wait much longer." The Grand Kai, who was busy watching Goku battle Sun Wukong, said.

Vegeta immediately walked over to the reflecting pool to see Goku getting the upper hand on the monkey king.

Goku fired a point blank Kamehameha with all the power his Super Saiyan Five form would allow, sending the legendary Sun Wukong slamming into the side of a nearby mountain, which collapsed on top of him.

Sun Wukong quickly freed himself from the rubble and laughed.

"It looks like your ready." Sun Wukong said with a smile.

"Ready for what?" Goku asked.

"Your doubt and self-pity is gone. You fight once again with purpose and clarity of vision. My mission here is complete." Sun Wukong said, quietly powering down, his aura disappearing.

"Oh man, I wanted to fight you at your maximum..but your right..my real opponent is Dystopicles..and the Earth needs me. Still..I'd like to continue this fight someday..if your up for it." Goku said with a smile as he extended his right hand towards Sun Wukong, the two hovering in the air above the valley.

Sun Wukong smiled as well, and shaked Goku's hand.

"I'll tell you what mortal. If you and your friends can defeat Dystopicles..then I will fight you at my maximum...but I expect you to do the same. We both were holding back, if we are to fight again..let it be without restraint." Sun Wukong said.

Goku found himself a moment later back on the strange world where Vegeta and the two kais were waiting.

"About damn time Kakorot." Vegeta said, turning around towards his long time rival and friend.

"Hurry back to Earth, I imagine you both are needed there." Kohryu said.

Vegeta but a white gloved hand on Goku's left shoulder as the latter placed two fingers on his forehead, activating the instant transmission technique.

After the two vanished Grand Kai turned to Kohryu.

"Will they be able to defeat him?" Grand Kai asked.

"If they fail there is still one other..stuck in between timelines. I will continue to do all in my power to free him, you work on getting everyone killed on Earth on in Demon World back to life." Kohryu said.

The Grand Kai nodded.

"_Looks like I have more than one reason to pay a visit to you Yemma..old friend." _Grand Kai thought.

Goku and Vegeta appeared a short distance from Dystopicles, who continued to ward off attacks from the three Seraphim.

"This is it Kakorot..our final adversary. What we do here will be the most important things we have ever done in our lives." Vegeta said as the dust at his white booted feet began to rise off the ground as he began preparing to ascend to his maximum power and form.

"Lets send this guy back to the dark hole he crawled out of." Goku said.

Then as one Goku and Vegeta cried out, a reddish and a blueish light that rivaled the sun in intensity appeared. The solar system shoke from the combined might of the two Saiyan's power.

Dystopicles flew up and above his opponents, then turned his head to see Goku and Vegeta, both in Super Saiyan Six form, slowly walking towards him.

"So you return. I'm not surprised your back. You always have to play the hero don't you Goku? And Vegeta..you really think you stand a chance against me?" Dystopicles said with a sneer.

"We aren't here to talk. We are here to destroy you." Goku said bluntly.

Dystopicles laughed.

"Good luck with that fool. You tried before and failed...what makes you think you can do any better now?" Dystopicles said.

Suddenly the three Seraphim nodded to each other and flew off.

"See..even they have more sense than you two..." Dystopicles said.

Goku suddenly flew forward and into the air, his entire body becoming the head of a golden dragon as he approached the devil king.

"Rising Dragon!" Goku yelled as he collided with Dystopicles, causing the devil king to cry out in surprise as he slammed into the ground.

Vegeta wasted no time and ran forward at speeds that caused the ground itself to turn to magma.

"Big Crush!" Vegeta yelled as he formed a sphere of energy around Dystopicles that quickly closed in, attempting to crush the master of evil.

Dystopicles yelled, releasing himself from Vegeta's attack. Before he could counter however, Goku was again upon him.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he unleashed a deep crimson blast of energy from both hands. Dystopicles had no time to move as the attack slammed into him, forcing him above and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

Both Goku and Vegeta flew upwards and out of the atmosphere as well, the two then faced Dystopicles above the Earth, the master of evil surrounded by a menacing orange aura.

The two level six super saiyans then flew at Dystopicles, swinging literally millions of punches at their opponent. Dystopicles managed to dodge every blow at first, but eventually he failed to block one, then two, then all of his enemies attacks slammed him at every direction.

"Ultimate Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a powerful blue beam of energy.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing his own blast of red energy.

The two attacks slammed into Dystopicles, shattering most of his armor and sending him further away from the Earth.

As Goku and Vegeta flew in front of their opponent Dystopicles laughed.

"Is something funny?" Goku asked.

"Your both fools if you think you can protect the Earth from me. Sending me further and further away won't stop the inevitable!" Dystopicles yelled.

Goku and Vegeta did not respond with words, but with fists, both of them slamming the devil king in the face with a twin uppercut.

Despite lacking fusion, the two knew each other's fighting style so well from fighting each other that the two could predict and compliment each other's moves. With near perfect teamwork they came at the devil king, who attempted to defend himself.

"Darkness wave!" Dystopicles yelled as he fired the skull composed of dark, black energy at his opponents.

Goku and Vegeta stood their ground, firing their own energy attacks at Dystopicles. Unlike Krysis, Goku and Vegeta managed to overpower Dystopicles attack, and in seconds the devil king was bombarded by both the Supreme Kamehameha and the Ultimate Galick Gun once again.

Dystopicles body was smoking, injuries covered nearly his entire form.

"You think you have won? You cannot defeat me, for you do not even understand what I am." Dystopicles said.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know what I think? I think your afraid. For the first time in your existence..a mortal stronger than you has appeared and you are losing." Vegeta said.

"Arrogant and overconfident as usual I see. What you fools fail to understand is that I'm not just myself...I am you as well. Anything that has evil in its heart is a part of me. This form you see before you is simply the physical manufestion of that existence." Dystopicles said.

"Your mind games will not work against us." Goku said as he prepared to attack again.

"Perhaps...but remember..should I be destroyed..another will take my place. It may take eions..but there will always be someone like me..as long as evil exists." Dystopicles.

"Perhaps..but we will destroy you anyway. If there will always be someone like you..then there will always be someone to oppose everything you stand for." Goku said.

Meanwhile in the timestream, two figures lay unconscious. One was about twenty years old, with lavender hair and golden armor on his chest. The other wore a blue capsule corp jacket and black pants, and also had lavender hair, though he looked slightly younger than the other, perhaps about seventeen.

The name of both was Trunks. One was the last remaining member of the Time Guardians, an order of warriors who were dedicated to protecting the various timestreams from any evil that dared threaten them. The other was the mighty warrior who had protected his own world from the tyranny of the androids, and had helped the z-warriors of a past universe to battle Cell and Bojack.

Both had vanished from the normal universe following the defeat of Krysis, but the two had managed to return, however briefly, to demon world to help their friends, uniting in spirit with the third Trunks.

But now the strength of both was far too depleted to exist in the one physical universe left in existence. They used what little strength they had to merely exist. Both hoped that their deeds mattered, that someone would have pity on them and save them from the approaching oblivion.

Light suddenly shined down on them. Both Trunks slowly opened their eyes to see four angels floating above them.

"You will not be left alone to fade away young warriors. Rise for you are needed once again." A bright angel, the brightest of the four said.

In the ruins of West City, Trunks slammed his right fist into the ground in frustration. He could feel all the warriors fighting and dying to stop Dystopicles, yet he and Goten could do nothing, even their fusion was no use against this foe.

Goten leaned against the remains of an apartment complex, his once pristine white uniform torn to shreds by all the battles since this entire affair started.

"Do use getting upset at what we have no control over." Goten said

Ultimo Shenron stood nearby, deciding to speak as well.

"Your friend is right Trunks. We must place our faith in your fathers now..for they are the only ones with the strength to stand against Dystopicles." Ultimo said.

Suddenly Future Trunks and Time Guardian Trunks appeared.

"What the?" Goten said in surprise as Trunks nodded to his counterparts. Suddenly the three dissapeared in a flash of light, reappearing as one being in golden armor. With a single yell, Time Guardian Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan Five, silver fur covering his arms and his silver hair now down to his waist.

The familiar sword of Trunks appeared in the youth's right hand.

To this friends..to his enemies, he was known for his sword.

"To return the multiverse to its proper state..one last battle awaits me." Trunks said as he flew into the air towards where he sensed Dystopicles.

Meanwhile at the battlefield itself Goku and Vegeta continued to battle the nefarious Dystopicles.

The two opposing forces exchanged blasts of energy which missed the earth...just barely.

Vegeta rushed forward, slamming his opponent with an uppercut followed by ten punches to Dystopicles' stomach.

Dystopicles brought his right fist forward, knocking Vegeta backwards into a nearby forest.

"Kamehameha!" Super Saiyan Six Goku yelled, firing his most powerful kamehameha yet directly into a distracted Dystopicles, who used all of his strength to avoid being sent directly into the sun by the attack.

"Keep trying fools, it will make no difference how many times you attempt to destroy me. You merely engage in futility, but then again I expected nothing less from you Goku." Dystopicles said as he struck a fighting pose in the air over a yellow-ish field of grass below.

High above them the sun was an impressive orange, seeming larger as the day came to a close.

Goku merely smiled slightly in response before the devil king choose to continue and speak once again.

"The day is nearly over. Once the sun is below the horizon the world will cross over into the Demon World. Once that occurs I will be unstoppable." Dystopicles said with a grin on his dark face.

Vegeta flew up so that he was next to Goku.

"Then its time to end this battle. Vegeta?" Goku asked

"Agreed." Vegeta said as the two saiyans were about to strike the first pose of the fusion dance.

Suddenly another power appeared. Vegeta immediately recognized the person as Time Guardian Trunks, despite his Super Saiyan Five golden armor was something only he wore. This version of Trunks could only exist in this diamension by the fusion of Future Trunks and his own son from this timeline. Supposably, without that timeline in existence anymore, Future Trunks, nevermind Time Guardian Trunks, shouldn't be able to exist. But here he was, floating proadly over the Earth, his golden armor and golden sword glimmering in the light of the setting sun.

"You again..I thought I eliminated you when I destroyed your timeline? Opps did I say that out loud" Dystopicles said before erupting into a fit of manical laughter.

"What do you mean? Krysis was responsible for the destruction of the timelines." Time Guardian Trunks said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Krysis was the last out of a long line of puppets. Don't you find it strange that my demon world has only progressed this far because the time lines were destroyed? Don't you wonder why it was the Seraphim who originally created the time fortress? It was all to prevent me from accomplishing my goal. With the guardians in place, both angelic and mortal, I could do nothing but wait in demon world. I had many eons to come up with a solution..do you want to know what it was?" Dystopicles asked.

"No but I'm sure you will tell us anyway." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I found I could influence the mortal world indirectly. So I whispered thoughts and ideas to select individuals. It began with Bididi. The little wizard's appetite for power and destruction made him extremely easy to influence. It was boring really, as all I had to do was suggest he go to demon world to retrieve what he needed to create his living weapon. The manner he entered demon world weakened the barriers the seraphs created, which was the first step in my plan. Krysis was the next step. He was not happy with the life his family and race had decided, so I suggested that he show the universe his own strength by forming an empire. Krysis was so easy to munipulate that I almost grew bored, but in the end he had succeeded in destroying the time guardians and conquering the Earth of the future." Dystopicles said, pausing before continuing.

"Time itself was created to be untamperable to prevent the power hunger and others from changing it, or to avoid paradoxes. But the very act of traveling threw time is enough to weaken the barriers between timelines. Trunks, in his desire to save his world from the Androids, weakened the timestream enough that Krysis was able to systematicly destroy all timelines but this one. Of coarse..the knowledge of how to accomplish this came from me. The last step..was getting you and your friends to a level of power that could defeat all ten demon kings." Dystopicles said with a wicked smile.

"Wait don't tell me." Vegeta said..realization hitting him.

"Yes. Freiza, Broly, Cell, Buu, Baby, every major foe you ever fought had something to do with me, all to get you to the level of power where you would be able to defeat the legions of demon world..breaking the final seal." Dystopicles said

"You may have been around for a long time, playing us all like a chess game. But today you will fall to the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk, refusing to be intimidated by Dystopicles.

"For all those that cry out for peace, for the innocent, for all that is good, we will defeat you..or die trying." Goku said.

"In the name of all that lives. In the name of the time guardians..prepare yourself for destruction." Time Guardian Trunks said, pointing his golden sword at the black winged form of the devil king.


	30. Futility

All three warriors attacked Dystopicles as one, coming at the devil king with fists and steel.

Dystopicles managed to sidestep Trunks' sword, and block both Goku and Vegeta's punches.

"You will have to do better than that fools." Dystopicles said moments before Vegeta yelled "Big Crunch Attack!", which encased Dystopicles inside a sphere of destructive blue energy.

With a yell Dystopicles broke free of Vegeta's attack, causing the energy from the attack to rikochet in eight different directions, causing huge city-sized explosions in the process.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing a golden beam of incredible power at Dystopicles, who was struck in the chest by the blast.

Trunks wasted no time, bringing his sword overhead then down directly at Dystopicles, following up on Goku's attack.

Dystopicles body was smoking, a nasty gash marred his side. Despite his wounds the devil king did not slow. He counterattacked by firing two beams of dark black energy from both his palms, both of which slammed into Vegeta and Goku, sending the two Super Saiyan Sixes far into the distance.

Dystopicles then flew over a sword slice from Trunks, then fired another beam of darkness from his right palm, an act which sent Trunks about a thousand feet downwards in the resulting impact crater.

"You come to save this world? How can you do that when you can't even save yourself?" Dystopicles asked before laughing manically.

Goku and Vegeta landed next to Trunks, both helping the young swordsman off the ground.

"I am perpetual, I am near infinity, defeating me is an exercise in futility." Dystopicles said as he slowly walked towards his enemies, laughing to himself as he did so.

"_If we fail here...this is it. There will be nobody left to protect anything. That can't happen, I will not allow it to happen." _Goku thought as he rushed towards Dystopicles, the force of his flight creating a shockwave as he approached his opponent.

Goku sent millions of punches, all sent at speeds far faster than a second, at the devil king. After a moment of dodging most of Goku's attacks, Dystopicles yelled, forcing Goku away from him.

"_I already lost one home..I am not going to lose this one." _Vegeta thought as he flew at Dystopicles.

Firing millions of small energy blasts at Dystopicles, for a moment the battle seemed to have turned in the saiyan's favor, but when the smoke cleared to reveal a mostly unharmed Dystopicles, that hope was crushed.

"I was trained and equipped to destroy you monster. Have at thee!" Time Guardian Trunks yelled as he charged the devil king, who easily avoided Trunks' sword by ducking under the slash. Trunks however, brought his sword around, slashing Dystopicles in the back. After this he pointed his right palm at Dystopicles and yelled "Burning Attack!" before sending a powerful blast of orange energy point-blank into Dystopicles back.

Dystopicles looked to be in pain for a moment, then stood as though nothing happened. He then looked at each of his opponents starting with Goku.

"Goku..you always strive to fight stronger opponents, join me, and your hunger for battle will be fed beyond your wildest dreams!" Dystopicles said.

"No thankyou. The universe you want to create is not any kind of place I'd want to live in." Goku said with conviction in his voice as he stood tall, fists at his side in a combat stance.

Dystopicles turned towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You once desired to purge yourself of your weakness, your love, in exchange for power. I can grant you this power." Dystopicles said with a hypnotic tone in his voice.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his blue metallic chest.

"Your right..I did think love was a weakness. But I was a fool then. Whatever offer your making Dystopicles...you can forget it." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk and arms crossed.

"Same goes for me, don't bother making me any offers either." Trunks said, pointing his sword at the Devil-king.

Dystopicles smiled briefly. It was the kind of smile that suggested wicked intentions, the look of a serial killer towards a potential victim. With eyes hiding unbelievable sadism, Dystopicles looked at his opponents.

"You would rather serve in heaven than rule in hell by my side? So be it. I will enjoy tearing you apart. You will beg for my mercy before I am done..and I will refuse to grant you any. You will all wish you took my offer." Dystopicles said, then rushed forward.

Dystopicles aimed a right fist at Goku, but Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of the other Super Saiyan Six and parried Dystopicles attack with his own right arm.

Sharp pain shot threw Vegeta's arm, but the veteran warrior ignored it, swiftly bringing his lift fist upwards into Dystopicles chin with a fierce uppercut.

Dystopicles staggered backwards for a moment, then rushed forward again, this time Trunks appeared in front of him, slashing the devil king across the chest with his sword, causing the king of evil to scream out in pain and anger briefly before turning his gaze on the young swordsman.

"You will pay one thousand fold for harming me boy." Dystopicles said, then quickly in one swift motion grabbed Trunks by his free hand.

Before the evil one could harm Trunks however, Vegeta intercepted Dystopicles attack, yelling "Ozaru Fist!" as he slammed his right fist, which was engulfed in a ghostly image of a silver great ape, into Dystopicles chest.

Already wounded in that area, the devil king staggered backwards once again, giving Goku the opening he needed.

Raising his arms to the sky, a spirit bomb took shape in seconds. Using his raw Super Saiyan Six energy to power the attack, the bomb took shape far quicker than a normal spirit bomb.

With an orange appearance and yellow lightning dancing across its form, this spirit bomb looked much different than the shining blue Goku was accustomed to.

"Ascendant Spirit Bomb!" Goku yelled as the attack slammed into Dystopicles.

"Impossible! You can't form a spirit bomb so quickly!" Dystopicles yelled as the attack slammed into him, causing a large fiery explosion to engulf the area.

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks quickly flew away, landing on a nearby grassy hill.

"Is he gone?" Goku asked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He had this feeling before. Twice to be exact. The first was when the (then) Azrael tricked him into killing him, which unleashed his new identity and power, the second was when Dystopicles original armor had been destroyed, allowing Dystopicles to use more of his power against them.

"I'm afraid this battle isn't over yet." Vegeta said as the smoke cleared to reveal a wounded, but still very much alive, Dystopicles.

"You fools actually think I would die to something that weak? I think it is time to show you the full extent of my power. You will experience the horror first hand..then you will suffer..and finally you will die knowing you were unable to save your precious planet Earth!" Dystopicles said as he clutched his hands into fists tightly, striking a pose that suggested the devil king was about to power up.

"Brace yourselves..I think the final battle is about to officially begin." Vegeta said.

Dystopicles slowly floated up into the sky. Then all at once from every direction misty, spirit-like objects began to bombard him.

"Yes..yes..YES. The evil of all that lives...come to me!" Dystopicles said with glee as the orange glow surrounding him grew so bright that everyone else present had to shield their eyes.

"To think it has come to this." A familiar voice said.

"Kohryu?" Trunks said, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yes. The forces of heaven are here to aid you in this battle." Kohryu said.

Goku could sense the Seraphim from before as well as Porunga, Shenron and others.

As Dystopicles yelled as his power began to climb Goku asked aloud his thoughts.

"Why are the eternal dragons here?" Goku asked.

"WE SAFEGUARD THE PHYSICAL LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE. THE VERY PRESSENCE OF DYSTOPICLES IS AN AFFRONT TO THOSE LAWS." Shenron said with his normal, booming voice.

"Perhaps it is time I told you mortals everything. You will need to know your enemy if you hope to defeat him." Kohryu said, his arms crossed over his blue Kai robe.

"Long ago..Azrael was a pure and holy angel. He was a dark, but not an evil being, for his job was to hunt demons and other horrors and destroy them. His deeds earned him the nickname "the angel of death"." Kohryu said.

"What happened to him?" Trunks asked.

"I think he will explain, have patience my son." Vegeta said.

"It was around the time when I fought Tlama. My power alone was not enough to defeat it, so Azrael came to my aid. The battle was long and difficult, and in the end I lost my physical body when Tlama absorbed it hoping to gain enough power to defeat Azrael. Instead it weakened him, and Azrael sealed him away in a prison. Tlama did eventually escape, but was delt with once again. Around this time Azrael began to act strangely." Kohyru said, pausing before Armael, one of the three Seraphs took over in continuing.

"He talked about the futility of protecting mortals, saying that death will claim them all, so perhaps time would better spent finding a way to protect mortals from death itself. Everyone told him that there was a very good reason that death was a facet of mortal existence, but he refused to accept that, his desire to destroy evil was now aimed at death itself." Armael said.

"How ironic.." Vegeta said.

"So Azrael took a small group of celestial warriors with him to Demon World. We fought our way to the deepest level of demon world, where we first encountered the blood of evil. That was when we heard the age-old prophecy for the first time. In order for true evil to rise...death, yes death itself must die. Azrael became convinced that he could destroy all evil, We fought a manufestation of the true evil, but it was all a ruse as when Azrael's guard was down, the blood of evil absorbed him. When Azrael rose again from the ooze, he was no longer our old friend and ally, but something dark, evil and sinister. We fled demon world immediately after that, which was soon after sealed." Armael said.

"So without Azrael, this evil, or Dystopicles cannot manufest in physical form?" Vegeta asked.

"That is the theory, even now, the old Azrael may be trapped inside him, removing him would remove Dystopicles ability to exist in this diamension." Kohryu said.

"Then now is our chance..while he gathers his strength!" Vegeta said as the sun dipped alittle bit more over the horizon.

Goku and Trunks nodded, and then as one the three Saiyans flew at Dystopicles. Perhaps it was a combination of the level of power two Super Saiyan Sixes generated with the instant transmission, or something else, but right when they entered the orange aura of Dystopicles a vortex of darkness appeared.

Suddenly they found themselves in a realm of shadow. In the center of the diamension was a figure in black rags, he looked old as well as seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Chains made of shadow kept him hung in the air.

"That must be Azrael...if we can free him, this should be all over." Trunks suggested.

Azrael looked at them suddenly.

"You fools must leave here now...forget about me."

"Without you Dystopicles cannot exist." Goku said.

"No you fools! YOU MUST LEAVE HERE NOW! You have no idea the true nature of the enemy you face!" Azrael said.

"No..no..this is all wrong, just like the last two times we were tricked by Dystopicles. Azrael is right..we need to leave him be." Vegeta said

"Maybe so..but I cannot leave an innocent to suffer." Goku said as he broke one of the chains.

"No you fool! I must continue to suffer..if life is to have a future" Azrael said, but was ignored by Goku as Goku broke another chain.

"Perhaps I am a fool...but I am also a Saiyan. Maybe Dystopicles wants us to free you, maybe that is the only way for him to reach his true power...but that is exactly the way I want it. Moreover..if we just left you here..I would never forgive myself." Goku said as he broke the last two chains.

"Fool..." Azrael said as Trunks grabbed him.

The three then exited the shadowy diamension, returning to the physical world.

Trunks carried Azrael as the three Saiyans landed on the ground, Dystopicles' form glowing like an orange star behind them.

"Azrael..could it be after all these years you still live?" Armael said as he approached.

"I live..but that will not be the case soon. By freeing me...you have doomed everything." Azrael said with a voice strained with years of pain and torture.

"That isn't going to happen." Goku said, all turning towards him.

"Have you all forgotten? Darkness is not mightier than light. Dystopicles may represent the darkest shadow, but a shadow is nothing without light to cast it. He may fly higher than almost anyone...but his very nature will bring him low." Goku said.

"Kakorot..if I didn't know you as well as I did..I'd think your crazy..heck..It wasn't that long ago when I did. This is going to be it though...our last stand..or finest hour. Every battle we have ever fought, every moment of training, it was all for this." Vegeta said, pausing a moment.

"And I could not ask to fight beside any a more honorable and skilled group of warriors." Vegeta said.

"It is a shame we are the last able to fight." Trunks said.

"Who ever said you were the last?" A deep yet familiar voice said.

Piccolo, powered up to his Super Namek 2 state with his crimson and gold robes, landed alongside the three Saiyans.

"Did you think we would let you fight this battle alone father?" Goten said as he and Gohan, who was wearing an orange gai similar to the one his father once wore, landed alongside Piccolo.

Majuub landed beside Gohan.

"A wish from Porunga returned Gohan and Uub to life." Piccolo said, his smile hinting that this was his doing.

Ultimo Shenron flew down and landed behind the other assembled Z-fighters, as did Pikon.

"We are all in this together." Ultimo said with a smile.

"HOW TOUCHING..." A horrible voice that sounded like malevolence itself said.

Everyone looked into the sky to see orange wisps continuing to pour into the sphere of orange that was Dystopicles.

All across the universe, on every world with intelligent beings, all dark desires and deeds were taken from everyone, all flying across the cosmos towards one seemingly normal blue world.

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME. FOR I DO NOT ABIDE BY THE RULES THAT GOVERN LIFE AND DEATH. I DO NOT TRULY LIVE OR DIE..THOSE CONCEPTS HAVE NO MEANING FOR ONE SUCH AS I." The voice said again as the sphere of orange began to change in shape.

First golden shining angelic wings were revealed, then a humanoid figure glad entirely in orange armor. Looking closely enough, Vegeta realized the armor was actually the being's skin. The figure had seven red eyes on its head, all of which looked at his adversaries with amusement. The creature's head had no face to speak of other than its eyes.

The figure had a golden sword with every word for evil in the universe written on its long blade. Held tightly, it was obvious to all that the weapon had the power to easily cut a planet in half if its wielder so wished.

"Still think you can win? Than come at me...GOKU!" Dystopicles final form yelled with a voice oozing with malice.

"Your all fools.." Azrael said weakly as he sat at a nearby cliff side.

"How is it he still exists physically?" Trunks asked as he readied his own sword for battle.

"My only guess is that while he needed a physical being at one time to manifest...he has grown past that limitation now." Kohryu said.

"Which begs the question as to the true nature and identity of what we are facing. He claims to be evil itself..and has until recently been hiding behind the identity of Azrael..but something tells me there is a great secret to this Dystopicles..one which will defeat him if we discover it." Vegeta said.

"Apparently Goku isn't patient enough for that." Ultimo said, pointing.

Sure enough Goku flew towards Dystopicles, his own red aura blazing as he approached the master of evil.

As Goku collided with Dystopicles' aura he began to yell as he fought to get close enough to strike his enemy.

"You are amusing." Dystopicles said as he raised his sword.

Goku barely had enough time to dodge as the devil-king's wicked blade slashed down, slicing the Earth clean in two.

The sky, the ground and everything in the blade's path were sliced in half.

"Before creation..I was. To me, you are all but insects. The destruction I bring is ultimate. Witness creation's end." Dystopicles said as his sword began to glow.

"You won't win..we won't let you." Goku said with conviction.

"Soon a glorious new reality will be born out of this universe's destruction. Love, Caring, Compassion, these useless and dangerious concepts will be wiped from existence as existence enters true perfection." Dystopicles said.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled, firing his Ultimate Galick Gun attack at the devil-king.

"Your efforts are laughable. Now begone!" Dystopicles final form said.

Suddenly the Earth was caught in a sudden explosion. The explosion grew to consume the solar system, then the galaxy.

"To try and defeat me is an exercise in futility." Dystopicles said, a vast orange nebula that had once been the galaxy surrounding him as his golden wings shined in the darkness of space.


	31. The Last Battle

Goku and the others landed on the desolate world with a thud. A quick and sudden usage of the instant transmission had deposited them here, at a place far from Dystopicles and the destruction he brought.

Vegeta slammed both his gloved hands onto the dark brown sand of the desert world.

"Damnit..DAMNIT! How could we have allowed things to get this bad?" Vegeta yelled in rage and frustration.

"There was nothing we could have done father." Trunks said calmly.

Suddenly everyone could feel it. Dystopicles was headed their way.

Like a distant star he approached, a being heralding imminent doom and destruction.

Despite being on the other side of the universe, the words the Devil King spoke could be heard.

"The universe shall end in a glorious symphony of destruction...bringing forth a new age." Dystopicles said.

Looking at the stars above, Gohan could see what began as a splotch of blackness amid the starry sky gradually grow like a living cancer.

He had just been brought back to life..would his life end again so soon?

"He is really doing it...literally bringing the universe to an end." Piccolo said, disbelief in his voice.

"I can't believe..all our battles..it was all to watch helplessly as everything is destroyed?" Uub said with a tone filled with despair.

"This can't be the end." Goten said

Trunks gripped his sword. Piccon said nothing as the group continued to watch as the vast starry sky was reduced to complete and utter blackness.

Bardock slammed his foot against the ground.

"This is all my fault! If I had not aided in this being's resurrection we would not be here right now!" Bardock said with anger.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled, causing everyone present to look in his direction.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked

"We may be outclassed. We may be facing a foe we cannot defeat. But know this! I don't care. A Saiyan I was born...and a Saiyan I will die! I will face this foe. I will hit it with everything I am capable of...even if I end up space dust! This is it. This is the most important battle we have ever fought...and I intend on going out fighting..with or without victory...this will be our finest hour." Vegeta said with a voice filled with courage and conviction.

Vegeta's words seemed to fill everyone with renewed energy. The Saiyan Prince seemed to inspire everyone. Where a moment before was despair, now was courage.

"We will go out with a bang then..so be it." Gohan said,as he transformed into the silver-furred form of a Super Saiyan Five.

With that, all the warriors, both mortal and immortal, powered up, reaching their zenith of power, either with a transformation or without.

As if on que, an orange star, now all alone in the darkness, headed towards them.

Goku's heart pounded as Dystopicles approached. Goku had long wondered what his final battle with evil would look like, if he lived to see it. He was about to find the answer to that question as the horrible star that was Dystopicles fast approached.

After what seemed like years of waiting, the devil king had arrived.

With seven eyes full of pure unadulterated evil, Dystopicles gazed at his enemies. With his orange light cast over the entirety of this side of the planet, Vegeta had to fight the urge that he was in the pressence of a god.

"So this is where life has chosen its final stand." Dystopicles said with a deep baratone voice.

"Life will not end here monster." Goku said.

In response Dystopicles held back his head and began a long, maniacal laugh that unnerved even the seasoned warriors present.

"You still fail to understand anything." Dystopicles said, amusement in his deep voice.

"Then please enlighten us oh great and powerful one." Vegeta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Since time began life has existed to destroy other life. Mortal existence is about destruction. No matter how noble one claims to be, they exist only because something else was destroyed. Therefore, life's true desire is ultimate destruction...the end to struggle, to kill or be killed. Life's desire is also my desire, because the source of all evil is the hearts of mortals. I am the living embodiment of that evil, Mortal Darkness made manufest. Even all of you contributed to my existence." Dystopicles explained.

"I've had enough of this guy. Meha Wave!" Gohan yelled as he fired a one handed Kamehameha at Dystopicles.

"You have the right idea Gohan." Goten said as he joined his brother with a Kamehameha of his own.

"I will make up for causing all this. Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled as he fired his signature attack.

"Shadow cannot exist without the light that casts it. Light Karma Ball!" Ultimo Shenron yelled as he fired a glowing blue ball of pure positive energy at Dystopicles.

"This lifeform's desire is to see you destroyed! Thunder Flash!" Pikkon yelled, firing his fiery ultimate attack.

"Might as well. Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, firing his orange hued comet-shaped beam at Dystopicles.

"Take this!" Majuub yelled as he fired hundreds of blue energy blasts rapidly.

"Triple Helix Blaster!" Trunks yelled as he fired a dna-shaped beam of yellow energy from his sword at Dystopicles.

"Ultimate Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled, firing the largest beam he had ever fired at his foe.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, also firing the largest beam he had ever created.

All the Z-Fighters attacks slammed into Dystopicles. There was a silence, followed by horrible laughter.

"You fools refuse to understand. You cannot kill me...you are like flies to an elephant. I am a star...you are a candle's flame." Dystopicles said, then seemed to focus as his wings began to change shape, becoming orangle glowing tenticles which quickly grabbed ahold of all ten Z-Fighters, holding them all helplessly in the air.

"Weaklings...all of you." Dystopicles said, then tossed everyone to the ground violently.

Dystopicles then held both his hands together, a black orb forming between them.

"With this world's destruction a glorious new reality will be born. One in my own image. Your anguished cries will usher in the new universe. A universe free from compassion...from love. Life will finally be free to realize its true potential." Dystopicles said, pausing before he looked like he was about to unleash his next attack.

"Now mortals...die...Dypravity Sphere!" Dystopicles yelled as he tossed the black orb in their direction.

Goku suddenly in one swift motion flew into the air, and with a kick, sent Dystopicles attack hurling into the void.

Goku then landed on the ground, finding his strength in short supply.

"You still defy me? No matter..." Dystopicles said, then hundreds of orange blasts of energy emerged from his eyes and bombarded the Z-Fighters.

Helpless, all of the Z-Fighters found themselves engulfed in the death of the planet as Dystopicles' raw power teared it apart.

But Goku and Vegeta yet remained, their bodies reverted to their most basic, Saiyan state.

Their minds drifting ever so dangeriously to the cold embrace of death, even as they floated amid the void, the universe, indeed all universes now dead and destroyed.

Vegeta was reminded of his fight with Tlama, how he and Gohan had been left to float to their doom into the maw of a black hole.

How could they prevail against such a power, that could render an entire universe asunder in less than an hour? Hope, courage, it all seemed meaningless now. Only the void remained.

"You cannot give up father" Vegeta heard the voice of Trunks say.

Seeing the image of his son, a small amount of emotion stirred in the Saiyan prince.

"I will give you my strength." Trunks spoke.

The image of Piccolo then appeared.

"We followed a similiar path my friend. Began our lives in the service of evil, love changing us for the better. Take my power as well." Piccolo said.

"And mine as well. Show Dystopicles what your made of." Pikkon said, the green skinned alien's image appearing briefly to Vegeta.

Goku meanwhile floated nearby, he too doubted that victory was within reach.

"_I tried my best, I gave my entire life to fighting evil..its a shame though, that I couldn't beat this one final enemy." Goku thought._

"Don't go quitting on me now son." Bardock's voice echoed.

"This fight isn't over yet Dad." Gohan said, he and Bardock appearing in front of him.

"Take our power, fight with everything you have." Goten said.

Suddenly Goku's strength returned to him.

He and Vegeta suddenly yelled as they once again powered up to Super Saiyan Six, the most powerful and final level of Saiyan power.

Dystopicles was nearby when he felt his enemies return.

The Devil King flew towards his enemies, stopping a short distance from them.

Around them the void spun, infinite darkness in all directions, the light from the three fighters the only things in the vast darkness.

"You refuse to give up. You insist on yet more pain. Futility is what you seek." Dystopicles said.

"No..your end is what we seek. Prepare yourself monster." Vegeta yelled.

"First you will fall to us..then we will find a way to undo what you have done." Goku said.

"By all means...come and try." Dystopicles taunted.

And with those words, Goku and Vegeta suddenly flew forward, the two rapidly striking Dystopicles with millions of punches before their opponent yelled, forcing the two Saiyans backwards.

"Nice try." Dystopicles said, then fired a planet-sized beam of orange energy at his two opponents, who were easily able to dodge the blast.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing a red beam of incredible power at Dystopicles.

"Ultimate Galick Gun!" Vegeta roared, firing a blue beam of amazing power at the Devil King.

Both attacks slammed into Dystopicles, but the two Saiyans weren't done yet.

"Double Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as he soared towards his opponent, both fists glowing with twin golden spectral dragons that greatly resembled Shenron.

"Primal Impact!" Vegeta yelled, his entire aura taking the form of a collosal blue Oozaru as he approached Dystopicles.

The two slammed into the Devil King, causing the evil entity to roar in outrage and pain before firing off a shockwave in all directions, an attack which once again forced the two Saiyans backwards.

"You expect to defeat me with such weak attacks?" Dystopicles said, pausing before speaking again.

"Here is how its done!" Dystopicles yelled, his wings changing into orange tentacles which lashed out at Goku and Vegeta, who moved at faster than light speeds to avoid them.

Suddenly Goku flew behind Dystopicles, while Vegeta remained in front of the Devil King.

Vegeta unleashed his rapid fire attack against Dystopicles, firing millions of small energy blasts at his opponent. Goku meanwhile fired another Kamehameha into Dystopicle's back.

"You only succeed at annoying me." Dystopicles yelled, another shockwave forcing the Saiyan duo away from him and interrupting their attacks.

Vegeta rushed forward again, slamming Dystopicles front with millions of well-placed punches. Goku did the same, but from behind Dystopicles.

"How do you expect to win with such weak attacks?" Dystopicles yelled.

"Kakorot this isn't working." Vegeta said

"I know...despite our great power we still can't make a dent in this guy." Goku said.

"Did you expect anything less of a being that so easily destroyed the universe?" Dystopicles said with amusement.

"There is one technique we haven't tried yet." Goku said, flying over to float next to Vegeta.

"You can't mean fusion? At this level it would barely last a second." Vegeta remarked.

"Fusion is exactly what I'm talking about. Remember the advanced fusion dance we used against Krysis?" Goku asked.

"How could I forget? That technique is even more ridiculous than the normal dance fusion." Vegeta said with clear contempt for the fusion technique.

"Your little tricks will not work on me. Fusion may work against lesser beings..but I am beyond such foolishness." Dystopicles said.

"We will see about that. Kakorot..looks like we have little choice in the matter. Dystopicles...if its war you want..it is war you shall get!" Vegeta said, then nodded to Goku.

"This should be good." Dystopicles said, slight amusement in his voice as he crossed his arms.

Goku said nothing in response, simply nodding at his friend.

The two then flew upwards, each performing the steps for the fusion dance as they rose higher and higher.

"FUSE" Goku said.

"SION" Vegeta replied.

"HAA!" Both warriors yelled as they rose into the sky.

Suddenly the entire void of space was lit with a bright flash of white light that completely erased the darkness. At the center of that light a warrior sat in a cross-legged position, hovering in midair.

The warrior combined the facial features of both Goku and Vegeta. His face favored Goku's a bit, but the warrior's waist-long glowing white hair had Vegeta's widow's peak. The warrior possessed a black metamorian vest with orange trim. He wore white pants with a red sash serving as a belt, as well as thin black boots on both feet.

Skin that greatly resembled platinum metal covered the warrior's arms and chest. The warrior had a long thick platinum colored monkey-like tail. From head to toe the warrior was covered in small blue bolts of bio-electricity. A flame-like aura of mixed blue and orange surrounded the warrior.

The warrior looked up at Dystopicles with disapproval in his eyes.

"Impossible! How could you have gained so much power from such a simple technique!" Dystopicles said, alarm in his voice for perhaps the first time.

"I am the product of two level six Super Saiyans. My existence was forged in a fire of destruction. It took the destruction of an entire universe to create me. You sound as though you believe you know what true power is...in truth..you know absolutely nothing." The warrior said, suddenly getting into a standing position, then a fighting stance as he prepared for battle.

"Well no matter...Gogeta or whatever your name is. I will defeat you...then remake the universe in my image as I have planned for untold millenia." Dystopicles said, his confidence returning.

"My name is Kugota. I was created for this one moment. You will do nothing of the sort." Kugota said, his eyes blazing with white-hot energy.

"You are different from the other fused beings." Dystopicles said, then fired another blast of orange energy that exceeded the size of an earth-like planet in size, length and height.

Kugota caught Dystopicles' attack and absorbed it into himself.

"You only delay the inevitable." Kugota said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"I delay nothing. This battle was over before it started. I will be the victor. You are only a temporary obstacle in my path, nothing more." Dystopicles said with anger in his voice.

"Then come at me and test that theory." Kugota said with a slight smile.

"Then I shall. Soon you will be erased from existence just like the rest of creation was." Dystopicles said, then suddenly rushed towards Kugota.

"Absolute Power Force." Kugota yelled suddenly as he fired a blast of white energy directly at Dystopicles. The charging Devil King at first tried to fight Kugota's blast, but soon found he was unable to, as he was forced further and further from his opponent until the attack consumed him, the devil king roaring in pain and outrage that someone actually was able to hurt him in his most powerful form.

"You face not the fusion of Goku and Vegeta alone, but all the Z-Fighters together. You spun a wide web of destruction and deceit...but in the end your own destructive tenancies have led to your doom." Kugota yelled.

"Never!" Dystopicles said, firing several orange blasts of oval-shaped energy from his eyes at Kugota, who simply phased threw the attacks as though they didn't exist.

"You fail to succeed...and succeed to fail." Kugota said as his aura began to expand, becoming whiter and hotter by the second.

"I did not wait untold millenia just to be defeated by you!" Dystopicles yelled, then fired a blast of untold power at Kugota.

"Enough!" Kugota said, then flew forward and slammed Dystopicles with a punch so hard his eyes opened in shock.

"You corrupted the innocent. You are responsible for mass murder...genocide. The webs you have woven have consumed entire universes." Kugota yelled, slamming his fists into Dystopicles with each statement.

"Darkness will always ultimately prevail." Dystopicles said, suddenly grabbing Kugota by the throat with his left hand.

"Evil is a parasite. It can't exist without good to corrupt...but good can do more than just exist without evil." Kugota yelled, bringing both feet up and into Dystopicle's chest, an act which forced the devil king to let the fused warrior go.

"Good would be nothing without evil." Dystopicles said, firing a blast of red energy that could have easily tore a galaxy apart at Kugota.

"You understand nothing monster. Perhaps you are the embodiment of the darkness of all mortal hearts...or perhaps you are simply yet another tyrant who rules with a sword of injustice. It matters little. In the end your only one thing." Kugota said.

"And what is that?" Dystopicles asked.

Kugota only smiled.

"WHAT IS THAT!" The Devil King yelled, malevolence, rage and cruelty in his tone.

"Defeated." Kugota said, then suddenly appeared behind the devil king, who then noticed a hole in his chest which erupted in white flame.

"What? What have you done!" Dystopicles said as his body began to explode.

"Destiny...you cannot..destroy my.." Dystopicles yelled before suddenly exploding with more force than the most powerful super-nova, all the void once again lit up.

"It is done. My purpose is finished." Kugota said quietly, then he himself exploded.

In the center of the storm of energy and fire was the former Time Guardian Trunks, who held his sword above his head.

"Now..it is my turn." Trunks said.

Hundreds of large green dragons appeared. Each of them looked at Trunks for an answer.

"We all await your wish Trunks." Porunga said.

"I only have one wish. Restore the multiverse, undo what Krysis and Dystopicles have done. Set time on its normal coarse." Trunks said, explaining his wish.

"Your wish...has been granted." Porunga said, followed by the other eternal dragons which echoed his words.

Two years later...

Pan flew as fast as she could, Trunks alongside her. The two landed at Goku's old mount pouzu home. The mountain view was breathtaking. The vast green forest that stretched around the mountain contrasting sharply with the blue of the sky above.

There Gohan and Goten were waiting.

"So you came. Good." Gohan said with a smile.

"Will grandpa ever come back?" Pan asked.

"No Pan...I don't think we will, or my father for that matter." Trunks said, answering for Gohan.

"But why?" Pan asked

"I think they both now exist for something greater..but that is only a theory. Regardless, we are here to honor their sacrifice in saving not just the Earth, but the universe as well. Thankyou Dad. Thankyou Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Its funny how things all started. One small child sent threw the void of space, escaping the destruction of his own homeworld." Goten said.

"Father orginally was sent here to Earth to destroy it. But he ended up saving it many times. Rather than ending up a destroyer..he was a hero." Gohan said with admiration in his tone.

"And my father, of all people, who would think he would become who he became?" Trunks said.

"Raised by a tyrant, a killer, it was love that changed your father. Having a family and friends of his own caused him to realize there was bigger and better things than his own pride." Gohan said.

Pan looked around. Everything was so peaceful.

"Things are back to normal now. Will it last Dad?" Pan asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but I predict that if another threat arises, there will be a hero that will rise to fight it." Gohan said.

"Lets not worry about that now. My wedding is in a week, we should be celebrating." Goten said.

"Speaking of which, Pan..I decided to leave Capsule Corp to my sister, so we will have more time together." Trunks said with a smile, a smile Pan returned.

At Kame house, Master Roshi looked up at the setting sun, ignoring Krillin's loud discussion with his wife and daughter as he thought back to when he first met Goku.

"_I never imagined that such a hyper-active happy go-lucky child would end up saving the universe when I agreed to train you. Heck, I should have seen it coming when you mastered my Kamehameha Wave in minutes when it took me decades. Goku...always a surprise." Master Roshi thought._

On Kame's lookout, high above the Earth, Piccolo landed and was greeted by Dende, the Earth's current guardian, as well as , an old friend.

"So your leaving for otherworld again Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"Yes, I'm still technically dead, besides, the torch has been passed. I am confident you will continue to be a great guardian, hopefully better than I was." Piccolo said, thinking back to his evil half, Demon King Piccolo.

"I will do my best." Dende said.

Piccolo turned to Mr Popo.

"Old friend...please be as great a friend to Dende as you were to me. Someday he will need your support." Piccolo said, briefly seeing a vision of a tree cloaked in shadow.

"You can count on me." Popo said.

In otherworld Bardock looked out into the skies above.

"You were right my son...I didn't have to be like Frieza." Bardock said, speaking his thoughts aloud.

In the days following, the friends and relatives of Goku said their goodbyes. The universe had been restored..and peace with it.

Goten ended up marrying Valese. The two had three children.

Gohan and Videl had another child, a boy they named Gosen. Gohan wrote many books, most of which went on to be read by many. Few believed his explanations on energy usage however.

Pikkon and Piccolo returned to Otherworld with Bardock. Bardock, formerly confined to Hell, was allowed to come to Heaven because of his role in fighting the demon kings.

The Pariahans, except Krysis, went to Heaven as well. Krysis was sentenced to Hell for his past crimes, and accepted his fate.

Krillin lived out the rest of his life as a happily married man.

Yamcha became a baseball coach, and went down in the hall of fame.

Tien founded his own martial arts school.

Android Seventeen married a human girl in the country. They kept in contact and visited Krillin's family regularly.

Uub returned to his village, eventually becoming world martial arts champion when Hercule decided to retire.

Nouva Shenron took up watch over Demon World, in order to make sure another being like Dystopicles never came to power.

Master Roshi continued to love the ladies, until the day he died.

Kohryu continued in his role as Super Supreme Kai, the Kais of which added several more to their ranks, as well as bodyguards.

Pan and Trunks fell in love, their son eventually marrying a women of his own, the two then gave Pan a Grand-Child which they decided to name at Pan's suggestion...Goku.

The End...


End file.
